Medical Miracle
by Hazl
Summary: Brooke was just an average girl with a dream, to become a doctor. She never expected to get the job as Dr. Carlisle Cullen's assistant,and she certainly never thought she'd fall in love with him. But she did and her life would never be the same Carlise/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Genre-Romance/Drama/Humor**

** Parings-Carlisle and other character(s), Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.**_  
_  
** Full Summary: Brooke Jeffers, a 19 year old girl, hopeful to someday become a doctor, finds an available job as a doctor's assistant. She applies for the job, not even knowing that the doctor is the gorgeous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She instantly finds herself interested in him, and he flirts with her as well. Soon, she finds she's in love. But there's only a few problems. One, he's her boss, two...he's several years older than her, and three, he's already seeing someone. Brooke wants to be with him terribly, and thinks that he might love her back. This story tells what happens in their relationship.**

** A/N-I randomly came up with the idea for this story one day, but didn't exactly know what to do with Esme. I like Esme too much to have Carlisle cheat on her, divorce her, or have her die. Therefore, in this story, Esme has never existed.**

** Also, I know there aren't a lot of Carlisle fics around, and I'm sorry that this story will center around him and not completely focus on Edward. Trust me, I love Edward, but he's not an extremely essential part to this story.**

**I may also make up city and college names that aren't actually real.**

**Lastly, there are a few Breaking Dawn details that will not be possible in this story.  
**

**_***Do not continue reading this if you had not read Breaking Dawn yet...spoliers below.***_**

**Renesme has not, and never will exist in this story, but the mehtod through which Renesme existed may be possible in some form later on in the story. Since Renesme does not exist, Jacob obviously did not imprint on her.**

**_***End of spoilers***_**

**And please, deal with me if i mess up some medical stuff in this story. I don't plan on becoming a doctor someday, therefore I don't exactly know how a hospital is run. So if i go totally of the wall on something, I'm sorry, and please help me out by telling me in the comments. "Hey Hazl, that's wrong." Thanks.**

** Spoilers-There could be possible spoilers from all four books.**

** Warnings-I have a tendency to spell Carlisle's name wrong, because I pronounce it wrong on purpose. I pronounce it Charles lee. I have no idea how i got that out of Carlisle...but sometimes, due to my way of pronouncing his name, I accidentally spell it Carlslie. So it's still the same person...it's just me being stupid.**

** I also have a tendency to be slightly anti-Jacob. I try not to be too bad, but I do poke fun at him often. I'm going to try to mention him as little as possible, cause he's a very unessential part to this story. When I do mention him though, be warned that I will probably be making fun of him somehow.**

**I also do not write SC in my stories, it's something I have never done. Therefore, if something occurs in which SC is needed, I hint towards it rather than describing it in detail. If you are confused as to what just went down at any point in time, let me know and I will tell you.  
**  
** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this fan fiction as much as I did writing it!  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

Ever since I was a little girl, I knew what I wanted to do with my future.

I wanted to save lives.

Lives, like those of my parents, who both died too young, leaving me orphaned.

Lives, like that of my Grandmother, who became my greatest friend.

Therefore, it made perfect sense to me what profession I was going to go into.

I was going to be a doctor.

I didn't ever consider another option.

My parents died in a car accident when I was only two years old. Afterwords...I moved to Seattle to live with my grandparents. I had barely any memories of my parents to rely on, and no siblings, younger or older, to comfort me. I was too young at the time to really even understand the concept of death.

My grandmother died eight years later. I may have been only ten, but I remember being so mad that the doctors didn't try everything in their power to save her. That was even more encouragement to me to become a doctor...so that someday I could save some little girl's grandmother.

I technically wasn't unpopular in high school. I had my share of popular and unpopular friends. Sports were not exactly my field of expertise, but I was a cheerleader throughout my high school years. I don't think I ever would have had a problem getting a date, for some reason the guys at my high school followed me around like they didn't have anything better to do. Sure I dated a few guys, but it was not really on my list of priorities. Going out on a date meant wasting time that could be spent studying, and I didn't want to have the added stress of dating to my life. Not worrying about who to date paid off, because I got accepted to Seattle University.

So I lived with my Grandfather until just last year, when I moved out on my own, and purchased an apartment. My Grandfather, even though he's now retired, is very, very rich. He was a successful doctor himself, and thinks he needs to buy me everything. So in order to prove to him that I could take care of myself, I wanted to find a job. I had worked at a nearby restaurant as a waitress, but the job was not appeling to me. I wanted to do something medical related, but nothing was coming up.

Until one day, when I saw an ad in the paper, stating that at the small hospital in Forks, a position for the doctor's assistant was open. I thought it seemed like a very logical job for me to try for, so I got an application. We were supposed to be interviewed, so I made sure to dress up nice, and I checked to make sure that I had put enough gas in the car.

I was expecting there to be a decent amount of people applying for the job, and I knew that it was highly unlikely that I would ever be lucky enough to get it. But as I pulled into the small, old parking lot of the Forks Hospital, my eyes grew wide in shock.

There was a line, all the way from the large front doors, up to the third row of waiting cars in the parking lot.

Surely..this many people were not here to apply for the job. I considered the possibility of a blood drive going on, or a celebrity stopping here for charity work, in order to calm myself down a bit.

The parking lot was nearly full, and I had to pull into a spot that was located way in the back, next to a shiny black Mercedes. I put the car in park, and took a deep breath, before I straightened out the wrinkles in my black skirt, and my fancy red tank top. I had left my hair down, and I pushed it over my shoulders in order to frame my face. I reached over into the passenger seat and picked up my application. I opened the door carefully, trying not to put a dent in the picture-perfect car beside me.

I still could not believe the size of the line leading into the hospital. I tried looking over the heads of the hundreds of people, trying to see if there was a way through. Thank goodness, I found a hole, and I tried my best to squeeze through the line.

As I did so...I had so many people yelling at me...telling me to wait my turn...and get out of their way. I ignored them, as I continued to push through the line, until I ran into a girl with a strawberry-blonde pony tail.

"Watch it blondie! This is my spot, no cuts!" She shouted, then suddenly her facial expression changed. "Brooke Jeffers?"

Seeing her face, I suddenly recognized her. I had seen this girl around campus, we had some courses together actually, but I had never talked to her before. In fact...I wasn't even certain I knew her name,

"Yeah....that's me."

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry for yelling at you like that. You don't know how many people have tried to cut me in line today already."

"Not a problem. I wasn't horribly offended."I said, offering her a smile as well. "What is this line for?"

She laughed. "As if you don't know!"

"I don't." I said plainly. I had no idea what this girl was talking about...and I still had no idea what her name was.

"This is the line for the people who want to be Dr. Cullen's assistant." She said, as if I should know that already.

"Are you serious?" I asked, looking back at the hundreds of people standing behind us. "Why are so many people here just to apply for a _job_?"

She laughed again. "Have you ever seen Dr. Cullen before?"

"No." I replied. "Actually, I've never really been in Forks before."

"Well...when you see Dr. Cullen...you'll know why there's such a line."

"Why?"

"Because...he's like...movie star handsome. I don't even know what he's doing in a small town like this. He should be in Hollywood somewhere, doing underwear advertisements."

I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to envision my possible boss as the guy on the package of men's underwear...so I decided to change the subject.

"I know this sounds terribly rude...but I don't think I remember your name."

"Oh...it's Natalie." She said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Natalie." I said, as I shook her hand and moved up with her in the line at the same time.

"So you seriously have no idea who Dr. Cullen is?" She asked.

I shook my head. Obviously this girl had a very small attention span.

"His entire family is amazing. But he's never been married before, surprisingly, so he's adopted a few teenage kids. The girls are beautiful, and the guys are pretty hot."

I continued to move up in the line with her, listening to stories of how amazing each individual Cullen boy was, how it was a shame that the youngest son was going to be married soon, and how it was almost an equal shame that Dr. Cullen had a beautiful girlfriend. I was starting to think that Natalie would never be able to shut up, but as soon as she was the first person in line...she shut up fast.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Heck yeah!" She replied...jumping up and down to prove her point to me. "Why wouldn't I be? I've never seen Dr. Cullen up close before."

I sighed and shook my head. "You sound like an obsessive fan girl."

"Duh...cause I am." She replied, but I was no longer paying any attention to her.

Coming out of the front doors, was another girl from my college that I had sadly also gone to school with. Her name was Paige Urchin, and she was pretty much the picture of beauty. She had long, flowing black hair, and dark toned skin from so many trips to the tanning salon. She had dark brown eyes, and was at least four inches taller than me. She had always been popular in school, and extremely jealous of me.

As she turned around, and caught sight of me as well, I got to see some of that jealously. Her eyes instantly turned cold, and a fake smile spread across her face.

"Why hello there Brookie. What would you be doing here?"

I sighed. "I'm applying for the job, what else would I be doing here in this rinky-dink of a town?"

She grinned. "Well...I would wish you luck with that, but I won't...because I just got done with my interview. I think Dr. Cullen liked me very well."

"That really surprises me." I said, turning around to Natalie for support, realizing she was already inside. I should have known that. It was unusually quiet.

"He's mine Brooke....lay off." Paige said simply...before storming past me, making sure to "accidentally" knock the application out of my hands.

I snatched it up off the ground, more determined than ever to get this job.

I didn't have to wait long, until a short, older women with messy brown hair and glasses the size of her head, came walking out of the large automatic doors, holding a clipboard.

"I'll take whoever is next!" She called.

I cleared my throat and stepped forward, as she looked up at me and smiled. "Right this way dear." She said.

I followed her through the doors, into the large waiting room. She took me down a hallway, leading me to a closed brown door that had the name Dr. Carlisle Cullen on it.

"Dr. Cullen will be done in just a moment, you can come in as soon as the girl before you leaves. And if you need any help, you can come to me, I'm Gertrude."

I tried so hard not to laugh at her name, and extended my hand for her to shake. "Thank you Gertrude...I'm Brooke."

She smiled politely. "Nice to meet you Brooke. Good luck."

"Thank you." I replied as she walked past me back into the brightly lit waiting room down the hall.

I about jumped as I felt someone tap me on the back. It was Natalie...smiling from ear to ear.

"How'd it go?" I asked

I shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed. "He's even more handsome in person!"

"Great?" I said...I seriously was considering asking her if she could lay off the Dew.

"Great? Just great? More like amazing!"

I just nodded in response.

She screamed again, this time directly in my ear, and then hugged me. "Good luck Brooke! You are going to love him...I know it!" With that she released me from her grip, and took off sprinting down the hall.

"Yeah...I'm going to fall in love with my boss." I called after her...but I received no response.

I shook my head, as I placed my hand on the polished gold door knob, and tunred it slowy as I opened the door. Then, as I saw him sitting there, I finally understood why Natalie had herself so worked up.

He was sitting in a large black leather chair, behind a dark mahogany desk. He was tall, and blonde, with the fairest colored skin I had ever seen in my life.

Just as I though I might be able to catch my breath...he smiled at me.

And my life was never the same.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. I'm very sorry it's so short, I'm just trying to get it started, it will pick up eventually, and I'll try to make longer chapters in the future. If you have anything you'd like to say about the story so far, please write up a review. I always look forward to the feedback I get from my readers. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!**

**~Hazl~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- First off, I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. The Holidays were crazy busy, I went on vacation, and my school's musical practices have just started. I also had to completely change the second chapter, which was already typed up and saved in a special folder I keep on Zefron in my pm box. Again I apologize, I'm going to try to update weekly from now on.**

**Secondly, if anyone wonders why this story is rated T, I did that for procautionary reasons, because I will have some violence later in the story. But I don't write SC, and I don't use foul language, so you don't need to worry about that ;) .**

**Third, for this story to work, Carlisle has to be a little OOC. Not too much, just some.**

**And lastly, I don't know how old Carlisle says he is to trick the humans of Forks. (I know it's mentioned somewhere, but I've looked all through Twilight and can't find it) I know it's in the upper 30's. For this story, I'm going to say he "pretends" to be 37. **

**Thank you for reading that long AN, now here's the update you've been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the store Hollister, I don't even shop there. Lol.  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2**

I had to be dead.

There was no other explanation. No one this beautiful could be human. I somehow must have died from an explosion of some sort when I opened the door, and now this angel was here to greet me. Nothing else made any sense.

Tha-thump, Tha-thump.

I snapped out of my haze. Ok, I was very much alive. The extremely loud pounding of my heart in my chest proved that.

He walked forward, almost appearing as if he was gliding. He remained smiling the whole time as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and you are?"

What was my name? I knew it started with a B, but beyond that I went blank.

I think I forgot how to breathe.

WHAT THE HECK WAS WRONG WITH ME?

I never freak out during job interviews, never. And more so, I don't normally melt into a pile of goo at the site of every decently attractive guy I see. I could walk by the finest of Hollister models, and not even know it.

I'm sure I've done it before.

But here I was, standing in front of a man who could put Patrick Dempsey to shame.

And I was a Patrick Dempsey fan.

"Brooke Jeffers." I finally managed to say, as I shook his hand.

I shivered. His skin was ice cold, as if he kept his hand in a bag of ice all day.

He smiled once more, as he walked back behind his desk and took a seat.

Wow, this guy must think I had serious issues. I was probably starring at him uncontrollably, and it had taken me five decades to tell him my name.

I sat in a chair that was placed in front of his desk, and without consciously knowing it, I handed him my application. While he looked it over, I scoped the room to keep my distracted, and help stop that really annoying dizzy feeling in my head.

His office was plain, and simple. White paint on the walls, a desk with a computer, and a few chairs. There were some pictures, his bag he took with him on house calls, and various papers on his desk. The room certainly wasn't much to look at, so I wasn't distracted for long.

My gaze shifted back to him and I allowed myself to study him further, now that my head had cleared a little. I had always thought I was a decently attractive person, but certainly nothing compared to the Doctor. I was relatively short, about 5'4. I had long, curly blond hair that was a fright in the mornings. Bright blue eyes, medium-toned skin. Nothing special.

After what seemed like years, he sat down my papers and looked up at me. If this was a movie, this would be the moment when the choir would start singing.

"This is a very impressive application Miss Jeffers."

I bit my lip and smiled. _Respond Dummy! Respond!_ "Thank you."

I needed to seek help. This was not normal behavior for me. I had never had trouble forming a sentence around attractive guys before. Of course those guys weren't so handsome they might as well have a halo and wings.

He proceeded to ask me the usual questions, why I wanted the job, why I thought I'd be good for the job, on, and on, and on. As the interview went on, I found myself coming up with a response quicker.

Still could not breathe.

After just mere minutes, he rose again. Cue the choir. He smiled for the millionth time, and I saw his perfectly aligned, white as pearls teeth. He must of had braces when he was a child. No one can be born with teeth that perfect.

He shook my hand again.

"It was an absolute pleasure to meet you Miss Jeffers."

Such a proper sentence. All people should talk like that. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Cullen."

I then turned towards the door to leave, so I could get out in the hallway and smack myself so I would wake up.

"Miss Jeffers." He called, before I could even touch the door handle. I turned around, towards the sound of his voice. He stood behind his desk, with both of his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." He smiled, and winked.

I merely nodded, murmured a thank you, and rushed out the door and into the hall.

He must be laughing at me now.

I leaned against the door and closed my eyes, only to find myself semi-gasping for air.

I opened my eyes and asked myself for the millionth time that hour what was wrong with me. As I was hyperventilating, a nurse who was walking by stopped when she saw me, and smiled.

"Aww honey you saw Dr. Cullen for the first time, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry dear, it happens to the best of us." She said with a smile and a pat on my arm, before she calmly walked into the lobby.

Okay, so I wasn't the only freak on this planet. This happens to everyone. Good.

I walked out into the too-brightly lit lobby, and listened to the sound of that Gertrude lady yapping to someone on the phone. If I did get the job, I made a not to myself to find out what was up with her.

As I walked back outside and into the parking lot to head home, I noticed that the line of girls had all crowded into a messy, huddle-like group. I heard someone shouting for help, so I tried to run over there as best I could in heels.

"What's wrong?" I asked some girl with a messy brown bun on top of her head.

"Our friend just, passed out." She said, pointing towards the ground.

I looked down and saw a girl laying on the sidewalk.

Another girl came to my side."We were up all night getting ready for today, we've been in line a long time, we haven't ate since yesterday."

"She's probably exhausted." I said, when I felt someone push me to see what was wrong.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gertrude crowed.

She too, was told the same story I had been told.

"Well someone needs to get Dr. Cullen!" Gertrude told me, looking as if she would pass out herself.

I took off pushing my way through the crowd, and ran back to Dr. Cullen's private office and flung open the door.

He looked surprised to see me.

"Dr. Cullen, you need to come outside quick! Some girl has passed out while she was waiting in line."

He was up in a second and out the door before I even had time to digest what happened.

I saw he left his bag on his desk, and snatched it up as I ran after him.

He was already with the girl when I got there. I sat the bag on the ground and handed him his stethoscope. He looked at me shocked, but continued to take the girl's pulse.

Gertrude fetched some people with a strecther to take the girl inside, and it wasn't long before she was wheeled through the large doors leading into the hospital. Dr. Cullen whispered something to Gertrude in the chaos, and it didn't take long for an announcement to be made that sent the rest of the job hopeful girls home.

I saw that everything was taken care of, so I turned to start the hike towards my car, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Jeffers."

I turned around, and saw Dr. Cullen in front of me.

"What you demonstrated today was pure excellence at its finest."

I felt my cheeks turn five shades darker.

"I was going to offer the job to you anyway, but that, was the icing on the cake." He grinned. "Can you start tomorrow at 9 in the morning?"

I nodded.

"Great." Was all the more he said, before he turned back toward the hospital.

I walked to my car in a haze, and sat down in the driver's seat.

Ok, so if I wasn't dead, I had to be dreaming.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. If you have anything you'd like to say about the story so far, please write up a review. I always look forward to the feedback I get from my readers. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!**

**~Hazl~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day I began one of my many drives to Forks Hospital.

This time I had no trouble finding a parking space, and again I pulled my car up next to a black Mercedes. This time I was super careful moving around the car, because I did not want to be responsible for paying for any damages to that. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

The lobby wasn't very busy. Some nurses were walking around, traveling from room to room. A few patients sat waiting to be called to their doom. Gertrude was talking to some lady at her desk. I decided avoiding that situation would be best, and I went straight to Dr. Cullen's private office.

The door was open, but he wasn't in there. Indications he had been there moments ago were present though. His computer was on, and there was a full cup of untouched, steaming hot coffee on his desk. The papers on his desk were scattered in an un-orderly fashion, so I gathered them up into a nice, neat, little pile while I waited.

I was getting really involved in my organization, when I looked up, and saw him standing there, smiling at me. I immediantly blushed.

"It's very nice to see you this morning Miss Jeffers." He said.

I nodded and tried to get the words to come out of my mouth. "It's nice to see you too Dr. Cullen."

He laughed. "Your job hasn't even started yet and your already working."

I giggled in response. The kind of girly, flirtatious giggle.

WHAT THE HECK WAS WRONG WITH ME!

He walked over to my side and examined the nice stack of papers I had produced on his desk.

"Wow, I didn't even know I had a calender under all of that." He joked, sticking his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

More giggles.

I imagined he had to assume I was crazy by now, but no, he just kept smiling and talking to me like I wasn't someone who seriously should be seeking a therapist.

He left for a moment, only to return with a slimmer version of his white lab coat for me. I would wear long white skirts with it, and would look more professional than the nurses who wore brightly colored scrubs.

I looked like a doctor.

I learned a lot of thing in mere moments on my first day at Forks Hospital.

1. My job involves too much running. I run food to patients, I run after Dr. Cullen, I run coffee to people, I run copies, run, run, run, run, and run. I never was in track, so this may prove difficult.

2. Despite the running, I have the greatest job in the entire building.

3. The nurses are jealous of me for having the greatest job in the building.

4. Gertrude is a species of her own.

5. Pack my own lunch.

6. Dr. Cullen is a major flirt. He loves to surround himself with beautiful people that think he's beautiful in return.

7. If the nurses aren't working, they gossip, and talk about Dr. Cullen as if they are married to the man.

8. I pay way too much attention to detail.

My entire first day there was almost a blur. I wasn't really very aware of what was going on. I was introducuced to thousands of people, and remembering their names was proving quite difficult. And for some unknown reason, it seemed as though Dr. Cullen had some sort of power which he could use to turn my mind into mush. It sort of aggravated me.

I was getting ready to leave, gathering my things up in his private office. I heard the rain pounding on the roof of the hospital and groaned. I replaced my lab coat with a rain jacket. I deiced it would be a good idea to look for my umbrella, so I started digging through my purse, searching for it.

I suddenly heard someone laughing at me. I lifted my head up and saw that Dr. Cullen had entered the room, and he too was preparing to bare the rainstorm raging outside the hospital walls.

"What would you be searching for so frantically?" He asked simply.

"My umbrella." Was all I managed to say. He starred at me, and I put my head back down as I continued my search. He was still laughing quietly to himself.

When I finally found my umbrella, I felt I had just made a terrible fool of myself. He was standing there in the doorway, still watching me. Was I really weird enough to be that interesting?

I walked over to where he stood, "Found it," I said in some high-pitched, flirtatious voice I didn't know I had.

He grinned and tapped the umbrella in my hand, "Don't open that thing inside, wouldn't want to have bad luck, would we?" He winked, and disappeared.

I walked back out to the parking lot, trying to put together everything. I had to figure out why I, the girl who can ignore perfectly fine looking guys, was now falling for this gorgeous blond doctor. He had to have something to him that made him this way, and I had to figure it out. I couldn't fall in love. I had to stop this.

The next morning I had a plan all put together. I was going to talk to the one person that would know the most there was to know about Dr. Cullen.

Gertrude.

When I walked into the lobby, I saw Gertrude trying to carry a large stack of papers to her desk. She couldn't see over the top of the giant stack, and she was running into people and objects that were in her way.

I decided that I didn't want to torture the poor little lady, so I walked over to her and took about half the stack of papers from her arms. She blinked a few times, as if she thought she was seeing things.

"Brooke dear? Is that you? Why I haven't been able to see anything for the longest time! Thank you so much! You know I...."

I just ignored her and set my share of the papers on her desk placed out front. She continued rambling as she did the same, and sat down.

"I knew you were wonderful the second you walked in...now where's my...oh darn need to turn on the computer..oh here they are! Dr. Cullen ought to be paying you enough."

I just laughed. "He is Gertrude, thank you for your concern."

She actually was quiet, and starred at the computer monitor, waiting from some sign of life to appear on it.

"Speaking of Dr. Cullen," I said, "What's so special about him that makes everyone in here go crazy?"

She grinned.

Oh no, I just let the monster out of its cage.

"Have you _looked_ at him?"

I laughed, "Yes I have."

"Then that's really all."

"Yeah but, it's not just the looks, what is it he has to him that makes him so...charming?"

"Well he's handsome to boot, rich, funny, sweet, smart, it goes on and on. He has something special to him. No one's quite sure what it is."

I was becoming fustrated. I had to figure out specifically what was his special power so that I could develop an immunity to it. I didn't need to worry about love right now.

Gertrude was still talking, "I don't think anyone ever falls in love with him....people like him and are attracted to him, but it's more like a celebrity crush, like he's too perfect to be able to have, ya know?"

"Yeah I guess I see what you..."

"There's my two beautiful girls." He said, smiling from ear to ear. He had appeared out of no where, and now he was standing behind me. Gertrude giggled like crazy. I blushed, and cursed at myself in my head.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen." Gertrude said, in a very excited tone.

He nodded in her direction and turned to me. "Darling, I have some files on my desk in there that need organized. I have to check up on a patient, but I'll be right back...can you do that for me?"

Could I say no? "Sure thing Dr. Cullen."

He smiled again. He smiled way too much, too much for my own good too. "Very well then, I'll be back in a jiffy." He then left as soon as he had appeared.

Gertrude squealed. "Oh little Brookie he's taken a liking to you!"

I ignored her and went on my way into Dr. Cullen's private office. I noticed the stack of papers on his desk that was intended for filing. I had seen mountains shorter than it. But nonetheless, I got to work, placing the papers in the filing cabinets beside his desk.

After and hour or so, Dr. Cullen came into the office, and was working on turning on his computer. I didn't say anything to him cause I thought that if I didn't hear his voice, I would blush, giggle, or do some other obnoxious thing.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming, and looked up. The same nurse I had talked to the other day was standing there in the doorway.

"Yes Miss Tearinon?" Dr. Cullen said. At that simple sentence, the girl started shaking uncontroablly.

Can't these people get a grip? Gosh there's nothing that special about him! He's just a handsome, charming, doctor. Oh what am I saying, I just named my top three qualites I wanted in my dream husband. I better just shut up.

"Can I um...take the day off tomorrow to drive my cousins to the airport."

He smiled, "Why certainly, tell them that I hope they enjoy their vacation."

She burst into a fit of giggles and thank you's before she took off flying down the hallway, screaming something like "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh....my...gosh!"

Something like that.

"You know," I said, "You should really stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He asked. As if he didn't know.

"Making girls go crazy like that."

He laughed, "I can't help it. Besides, everyone acts that way."

"Not everyone."

"You do." He said, grinning.

"No I don't."

"How so?" He asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I don't get crushes," was all I said.

"What?"

"If I see someone that someone would label as "cute" I just ignore them....I have to focus on my career. Marriage, guys, and all that lovey stuff can wait 100 years if it has to."

"So what do you do if you fall in love?"

"I won't...if I think I'm falling in love...I'll do everything I can to stop it."

"But if love wants to happen, it just does...there's nothing anyone or anything can do to stop it." He seemed so shocked, so bothered by my responses.

"Watch me."

Suddenly I heard Gertrude screaming his name, and she burst into the office.

"Oh Dr. Cullen come quick! There's a little kid in the lobby and he's bleeding all over the place! I think I'm gonna faint!"

"Ok Gertrude, I'll be right there." He said calmly, as she took off running the best she could. "Well, it looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"I know, poor little kid."

"No, I meant you."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah," He said with a grin, "Now I have to work ten times harder to get you to have a crush on me." He walked past me and headed for the door, "But it's ok, I like a challenge." He smiled, and left, then reappeared, sticking his head in the doorway. "Oh, and good luck with that love thing." And then he was gone.

This was absolutly crazy. Why after all these years was this one guy the weakness in my shield? It didn't make any sense to me. However, if there was one thing right now it was that....

I had to stop this.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. If you have anything you'd like to say about the story so far, please write up a review. I always look forward to the feedback I get from my readers. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!**

**~Hazl~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone I am very extremely sorry for not updating sooner. My school's musical was hogging up most of my time, but now that it is over, I have more time to dedicate to this story. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I'm going to put my disclaimers at the bottom, as to not spoil what you are about to read.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't stop it.

I tried, I really, really, really tried to prevent myself from liking him any further than I already did. I thought I had been succeeding too. I would just try to listen to his words, rather than his voice, and try not to look at his face too much. That technique worked..... for a few hours.

I gave up.

Ok, so I finally had a little crush, I could deal with that. I knew I was never going to end up married to the man, there were far too many factors weighing against that. He was like as Gertrude had said, a celebrity crush. That was fine with me, I mean...I knew my shield would break at some time, so I guess it might as well be now. In the meantime I was going to do everything I could to get over this crush before it became something a lot more difficult to deal with.

So I tried poking fun at him, acting angry, acting like he totally disgusted me. No use in that, he liked it...and would try his flirting tactics on me. Much to my disappointment, they worked. I wasn't quite sure why out of all the people in the world, he was so disturbed by the fact that I, this one everyday sort of girl, didn't admit to having a crush on him. The Miss. Jeffers thing disappeared after the first week, he now called me by my first name, or a pet name of some sort, something he didn't do with anyone else. He was real desperate to get me to like him. But he had gotten me to like him before he had ever even said one word to me.

I would never admit it to him, but I'm not denying the truth to myself.

We became close friends despite my fake angry act towards him. I actually liked pretending to be mad at him, and I wondered why. I about smacked myself in the face when I realized that I liked being fake angry at him so much, because for some reason, that was my way of flirting. Oh goody. I just dug myself into an even deeper hole. But again..I just couldn't stop. I think any person with any sense would probably do the exact same thing.

* * *

2 weeks after the first time I walked through the doors of Forks Hospital, I made my way towards the now all-too-familiar private office that belonged to Dr. Cullen. He was in there, of course, putting on his lab coat. Apparently he too had arrived not too long ago. When he saw me he smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen. No matter how long I stayed there, I was never going to get used to how unhumanly gorgeous he was.

"Good morning Brooke."

I nodded. "Morning to you as well Doctor."

He laughed at me.

"What?" I said, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Laugh at me like that."

"It's just amusing seeing how hard you have to work towards disliking me."

I blushed, turning away from him. "It's not that hard."

"Sure, sure, sure. "

I turned to him, trying to look as disgusted as possible.

He laughed.

"So Brooke my dear, I don't think I have anything that I need you to do here right away. I was going to make my rounds, check on some patients...would you like to come with me?"

I really liked the days when I didn't have something else to do and I could just follow Dr. Cullen around. It kind of satisfied me when the nurses would glare at me as they saw me and Dr. Cullen walking down the hall side by side. According to them, him and I secretly eloped last weekend and are planning to flee to France.

I think they watch too much TV.

"Um...yeah...I guess."

"Good." The phone rang, and now on instinct...I answered it.

"Dr. Cullen's office this is his assistant Brooke Jeffers speaking...how may I help you?" Someone had called his name out in the hall, it sounded like Gertrude, and he disappeared from sight.

"Yes, could you put him on the line please?" The voice I heard was smooth and velvet like, yet at the same time it oddly reminded me of Cruella Divel.

"Um...sure thing...can I ask who's calling?"

"Viviene...can you please hurry and get him...I have somewhere I need to be."

"Just one moment," I said setting down the phone. I peeked my head around the doorway where I saw Dr. Cullen talking to Gertrude. "Dr. Cullen, you have a phone call...someone named Viviene."

His facial expression completely changed. "Oh, alright then." He nodded toward Gertrude in response to something she had said, and walked right past me straight to the phone laying on his desk."

"Hello Viviene. You're where now? India? I thought you went to Japan? You bought the tickets yesterday? Who are you with? No one." His conversation confused me, I terribly wanted to hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying.

"Well when are you coming home? Next month! Viviene you have got to.....ok. Fine. Yes, I love you too. Goodbye." He slammed the receiver down and sighed, running his hand through his perfect blond hair. He looked over at me and saw the confused expression on my face, and broke into a smile.

"It's a very long story...I'll have to tell you sometime." Then he grinned. "In fact, I'll tell you Saturday morning....could you meet me at that little coffee shop up there in Seattle at about 10?"

My mind started spinning in circles. Was he asking me on a date? Part of me really wanted him to be, another part of me wasn't so sure.

"It's not a date," he said, "If that's what you were hoping for, I'd been wanting to take you out for coffee or something for a while now."

He crushed the part of me that wanted the date. Not-date me cheered, "How come?"

"Just to thank you for everything you've done here. It's truly the least I could do. And besides...what I need to tell you about what just happened isn't exactly something that I want a thousand people to know about."

"Why? And why out of all the people you know...would you want to tell me?"

"Well because you see..." He sighed, "That's a part of the long story. Just please...say yes."

"Um...yes."

"Thanks darling."

"Yeah...anytime."

He laughed. "You know, it's a very good thing that you didn't dream of becoming an actress...because you're not very good at acting."

"What do you mean?"

He walked closer to me, and looked me right in the eyes. "You're little act of hatred towards me is not very good. You might want to work on that. Or just admit that you have a crush on me."

"Do not."

"Suit yourself." He said walking away from me.

I wanted to aggravate him...I wanted to make him mad at me so that he would never talk to me again. I wanted to get him away from me so bad, before I became even more attracted to him, which was happening each and every second I spent in his presence. This sounds totally pathetic, but I had even looked up ways to annoy people online...and I had a big list of things to try on him that was sitting on my counter top at home. Unless my cat had ate it.

"Dr. Cullen." I said, catching his attention, as I found myself walking towards him. "Tell me something....do blonds really have more fun?"

He looked down at me and grinned. "I don't know...you tell me."

This puzzled me. "What do you mean?"

He took a hold of a strand of my curly hair and held it in front of my face. "Last I checked, you had blond hair too." He dropped my curl, and chuckled to himself as he walked out the door and disappeared. I about punched myself. Suddenly...he reappeared in the doorway...as if he had been there all along.

"Oh and Brooke darling, if you want to try and make me mad at you, you're going to have to do better than that." Then he left. I was so mad, at myself, at him, at everything. I watched him walking down the long hallway, looking as though he was gliding.

I called after him, "Fine....whatever you say McDreamy." I walked back inside his office and grabbed my clipboard, only to turn around and see him standing in front of me. I screamed.

"What did you just say?" He asked me, looking as though he couldn't believe the words I said a minute ago.

"Whatever you say McDreamy."

"Yeah..did you call me McDreamy?"

"Yeah I believe that's what I said."

"McDreamy. You called me...McDreamy."

"Yeah...Patrick Dempsey...McDreamy...Grey's Anatomy."

He laughed. "If there are two things in this world that get on my nerves...it's when people don't like me and when the call me McDreamy. And you my dear, have done both of these things."

"Then I guess I've succeeded in life."

He shook his head at me and laughed to himself.

"Why do you dislike being called McDreamy?"

"Because everyone calls me that. It makes me so angry that they can't find a more original nickname for me."

"What do you want to be called...McSexy?"

He grinned. "See, now that would be totally appropriate."

"We're not full of ourselves now are we?"

"Well I don't know about you...but I certainly am." He replied.

"I never would have guessed."

He laughed, "So you're still meeting me Saturday morning right?" He gave me a little playful shove. I ran into the wall.

"I guess so McSexy."

"I like that....I really do like that."

I shook my head and laughed on him. "You should really work on your self esteem."

"And you should work on your acting...so I guess we're even huh?" He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I looked at him funny, sighed and shook his hand. "Fine, we're even...for now."

He smiled at me and walked ahead of me down the halls, talking to the nurses as he walked, making them pretty much faint at his feet.

I sighed. This was going to prove to be more difficult than I had ever expected.

* * *

**Disclaimers-I do not own Patrick Dempsey or Grey's Anatomy. I've never even watched the show before. The extent of my Grey's knowledge was expressed in this chapter. Also the "blonds have more fun" thing, and the calling him McDreamy I'll credit to you-tube user cupcakesxsprinkles101 and her 10 ways to annoy Jasper, Carlise and Edward Cullen video.**

**I hope you guys like it. If you have anything you'd like to say about the story so far, please write up a review. I always look forward to the feedback I get from my readers. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!**

**~Hazl~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The next morning I woke up around eight o'clock, and hopped into the shower, trying to clear the thousands of thoughts from my head. Even though I knew this wasn't a "date" I still felt like it was. I was going through all the worrying steps, what do I wear, how do I do my hair, does my breath smell bad..etc.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me as I walked out into the hallway leading down to my room. My cat Fluffy followed me.

I knew it wasn't very warm outside, and I could defiantly tell it was raining according to the sound of it hitting the roof of my apartment. After a very long amount of time, I picked out a black turtleneck, skinny jeans, and black boots to wear. I found some nice silver jewelry to go with everything. When I finally got dressed and looked at the clock it was already past nine. So I panicked.

I dashed into the bathroom, and quickly dried my hair. I didn't think I had time to do anything with it, so I just left my hair completely down. I had people tell me I had Taylor Swift-like hair. I never really saw the connection unless I left it completely down, and didn't try to tame it any. But they were right, my hair curled in the same tight curls that Taylor Swift's did.

I walked into my room and fished a black purse out of the closet and threw in the essentials, phone, mints, keys, gum, and wallet. I looked at the clock. 9:30. Crap.

I decided much to my dismay that fumbling with my contacts at this time would be a very bad idea, I would certainly be late. So I picked up my black rimmed glasses and put them on, no matter how much I hated them.

I fed my cat, grabbed my raincoat, and ran through the rain-soaked parking lot. I think it was a major blessing, because traffic through town wasn't very bad at all. I parked in front of the coffee shop, and noticed the car behind me...a black Mercedes. I had to wonder if this was mere coincidence, or if I was being stalked by someone, until it clicked for me.

I walked into the coffe shop and saw him standing there waiting for me. I could have died. He was still dressed just as professional as always, a nice sweater and dress pants. And of course, he was all smiles. I walked up to him and he turned to the hostess and said something. I didn't even know what it was. I hated him so much for doing this to me, for making me act like such a freaking idiot.

We sat down, when he looked at me across the table and laughed.

"What?"

"I didn't know that you wore glasses." He said.

"Oh what...do I look that bad?"

"No...no you don't. You actually look quite..."

"Stupid."

"I was going to say sophisticated, but think what you want." He grinned.

The waitress approached our table, and her eyes were glued to Dr. Cullen's face.

"Can I help you two?"

"Ladies first," He said, gesturing at me.

I looked from him, to the waitress. "Um...just a hot chocolate and a banana nut muffin."

The waitress scribbled down my order, looked at Dr. Cullen and giggled, "And you sir?"

"Just water, is all...thank you."

"Ok." She replied, as she walked away, still not taking her eyes off of him.

"Why didn't you get anything?" I asked.

"I don't do breakfast."

"Then why did you take me out to breakfast? It could have waited until lunch."

He laughed.

"Thank you for making me feel so dumb."

"Well according to you, you already were dumb because of your glasses."

"Shut up."

He laughed again.

"Hey, do you by chance drive a black Mercedes?"

"What, do you think that just because I'm rich that I like to blow all my money on expensive cars?"

I looked down at my napkin, it suddenly seemed interesting, "Well..um..yeah."

He laughed, and it rang throughout the restaurant. "Well you're 100% correct."

"So that is your car?"

"Yes, that's my car. Why were you wondering?"

"Because I've seen it almost everywhere I went, and I wanted to make sure I didn't have a stalker or anything."

"Yeah, but think about it...at least if you did have a stalker he'd have a nice car."

This time I laughed too.

"No don't worry Brooke, I'm certainly not stalking you."

I giggled. Oh great...I'm being flirty.

"Ok, so now that we know what car I drive...I need to tell you about that phone call."

I looked up at him as the waitress brought us our stuff and left.

"The girl that you talked to on the phone...Viviene."

"Yes?"

He sighed. "Well she's my girlfriend."

This felt like a stab to my heart. I knew he had a girlfriend at one point, but I guess I had forgot about it. But what bothered me even more was that I was bothered by this simple fact. I mean look at him. How could he _not_ have a girlfriend?

But I noticed something in his voice when he said it, he didn't seem thrilled, lovestruck...or anything. He seemed more upset than any other emotion.

"It's a very long story."

"I'm here...I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed again. "All my life, all I've wanted is somebody that loved me."

"Do you really have a problem with that?" I asked.

He looked at me funny.

"Not that I'm saying I think you're attractive or anything." I played with my muffin, he chuckled at me.

"Well that's the thing. All people look at when they look at me is what they see on the outside and what they see in my wallet. They don't even begin to look inside of me, at my personality or anything."

"I get what you mean. It's kinda been the same way for me too."

"Well and I've been with so many women, but none of them are anything special...none of them were anyone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I think that's why I went ahead and adopted children, I just thought I'd always be alone."

This surprised me. Dr. Cullen was so smart, so sweet, so loving, so compassionate, and yeah...maybe being good looking didn't hurt, and yet he was worried that he would never find someone who would love him for more than his physical attributes.

"You won't be." I said. "You have someone out there for you, maybe you just haven't found her yet."

"Well the thing is I thought I had found her...in Viviene."

"But why haven't you?"

"Viviene and I have been together about three years now, and at first she was perfect. She loved my intelligence, my caring personality, my looks, and most importantly she got along fantastically with my kids. I thought I was falling in love with her. But after about six months into the relationship, I sort of just fell out of love. Not because of anything she did, just because I didn't feel the same around her anymore. So I tried to break up with her, and she went crazy. Turns out, she was the same as the rest of them, she just wanted my money and my looks, but she was a good actress. When I tried to break up with her she..." He sighed, "She made some threats. Nasty ones at that. Bought a ticket to Paris on my credit card and left. She always did like to travel, but now that's her excuse to stay away so that I can't break up with her."

"So she just goes wherever she wants?"

"Yes, and she doesn't even love me anymore. She just loves that my money buys her real nice fashions and flights to beautiful places. But she even made me sign a contract saying that if I ever tried to break up with her, question her, cheat on her, etc...there would be problems."

"What kind of problems?"

He looked out the window at the rain falling on the street. "I can't say that."

I felt for him, I really did. He was being kept prisoner by someone that didn't even love him.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

He looked back at me. "It's not your fault sweetheart."

I was still confused, "But why did you want to tell me about this?"

"Because," he said, "My children won't believe me. I tried to tell them about it, but they only see Viviene's good side. Same thing for the rest of the public. I had to tell someone, and you my dear are unbiased, because you've never even met Viviene."

"Oh, I see." I said.

We sat and talked for another hour then. We talked about work, plans for the future, the weather, all sorts of things. We really lost track of time. It was like we had both known each other forever, and we had endless amounts of stuff to tell each other about.

When we finally were getting ready to leave, Dr. Cullen's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello, Emmett? Yes son I'm leaving here soon. Bowling tonight? Oh I suppose that wouldn't be too terrible of an occasion." He chuckled. "Is that the best idea for little Bella though? Alright.....yes that's fine with me. Be back before four alright? Yes peace out to you too...bye."

I laughed. "What was that?"

"That was my son Emmett. Aprently my children want to go bowling tonight at the bowling alley in Forks."

"Bowling, sounds like fun."

His eyes lit up. "Would you like to come with us? That way our players will be even, four on one lane four on the other."

Could I really say no to a second "date" with him in one day. "Yeah, I'll be there."

He seemed so thrilled, it surprised me. "Great, we're all meeting there around five thirty."

"Alright...you can count me in." I told him as we walked out into the lobby and stood by the door. "And by the way...what was that peace out thing all about?"

He laughed. "Emmett's unusual. All of my children are very unusual."

"Am I going to regret this?"

"No no, I certainly hope not."

I giggled. I officaly hate myself.

"Well Brooke I had a nice time this morning...it was nice to talk to you."

"Yeah it was nice."

"So I'll see you tonight?" He asked.

I nodded, "Defiantly."

"Good." He took my hand in his and kissed it before he ran out into the rain to his car with a smile plastered on his face.

I was in shock...total complete shock. This kind of thing was defiantly not happening to me.

"Well hi there Brookie."

Or at least I wished this moment wasn't happening to me.

I turned around to see Paige standing there, glaring at me with such intensity that I think I lit on fire.

"I heard you got that job up there in Forks."

"Oh yeah." I responded. "Sure did."

"How?"

"Um...he picked me. He said he really liked my application, and I helped him out when some girl fainted while waiting in line."

"Well aren't we perfect." She said coming closer to me. "Do you know how much I wanted that job?"

"Paige, aren't you going to school for fashion design?"

"Yeah and your point?"

"Why would you care about getting a job in the medical profession?"

"Because the Doctor is freaking gorgeous hello! I was going to marry him thank you very much."

Yeah...right.

I suddenly found myself becoming very angry...jealous even? Why was I jealous...I had no reason to be.

"I doubt that Paige. You can't get every guy you want."

"Yeah because you have to take them all!" She screamed and people looked at her funny.

"Paige, I've only dated like two guys, and that was way back in middle school. They were in the book club. You never even spoke to them."

"Yeah but even if you didn't date a guy they all still liked you. They thought you were prettier than me."

"Sorry I'm not ugly. It's something I can't help."

She frowned. "What were you doing here with him?"

"With who?"

"The Doctor."

"He took me out this morning since we had the day off. He wanted to thank me for all my hard work."

"You expect me to believe that?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes...why wouldn't you?"

"It looked more like a date to me."

"It wasn't."

"How many guys kiss a girl on the hand when they say goodbye if they're not on a date?"

"He was just being polite Paige."

"Polite my butt."

"He has a girlfriend, why in the world would he go on a date with me?"

Her facial expression changed. "He has a girlfriend? I didn't know that."

"Yeah...well wouldn't you think that someone like him would?"

She sighed. "I guess so. But that still doesn't defeat my dreams...I'm going to get him to be mine someday...you watch!" And she left, storming out the coffee shop door. She forgot to open her umbrella. I laughed.

I walked out to the car and sat down, checking my text messages. I had about a thousand from Natalie...asking me how everything went. Since the day of interviews, her and I had kept in contact through text messages. I replied back telling her it went good, I encountered Paige, and that I was going bowling with his family tonight. I drove home, the rain splashing underneath the tires of my car.

As I walked into my apartment where I was greeted by my cat, I tried to sort through my emotions. Everything I had felt earlier today was so weird, so unusual for me. I had been jealous, heartbroke, and dare I say it, lovestruck. This was nothing I had ever felt before. It worried me. This proved to show that my feelings for Dr. Cullen were more than just crush-feelings.

I about screamed.

I suddenly realized this was it. This was the real deal.

I was in love.

No, no, no. I wasn't in love. I couldn't be in love. It wasn't possible. I went into denial mode.

I was so aggravated at myself. How could I do this? How could I just let myself do the one thing that I had never allowed myself to do before? Ever. I needed to talk to someone, and I knew that I had to talk to the one person that I trusted more than anyone in the world.

I grabbed my phone, sat on the couch with my cat, and dialed the all-to-familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey grandpa...it's me."

He sounded so happy. "Hey Brooke, how are things?"

"Oh...kinda not good."

"Tell me about it."

So I did. I told him about everything that had happened since the day I got the job, up until right now. He listened the entire time, not interrupting or anything.

"It worries me...because this is not me...I don't fall in love."

He laughed. "Brooke, maybe it wasn't you...but it is now. Did you really think you were going to be able to go your whole life without falling for someone along the way?"

I sighed, "No."

"Then this really isn't such a bad thing. Give it some time. You've only known him for a few weeks. Maybe in two more weeks he'll be yesterday's news. Besides...haven't you always liked that McDreamy guy?"

I laughed, "Yes grandpa, but he's a celeberity, that's different."

"You own his website don't you?"

"Yes grandpa."

He laughed. "I'm teasing ya. Listen Brooke....just give all this time ok? It's not as bad as you think it is to fall in love."

"Ok Grandpa."

We talked for a long time after that, sorta just catching up on things. Apparently my Uncle snagged some real great plane tickets to Florida. He was going to take his family and my Grandpa there next month. Grandpa sounded excited about that. After a while we said goodbye, and I messed around on the computer a little while before I went into the bathroom and put in my contacts. I pulled part of my hair up and left part of it down, like I usually did, and I already felt better. I didn't know if tonight called for a change of clothing, but I just decided that what I was wearing was fine. So I again grabbed my purse, grabbed my rain coat, and drove to Forks.

Forks was small enough that I knew exactly where the town's bowling alley was at. It was small, and a lot less attractive looking than the bowling alley I went to back in Seattle. But it was nice.

I parked next to Dr. Cullen's Mercedes, which was parked next to a shiny silver Volvo. I assumed that belonged to one of his children. Beside it was a large monster jeep, which confused me.

He was waiting for me outside, and actually came and opened my door for me.

"Long time no see." He said, and then laughed, "See you got rid of your glasses."

"Yes," I said, "I didn't want to humilate myself further."

"You never had reason to be humiliated."

"Who's is that?" I asked pointing to the jeep, trying to change the subject.

He laughed. "Emmett's...the Volvo's Edward's."

"Oh...okay."

He laughed again and led me into the bowling alley.

Ok, now I knew I had to be dreaming.

They all looked so out of place standing there in the less-than-tidy bowling alley. They all had the same pale skin, same gold eyes...except for one of them. They all saw me, and almost all of them smiled.

"Children..." Dr. Cullen said, "I'd like to introduce you to my assistant Miss Brooke Jeffers." They all crowded around him, looking at me. "Brooke, these are my children." He told me each of their names, pointing them out to me.

The short girl with the pixie cut who seemed like she was having a caffeine rush was Alice. Her husband and the blond who just starred at everything was Jasper.

Emmett was the loud and kind of annoying guy with curly black hair. His wife was the amazinly beautiful blond, and twin to Jasper, named Rosalie.

The most attractive of the three boys, with bronze hair was Edward, the owner of the Volvo. He kind of disturbed me though, because he kept starring at me and then Dr. Cullen with an almost aggravated expression on his face. He was with Bella, the only one out of the bunch without the gold eyes. She was engaged to Edward.

"Ok." Emmett said. "Me, Rose, Jasper and Alice are playing over here. Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Brooke, you play over there." He said pointing to a bowling alley a little further down.

Dr. Cullen smiled at me. "Come on." He said as he led me up to where we were to bowl.

I got totally humiliated. Edward and Doctor Cullen got a strike almost every time they were up to bowl. At least I was better than Bella though, who came in last place the first time we played. I was still in shock, because all of his children were just as amazing as he was. However three of them disturbed me. Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie. Rosalie glared at me, Jasper wouldn't even speak to me, and tried to avoid me at all costs, and Edward would not stop starring at me. Alice and Emmett were welcoming, maybe too much so. Their energy was contagious though. I liked them.

But most of all I really liked Bella. I felt as though I related to her a lot in so many ways. Maybe it was that she too sometimes felt like an outsider when she was with this family.

I had a blast none the less. I actually played a one-on-one game with Emmett. He totally beat me, but it was fun. We stayed until closing time, before we left. The kids took their separate ways in their cars. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper all piled into the Volvo while Emmett and Rosalie hopped in the Jeep. Dr. Cullen stayed behind with me as his kids sped off a little too quickly out of the parking lot. For a doctor, he didn't seem very concerned about that.

"I had fun tonight." I said.

"It looked like you did." He replied then kind of motioned toward the road his kids had disappeared on. "What do you think of them?"

I laughed. "You're right, they are unsual. Edward is kind of..."

"What? Attractive?"

I laughed again. "Well yeah....but I was gonna say scary...sort of."

"How so?"

"He won't stop starring at me. He looks real ticked off. I mean he was nice and all, but it was just weird."

He frowned. "I'll see what's up."

"Well thank you...for all of this...for everything today."

His smile returned. "Not a problem Brooke."

"See you at work tomorrow morning?"

"You can count on it." He smiled at me as I got in my car and closed my door. As I turned onto the road I looked back at him standing by his Mercedes, watching me.

At that moment, I realized I really didn't care. I didn't care if half his children hated me. I didn't care about Paige and her threats. I didn't even care that I was breaking my one personal rule.

It was at that moment that I finally just accepted it.

I was... indeed, falling in love with Dr. Cullen.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. If you have anything you'd like to say about the story so far, please write up a review. I always look forward to the feedback I get from my readers. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!**

**~Hazl~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would first off like to take a little bit of time to thank everyone that has stuck with this story. I love reading everyone's reviews and comments about it so far. It makes me feel so good that I can write something that so many people enjoy....I'd like to thank you all for being such wonderful readers. **

**This story has just begun, it still has a very long way to go. But to spice things up here a little bit, and to relieve a little bit of confusion from the actions of people such as Edward in the previous chapter, I'm going to try something new. The first part of this chapter will be written in Carlisle's POV. Comment to me in the reviews if you like it, because I'm planning on including his POV in future chapters.  
**

**So here's Chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_Carlisle's POV_

She was so beautiful. I had never in my 300 plus years, ever known someone as wonderful as her. And that was saying a lot, considering the fact I had spent a lot of my life around other vampires, who just seemed to have some sort of a natural charm.

As I got into my Mercedes to drive away from the bowling alley, however, I thought of one particular vampire I knew of that hadn't seemed so charming.

I myself had noticed Edward's behavior that night, the way he would stare angrily at Brooke, and then at me. I knew he was hearing something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I knew that I had been keeping my thoughts towards Brooke hidden to Edward, so that he wouldn't suspect that I was up to anything. In all truth I wasn't, but it doesn't look good to your children when you're already dating someone and you like someone else, even if the person you're dating doesn't love you in the first place.

So maybe Edward had been troubled by something Brooke had been thinking. This was quite likely, as I knew that Brooke had to have developed a crush on me by now. Edward never really did like the fact that everyone I employed, met, or even walked by, thought about me and how they would love to spend their entire lives at my side. He thought one of these days I'd find one of these crazy girls actually interesting, and that I'd leave the kids and Viviene and run away to some foreign country, never to return.

Regardless of his reasoning for acting the way he did, he simply shouldn't have acted that way. Especially in front of Brooke. I became more aggravated with him as I quickly maneuvered through the driveway leading up to the house. It would truly be great if I could tell him everything that I had kept hidden for quite some time. But I wasn't sure if it would be that easy.

I pulled into the garage and walked into the house. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch with Edward, watching TV.

I looked at Edward, _"We need to talk."_ I thought

He rose and walked with me into the kitchen. As if we had to go to a separate room to have a conversation, everyone in the house could hear us even if we talked in whispers.

"Look, Carlisle...."

"Edward, what was wrong with you tonight?" I demanded. I didn't get angry very often, so this new authoritative voice was unfamiliar to me.

"Carlisle, if you were me you would have acted the same way." Edward said, not seeming at all too pleased with me.

"What caused you to act the way you did though? What was she thinking? It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was." Edward said plainly.

"Well what, she wants to kill us, she thought Bella's hair looked bad, she..."

"No Carlisle, none of that."

"Then what? Out of all things to be thinking about, what was she thinking about that disturbed you so much?"

"You."

"Me? She was thinking about me?"

"Yes, she was thinking about you."

"Edward." I said, actually laughing, "Don't you know by now that almost everyone associated with me thinks about me?"

"Not the way she does." Was all he said.

"What do you mean by not the way she does?"

"She was playing with the idea of whether or not she was falling in love with you."

This came as a shock to me. Edward couldn't be right. Just weeks ago Brooke herself had told me she didn't get crushes, let alone fall in love.

I actually thought this, and Edward laughed and looked me in the eye. "Well it doesn't matter what she told you, she thinks that your pretty special."

I was so overwhelmed, excited beyond belief. I couldn't see why this was a problem to Edward, but I saw it in his face when he apparently read how excited I was about this news in my thoughts.

"And that's what bothered me. She's falling for you, and you like her back!" He yelled, actually sounding quite angry with me.

"Why is that a problem?" I asked him, trying to remain calm myself.

"Well gosh Carlisle, I don't know....perhaps the fact that you already have a girlfriend...a girlfriend that you and all of us care about a lot in fact."

_"I do not love Viviene anymore Edward! I haven't loved her in over two and a half years. She doesn't even love me! She pretends to be perfect when she's truly not, she's evil Edward. She won't let me leave her....or else...she'll..."_

Edward starred at me intensively as I continued telling him everything I had kept hidden in my thoughts. When I finally finished, he looked so shocked.

"Why did you keep that hidden for so long?" He asked.

"I tried to tell you before, but you wouldn't believe me."

"Well, I guess I do now."

It was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry Carlisle...I, " He sighed, "I overreacted, please forgive me."

"You're forgiven Edward. Just don't tell the others okay? Don't even tell Bella. Keep this to yourself."

He nodded. "I will Carlisle."

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled." I turned to leave the room when the sound of Edward's voice stopped me.

"Carlisle. She's pretty good for you."

"Who? Viviene?"

"No, that Brooke girl. I...see the way you act when you're around her. You seem so much more full of life when you're around her."

I laughed at that. As if I could be full of _life_.

"After all this time, I think you finally deserve to have your happy ending."

I smiled. "Me too Edward, Me too."

* * *

_Brooke's POV_

June passed, and July followed it. In the small town of Forks, Washington there was now actually the occasional day when the sun when come out and grace us with her presence for a few hours time. On these days Dr. Cullen would call me and tell me I could have the day off. On sunny days he took his children hiking.

Over the past month or so, I had been spending almost all of my free time with Dr. Cullen and his family. I had been over to his amazingly gorgeous house over a thousand times already.

Edward never did look at me again in the same way that he did the very first night I met him. I knew that Dr. Cullen talked to him, he told me he did, the only thing is, he never told me what exactly had caused Edward to act the way he did.

Bella and I were already becoming close friends. Alice, Bella, and I would sometimes even go shopping together, an activity that was boring to Bella, exciting to Alice, and neither one nor the other to me. Rosalie didn't like to partake in our outings. She still hated me.

Emmett always liked to challenge me to random games, or tell me dirty jokes. I normally preferred the first activity over the second, even if he did beat me almost every time. I beat him at a game of checkers once, and we've never played that again. Emmett likes to win.

As time was passing I kept falling for Dr. Cullen even more. I had no idea how that was even possible, but apparently...it was.

* * *

We had taken the wonderfully amazing (Ha ha, sarcasm) night shift one stormy Monday night at Forks hospital. It was probably somewhere around the time of 4 in the morning, close to time for us to leave and head home. Thank goodness Dr. Cullen is a smart man, because he had scheduled the next day off for us so we could rest.

I knew I loved him for a reason.

Dr. Cullen had grown even more flirtatious with me lately, now he would frequently hug me goodbye, walk me to my car, kiss my forehead, and he even kissed me on the cheek once. This man was desperate to get me to like him. What was he going to do next...kiss me?

I sure hoped he would.

The halls were fairly dark (probably because the light bulbs needed replaced two weeks ago) and Dr. Cullen and I were making our way back to his private office to get our stuff and get out of the hospital so that we could go home and fall asleep upon the impact of our heads hitting our pillows.

Gertrude had been in with us too. Gertrude and night shifts do not mix very well. She gets even crazier than usual.

That day however, she was extra crazy. She had been chasing Dr. Cullen down with this candy that one of her granddaughters was selling for some fundraiser. Dr. Cullen had given Gertrude a very generous donation to put towards her granddaughter's fundraiser, but she insisted upon giving him the candy he had "bought" even though he told her at least half a million times that he didn't like chocolate very well.

As we were walking down the hallway just making casual conversation, he shushed me.

"Wait a second." He whispered.

We were quiet, and we could faintly hear the click of heels and Gertrude saying "Dr. Cullen! Don't you dare leave until you take your chocolate!"

He looked at me and smiled. "Come on Brooke, we have got to get out of here."

He took my hand and we started running through the halls, we could still hear Gertrude, but her voice wasn't near as loud. Dr. Cullen quickly pulled me into an adjacent hallway and gently pushed me against the wall, leaning over me.

I could have died.

He smiled at me when he saw the look on my face.

"Relax." He whispered into my ear. "Don't move, don't make any noise.

He still was close to me, mere inches away. I couldn't calm down. I was breathing at quite an erratic pace. I could hear my own heart beating so loudly that I was sure the patients on the top floor could hear it.

He laughed. "And stop breathing so hard."

"It's your fault that I'm breathing so hard." I whispered.

He laughed as silently as he could. "How is it my fault?" He whispered, still in my ear.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps the fact that you're pretty much attempting to seduce me right now."

"Is it working?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yes."

"Good."

Just then we heard Gertrude attempt to run right past us, without even knowing we were there.

Dr. Cullen moved and placed both his hands on my face, resting his head on mine.

We didn't say anything for the longest time, we just stood there, both of us waiting to see what the other would do.

And then he started leaning in towards me, and I closed my eyes, totally prepared to kiss him. I could feel his cool breath fan across my face.

This was it, the moment that I had only dreamed of...the...

_Dr. Cullen, please report to the lobby._ A voice called over the loudspeaker.

He sighed, and before I could even blink he was gone.

I remained where I was, hypnotized, trying to debate if any of this had just happened to me.

When I finally recovered and realized it had, I made my way to his office, where he was already preparing to leave.

"What was that about?" I asked, surprised I could still speak.

"What was what about?"

"The announcement over the loudspeaker?"

"Oh, that. They just wanted me to look over some paperwork real quick before I had to leave."

I put on my raincoat. "I see."

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What are you doing on Friday?"

Friday...that was the other day I had off this week.

"Probably bowling, watching a movie, or hanging out with you and your kids, like I always do when I have a day off."

"How would you like to try something different?" He asked, moving a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Like what."

"It's a surprise. But it'll be just you and me....no one else."

Just me and him? This sounded to date like for me. But after what just occurred in the hallway five minutes ago, did I really care about dates anymore?

"Yeah...sure...I'm always up for trying something new."

He kissed me gently on the forehead. "Great. Once I get everything arranged I'll let you know when I'll pick you up and what not."

"Super." I said, I was truly at a loss for words.

We walked out of his office and he locked the door. We braced the rainstorm as he walked me over to my car.

"Goodnight Brooke." He said, "Have sweet dreams."

"Thanks, you too." I said.

He laughed and I heard him whisper, "I wish I could." As I closed my door and drove away.

When I finally arrived back at my apartment, I was exhausted. I didn't even bother changing. I laid down on the couch and fell fast asleep, and I did dream sweet dreams, just liked he had asked me to.

In my dream, loudspeakers didn't exist.

**

* * *

**

**Ahh sorry for the somewhat stinky chapter, I can guarantee the next chapter will be great though!**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! Please shoot me a review letting me know what you think so far. I'm always open to suggestions as well! Thanks!**

**~Hazl~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lol, I have got to say guys I loved your comments on the previous chapter, they made me smile. :)**

**Just to clear it in case any one was indeed confused, no Carlisle and Brooke didn't kiss...they were very, very close though. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Dr. Cullen was still insistent upon my not knowing where we were going on Friday. He had told me to wear something nice, formal attire as he had put it, and that he would pick me up around seven.

I didn't know what emotion described the way I felt as I got ready on Friday night. Nervous? Excited? Thrilled? Or all of the above?

I hadn't mentioned the hallway scene to him since it had happened, and he had never brought it up himself. However on Thursday, he acted really nervous, something new for him. I found it odd, but I didn't say anything about it.

I had spent all day looking through my formal wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. He said I didn't have to look like I was going to prom or anything, but just to look nice. I had too many dresses to chose from though.

I checked the weather and saw it was supposed to be unusually warm that night. It wasn't supposed to rain either, an oddity.

Finally after hours of trying on different dresses and looking at myself in the mirror, I found one I liked. I had never gotten the chance to wear it yet, and my grandfather had bought it for my eighteenth birthday.

It was a shorter dress with a ribbon tied around the waist, and beads around the top. It was a light, pastel, color of pink. I thought it would make my grandfather happy if I finally wore it.

I had to tame my hair, because my tight curls annoyed me so much. I didn't really like being compared to a poodle. So I tried softer waves instead, by curling my hair with my heavy-duty curling iron. That took forever, but produced the result I was wanting. I put on the dress and these diamond earrings my aunt had gotten me. Sometimes I hated dressing up, because it made me feel too rich, and I didn't really like that.

I pulled some of my hair back by wearing a silver rhinestone instudded headband. I put on my heels and a light, white, shawl-like thing, and waited around for Dr. Cullen.

It was seven o'clock on the dot when I heard a knock on the door. My cat immediately jumped up from her spot beside me and ran toward it. I quickly stood up and glanced at myself in the mirror real quick. I prayed that he didn't want to come inside and see my apartment....I hadn't really cleaned it.

I walked out there and closed the door behind me quickly. When I looked up and saw him I swear I fainted.

He was dressed in a simple black tux, with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath. But he looked amazing.

He looked just as stunned as I probably did. We both stood there starring at each other for a long time, before he finally broke the silence.

"You look, wow...Brooke you look beautiful."

"Thanks..you too...I mean, you look, handsome."I blushed. Great, not even five minutes into this and I was already going crazy.

He just laughed. "Thanks...I'm glad I'm beautiful."

"Oh gosh, just forget that I said that, please."

"How can I?" He asked, laughing as he put his arm around me and lead me to his car.

I tried to distract him, so I talked to him about his kids. That actually worked, and he completely forgot about my little embarrassing moment.

Ugh, this man turns my mind to absolute mush.

He drove into Forks and pulled right into a drive that lead back to the local park. I myself had never been in the park before, but Dr. Cullen had told me about it. It was supposed to be nice, and have a decent sized lake in the middle that people went to for fishing and swimming.

He opened the passanger side door and let me out, and we walked in silence toward the lake. By one of the docks, I saw this gorgous boat sitting there.

I looked at him, "Is that your boat?"

He laughed. "No, no it's not. But it's ours for the night."

"You rented a boat?"

"Well, sort of."

I looked at him funny.

"I told you I wanted to try something new."

We both laughed and boarded this gorgeous boat. It was light up all pretty, and there was some soft music playing from somewhere. I set my shawl beside his tux jacket down on one of the seats along the boat as it slowly glided across the lake.

"This is nice isn't it?" He asked, leaning over the railing on the boat, the wind blowing his hair just slightly.

"Yeah, it is."

"For once, there isn't a one of my kids with us."

I joined him at the railing, and rested my arms on it. "What would you do if Emmett just popped out of the water over there, right now."

He laughed. "I'd be mad at him for like two seconds and then I would probably laugh hysterically."

I just smiled and took a deep breath, trying to take the whole scene in.

"Tell me about your family."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well you've already met mine....you go shopping with them even. I don't know anything about yours."

"Oh...well. I kinda don't really have much of a family at all." I frowned.

"How come?"

I turned away from him, looking out at the water. "My parents died in a car accident when I was two. I don't even remember them at all."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Brooke."

"It's alright....it's not your fault." I said, and sighed. "My grandmother died eight years later. I've spent most of my life with my grandfather. I have an aunt and uncle and a few cousins, but other than that....that's all."

"Wow." Was all he said.

"But I love my grandfather. He's really a wonderful man. I don't even know where I'd be right now without him." I looked over at him. "He was a doctor too you know?"

"Oh really?" He asked.

I nodded, and it was quiet for a moment.

"What about your parents?"

"They're gone too."

"Oh." I said. "Sorry."

He laughed. "It's fine."

I walked away from him, toward the center of the floor and spun in a circle. He laughed at me.

"So why all this?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know, just to have something different to do, instead of just sitting around watching movie re-runs." He said, turning to face me, leaning aganist the railing.

I spun around again, feeling very much like a princess or something. I spun right over to him, and he just laughed at me.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"Mmm hmmm." I said.

"You look like Cinderella out there."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He laughed and looked around him before bowing in front of me. "Cinderella, may I have this dance."

I giggled, "You sure may, McSexy."

He just shook his head and smiled as he took my hand and lead me out to the center of the floor.

We started out dancing a distance away each other. We probably looked like two kids that a group of friends forced to dance together at prom. We both didn't talk, and we both refrained from looking at each other.

I was thinking. Thinking about how I wanted this moment to last forever. Me and him, together...forever. It could never be anything more than a dream.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why are you so incredibly desperate to get me to like you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why do you want me to admit that I have a crush on you so bad?"

"Well because I know it's true and you just won't say it."

I looked him in the eye. "Dr. Cullen I can guarantee you that I do not have a crush on you."

"I don't believe that, but ok."

I sighed. "You're impossible."

He pulled me closer to him. "Not as impossible as you my darling."

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

We were silent for a very long time. I was thinking again. Really more like debating with myself. Debating whether or not I should just suck it up and tell him how I felt about him.

"Can I ask another question?"

"You sure are full of questions tonight Brooke."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Go ahead, what's your question?"

"How do you...know if you're in love?"

He laughed. "Why are you wondering? Because you just want to know or because you think you are?"

I sighed. "I think I am."

"You...the girl who doesn't even get crushes, fall in love? That's ridiculous!" He was being sarcastic, of course.

"I thought so too, but some very smart man once told me that you can't stop love, if it wants to happen, it just happens."

He laughed. "That was me."

"Yes Mr. Full Of Myself, that was indeed you."

"So I was right?"

"As always."

"I figured."

"So enough about how right you always are, can we get back to my question?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Thank you."

"So you are wondering how to know if you are in love?"

"Yes, that's what I want to know."

"Well Brooke my dear, I can't very easily answer that. Love to you can mean a completely different thing than what love to me means. The definition of love varies from one person to another."

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked.

"Yes I have. Only once."

"Just once?"

"Just once."

"How did you know you were in love with her?"

"Well, every time I'm around her she's all I think about. Every time I'm not around her I think about her. I would do anything for her, she means....the whole world to me. Kinda sound like how you feel?"

"Yeah, that's kinda it."

He laughed.

"And whenever I'm around him I just...feel different than I've ever really felt before. And then like everything you said...I'm always thinking about him."

"Then you may very well be falling in love."

"Fantastic." I said laughing.

"It's not a bad thing."

"Yeah that's what they all say, and then look at all the heartbroken people walking around."

"Well, you can do everything you can not to be one of those people."

It was quiet again, before I thought of another question.

"Should I tell him how I feel?"

"Well it depends on what he's like. Do you want to tell me about him?"

I was quiet. Did I want to tell him about the guy I thought I was in love with...who happened to be him?

"I have two teenager daughters you know, I've had to go through these kind of talks before."

"Well, he's pretty much the definition of perfect. He's tall, blond, and he has the most amazing smile I have ever seen. He has to be the most handsome person in the entire universe."

He laughed. "So you perferr blonds huh?"

"Well apparently."

"What's his personality like?"

"He's smart...no smart is an understatement. He's extremely intelligent. Funny, charming, sweet, compassionate..." I sighed, "Perfect sums him up nicely."

"Would you like a doctor's diagnosis on your problem?"

"Where in the world would I find a doctor around here?"

"Gee, I wonder where, maybe you should look two inches in front of you."

I laughed.

"Brooke, you are completely...and utterly lovesick."

"Why thank you doctor for telling me something I already knew."

He laughed at me.

"So should I tell him or not?"

"I don't know...I'm not you."

I smacked his chest lightly. "Thanks for your help."

"I say you should tell him, take a chance...you never know what might happen."

"Well." I sighed, "There's a...few problems."

"Problems...what kind of problems?"

"With him."

"What? Is he a serial killer or something?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then what's wrong with him."

"Well, he's older than me for starters."

"Oh that's not a problem, age is just a number."

"He's eighteen years older than me."

"That's a big number."

"My point."

He was quiet for a minute, and I knew he was doing the math. "So he's thirty-seven years old?"

"Yes, he is."

He didn't say anything.

Well, I figured I had dug a deep enough hole now, might as well keep going.

"Number two is....he's got kids. And some of them are actually older than me."

"How many kids?"

I sighed. "Five."

He thought about this for a minute. "He's a single father of five children?"

"Yes he is."

"That must be hard for him to support all those children by himself."

"Well he's pretty rich, so it must not be too hard."

"What does he do for a living?"

Did I want to tell him? If he hadn't guessed it was him by now, then maybe he wasn't as smart as I thought he was. Once I finished telling him everything though, he'd have to put two and two together and get him.

"He's a...." I bit my lip, still debating whether I should say it or not, "Doctor."

"Oh." Was all he said for the longest time. It was quiet for what seemed like decades, centuries while we danced. My heart was pounding so loud, I had never been so nervous in my entire life.

"Brooke?" He finally said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's...It's me isn't it?"

I bit my lip again, and surprisingly found tears threatening to escape my eyes. " Yes...yes...it's you."

And then I started crying. I wasn't quite sure why...but I did. I think it was because maybe...I thought that now that I admitted it to him that he wouldn't even care, and I would be heartbroken, and who knows what would happen after that.

He lifted my head to meet his eyes, and he wiped the tears of my cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Because...I just....I don't know."

"You don't have any reason to cry."

"Yes...I do."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm crazy." I said, feeling more tears fall. "Crazy to think that..."

"To think what?"

"To think that you could ever..." I looked away from his smoldering topaz eyes, "Love me."

He lifted my chin up, forcing me to look right into his eyes. "How could I never love you?"

"I don't know!" I almost yelled. "Maybe because you're so incredibly perfect and I'm so...not!"

"Brooke, listen to me." He said, placing both hands on my cheeks. "That is one hundred percent untrue."

"No it's not."

"Yes...it is. Brooke...I do love you, more than anything in the world."

I couldn't believe the words I just heard come out of his mouth. Even though I knew he had said them, I knew that they were untrue, that they were not real at all. But yet I so desperately prayed that they were true.

"No." I almost whispered.

"What?"

"No." I said a bit louder. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." He said resting his forehead on mine. "I love you."

"No! You didn't just say that."

"Yes I did."

"But you don't mean it...you...you couldn't mean it."

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" He asked.

I tried to hold back even more tears that were threatening to fall. "Prove what to me?"

"Prove to you that I love you."

"I don't think anything you could do would prove it to me."

"How about this?" He asked.

And right then, the moment I only could have prayed would happen to me someday, did.

Right then, he kissed me.

The kiss was soft, and sweet, but at the same time it had this immense passion, this immense longing behind it. As if everything we had kept bottled up inside all this time had just exploded upon impact of that kiss.

I would have spent forever like that. Kissing him was like a dream come true. It was something young teenage girls could only ever dream about. And this magical moment was actually happening...to me.

However, as I found myself getting lost deeper and deeper into his kiss, I realized something. And this thing that I realized instantly pulled me away from him.

I jumped away, crying again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said.

"What?" He asked looking concerned, coming toward me.

"I can't...I can't do this."I said trying to get away from him.

He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I just...I just can't do this." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the only girl in your life right now!" As soon as I had kissed him, I became his partner in crime...in cheating.

He was quiet, very, very quiet.

"Brooke, you know that I don't care about her anymore."

"Yes I know that....but...it's still not right."

He sighed. "No, no it's not is it."

I stood there and sighed, looking down at the floor.

"So what do you want us to do?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"I mean do you just expect us to move along now, live our lives and not try to develop this relationship even further?"

I was still quiet.

"And after that!" He walked closer to me and rested his forehead on mine again, inches away from me. "Gosh Brooke after that kiss...how could you truly expect to just completly forget about this?"

I looked up at him, and ran one hand through his perfect blond hair. "I can't."

He leaned in and kissed me again, just once.

"Well how are we going to do this? I mean you said so yourself there were consequences if she caught you with someone else."

"She's never around, for the one day that she's actually here in three months time, it'll be easy enough to hide things from her."

"And what about everyone else?"

"What about everyone else?"

"Well," I said. "Everyone else as in the general public. According to them you're happily with Viviene. If they caught you with me, well they'd think you were a cheater, and who knows what that could do to your reputation?"

He nodded. "I see your point. He said walking away from me, toward the railing. He looked out at the water for a second, and then turned back around. "We'll just have to hide it."

I laughed. "You want me to hide the fact that I am dating everyone's dream man?"

"Just until we find a way to get rid of Viviene for good."

I looked at him funny. Was he planning murder?

He laughed. "Ok let me rephrase that. Until we find a way to get rid of Viviene for good, legally."

I nodded. "Ok then...I guess it's worth a shot."

He smiled, the same bright, beautiful smile that had brought me into this whirlwind of an event.

He grabbed my shawl, handed it to me, and put his jacket over one of his arms. He wrapped his other arm around my waist as we walked off the boat and back to the car.

"You know.." He said. "It's not technically murder unless you get caught."

I smacked him, and he laughed, as I ran away and he chased me to the car.

He caught me easily, and I giggled as he picked me up and spun me around in the air, before finally setting me down and kissing me again.

I pulled myself as close to him as possible, and asked myself why in the world I ever even wanted to prevent myself from falling in love with him.

**

* * *

**

Well I hope you guys really enjoyed that chapter. I always put a lot of thought into my first kiss chapters, and this one was no exception. My original plan for their first kiss was for the scenes that happened in the last chapter to occur, and them actually kiss. I had also came up with a few other ideas, but this one finally stuck. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hoped you guys liked it too. :)

For my convenience, I randomly placed a lake in a park that I randomly placed in Forks. Carlisle can't go to La Push beach, and that was the only other place with water I could come up with....pathetic...I know...lol.

If anyone wants to see what I based Brooke's dress off of, I have a link in my profile.

Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! Please shoot me a review letting me know what you think so far. I'm always open to suggestions as well! Thanks!

**~Hazl~**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are so amazing. I love your reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

I would wake up each and every morning to the sound of my alarm, believing that the entire day before had simply been a dream. But when I would look at my phone, and see a text message there each morning from him, telling me how much he loved me, I realized that all of this was real...very real.

I was his, and he was mine.

Hiding it however was proving to be more difficult than we originally expected. You have no idea how hard it is, to know that this amazingly wonderful person is the person that you're dating, and not being able to let anyone know that. He was even having trouble with hiding things from the general public.

But we worked on it, and we tried our best to act in the same manner around each other at work as we always had. We could still flirt, just not too much. It was incredibly hard to resist the urge to kiss him.

The nurses had suspected things between the two of us even long before I ever really even accepted the fact I loved him. Again, I think they just watch far too much TV. But every day it was funny to come into work and hear their new theories about Dr. Cullen and I's relationship. It was kind of amusing one day when I was walking by three of the nurses in the hall, and they were talking about me and Dr. Cullen. I don't think they had any idea that I was near them, because they claimed that my favorite song just had to be "Bad Case of Loving You." I had never thought about that before, so I went home and listened to that song like crazy. Sure enough, I was singing it the next morning at the top of my lungs in his office, and he caught me. He just laughed for the longest time, and saying I was embarrassed was a complete understatement.

Gertrude surprisnly was more observant than the rest, she immediantly caught on to something going on between the two of us. She's slower with her therories though, and isn't near as outspoken with them as the nurses.

It seemed though no matter how hard we tried, that we couldn't keep it all hidden. People seemed to be picking up on something there, but I guess they maybe just figured it was a slight attraction, rather than an actual relationship between the two of us.

Despite having to keep it hidden to the general public, we both decided early on that I didn't have to hide it from my family. That was a relief to me, because I never could have imagined lying to my grandfather about anything, let alone something as big as the fact that I had a boyfriend. So I had told him not to long after we started dating that I was seeing the doctor I worked for, and my grandfather didn't seem to mind.

I couldn't tell Natalie though. Even though she knew I kinda liked Dr. Cullen, she could not know that we were together. Something as big as that would not be able to be kept to herself. And besides, she knew about Viviene already, and that was the entire reason behind us having to hide all this in the first place.

I didn't even know Viviene...never seen her, never met her, nothing. But still I really disliked her. I think it was just because I knew that she was the reason we had to constantly act like this. She was the reason we had to hide our relationship. And she was also the reason why Dr. Cullen had suffered so much in the past few years.

I just couldn't like someone like that.

And besides, when you're involved in a relationship that includes more than two people, doesn't the one girl always hate the other one?

I'm sure if Viviene knew me that she'd hate me too.

And then I'd probably be dead.

* * *

I had just gotten home from work one afternoon and barely had time to walk in the door when my phone rang. I fumbled around in my bag until I found it. Recognizing the ring tone as my aunt's, I decided to answer it.

"Hey Aunt Molly." I said.

"Hey Brooke, how have you been?"

I kicked my bag across the floor over by the kitchen counter as I tried to shrug of my raincoat.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Not too bad actually."

"That's good."

"Brooke dear are you doing anything on Friday?"

Friday. I had the day of that day. I was sure I was going to do something that day but Dr. Cullen and I had exactly discussed what yet.

"Um..well maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean by maybe?"

She didn't yet know about Dr. Cullen yet. "I might have plans with someone else, we haven't discussed it yet though."

"Well we already invited your grandfather over on Friday to come have Lasagna with us, and we figured we'd ask if you'd like to come too."

Aunt Molly's Lasanga? I was not going to miss that.

"Yeah I'd love to come, I'll just have to talk to..." I paused for a second, getting an idea, "Hey Aunt Molly, would you mind if I brought someone else?"

"Well of course not. It'd be absolutely fine for you to bring over one of your friends."

I laughed as I sat down on my couch. "Well he's not exactly a friend."

"He? Brooke are we talking about a boyfriend here?"

I blushed. "Yes, we are."

My aunt squealed for a second, and then regained herself. "You, Brooke Jeffers....the girl that would never love anyone...has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, Yes I do."

"I thought the only guy you would ever love was that McDreamy guy."

I rolled my eyes in response, glad she couldn't see.

"Aren't you the owner of his fan site?"

"Yes Molly." I said laughing. "My obsession with McDreamy has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, sorry." She said. "So tell me about him."

"Who? McDreamy?"

"No Brooke, you silly girl. Tell me about your boyfriend."

"Oh...well he's really sweet. He's very mannerly and polite. Kind, caring, compassionate, intelligent, and he has an amazing sense of humor."

"Sounds a lot like Mr. Right."

"Oh every time I'm around him I swear I'm Cinderella and he's freaking Prince Charming."

She laughed.

"Only he's even better than Prince Charming."

"What's he look like?" She asked.

"He's tall and very fair-skinned. He has blond hair, and the oddest colored eyes I've ever seen. They're gold in color, almost topaz-like."

She sighed. "He sounds perfect."

"He is, he really is. And to top things all off he's a doctor."

"The doctor you work for?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Brooke girl, you are living the ultimate medical TV show."

"I know...I know."

"Is he rich?" She asked.

I laughed. "Yes very. You should see his car. It's picture perfect...I swear."

"I always did love a guy with a nice car."

"And you married Uncle Todd, who drove a Mini-Van for the longest time."

She laughed.

"His money doesn't matter though." I said, laying down and twirling my curly hair. "I'm telling you Molly, be prepared when I bring him in there, warn the girls and everything."

"Why?" She asked.

"He has this overwhelming charm that seems to take women over and prevent them from breathing."

"Oh my. I guess I should warn the girls."

I laughed, and we talked just for a little longer before we hung up. I decided that maybe I should indeed call Dr. Cullen to let him know what we were going to be doing on Friday.

I hit the number one on speed dial, and waited for him to answer.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

I giggled like a little girl.

He laughed at me. "You are so adorable when you do that."

"Thanks." I said and yawned. "Listen, where are you at?"

"At home."

"Ok...I think I found something for us to do on Friday."

"Ok what is it?"

"What would you think about dinner at my Aunt and Uncle's house?"

"It doesn't sound terrible...why...what brought this around."

"Well," I said trying to move my cats tail out of my face. "My aunt called and asked what I was doing Friday, and she asked me over to their house. So I asked if I could bring you."

"I suppose that wouldn't be too bad. I guess I can go with you."

"Alright. I don't exactly know all the details as of what time and such...but I'll let you know when I do."

"Ok, sounds alright."

"Oh and my grandfather's going to be there too."

"Your grandfather?" He laughed. "Well I guess it's impress the family night for me on Friday."

I laughed too. "Oh you won't have a problem impressing them. Well, at least my aunt and my three teenage girl cousins. My grandfather and uncle shouldn't be too hard to handle."

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh come on. Talk to my grandfather about medical stuff and he'll be fine with you right away. And..." I laughed. "My uncle and you are about the same age, so you should get along fine."

"Funny Brooke, very funny."

Calling him was a mistake. Every time I called him I ended up on the phone for hours. Two hours went by before I finally realized that I should probably hang up and eat something. Less than five minutes after I hung up with him, as I was eating a bowl of cereal, my phone rang again. It was my aunt, telling me that we could come over around six on Friday. So of course I had to call him back, and I was talking to him until eight o'clock that night.

I didn't even want to look at my phone bill the next time it came.

* * *

I was getting around in my apartment on Friday, when I heard a knock on the door. This time I was ready, and I had cleaned my apartment up.

"Come in." I called. "The door's unlocked."

I heard the door open as I finished putting in my earring and looked around the bathroom door, and saw him standing there in my living room, grinning at me.

I shook my head at him and laughed. He was far too overdressed. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, and tan dress pants. I was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a white blouse.

"You know," I said walking by him to shut off the TV, "You really have the tendency to make people feel under dresed."

"How so?"

"Well you're always wearing dress shirts and dress pants." I turned to him and laughed, fixing the collar on his shirt. "Do you even own a pair of jeans?"

He smiled, resting his forehead on mine as he placed his hands on my cheeks. "Oh I'm sure I do somewhere."

I giggled and he kissed me softly, before pulling away and looking around.

"This is quite a nice apartment you got here." He said.

"Thanks." I said as I got out a bag of cat food. I poured her a bowlful and she came running.

"Nice cat."

"Her name's Fluffy." I said.

He nodded and looked around some more.

I grabbed my coat out of the hall closet, and unplugged my phone which I had had to charge earlier. Talking on it for so many hours straight kind of kills the battery.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded again and followed my down the hall. I prayed that none of my neighbors would see me and ask questions. Thank goodness no one did.

I was actually going to drive for once. But he still insisted upon my taking his car. I think he just wanted to show off, but I couldn't really argue with him. I had waited a long time to drive that Mercedes.

My aunt and uncle didn't live too far away and we got there in no time at all. However he complained about how slow my driving was, when I was going the speed limit. For a doctor, he sure drove pretty fast.

It was raining when we got out of the car at my aunt and uncle's house. He had been acting strange all night, and as we walked up on the porch, I asked him about it.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?"

"Your acting all, odd." I said.

"Well I have to go in here and leave a good first impression with your family, shouldn't that be enough to make me nervous?"

I laughed at him. "You really think that _you_ are going to have a problem impressing my family?"

He just shook his head.

"Now when I had to meet your family...that was different. Talk about being nervous about leaving a good impression."

He still didn't say anything.

"Oh come on. My family is normal...completely normal. Impressing them is going to be easier than preforming a thousand operations." I said.

"Fine, you have me convienced."

I laughed, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" My aunt called.

I smiled at him as my Aunt Molly opened the door.

"Brooke hi!" She said, hugging me as I walked in the door. She pulled away from our hug, and starred behind me at him, and I had to do everything in my power to keep from laughing at my aunt's face.

"Aunt Molly, this is my boyfriend Dr. Cullen." I looked at him and smiled. "This is my Aunt Molly."

He took her hand and shook it. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jeffers."

Oh my gosh, my poor, poor aunt. She had no idea what she was getting into when she knew that I was bringing over a guy.

"Where's the girls?" I asked, trying to see if I could get her out of her trance. I heard my uncle and my grandfather talking in the living room.

"The twins are in the kitchen working on the food, and Sandra went back upstairs to change." She said, still not taking her eyes off of him. "When I told her that you had a potentially good looking boyfriend, she decided to change into something more attractive."

I laughed.

"I don't even bother asking anymore." Molly said smiling as she walked upstairs herself.

I led Dr. Cullen to the hall closet where we hung up our coats.

"See it's not so bad." I said.

"Well your Aunt was easy. It's your Grandfather I'm more worried about."

I laughed at him as I took his hand and led him into the kitchen, where my two fifteen-year-old twin cousins were at. One of them was tossing the salad, the other was keeping an eye on something in the oven.

"Hey girls." I said.

They looked up at the sound of my voice, and both their jaws dropped. The looks on their faces killed me. I remembered the way I looked the first time I saw him.

I guess I really wasn't the only one.

I was just finishing introducing them to each other when I heard my other cousin yell my name.

"Brooke...where's this hot boyfriend at?" She called. My cousin Sandra, who was two years younger than me, appeared in the kitchen doorway, wearing a blue jean mini-skirt and a halter top.

He had turned around at the sound of her voice as well, and I felt very bad for him right then.

"Oh...my...gosh." Sandra said, her eyes glued right to his face.

"Sandra, this is my boyfriend Dr. Cullen. This is my cousin Sandra."

He shook her hand as well. "Pleased to meet your aquantince Miss Jeffers."

"Oh...my...gosh." She said again, looking at me. "Where in the world did he come from? Straight out of a book of fairy tales or what?"

We both laughed.

"You are so..." She said looking at him, "wow."

"Wow. That's a new one." He said. I took his hand again, dragging him away from the starring eyes of my cousins. "Come on, I'll take you to meet my uncle and grandfather."

I pulled him into the living room, where my Uncle Todd and my grandfather were sitting in chairs, watching TV. My uncle saw me, and walked over to me, giving me a hug. When I introduced my uncle to Dr. Cullen, I could have laughed. Just like the girls, he starred at him wide mouthed.

Wow, and I always thought that I acted odd around him.

I walked over to my grandfather and hugged him. More than anyone there, I really wanted my grandfather to approve of Dr. Cullen.

"Grandfather...this is Dr. Cullen." I said, gesturing toward him.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Jeffers." He said, shaking his hand as well. "Brooke's told me a lot about you."

"Thanks, she's told me a lot about you as well." My grandfather said. However I don't think anything I had told him could have prepared him for what he was seeing now.

"Would you mind staying out here with them?" I asked Dr. Cullen.

He actually looked scared, and I laughed.

"I think I'll be fine out here." He said.

"Ok." I replied as I flashed a last smile at him before heading toward the kitchen to help out my cousins.

I tried to listen in on their conversations. Him and my grandfather almost immediately got on subjects pertaining to medical matters. They were asking him a lot of questions about him, and his family. When my uncle asked him how old he was, and he replied that he was thirty seven, my uncle exclaimed enthusiastically how cool that was, since he had just turned thirty five.

I laughed at that for a while, and I think my cousins thought I had issues.

Dinner went good, except for the fact that the only people that could actually concentrate on eating were my grandfather, my uncle, and myself. Dr. Cullen didn't eat anything, and I tried to sit there and see if I could ever remember him eating anything ever.

I couldn't.

We didn't stay too long after dinner, and we managed to tell everyone goodbye and get out of there rather quickly. I laughed as I pulled out of the drive and saw my cousins and aunt starring out the window at us.

"So how was tonight?" I asked him.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." He said.

"Oh come on, you could have went in there, tripped flat on your face...and they still would have reacted the same way."

He thought about that for a moment and then laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

We were actually quiet for the rest of the ride back to my apartment, until I stopped in a parking space not too far away from the building.

"I really like driving this car." I told him.

He sighed. "Yeah it's a pretty nice car isn't it?"

"Pretty nice would be an understatement."

I looked out the window at the rain falling all around us, gently hitting the pavement outside.

"This is all so unreal." I said, leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes.

"How so?"

"Just being here, with you." I opened my eyes. "I keep thinking that one of these days I'm going to wake up and find out that I've been dreaming this whole time."

"Yeah this all does have kind of a dream-like feel to it doesn't it?"

"Yeah...yeah it does."

He leaned over to me and kissed me, and I ran my hands through his perfect, soft, blond hair. I found myself doing that a lot when I kissed him. It was becoming a habit.

I thought we had been kissing for a lot longer than we normally did, but at that moment, I really didn't care. If I could, I would spend every second until I died kissing him.

We finally pulled away from one another when the sound of sirens startled us. Two cop cars were chasing down a speeding yellow truck.

We both moved back into our seats and sat in silence for a while before he finally broke the silence with his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"The look on your face."

"What? What do I look like?"

He laughed. "You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Well excuse me for not being able to recover as quickly as you did after that."

"So my kissing skills did this to you?"

I laughed, leaning back in my seat."Gosh you're already perfect...why do you have to be such a good kisser too?"

"So it was my kissing skills."

"No I just can't breathe because I ate too much Lasagna." I said sarcastically.

He smiled, leaning over toward me again. "I guess I better tell you goodbye." He said.

I groaned.

"Well we can't sit here in my car until we have to go to work tomorrow."

"Gosh can we please? I really don't want you to go home." I said.

"I have children you know."

I sighed. "Darn kids."

He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you Brooke, I'll see you tomorrow morning alright?"

I sighed. "Alright. I love you too." I said, kissing him one last time. "You amazing kisser you."

We got out of the car and he took my spot in the driver's seat as we told each other goodbye. I walked back into the apartment complex and watched him speed away through the rain.

I still swore I was dreaming.

**

* * *

**

Thanks again for taking the time to read my story!

Sorry this chapter was kinda blah, I had a pretty bad case of writer's block last week, and this is what I came up with....lol.

Please shoot me a review letting me know what you think so far. I'm always open to suggestions as well! Thanks!

**~Hazl~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow guys I have got to tell you I'm on a serious roll here. I have like the next several chapters all mapped out and everything. I seriously got done typing the last chapter and then immediately started typing this one. So here's your second chapter for the week, and it may not be the last ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9**

July passed, and August and then September followed it. School had started again, so I wasn't able to work as much as I had during the summer. That was hard, because it meant less time I had to spend with Dr. Cullen. So then if I ever had any free time in between school and work, I spent it with him, or with my family.

Since we had been together, Viviene had actually come home once. But that was two months ago in August, and it was October. She had came for a whole two days, before she left and headed off to...somewhere.

During those two days, I never did get to see her, but Dr. Cullen told me about her. According to the way he talked about her, her visit hadn't made him very happy. I think he was relieved when she finally left. Truthfully, I was too.

Natalie had been begging me for the longest time to do something with her some weekend. I reluctantly agreed to go see a movie with her one Saturday. I really hated giving up extra time with Dr. Cullen, but he told me I needed to spend some time with other people as well.

I didn't even know what movie we were going to see until I went to her apartment to pick her up on the first Saturday in October. She was talking a mile a minute, on and on about costume parties, school, this guy she was seeing, and various other things. I really didn't hear any of it. I starred out the window at the rain, and thought about the guy I'd really like to be with right then.

"I'm so excited for this movie." She told me.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Well it's a horror film of course, it's only October." She said.

I nodded, I guess I should have known that.

"But it's like...I don't know...a romantic horror film."

I laughed. "What does some guy fall in love with a mummy or something?"

"No I think it's a vampire movie."

"A vampire movie?" I asked. "Why do you think that?"

"Because it's called Blood lust...I think."

"I see."

"I actually don't know too much about it, but it did get really good reviews."

"Sounds interesting." I said, pulling into the parking lot of the cinema.

"Crap Brooke." Natalie said.

"What?" I asked, turning around and noticing the problem. There was Paige.

"Ugh...Natalie...pretend you don't see her and run away quickly."

Too late, she saw us...and came walking our way.

"Hey Natalie....Brookie." She said.

Natalie was giving her a death stare. I loved her right then.

"Paige." I said simply.

"What are you seeing?" She asked, then looked at me. "More like who?"

"What do you mean Paige?" I asked.

"Well you know my Aunt Helen?"

"Yeah...she works up there in Forks at the hospital."

"Well she thinks that there's something going on with you and the Doctor up there."

Natalie looked at me with a very confused expression on her face, and I was trying to find something to come up with as a response.

"Paige everyone up there thinks there's something going on with the two of us. They almost have to think there is."

"Why?"

"Well haven't you ever watched TV?" I asked. "The doctor and his assistant always get together. And news flash...life is not TV."

She looked at me...defeated.

"Besides...didn't I tell you months ago that he already had a girlfriend?"

"Yes." She said, sighing. "You did."

"Paige!" Some guy standing beside a red car called.

She starred at us a bit longer before she finally stormed off without saying another word.

"What was that?" Natalie asked.

"Ugh, Paige just really wants to hook up with Dr. Cullen. She always thought that there's something going on between us."

She laughed as she paid for our tickets. "Well there might as well be."

"Be what?"

"Something going on between you and the doctor."

"Why should there be something going on between us?"

"Well because...you spend a lot of time with him."

I faked a laugh. "Nat he's my friend."

"Sure...your friend...or your boyfriend?"

I hit her playfully. "You have an odd imagination there girl."

She shrugged. "Ah a girl can dream." We took our seats in one of the middle rows. "If I were you, and I got to spend almost all day following him around...I would try to hook up with him."

I stole a piece of popcorn out of the popcorn bucket. "I don't spend all day with him."

"Sure."

I laughed at her. "Please stop doing that."

She laughed, and then quieted as the movie began.

The lead actress was very, very beautiful. She had long, curly, blond hair, and medium-toned skin. She had quite striking features. She actually kind of reminded me of myself. Natalie even thought so. She wore a long red dress throughout the entire movie. She was playing some rich movie star that discovered this castle-like place on one of her many vacations. The owner of the castle was very obviously the vampire. Black hair, pale skin, the cape, and the traditional vampire fangs. The story followed the very common plot that all vampire movies do. The vampire seduced the girl, she fell in love with him, and then of course he killed her in the end. She had been standing by one of the windows, that over looked the woods behind the vampire's house....when she turned around and screamed, and you saw the vampire bite her, and drink every last ounce of her blood.

Natalie loved the movie, and talked about it the whole way home.

But I felt odd about it. It disturbed me for some reason. Which was very, very uncharacteristic of me because I rarely ever got frightened after watching scary movies. I thought maybe it was just because I looked a lot like the lead actress. But I made myself feel better as I drove myself home. After all...vampires weren't real.

But still when I got home, I couldn't sleep. The movie had left me feeling very uneasy. I laid down in bed and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I screamed when I heard the sound of my cat jumping off of the kitchen counter.

I was becoming very frustrated with myself, and I wondered what time it was. I looked at the clock and groaned.

I had laid down at ten thirty, and it was almost one o'clock in the morning.

I looked at my phone sitting on the table beside my bed and wondered if calling him would be a good idea. I really didn't want to wake him up, and it was probably late enough that he was asleep. After debating with myself for a while, I finally picked up my phone and called him. He answered on the very first ring, which caught me by surprise.

"Well what are you doing up right now?"He asked.

"I really don't know." I said. "I think I need a doctor's help."

"Well you're lucky...because I'm very much a doctor."

I told him about the movie, and how I didn't know why it was bothering me. Oddly, he too seemed bothered by what I had to say.

"Sounds like Halloween's just getting to you." He said.

"Yeah I know...I guess maybe I just needed to hear your voice." I hadn't seen him in three days actually, because the past two days my classes had interfered with my work shceduale, and I couldn't come in.

"Yeah, I've missed you." He said. "But you're coming into work tomorrow right?"

"Yes...defiantly."

"Alright Brooke...you get some sleep ok?"

"I'll try...I love you."

"I love you too Brooke, sweet dreams my darling."

I turned out the light and set my phone back down, yawning.

I still didn't fall asleep for another hour, but the need for sleep finally took me over, and I fell into a deep,deep sleep.

The only problem was that I didn't dream sweet dreams.

_I was standing in a room, a castle-like room. And it was quiet, very, very quiet. I was wearing a long red dress, and bright red lipstick. The room I was in had a burning fireplace, and I remember sitting down on a blood-red, velvet sofa, and I was just sitting there...starring at the fire. My cat had been beside me, before she got up, and ran into another room. Lightening flashed, and thunder crashed all around me. I lounged on the couch and remained starring at the fire. It was interesting, and I sat there, watching it burn._

_I heard a noise, a slight creek in the floorboards. I looked around me, but I didn't see anything, or anyone. I completely laid down on the couch, when the sound of the thunder made me shiver._

_I suddenly looked up and saw someone standing there, and I screamed, when he suddenly bit me. _

_And I couldn't even see my attacker's face. Then the dream faded to black._

I woke up screaming. I was absolutely positive that my neighbors had been complaining about me all night. I turned on the light, and looked at the clock.

4:05 am.

I groaned and got up out of bed, knowing that I was not going to be able to fall back asleep that night.

* * *

When I walked into the hospital at nine in the morning I was beyond needing sleep, and had run five cups of coffee through my system all ready.

I had to use the bathroom something fierce.

I'm sure I didn't look too stunning either, and I tried to remember if I had put on any makeup that morning. I recalled that I did, because I clearly remembered stabbing myself in the eye with my eyeliner.

I walked into his office with my bag in one hand and a nearly empty cup of coffe in the other. He was looking at some books over on a bookshelf located behind his desk when he saw me.

He immediantly looked concerned, walked over to the door, and looked out in the hallway before he closed it.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as I collapsed into the chair behind his desk.

"Ugh...I am so exhausted."

"Couldn't sleep?"He asked, coming over and standing behind me.

I turned the chair around to face him. "Oh I slept, for about two hours."

"Just scared about that movie you saw with Natalie or what?"

"Gosh, I don't know." I said closing my eyes. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him about the dream or not. I decided not too for some reason. "Maybe I just can't watch horror movies anymore."

He coughed, and then immediately changed the subject to something that one of the kids did last night. I don't know who he said it was. Edward, Emmett, Eureka....somebody with a name that started with an E. I think I would have found it funny had I been more awake.

I noticed his usual untouched cup of coffee on his desk. "Can I please have that?" I asked.

He looked in the direction I pointed to. "Sure, I don't think I want it anymore anyway."

I looked at the concern on his face and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm probably not a very amusing person to be with right now."

He smiled. "It's fine, just...stay away from the horror films for a while...okay?"

I nodded, taking a sip of his coffe. "No vampires for me."

He laughed, kind of nervous-like almost. "No vampires for you...huh.." He looked away, kinda shaking his head, almost whispering to himself. "That's...funny."

He was acting weird, but I really didn't care. I re-realized that I still needed to go bathroom.

That day seemed so long, as though it would never end. Gertrude asked me at least a hundred times if I wanted this special pillow she used to help her sleep. I also told her a hundred times "Thank you, but no thanks."

When five o'clock finally came, I lost track of how much coffee I had consumed that day. It hadn't done a thing for me.

Dr. Cullen came in and shut the door, and helped me get into my jacket.

"Do you want to come over and sleep at my house tonight?" He whispered in my ear, as he gently kissed my cheek. "Would that help you feel better?"

Right then I really didn't care if I feel asleep in the parking lot. "Gosh that would be great, but how are we going to pull that one off?"

"Are you awake enough to drive to my house?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then drive to my place, and Alice or Bella can find you some pajamas. You should be rested up enough in the morning to be able to stop at your apartment and change before you have class. If not, we can find something for you to wear. I'm just gonna call home and tell the kids to make something up for you out on the couch."

He took out his cell phone and dialed his home phone number. It rang twice before someone answered it.

"Edward?" He asked. "Yes, listen could you or the girls or someone do something for me?"

Then his office phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen's office...this is his assistant Brooke speaking...how may I help you?" A chill went down my spine when I heard who spoke.

"Yes this is Viviene, is he right there?"

"Um yes he is." I said looking over at him. He was totally lost in his conversation.

"Well can you please get him for me, quickly...my plane's leaving in about ten minutes."

"I think he's talking to his son right now." I said.

"Which one?"

Which one? What an odd question. "Edward...I think."

"Oh...well tell him to hurry up."

"Okay...just a minute Miss." I said. Dr. Cullen was looking at me now, a confused expression on his face.

_"Viviene."_ I mouthed.

He frowned. "Yes Edward...that's fine. I have to go alright...goodbye."

I about breathed a sigh of relief. "Here he is."

"Well it's about time." I heard her say, before he took the phone. He listened to her talk for a while and then motioned for me to go ahead and leave without him, so I did.

As I was driving down the road toward his house, I thought about Viviene. I really just wished that she would finally give up on him and leave us both alone. She was ruining his life.

Which then made me think about him. He had acted so odd that day, very nervous acting, and he was constantly talking to me...almost as though he wanted to stay off of the subject of my lack of sleep.

It didn't make any sense...but I figured that maybe he was acting perfectly normal, and since I was so tired, I just didn't think so.

So I thought about my dream instead, as much as it scared me. Why did I dream about something like that? I couldn't ever remember a time that a movie scared me enough to cause me to dream about it.

But something about this movie felt personal...it almost sort of hit home...and it disturbed me.

Nothing about any of this was making any sense to me.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway, and walked into the living room, where Bella, Alice, and Edward were there to greet me.

"Brooke!" Alice sang, "We made you a really comfy place to sleep out here on the couch! Emmett is testing it out right now!"

I laughed when I saw a huge blob of blankets curled up on the couch. That I assumed was Emmett.

The blob moved, and Emmett's face appeared.

"Well Brooke, this couch has the Emmett Cullen seal of approval."

"Oh great, I was so worried that you wouldn't approve of Bella and Alice's makeshift bed for me."

Emmett laughed and rolled off of the couch, prompting Alice to rearrange the blankets. Edward walked over to Bella and put his arm around her. They were married now, they had actually got married in August. I had even been a bridesmaid. That was quite an experience. Alice had went way overboard with bobby pins in my hair.

But Bella was different. Different than she was from when I first met her. She looked different, acted different, just everything about her seemed different. She had seemed like that ever since she had came back from her honeymoon with Edward. What I found even more odd, was the fact that her eyes appeared to be almost red in color. I could have sworn she had brown eyes.

But no one else really seemed to notice much of a difference, so I didn't ask any questions about it. It was really strange though.

Dr. Cullen walked into the living room, finally home.

"Good afternoon children." He said, coming over to me and wrapping his arm around me. He glanced back at Edward, and I heard him sigh. Edward and him had a very good father-son connection, almost as if they could read eachother's minds. "Where's Jasper and Rosalie?"

"Ahh Rose is upstairs starring at herself in the mirror and Jasper..." Emmett said, pausing. "Dude I have no idea where he is."

"Jasper decided to go for a hike." Alice answered for him.

They all nodded, as if it was nothing that Jasper had just decided to pick up his stuff and go hiking, in the pouring rain.

"Well it looks like you guys did a really nice job here." Dr. Cullen said, running his hand over the top blanket on the couch. "Did you get Brooke some pajamas?"

"She's about my height...I'll get her something." Bella said, winding herself out of Edward's arms and heading upstairs.

"Edward." Emmett said walking over his direction. "I've been dying to run the Jeep through some mad mud puddles. I think tonight's a great time for that. Wanna come?"

Edward laughed. "You know Emmett that's about the last thing I want to do right now, but I guess I'll go anyway."

"You two be careful!" Dr. Cullen called after them as they left. Oh yeah, now he tells them to be careful, when they drive like maniacs all the time.

Alice bounced over to me. "Do you need anything else? I have some cute stuffed animals if you want one?"

I laughed. "It's fine Alice...really."

Bella came downstairs holding a pair of pajama pants and a plain t-shirt. "You can try these on if you want."

"Thanks." I said, and walked down to the bathroom where I changed quickly and came back out into the living room. Bella and Alice were sitting on the other couch, and Dr. Cullen was sitting on the couch I was going to sleep on.

"Here." He said, laying the pillow on his lap. I curled up in the blankets and rested the head on the pillow in his lap. He ran his fingers gently through my hair, and it wasn't even five minutes before I finally fell asleep.

And the dream didn't come back once that night.

**

* * *

**

Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! Please shoot me a review letting me know what you think so far. I'm always open to suggestions as well! Thanks!

**~Hazl~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I do not own Grey's Anatomy or McDreamy. Lol. If I did, I would actually know a lot more about that show. **

**I also want to apologize if the story has been boring so far. I wanted to try and develop their relationship a bit before I introduced conflict. But there will be some major conflict later, and also some other minor conflicts. Actually, a bit of one of the more important conflicts will be introduced coming up in this very chapter. ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

A couple uneventful weeks went by. Over that time period, the dream only came back one night, and it had changed slightly.

This time, instead of laying on the couch and watching the fire burn, it was pitch black in the room. Then the same thing happened again, I was attacked from behind and never saw the face of who bit me. I would then wake up screaming, and not be able to go back to sleep.

Since then, Natalie had asked me to go and see another movie with her, but I passed. So she took her boyfriend, and they went up and watched Blood lust again. She had seen it three times already, and saying she was obsessed with it was an understatement. She would call me constantly to tell me about how amazing the movie was.

So since I was going to have a free night on Friday, and Dr. Cullen had already planned to go hiking with the boys, I invited Bella, Alice, and Rosalie over to watch some non-scary movies with me that night. I invited Rosalie, just to be nice...and after all I wanted to become friends with her as well.

But Rosalie had of course come up with an excuse as to why she didn't think she could come, but Alice and Bella were coming.

When I got back home after classes Friday afternoon, I picked up my mail and went into my apartment. I figured that I should clean up a little bit and get the apartment looking a bit nicer before the girls came over.

Before I did that however, I wanted to eat something, so I set down the stuff I was carrying and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I walked over to my desk and sat down at the computer. While I was waiting on the page to load, I briefly skimmed my mail, finding nothing more than a handful of bills.

Except the last envelope was different because it was very formally addressed. It certainly wasn't a bill, but a letter. I almost couldn't open it, because I knew what it was. I took a deep breath, and read the very prestigious looking document.

_Dear Miss Brooklyn Jeffers,_

_Each year, as you may know...only one hundred college sophomore aspiring medical students are selected from around the world to participate in Alaska University's Spring Medical Program._

_Only the finest and most intelligent students are picked, in order to further broaden the medical field with talented people._

_It is my greatest honor to congratulate you in being selected to participate in this fine program._

_If you agree to take part in the program, you will attend classes on Alaska University campus for the months of March, April, and May of this year._

_In order to plan ahead, please send us back a letter by January 20th, letting us know if you want to be a part of the program._

_Congratulations._

I swore I couldn't breathe. This very letter that I was holding in my hands at this exact second, was the very letter I had worked for my entire life. All the hard work and effort I put into my schoolwork each and every day was for this very letter. My own grandfather had been a part of Alaska University's Medical program. The most successful doctors in the _world _were graduates of it. There wasn't any other program like this anywhere else. This was a really big thing for me, for anyone.

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would really be one of only a hundred people chosen to be a part of it. I was completely overwhelmed with excitement.

But my excitement didn't last long. I frowned when I suddenly realized that there was absolutely no way to attend the program without actually temporarily moving to Alaska. And temporarily moving to Alaska meant not seeing Dr. Cullen.

Four or Five months ago, my choice would have been obvious, I wouldn't even have had to consider more than one option. I would have accepted the invitation to attend the program and not even have second thoughts about it. I would not have let a guy get in my way.

But now I was. If I was not with him, I would surely go to Alaska without a doubt. But since I was with him, even if it was only for three months...leaving him even for that short amount of time seemed like far too long.

This is why I had kept myself from falling in love, because I didn't want anyone to get in the way of my career, my future.

And now I had to choose between love and my future.

Four or five months ago, I would have picked my future.

But my values had changed.

It was making me feel sick just thinking about it, and I really didn't want to worry myself with it right then. I simply left the letter sitting on the desk, and I got up to rinse out my bowl.

I thought about possibly telling my grandfather about it, since that's what I always did when I needed advice.

I didn't think I was going to tell Dr. Cullen about it, though because I knew what he would say.

I knew he would tell me to go.

But I wasn't sure if I wanted to. And I was going to take my time thinking about it, even if I still hadn't decided by the time January came.

I sighed, picked up my keys, and went to the video rental store to pick up the best comedies I could find.

* * *

I had gotten three comedies for Bella, Alice, and I to watch. They came over at six thirty, and by ten thirty, we had finished all of the movies, and we had turned on this really boring show that was on TV.

Bella was laying on the floor, all curled up in a bunch of blankets I found. Alice and I were sitting on the couch, and Alice had pretty much begged me to let her brush my hair. I agreed, and she had been combing through it for a while now.

The TV show was boring enough that we weren't paying any attention to it, and we had been talking about really dumb things for a long time. We had actually just finished talking about Oatmeal. Now we were talking about our top five dreams that we wanted to achieve in our lifetime. I was last, and it was my turn.

"So what about you Brooke?" Bella asked me.

"Well, okay...I've always dreamt about...." I sighed, remembering the letter, "Getting to be accepted to Alaska University's Spring Medical program."

"That's one heck of a big dream." Bella said. "Isn't that really hard to get into?"

"Yeah...it is." I replied, trying to switch my focus. "Umm..two...I've always wanted to get married to this amazing guy. Even if it took a hundred years before I would. Three, I've always wanted to become a doctor...duh." I said, and they laughed.

"Four, I've always wanted to be a guest star on Grey's."

"Grey's Anatomy?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm a big McDreamy fan. I actually own his fan site and everything. I've met him twenty-two times. He knows my name."

They laughed at me.

"Hey and that dream might come true. The last time I talked to him he told me that he was gonna see about finding me a guest spot."

"Wow." Alice said.

I elbowed her, "Shut up." I said. "And last." I smiled. "Ok this is going to sound really weird, but I've always dreamed of, you know...being in an office with a really hot doctor, and having him just set me up on the desk and kiss me...you know...like they do on TV?"

"Oh man." Bella said, laughing. "That's even better than the McDreamy thing."

"I told you it was weird." I said, grinning.

I had just come up with something I wanted to ask Alice that had been bothering me for a while, and it would get them off the topic of my odd dreams.

"Hey Alice?" I asked. "Why doesn't Rosalie like me?"

"Rosalie has issues." Alice said. "She never likes it when someone new joins the family. She was the same way with Bella as she is with you."

Bella nodded, approving Alice's statement.

"And what about Jasper? I mean...I'm sorry if I sound rude...but he never talks to me."

Alice laughed, "Jasper has issues of his own. But he doesn't dislike you at all. Trust me."

"Alice, does your entire family know about me being with your father?"

"Yeah, they do. They didn't at first, only Edward knew. But it didn't take long before Edward had to tell Bella and I. He tells us everything. I then of course told Jasper, and it eventually just became obvious to Emmett and Rose."

"Do they exactly approve of what we're doing...I mean with us dating while he's still dating Viviene and all?"

"Well," Alice said, "We used to all like Viviene a lot when she was first with Carlisle. She was nice to all of us, and to him. He seemed happy, and since he was happy...we were happy too. We still liked her, even after she started disappearing all the time on her trips. But after half a year or so, Carlisle didn't seem happy anymore. He acted the same way he did when he was single. So lost, as if he didn't have anyone."

She stopped brushing my hair for a second before she continued on with her story.

"He tried to tell us a few months later that she wasn't the person we all thought she was, but none of us believed him. She still didn't come around much, and she was just sucking the money out of him. Even when she would come home, he wasn't happy."

She went back to brushing my hair.

"It took us all a while to realize that she wasn't as good for him as we thought, and we all just kind of stopped liking her so much. But we thought since Carlisle was still with her, that he still liked her. So when you started coming into the picture, it sort of worried us at first, because...well Carlisle's not the cheating type really. And parts of us still didn't want to see Viviene hurt. But once he told Edward the truth, about everything she had done...well...we all decided that we liked you a lot better." She said smiling at me.

I laughed. "I'm glad about that Alice."

"Carlisle had always been so lonely. Besides Edward, he was the only one that didn't have anybody. And then of course, Edward found Bella." Alice smiled at her, "He's just been alone so long. It hurt all of us to see him like that."

I couldn't even imagine that. Him having to worry about someone that loved him. But I guess when you live in a world that mainly only looks at physical beauty, rather than inner beauty...and you wanted someone that loved you for more than your looks, that someone like him could have difficulty finding someone that truly cared about him.

"I have never," Alice said. "Seen him as happy in his entire life as he has been since the day he met you."

I looked at her, interested in what she had to say.

"You mean so much to that man, you have no idea." Alice told me. "You're all he ever talks about...sometimes it gets annoying."

We laughed.

"But he just seems so different, so happy, so in love."

I blushed and Bella and Alice laughed.

"Speaking of love....can I ask you a personal question?" Alice asked me.

Um? Did I want to answer that?

"Sure...I guess so." I said, kind of worried.

She laughed, "Oh relax Brooke...it's not that bad."

"Okay, I'm just checking."

"Oh gosh Alice," Bella said, "Please tell me it's not what you talked to me about in the car on the ride here."

Alice just grinned, "Brooke have you and Carlisle made out yet?"

I screamed, "Ew! Alice gosh why in the world would you want to ask me something like that!" If I wasn't blushing before, I certainly was now.

"I told her not to ask you." Bella said.

"Well I was just wondering." Alice said, turning back to me, all smiles. "Have you?"

"Why do you even want to know that?" I asked.

"Just because, I'm curious. Simply answer yes, or no."

I hid my face in one of the pillows. "No." I mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? How long have you been dating? Three months?"

Bella laughed.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"What is wrong with you girl? Gosh if I were you I would have made out with him a long time ago!"

"Okay Alice...kind weird detail there."

"Sorry, but it's true. What is it? Is he not a good kisser?"

"What? No, are you crazy? Of course he's a good kisser." I said, lifting my head from the depths of the pillow.

"Ahh, it's probably him. Carlisle doesn't exactly ring as the making out kind of type. He's probably more like Edward." Alice said, glancing at Bella. "All careful, trying to take everything way to slow. Sound right?" She asked me.

"Sort of." I said.

"That could explain it. He's just trying to be a gentleman. I know it's not because he hasn't made out with anyone before...because he certainly..."

"Ok Alice! Too Much Information!" I screamed, hiding my face again.

"Has." She finished.

"Ugh." I screamed into the pillow. "This goes down as the most awkward conversation of my LIFE!"

Her and Bella simply laughed.

"Well and it's not like you haven't ever made out with anyone before." She said.

I was silent.

"Oh gosh Brooke. Are you trying to tell me that you're nineteen years old and you've never made out with anyone before? Ever?"

"Well...um...yeah." I said.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" She asked.

"I don't know." Was all I said, lifting my face back out of the pillow.

"How come?"

"Well gee Alice, maybe because I was too busy studying all through high school instead of kissing all over guys like every other girl was doing."

"Well you're not in high school anymore girl. You've got to be a rebel!"

"And you know all about being a rebel?" I was trying to picture little Alice in a leather jacket, her arms covered in tattoos. That wasn't a very realistic picture.

"Well no." She said, and she stopped brushing my hair. "Look, do you want to make out with Carlisle?"

"Well that's a stupid question." I said.

"Do you or do you not?"

"Yes, I would indeed like to make out with your father sometime in the future. Oh gosh that sounds so, so wrong."

Bella about lost it in laughter.

"Like sometime in the near future?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice. Sometime would be great...yes."

"Ok...all I needed to know."

"Are you sure...or do you need to ask me even more disturbing questions?"

"No," Alice said smiling as she went back to brushing my hair. "That's the only disturbing question I had for you tonight."

I laughed and shook my head as the letter on my desk caught my eye.

* * *

Did I mention that night shift is the most amazing thing ever?

Well if I ever did, that was a major lie. Thank goodness I hadn't had to work night shift too often, or I think I'd probably go more insane than I already was.

It was the day after my "Cullen Girl" slumber party/movie night, and I had so much crap running through my mind it was ridiculous. And most of this stuff was stuff that I was keeping Dr. Cullen from knowing. My dream, the letter, and maybe most importantly the very disturbing discussion between his daughter, daughter-in-law, and I last night.

At least after we got off of the lovely topic of making out, we talked about more neutral subjects like how much it rains around here, why there's never any good TV shows on after midnight, and the many amusing and stupid things Emmett had done within the past week.

I actually arrived at the hospital before him, which was very, very odd. I went straight to his office, where I hung up my soaking wet raincoat. It was pouring cats, dogs, and elephants outside.

I didn't even notice that he had entered the room until I turned around and he was standing right in front of me.

I screamed.

"So you wanna make out with me huh?" He asked, grinning.

I blushed immediately, turning away from his gaze.

I offically hate Alice.

"Oh gosh, she told you about that?"

"How could she not? It's Alice."

"Ugh! Okay...just so you know I did not start that topic of conversation."

He just laughed at me.

"Stop doing that! Please."

He still laughed, "I actually find it amusing."

"Does Alice have the capability to keep her mouth shut?"

"Not when she learns something like that, no."

"What all did she tell you?" I asked, allowing myself to look at him.

"Oh, pretty much absolutely everything."

"Tell her I hate her, please."

"Will do my love."

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh gosh I would love not to be embarrassed anymore for the rest of my life."

He just smiled at me before he disapeared down the hall.

If I didn't love him so much, I would have smacked him.

* * *

At the end of night shift it was around, oh probably four or five in the morning. I was surprisingly more awake than I thought I would be. The shift was actually quite slow for me, Dr. Cullen had some things to do, so I went to see if I could help out Gertrude. That was the worst mistake of my life, because it turns out she didn't need any help, but she had an _earful_ of things to tell me about her grandchildren and some really big fish that her husband caught one summer about twelve years ago.

I was glad when Dr. Cullen saved me from that with a request to go run a copy of something.

I stayed away from Gertrude then.

Since I really didn't have anything to do, I followed him around for a while as he made his rounds and checked on patients. After a while even he didn't have anything to do, but he took off to go tell Gertrude a few things.

So I sat in his office and doodled hearts all over his calendar with different colored pens.

His phone rang once, and it was Emmett, and I asked him what the heck he was doing up in the middle of the night. He replied with a simple "Can't sleep." and asked to talk to his dad.

So when the shift was over I was back in his office, gathering some things around, shutting off the computer, etc.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, and leaned over me, where I was leaning against the front of his desk.

"So how was work today?" He asked.

"Ahh...ok...Gertrude was slightly disturbing...but ok." I replied.

He laughed. "As if that's news to me."

"What Gertrude being disturbing?"

"Yes that." He moved a stray piece of hair out of my face. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Oh I don't know." I said, smiling at him. "I think I'll just sit around in my apartment fantasizing McDreamy and I together."

He frowned for a second, and then his smile returned. "Hey speaking of dreams, how would you like me to make one of your dreams come true...right now?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, and with that he reached behind me and pushed all of the papers off of his desk, picked me up, and set me on the edge of the desk, before he started kissing me.

At first I was so shocked I didn't know how to react, or what to think. But that didn't last very long. He was still being very soft and gentle with each kiss, but they weren't as cautious, not near as careful as usual.

After some time, he got up and sat beside me on his desk. I kept running my hands through his hair, pulling him closer to me. I couldn't believe this was happening. Sure I had seen it done on TV a million times, but this was just almost too weird about how it was happening for real. A hot doctor and his assistant making out in his office. It was too good to be true.

Thank goodness it was.

Sadly, we had to stop our little escapade, because if we didn't come out of the office until morning, when we weren't even supposed to be there, people would have a reason to be suspicious of something. We had only been like that for maybe fifteen minutes, but it was still amazing.

He jumped off of the desk and bent over to pick up the papers scattered all around the room. I surprisinly managed to jump down too, and I started helping him gather up the papers.

"Why did you do this?" I asked as I was picking them up.

"Well that's what they do on TV isn't it?" He asked.

"Well yeah, but it sure does make a mess."

"You got that right." He said, placing his share of papers on the desk. "Remind me the next time I do that to leave the papers on the desk."

"Gotcha." I said taking out a pen and writing on a notepad,

_Dear Gorgeous, _

_Next time you decide to randomly make out with me on your desk, don't chuck the papers across the room._

_Love,  
Brooke._

"There ya go." I said handing the note to him, and I heard him laughing as I turned to put on my coat and get my umbrella. It was still raining cats, dogs, and elephants.

We were just getting ready to leave when he turned to me.

"Wait a minute, did you get lipstick all over my face or anything?" He asked.

I took one look at him and cracked up laughing.

"What? Is it that bad?"

"Oh you don't have lipstick all over your face....but your hair...is a mess." I said, not able to control my laughter. It seriously was a mess, it was going in fifty different directions.

"Let me see." He said, "Do you have a mirror?"

"Yeah." I managed to say in between laughter as I handed him my compact. As he was checking out his reflection I was still laughing. "You look like such a dork."

I had never thought that I would ever use the word dork to describe him.

"Oh gosh, this is bad." He said. He handed me the mirror and licked both his hands, frantically running them through his hair, trying to smooth it down. He took the mirror back from me and looked at his reflection. His efforts didn't help any. In fact, it almost made it worse.

I was still laughing.

"Gosh." He said, licking one hand and running it over one side of his hair. No help. "My hair looks like..."

"Sex hair?" I said, before bursting into a major round of laughter.

He tried really hard not to smile, but one escaped. "I was going to say, my hair looks like a tornado ran through it, but I guess sex hair works."

Still laughing, "Ya know?" I said, trying really hard to breathe, "Instead of calling you McSexy, I should call you McSexHair"

"Not funny." He said simply, but I could tell he wanted to laugh.

He handed the mirror back to me. "It's no use."

He turned around and put on his raincoat. "Ya know? He said, pointing to his hair, " This is all your fault."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well because, if you didn't have such and obsession with messing with my hair while you kissed me, I would not look like this right now."

"Sorry, I'll try to remember that next time." I joked.

"You better."

"Anything you say McSexHair."

"Shut up." He said laughing.

"Do you have a brush or anything in that bag of yours?" He asked

"No I don't." I told him.

"Drats." He said frowning, then suddenly he got this look on his face like he had a great idea. "I got it." He said and flipped the hood on his rain jacket over his head, "There, problem solved."

I laughed at him again.

"Oh come on, it's the best I can do." He said smiling at me. "Now let's hurry up and get out of here before too many people see me like this!"

We took off out of the hospital and dashed into the parking lot. We said our usual goodbyes, and drove off our separate ways.

I didn't stop laughing for the whole drive home.

But once I walked inside the house, and noticed the letter on my desk, my laughter immediantly stopped.

I was really facing a problem here, and tonight hadn't made the problem in front of me much easier to face.

I sighed, and put the letter in one of the desk drawers so that I didn't have to look at it anymore.

I was very glad I had until January, because this was not going to be a very easy decision to make.

* * *

**Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! Please shoot me a review letting me know what you think so far. I'm always open to suggestions as well! Thanks!**

**~Hazl~**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

One morning a week or so afterwords, Dr. Cullen and I were going to go out with the kids to go bowling as usual. We were running a little behind schedule, so I was frantically running around my apartment, trying to get everything done.

My cat was protesting in loud meows because I hadn't fed her yet, but that was last on my list of things to do.

Dr. Cullen looked at my pitiful little cat with a puzzled expression on his face. I came out of the bathroom and out into the kitchen to unplug the toaster.

"Get Fluffy her toy, I think that will distract her for now." I said.

"Which toy?" He asked looking around the room...there were various cat toys everywhere.

"Umm..." I said looking around, "It's a pink ball with a bell inside of it, nothing too complicated in appearance or anything."

He looked around the room and under the coffee table, but he still couldn't find it. Fluffy's protests continued while I was in my room picking out jewelry.

When I reappeared in the living room, he was still searching for her toy. I had to laugh at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I'm just seeing how it feels to be the one laughing at you for a change." I said.

"I don't see this toy that your speaking of anywhere."

"Hmm...maybe it's in one of those desk drawers over there." I said, pointing over to where my computer sat. "Sometimes I have to put it away or she'll wake me up beating it around all night."

He nodded and walked toward the direction of the desk. I ventured back into the bathroom to finish my hair and makeup. Fluffy's yowls were replaced with the gentle ringing of the bell in her toy, so I knew he had found it.

After a few more minutes I fed Fluffy, and Dr. Cullen and I left the apartment in a hurry so that we weren't too late to meet his kids.

Bowling was the same as usual, I got beat by everyone I would play. Even Bella was better than me now, when before she would get gutter balls constantly. Maybe it had something to do with whatever the heck happened to her after her honeymoon.

I had just been a little suspicious about their entire family for a while now. Some aspects of them didn't make any sense to me. Like how Dr. Cullen could adopt five random children that all just so happen to have topaz eyes, like him, when I hadn't seen anyone besides the Cullen family with topaz eyes in my lifetime. Or how they all seemed to have such a deep connection with each other, with Edward in particular. If I was ever up in the middle of the night because of my dream, I could call the house and someone would answer on the first ring. It didn't matter if it was midnight or three o'clock in the morning, someone would be awake. And they all drove like crazy, even Dr. Cullen drove fairly fast when I wasn't with him in the car. Why would a doctor drive so fast? Let alone allow his children to do so? And I don't recall ever once seeing any of them eat before. Maybe I had, and just hadn't noticed it.

What...did Dr. Cullen only adopt topaz-eyed kids with sleep issues, eating disorders, and maniac driving tendencies...just like him?

And he himself was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was one-hundred percent unhuman to be that gorgeous, that perfect. His vocabulary was beyond my own comprehension. He was always so formal, so polite, as if he had stepped right out of a different century than the one he was living it. No one as perfect as him could be human.

But the biggest puzzle, the oddest thing to me was Bella. How could she have been so different months ago, and now be like this? That had no explanation to me in my mind. She got married to Edward as the Bella I knew, tiny and fragile, and came back from her honeymoon more beautiful than before, and an absolute ace at bowling.

But besides being angels here on Earth, I couldn't think of any other description to fit them. So for the time being, I just accepted everything as a very odd coincidence.

* * *

The next day at work, I was exhausted from a long day of classes. I had already done everything that I had been instructed to do, so I had been searching for Dr. Cullen for over an hour. My efforts turned up nothing. After playing card games on his computer for only five minutes, I decided I was bored enough to go ask Gertrude if she needed help. Besides, I had already covered the entire October page of the calender on his desk in hearts.

Gertrude actually did need my help with organizing a few things, but once that was done she had a bunch of stories to tell me. I remained with her until the end of my shift, until I told her goodbye. At least she hadn't bored me to death that day.

I walked into his office and he was in there, it was the first time I had seen him in a few hours. He was standing behind his desk, shifting around some papers, clipping some together and setting them aside. He noticed my entrance, because he looked up at me, but he didn't say anything.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked, checking to make sure I had put everything into my bag and that I wasn't leaving anything behind.

"Oh making rounds. I've been on the move a lot today, going from room to room. Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah I was for a little while, but I decided to help Gertrude, is that ok?"

"Yes that's fine." He said, and it was quiet for a moment, when I heard him walk toward me. I turned around to look at him, and he was holding an envelope in his hand. "When were you going to tell me about this?" He asked. He didn't sound aggravated, in fact he sort of sounded emotionless.

The envelope he was holding was the letter I had received from Alaska University. Truthfully, I had forgotten all about it, even if I had gotten it less than a week ago.

I bit my lip and sighed. "I was planning on waiting a while."

"Why?" He asked simply.

I looked down at the floor. "I don't know, I just wanted some time to think about it."

"When did you get it?"

"Just last week." I answered back, then raised my gaze back at him. "Where did you find it?"

"In your desk drawer, when I was searching for cat toys."

"I forgot all about it."I said.

"Why didn't you want to tell me about it?"

"Because I knew you would tell me to go."

He sighed, but he was smiling. "Brooke you're absolutely correct."

"But do you see my problem?" I asked. "Three months in Alaska. Three months without you."

He was silent, reading over the letter.

"I mean you could come with me, but do you know how weird that would look? For both of us to leave at the exact same time, for the exact same amount of time?"

He nodded, still reading my letter, "Yes you're very right about that. If I was to go with you, people would suspect something."

"Exactly." I said.

He sighed, placing the letter back in the envelope and handing it to me, "And I couldn't leave work, or the children for that matter, for that long of an amount of time."

"I can't leave you for that amount of time." I said.

He actually smiled. "This, coming from the same girl who less than six months ago told me that she was never going to let some guy get in the way of her dreams of becoming a successful doctor?"

"Well," I said blushing, "You're not just some guy, you're _the_ guy."

He raised and eyebrow at me.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with me either." I said. "You're right, I never would have been like this a few months ago. But you've changed that."

"It's only three months Brooke." He said.

"Yes and do you know how many long distance relationships fail?"

"So you can come back as often as you want."

"I'll be taking classes up there, I'll be occupied all through the week, then I'll finally get my weekends to relax."

"Then come back down here only every other weekend."

I didn't respond.

"Brooke, sweetheart, this is not something you can just throw away. This kind of thing only comes around once in a lifetime."

"Yes and I can't throw this away either!" I said gesturing towards him, and I sighed, as I wrapped myself up in his arms. "_This_ kind of thing only comes around once in a lifetime."

He rested his chin on the top of my head as he thought. "You know I was a part of Alaska University's Spring Medical program."

I actually laughed a little, "I should have known."

"It's a fantastic program. It's probably even better since I attended it. You'll love it."

I just listened to him, and hugged him tighter.

"And, " He said, "I actually have a vacation house up there in Alaska you could stay at while you're there. Maybe a few of the kids could go with you, so you have a connection to home."

He lifted my chin up so I looked him in the eyes. "Just think about it ok? Don't give your dreams up for me...no matter how fantastic I am." He kissed me softly, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, I'll think about it." I said.

And I actually was positive that I was telling him the truth.

* * *

Friday night Dr. Cullen picked me up from my apartment after my classes were over, in order to take me to his house to have "Monopoly Tournament" night with him and the kids.

It was raining as usual, but it was just a light drizzle, rather than a full out rainstorm. I liked sitting in the Mercedes and listening to the soft sound of the water as we speed through it on our way down the road. The ride was fairly quiet, we didn't have much to talk about. Emmett did call me while we were halfway there. He just wanted to ask me what kind of pawn I wanted, because he decided to be nice and give me first choice.

We pulled into the driveway that I could probably maneuver through blindfolded, I had traveled it so many times. One of the kids decided to be nice, and had already put the garage door up for us. He pulled the Mercedes into its respective spot, and shut off the car. We sat there for a second while I gathered my stuff around and tied my shoe.

He laughed at me, like he always seemed to do.

"What am I doing now that's so funny?" I asked, laughing a little myself.

"You're just very amusing to watch...that's all."

I looked up at him once I finished tying my shoe, and I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You're just very amusing to kiss, that's all." I said, mocking him.

He smiled at me, and rested one hand on my cheek as he kissed me again.

Several minutes passed as we kissed...it's funny how little time seems to matter in a situation like that.

He was just starting to be a little less careful with his kisses, when he suddenly jumped away from me rather quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if it was something I did.

Then I heard him curse under his breath, which surprised me, because I had never heard him swear before.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

He shook his head and whispered, _"Viviene_"

My body immediately stiffened with fear. "But I thought that she wasn't supposed to be here until next week?"

"I thought so too." He said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I guess she's early."

"How do you even know she's here?" I asked.

"I can hear a car coming up the drive." He said, turning to face me. "Ok...we're going to have to do something with you. You can't hide in the house, she'll see you. And she might recognize your voice from talking to you on the phone, so you can't just pretend to be a friend of Bella's. You..."

He was rambling on and on about ways to get me out safely, and he kept changing his mind. Now I heard the sound of gravel crunching from a car pulling in the drive.

"Quick!" He said, reaching over and opening my door for me. "Go out that door over there, and hide along the side of the house. Once the coast is clear, I'll send Edward out to take you home. Don't leave that spot, don't try to run away, and don't make too much noise." He instructed.

I simply nodded, so scared I could barely think. All I managed to take in as I ran quickly out the side door in the garage that lead to the backyad was the fact that Viviene was actually here, right here, in the exact same area as me, and that I had to get away fast.

I got out just in time, because as soon as I managed to crouch down, hidden from the window in the door, I heard another voice with Dr. Cullen's. Even though I had only heard her voice twice, I could have picked it out anywhere. And it still managed to send chills down my spine.

What could have been only minutes felt like hours to me, and I decided to risk taking a peek through the window, just to get a quick glance at her...and when I allowed myself to do so, I gasped.

I asked myself why in the world Dr. Cullen was willing to have me over her.

She was tall, very tall actually, and dressed as though she was a movie star. She wore too many diamond rings and bracelets for me to count. Designer boots, a fur coat, and a purse that had to cost at least a million dollars itself. She had short, black hair in a curly bob. Same pale skin, same topaz eyes. She was beautiful beyond description.

But then as I looked at her closer, and listened to her as she spoke, I could see that hint of evil that he had always described. It was then I realized why Dr. Cullen picked me over her.

"Did you miss me sexy?" She asked him, playing with his tie.

He looked like he was suffering the most ultimate form of torture. "Terribly." was his only response.

She laughed, evilly of course.

"How long are you here for?"

"Oh..." She said, getting closer to him, "I leave Sunday morning for Peru."

"Peru, that's a new one for you. I thought you preferred Europe."

She laughed again, "Not as much as I prefer you...Doctor."

He didn't respond.

"How are the children?" She asked. "Did they miss me too?"

"The kids are fine. I'm sure they missed you. You certainly missed Edward's wedding however."

"When was that?" She asked, still flirting with him.

"August."

"Oh, I guess I forgot. Where I was I then?"

"Do I ever know where your at?"

"I call you."

"Sometimes." He said, and sighed, looking in my direction.

"Well, " She said, finally releasing his tie and running her hands over his chest, "I'm here now."

And then she kissed him.

I immediately ducked below the window so I didn't have to watch. I didn't know whether I should cry or puke. Or both.

I decided not crying, and not throwing up in Dr. Cullen's backyard would be the best idea. After I managed to compose myself, I allowed myself to have one last peak through the window.

They were still talking, but they were getting ready to walk inside, when Viviene suddenly glanced my way. I gasped and ducked quickly, smacking my head against the side of the house in the process.

I heard the door that lead into the house close, and I curled up in a ball to keep warm for the time being.

I sat there for only a few minutes before I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Edward, as Dr. Cullen had promised.

"Come on, I'll take you home...but be quick and be quiet." He said as he ushered me into the Volvo.

The ride back to my apartment was quiet, up until we pulled into the parking lot. Then Edward turned to me with a very sympathetic look on his face.

"Look, " He said, "I'm..um...sorry that Monopoly night had to be postponed."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, since him and I both knew that Monopoly night was the last thing in the world that was of concern to me right now.

"It's alright." I said. "We can shceduale it some other time."

He nodded in approval.

"Thank you for bringing me home Edward."

"It's the least I could do." He replied.

I got out of the car and walked back to my apartment in silence.

When I looked at the clock on my bedside table, I saw it was only seven thirty, but I was exhausted. So I changed into my pajamas and laid down in bed, my mind racing with thoughts.

It took me a while to fall asleep, but I finally did. However, I was dreaming again. But this time it wasn't my usual dream, it was kind of similar, but very different at the same time.

Instead of being inside a castle, I was outside. Instead of wearing a dress, I was wearing the clothes I had been wearing earlier that day. I was still sitting, still waiting, like I always had been in my previous dreams, but I was watching the rain fall around me, rather than watching fire or absolute darkness. And I wasn't bitten this time, instead I just heard a chilling voice behind me that was scarier than any attack.

_"Dr. Cullen's mine sweetheart." Viviene said. "Never will he ever belong to you."_

That was enough to wake me up in an instant. When my eyes flew open to search around the room, in order to make sure she wasn't really there, I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, as I rolled over and closed my eyes.

That dream had been even worse to me than any of the others, because I actually believed that this one had the potential to not only be a dream, but reality as well.

* * *

**Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! Please shoot me a review letting me know what you think so far. I'm always open to suggestions as well! Thanks!**

**~Hazl~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just again want to briefly thank all of you for being such wonderful and devoted readers. :) You guys rock!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

I was on the my way to work the very next morning when my cell phone rang. I recognized the ring tone as one I had set for Alice, so I decided to answer it.

"Hey Alice." I said, trying to sound chipper. I hadn't slept very well the night before...surprise, surprise.

"Hi Brooke!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Where are you at?"

"In the car on the way to work."

"Oh..ok." She said. "Viviene's not here right now, she went out to go shopping for bathing suits."

"Bathing suits?" I asked, sort of not paying attention.

"Yes, she finds any reason she can to be able to spend all of our money."

"How's your dad handling it?" I asked as I turned onto another road.

"That Viviene's out buying bathing suits?" She asked.

I laughed, "No how is your dad handling Viviene's being here?"

"Oh that, "She said, "Ehh, ok I guess."

"He's not very enthusiastic about it is he?"

"No, no he's not. None of us are."

It was quiet on the other end of the line for a minute.

"Hey Brooke?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Oh gosh Alice, the last time you asked me something it turned out being the most awkward conversation that I had ever had to experience."

"Hey but he finally made out with you!"

I blushed, "That's beside the point."

"No it's nothing embarrassing like that Brooke, I promise."

"Alright Alice what do you want to ask me?"

"What's my dad's name?" She asked.

I laughed at her, "Alice you don't know what your own father's name is?"

"Yes, yes I do...but I want you to tell me what it is."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just say his name." She insisted.

"It's Dr. Cullen." I replied, confused about her question. I waited for a response from her, but one never came. I looked at my phone and saw it was dead. I groaned. Apparently I had forgotten to charge it overnight.

It didn't matter much anyway, because it was right then that I pulled into the Forks Hospital parking lot. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, kind of aggravated with myself. I had been too tired to bother with contacts that morning, so I was wearing my black-rimmed glasses. To take it to another extent, I had my hair pulled up in a sideways, curly ponytail. It didn't look bad, but I took on the appearance of a librarian.

I walked inside, expecting to be greeted by Gertrude, but I was very surprised to see that she wasn't there in her usual place behind her desk.

So I headed for Dr. Cullen's office, and on the way there, I met up with him in the hallway.

"Ahh Brooke darling, you're just the girl I was looking for." He said, smiling his usual bright smile.

I was in a daze, coming up with a response wasn't something I felt capable of at the time.

"Gertrude took her granddaughter out on a shopping trip today for her birthday. Could you cover for her?" He asked. "I have a lot of stuff to do today, I'll be running around all the time any way."

I merely nodded.

"Come on." He said, motioning me into his office. He followed me inside and shut the door behind him. He threw the papers he was holding into one of his chairs and walked right up to me and kissed me passionately.

I was really taken by surprise, but I wasn't going to complain.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said, when we pulled away from our kiss.

"It's alright." I managed to say. "You couldn't help it."

He reached over to pick up the papers he had thrown. "I know, I still feel like I need to apologize though."

"Well you don't." I said simply.

He starred at me, taking in my appearance for the first time that day. "I like that look."

"What this?" I asked motioning towards my glasses.

"Yes, the glasses and sideways pony-tail look. It's very sophisticated. Very doctor-like."

I blushed, and he laughed.

"So I'm Gertrude today then?"

"Yes you are, but please don't ever say that again." He said laughing.

"Oh trust me, I won't. I never in my life will ever want to be Gertrude."

"That's very good." He called after me as I walked into the lobby.

* * *

Gertrude had a very boring job. All she did was sit at a desk all day and listen to people complain about the medical forms.

No wonder she was so crazy.

Much to my immense delight, Viviene had called and wanted to know if her "boyfriend" was busy. I told her that he was, but she still insisted upon stopping by later. So now in addition to being extremely bored, I was scared out of my freaking mind.

In the middle of the day, I finally saw Dr. Cullen emerge from the shadows of wherever he had been. He was standing in the archway of the hallway and the lobby, looking over some files. I figured I should probably let him know about Viviene, so I was trying to get his attention.

I leaned over Gertrude's desk so I could get a better view of him. "Dr. Cullen." I called, quite loudly.

He acted as though he didn't hear me, but I knew he did.

"Dr. Cullen." I called again, sweetly.

I knew he heard me this time, because he smiled at the sound of my voice, but he didn't look up from his papers.

I leaned further over the desk and sort of yell-whispered, "Yo McSex Hair, get over here!"

He laughed quietly to himself as he walked over to where I was sitting.

"It's about time." I told him.

He leaned on the desk and starred into my eyes. "I thought you had forgotten about that Sex Hair thing."

"Gosh how could I?" I whispered, leaning closing to him. People were watching us with confused expressions on their faces.

"What did you want?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Cruella Divel called, she was talking about possibly coming over here later."

He sighed and backed away from me. He rubbed his face with one of his hands, as if he was trying to process something, then he smiled. "Cruella Divel huh?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname for her...kinda like how my nickname for you is McSe.."

"Stop right there." He said, placing his hand over my mouth. He removed it, and I laughed.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" He asked over my laughter.

"No way." I said, grinning at him.

"Ok, well when Viviene comes...I'll be somewhere around here."

"Good I would sure hope so."

He accusingly pointed a finger at me. "Hey there darling, you better stop being such a smarty-mouth."

"Anything you say McSex..."

"Brooke." He said, interrupting me.

"Hair." I finished.

"You are almost proving to be more difficult then Viviene." He said smiling at me, before he darted down the hallway so that I couldn't call him any more stupid names.

* * *

I didn't have to sit there very bored for long, because Viviene decided to show up.

She walked into the lobby, wearing a very revealing red dress, and a white fur coat. Why she went _shopping_ in something as formal as that, was beyond my comprehension.

"Gertrude!" She called, marching straight toward the desk where I was sitting. "Your not Gertrude." She said simply.

Gee thanks for pointing that out, I never would have guessed that I wasn't Gertrude.

"Where's Gertrude? And who are you?"She asked.

"Umm.."I replied, unable to speak.I was scared out of my mind. "Gertrude has the um...day..off." I extended a hand for her to shake. "I'm Dr. Cullen's... personal assistant... Brooke... Jeffers."

She shook my hand and I shivered. I couldn't believe that I was here, talking to the "other women."

"So where is he?" She demanded.

"Oh..um Dr. Cullen's been very...busy today. I can..find him for you...if you'd like."

"That would be excellent, please do."

I motioned for one of the passing nurses to come and cover the front desk while I was gone.

"Ok Miss...Viviene is that right?" I asked as she followed beside me.

"Yes, that's right." She said, starring at me.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath as I peeked in patient's rooms, searching for him.

Or for a window for me to jump out of.

"Are you the girl that answers the phone all the time?" She asked.

"Yes..yes that's me." I replied, nervously.

"Hmm." She said, contemplating something. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the early part of the summer."

It was silent for a moment, and I was trying to think of something to say.

"Um...Dr. Cullen's told me a lot about you." I said. It was the truth, he just hadn't told me _good_ things about her.

She smiled, very proud of herself, then she frowned. "That's funny, I don't recall him telling me about you."

I didn't talk to her anymore for the rest of the time I searched for him. Finally I heard his angelic voice traveling from one of the rooms.

"Just a moment." I told her as I dashed for the safety of the patient's room.

His head turned to face me as soon as he heard me enter the room.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt." I said, motioning toward the patient. "Dr. Cullen, you have a visitor."

All emotion drained from his face.

"Excuse me a moment." He said to the patient. "Is it Cruella?"He asked me, in a whisper.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, yes it is."

He handed me the papers he was holding. "Finish asking the patient these questions please."

I nodded as he left to room to confront Viviene.

It didn't take too long to finish asking the patient questions, and when I was finished I closed the door behind me. I could hear Dr. Cullen and Viviene talking, it sounded like they were in one of the adjacent hallways. I leaned up against the wall beside the hallway entrance and waited. Not too long afterwords, I heard the sound of Viviene's high heals clicking down the hall.

I darted into the hallway where he was waiting for me.

"What did she want?" I asked, handing him the papers he had given me.

He sighed, running a hand through his perfect blond hair. "She just wanted to let me know that she was going to stay the night in a hotel in Seattle, close to the airport."

I sighed a sigh of total relief.

"Her flight leaves at around one o'clock in the morning." He told me.

"Would it be safe for you to come to my apartment tonight?" I had a lot that I wanted to talk to him about.

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yes I suppose it would be. The hotel she's staying at is all the way on the other side of town."

"Good." I said simply.

"She'll be gone soon darling." He said, gently kissing my forehead, before departing on his way.

"Yes, just not permanently." I whispered to myself.

* * *

We had been at my apartment for maybe an hour or so after work. I had to find something to eat, and Dr. Cullen had a few various phone calls to make. I decided changing into my pajamas was alright, and I sat beside him and Fluffy on the couch when I was done.

"Have you decided about Alaska yet?" He asked me, handing me one of my blankets.

"I think so." I replied, sighing. "I think I'll go."

"Good, I'm glad that you're going."

"As long as I can come home every other weekend."

"I can pay for the plane tickets myself." He said.

"No, don't do that. Gosh it's not like I can't afford it."

He just smiled. "And maybe Bella and Edward can stay with you."

This made me excited that two of my best friends would be coming with me.

He starred out my balcony window, watching the rain. "Why did you want me to come over tonight? Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, yanking my hair out of my ponytail and shaking it out. He laughed at me, as always.

I took a deep breath. "Where do you see us? I mean like our future?"

"What do you mean by our future?"

"I don't know, like...look forward ten years. Where will we be...like relationship wise?"

"Is Viviene still in the picture or not?"

"Either way."

"Well my dear, if Viviene was not in the picture...we'd be happily married by then."

Just the thought of that was amazing. "And if she wasn't?"

"Then we'd probably still be right here."

"Hiding everything." I said, my excitement gone.

"And her still being around is probably the more likely option."

I sighed "Yes, you're right." It was silent for a moment before I spoke again. "So is there no future for us at all?"

He starred at me for the longest time, before he finally answered me. "Brooke, if there is one thing that I will certainly do in my existence, I will make sure that you will be my wife some day."

I blushed, and turned away from his gaze. "Viviene sucks." I said.

He laughed. "Yes Brooke, she most certainly does."

I couldn't agree with him more if I tried.

* * *

**I'm sorry, that was a terrible chapter, but writer's block was bad this week! Things will get more exciting very soon...I promise!**

**Thanks to all of you again, there will only be maybe one or two more boring-ish chapters before I think I'm shipping Brooke off to Alaska. Then things will get better. I hope. ;)**

**~Hazl~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I thought about this for a while (more like a few minutes) and decided that I was going to go ahead and skip a big chunk of time, right to when Brooke goes to Alaska, so this story can really get started. I was going to throw a "Christmas" chapter in the middle of this chapter and the last one, but I decided that skipping to Christmas and then skipping again right afterwords to March would be weird. Besides...I don't want to boringly drag this out any longer, it's time for some action to begin! ;) The past twelve chapters were almost an introduction to Brooke and Carlisle's relationship, the next chapters will now be the challenges they will face. And Alaska is the start of them. Maybe someday after the story is finished I could type a "Bonus-Lost Christmas chapter" or something. :) Now please, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

I hadn't wanted this day to come, but it unfortunately did.

The day where I had to board a plane with Bella and Edward, to fly all the way to Alaska, away from my family, my friends, my job, and the absolute love of my life.

But I was here, and there was no turning back now. Besides, I had to attend this program. If I ever wanted to make anything out of me as a doctor, this program was essential.

Nothing much had happened in the time after Viviene's last visit. She hadn't come back yet, and according to information I got from various of the Cullens, she wasn't coming back too soon.

Halloween wasn't anything spectacular. I passed out candy with my aunt at their house. I screamed every time I saw someone wearing a very convincing vampire costume. I had my dream again that night.

During Thanksgiving, I took Dr. Cullen to my grandfather's house, so we went to the Cullen house for Christmas. Gosh that was an event.

All I have to say is Christmas, and Emmett. Those two words never mix, and they sure proved that on Christmas day. And Alice had gone crazy with mistletoe...**everywhere.**

New year's Eve was nothing special. I actually spent that night with Natalie. She tried to convince me to watch Blood Lust with her...but I passed.

Valentine's Day was amazing. I had never had a boyfriend before on Valentine's Day, so this was a new thing for me. He gave me so much candy, and so many roses that I swore my apartment smelled like chocolate flowers even at the very moment.

March had been a depressing month, as little of it that had passed. He was even in a very down mood, I had never seen him frown so much before.

The entire Cullen family had came to say goodbye to me and their other family members at the airport. Now I had to say my goodbyes, and so far, I was doing pretty good with not crying.

Jasper and Rose were easy to say goodbye too. Alice and Emmett were a little harder. Tears threatened to fall as I hugged Alice. Maybe not exactly because I would miss her, but because I knew who I was going to have to say goodbye to next.

When I was finished issuing my goodbyes to Alice, he pulled me a little off to the side.

Now I couldn't stop crying.

"It'll be alright Brooke." He said. "I'll see you in two weeks, and in the meantime you can call me whenever you want, even if it is at three o'clock in the morning."

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Here," He said smiling as well, and walking behind me. "I got you a going away present." I felt him place something around my neck, and when I looked down I saw that it was a beautiful, silver, heart-shaped locket. It was small, and simple, with little diamonds bordering the heart.

"So now you know my heart is always with you." He whispered. "No matter how far apart we are."

I knew that I was never going to take it off. I turned to him, throwing my arms around him, hugging him as though it would be the absolute last time I would see him. He was so perfect...and he was mine. And now, much to my utter despair, I had to leave him here.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I managed to choke out.

He ran a hand over my hair. "I'll miss you too."

I made myself look at him, and I starred straight into his brilliant topaz eyes. He quickly looked around him before he kissed me, short, soft, and sweet. It was the most public we had ever gone with any form of affection. I could hear Emmett chanting happily in the background. We both laughed, before he turned his attention back to me.

"I love you Brooklyn Cassandra Elizabeth Jeffers."He said, gently wiping away a few of my tears.

But his efforts severed no purpose, because I started crying even more as soon as I heard him say my full name. The way he said it was so full of affection...he was making me miss him already.

"I love you too." I said in between my sobs.

"Now have a fantastic time up there ok?" He said smiling at me. "I don't want your time up there to be terrible just because of me."

I nodded, and I tried to wipe a few more tears off of my face.

"All people flying first class on flight thirty-one to Alaska, please board the plane at this time." A voice called over the loudspeaker.

"Brooke!" Bella called, motioning toward the gate.

"Goodbye Brooke." He said, gently kissing me on the cheek.

"Goodbye." I said, and then quickly walked over to where Bella and Edward were waiting for me, that way I didn't have to look at him anymore and cry even more than I already was. Bella wrapped her arm around my shoulder and lead me onto the plane.

It was then I remembered I had a major hatred of loudspeakers.

* * *

We _had_ to fly first class, apparently, because I had lost the battle over who was going to buy the tickets. And he had to go overboard, as always.

Bella and Edward were sitting across from me, I sat by myself, and there was one other man in the seat in front of me.

My mind was racing with emotions. Excitement, nervousness, worry, longing, sadness, etc.

Two weeks suddenly seemed like a really, really, really long time.

"Can I get you another water Miss?" The flight attendant asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes please." I replied. She shot a friendly smile in my direction.

"I'll be right back with that then." She said. She was tall, with long, straight, fire-red hair. She had brown eyes, and a little too much black eyeliner. She wore a black polo, a long black skirt, and black high-heels, just like the other flight attendants. Her name tag indicated that her name was Kaylee.

"Thanks." I said, as she took my empty water bottle and walked away.

Bella smiled at me from across the aisle way. "We can help each other unpack our stuff when we get to the house." She said.

I nodded in approval as Kaylee returned with my water.

"Need anything else Miss?" She asked.

"No thank you." I said. She smiled again before moving on to the man sitting in front of me. I figured she probably had a very hard job. Most of the people that flew first class were fairly rich. She had to be ten times more formal with them than she would have to be if she worked in coach.

I starred out the window, looking at the clouds below me. I yawned, and quickly fell asleep. Next thing I knew, Bella was shaking me awake.

"We're getting ready to land." She told me.

Sure enough, just minutes afterward, we landed, and Edward helped me with my carry-on luggage. The little bit of Alaska I could see through the plane windows seemed beautiful. It was exactly as my grandfather and the Cullens had described it to me. The weather wasn't incredibly warm yet, but it wasn't freezing cold. There was still snow on the ground, but most precipitation was over with for a while.

"Thank you for flying with us." Kaylee chimed as we were getting ready to get off of the plane. "And welcome to Alaska."

We ushered our thank yous toward her as we headed into the tunnel that lead into the airport. Bella and Edward walked ahead of me as I fumbled in my purse, searching for my phone. Bella looked back, noticing my absence, and smiled as she grabbed my arm and dragged me a long.

"Come on Brooke, you can wait to call him for like thirty more seconds."

I just shook my head at her as I dialed his number. "He told me to call as soon as we landed."

"I don't think he meant this soon, but ok." Bella said, laughing at me.

He answered immediately.

"I take it your alive." Was what he said.

"Yes, I'm alive." I said, as I laughed at him.

"How long have you been off of the plane?" He asked me.

"Like, two minutes maybe?"

"Wow, you must really miss me."

"Gosh," I said as we got on the escalator that led to baggage claim. "You have absolutely no idea."

"You guys are one hour behind us in time up there aren't you?" He asked.

"Um...yeah I think we are." I noticed a clock on the wall. "It's around three thirty here, what time is it at home?"

"Around four thirty." He replied.

"Alright, I guess we should keep that in mind for calls and such."

He laughed. "Brooke you better help Bella and Edward with the luggage, you can talk to me as much as you want later."

I groaned. "Ugh please, I don't want to stop talking to you."

"Well dear, your phone or mine will die at some point."

"Darn phones." I said, looking over at Edward who was shaking his head and laughing at me. "Your son seems to have developed some of your qualities."

"How so?"

"He laughs at me whenever I do something stupid, just like you do."

"I can't blame him." He replied. I could just tell he was smiling. "Really Brooke, you probably should get going. I don't want to keep you hung up."

"Fine." I replied with a sigh. "I love you alright? I'll call you later."

"I love you too darling. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I answered back as I finally hung up the phone and turned to assist Edward and Bella.

"I have a feeling this is going to be difficult for you huh?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, it will be Edward...it really will be."

* * *

"You don't want to look too geeky, but you don't want to look too un-geeky...if that makes any sense." Bella told me the next morning as I was trying to decide what to wear to my introductory class that morning.

"How about..." I said pausing, digging around in the closet. The Cullen's vacation house up here was as large as their actual house. This family was crazy. "This top," I said pulling out a flowing red, long-sleeved top, "With these jeans." I continued, taking out some dark jeans.

Bella looked at me funny, obviously because she noticed that if I was to wear just the top alone without something under it, that everyone would get a lovely peek at my bra.

"Ok, and this black tank-top." I said, and she laughed.

"Yeah, and put one of those silver headbands in your hair, and make it wavy like you do sometimes. The silver from the headband will tie in with your necklace."

"Good idea." I replied, rubbing my fingers over the locket. "Since when did you become an expert at fashion?"

"I've lived with Alice and Rose for far too long." She said, smiling.

I laughed and went to quickly change in the bathroom. Bella was a genius, I looked awesome.

I ate a quick breakfast of cereal and made a mad dash out the door to head to the car that we were renting while we were up here. I called Dr. Cullen on the ten-minute ride to campus.

I had decided not to bring my cat with me, so I had left her at my grandfather's. I called him too, real quick, just to check up on how everyone was doing.

When I pulled into the parking lot of Alaska University it wasn't too crowded. I walked through the parking lot quickly, because it wasn't very warm outside at that particular moment.

I spent about five minutes wandering around the campus, trying to find the room I was to report too, when I finally realized I was standing right in front of it.

I walked into the room, which already appeared to be full of at least eighty or so people. Most of the seats were taken, and I didn't know where to sit. I walked past a few girls speaking in an unknown language to me, perhaps French, and a group of stereotypical "geeks". I finally noticed a spare seat a few rows from the back, in between a normal looking guy and girl. I wedged my way over there and turned to the girl who had long blond hair tied back into a bun, and black rimmed glasses similar to mine covered her brown eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked her.

"Oh no, it's not." She said, in a very distinct Australian accent.

I merely nodded toward her to indicate my thanks as I went to organize my stuff. Wonderful me, as always, dropped my pens all over the floor. Before I even had time to pick them up, the guy beside me handed them to me, with a simple smile on his face. He had spiky brown hair, bright blue eyes, and fairly tan skin. He looked more like he should be in California rather than here in Alaska.

I smiled back as my means of thanking him, when at that moment the professor walked in to welcome all of us into the program.

I sighed, and starred blankly ahead, wondering if I really should have done this after all.

Two weeks now seemed like a really, really, really, _really_ long time.

* * *

**I'm very proud at myself for actually thinking about looking up what the weather is like in Alaska during the spring, and the differences in time zones from Alaska and Washington. Woo! Kudos to me! :) lol.**

**Thanks for reading! Please shoot me a review with your thoughts so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner guys! I went on a field trip over the weekend, so I didn't have much time to type anything fantastic up.**

**The question about what kind of doctor Brooke wants to be was presented to me, and to tell you all the truth, I'm not quite sure. I guess I never thought about all the different kinds of doctors there were. (I want to be a vet, so I'll be doctoring very different types of patients.) I just thought she'd be like Carlisle, working in a hospital, kind of doing a little bit of everything. **

**Well I wanted to give you a little preview of what's coming in the chapter after this. Since Carlisle isn't around much right now, I'm going to make Chapter 15 in his POV. The entire chapter! *Cheers* So you can get inside his head and know how much he's missing Brooke, what he feels about the terrible Viviene, and more. So I'm looking forward to that. But for this chapter, we're still with Brooke. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

I was sort of lost in my own world. I was barely hearing anything that was being said. It didn't seem like long at all, and we were dismissed.

I quickly jumped up out of my chair and walked through the aisle way, trying to squeeze my way through various groups of people. I heard the buzzing voices of many different groups that were mingling together. I figured the people here from other countries probably had to be very fluent in English in order to be here. The professor didn't repeat the introduction in fifty different languages.

I felt so out of place. At least at school back home, I kind of had a general group of people to hang around with. For the most part, we were all from the same place, and did things the same way. Here, I wouldn't even know how to begin talking to someone from a foreign country. I had never been out of the United States before. I had only taken three years of French in high school, that wasn't enough to be able to freely communicate with someone from France though.

And even the people that were from the United States were not from Washington. They were from places like Las Vegas, Miami, Chicago, and New York City, no where like the pathetically rainy state of Washington.

And I'm sure that none of them worked in a small town named after an eating utensil.

I was really starting to feel lonely. I missed home, and I didn't know anyone here at all. I was suddenly extremely thankful that Bella and Edward had come with me. But that still wasn't enough. I figured that I probably needed to befriend somebody here, anyone, someone I could talk to and spend a weekend with...someone who...

"Excuse me." I heard someone call behind me. I turned around to look at the voice that called after me, and saw the guy who had sat beside me earlier. I stopped and waited on him to walk over to my side.

"Hi." He said simply, smiling at me. "I'm the guy that picked up your pens."

I smiled too. "Yes, thanks for that."

"Not a problem." He responded, shifting his books around so he could shake my hand. "I'm Adam Chandelier....and you are?"

"Brooke Jeffers." I said.

"Brooke, that's cool...I have a cousin named Brooke."

"Oh really." I replied. "I don't know anyone named Adam."

He grinned. "Well now you do."

"Yes I guess I do, don't I?"

"So where are you from Brooke?" He asked me as we finally managed to walk out of the room and into the open.

"I'm from Seattle."

"Seattle, Washington...doesn't it rain a lot there?"

"Oh yeah." I said, clutching my books closer to me so that I didn't drop them. "Where are you from?"

"I'm a California guy." He replied, looking very proud of himself.

"I should have known." I said.

"Why?"

"Well, your pretty tan...California was the first place I thought that you could have come from."

"I'm not entirely a California person though. My family actually has a summer house up here in Alaska. So I come here every summer, now I get to be here in the spring too."

"That would make it nice." I said, as he waved at someone who walked by. "That way you already know the people around here."

"Yeah it is pretty convenient." He said, pausing for a moment before asking his next question. "So do you go to Seattle U?"

"Yeah I do." I said.

"That's a nice school, I looked into it myself. But I decided to stay closer to home, so I applied to California U."

"That's good." I said.

"Well, it's not the best school I could have gotten into, but it works." He said. "So do you live there in Seattle then?"

"Yeah, well I do now. I bought an apartment up there. I used to live a little outside of town with my grandfather in our.." I sighed, "Pretty much mansion."

"Ahh so your decently rich?"

"My grandfather was a very, very, very successful doctor. He has _a lot_ of money."

"My dad's a doctor." He said. "He's pretty rich himself. We pretty much live in a mansion ourselves."

"Well I would say so, you have two houses."

"Yeah." He said, looking pretty proud of himself. "So where do you work?"

"Have you ever heard about the town of Forks?"

He nodded. "Yeah, my brother's girlfriend has family up there, so I've been there a few times."

"Have you seen the hospital there?"

"Yes I have."

"I work there."

"You work there?" He asked. "What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor's assistant." I replied.

"A doctor's assistant...that's pretty cool." He said. "I follow my dad around at work sometimes, but I can't ever find any medical related jobs. So I work as a lifeguard at my friend's parent's country club. They have an indoor pool there for their guests in the winter and stuff, so that's when I work there, since I'm not down there in the summer."

"A lifeguard huh, that sounds like fun."

"Yeah it's the best job I could find that still sort of bounced back to the medical profession."

"Have you ever saved anyone from drowning or anything?"

"No, not yet...which is a good thing."

"Yeah it is." I replied.

"So what's your family like?" He asked.

"Oh, my family."

"Do you not like your family?"

"Oh no." I said shaking my head. "I love my family, it's just that I don't have very much of one."

He was silent, looking at me for an explanation.

"My parents died when I was young, and my grandmother died a few years later. I've spent most of my life with my grandfather. But I have an Uncle named Todd, and an aunt Mary. They have three daughters. Sandra is absolutely crazy, but she's like a younger sister to me, she's about seventeen. Melody and Destiny are twins, they're fifteen."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, that's my family." I said, biting the side of my cheek.

"Well my mom Gina is pretty awesome, she dresses up crazy though. My dad Fredrick is a doctor, like I said, but he's also cool just to hang out with. I have a brother who's about twenty-two, his name is Lance. He actually goes to school here." He said, motioning around. "He loves sports...he's pretty much my best friend in the whole world. Then he has a girlfriend, her name is Lacey Landacare. She's around my age, I went to high school with her. She's going to some arts school back in California. She teaches dance though, ballet and stuff. She's a really good ballroom dancer. She's won a few competitions and stuff. She comes up here every weekend to visit Lance. And then she comes up here with us in the summer."

"Sounds like you have a pretty cool family." I said.

"Yeah they are pretty cool." We didn't have any more classes that day, just the introductory one, so we were now heading toward the general direction of the parking lot. "What are your friends like?"

What were we playing here? Twenty questions? Oh well...I was just glad that I had actually talked to someone here. I didn't feel like a total loser now.

"Well I don't have too many friends. I was popular in school and all, but I was just too busy studying to have time to hang out with anyone. I got most of my friends after high school. I'm pretty good friends with this girl named Natalie that goes to college with me. She's very hyper, and always full of energy. Then I'm friends with a few other people. Bella and Edward are two of them...I'm actually staying with them while I'm here. They have a vacation house up here too."

"Well that's good you got your friends to come up here with you." He said. "I have one best friend, his name is Ned. He's the kind that you can just sit down and play video games with all night. I hang out with some other guys too, but Ned and Lance are pretty much it."

We were now standing at the door that led out into the chilly parking lot.

"How often are you going to go home?" He asked.

"Oh...every other weekend." I replied.

"I guess that would be reasonable, since your family is still back where you live and all. I'm maybe only going to go home once or twice, just to visit my friends, since my family is up here."

I nodded in response to him.

"Well I probably should be going." He said, motioning toward the parking lot.

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey it was really nice to talk to you Brooke." He said.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you too Adam."

"I'll see you around here I guess." He said, grinning as we walked out into the parking lot.

"See ya later!" I called after him as he took of for a mad dash after a pretty nice looking car. I didn't even waste time taking out my phone and calling Dr. Cullen on my way home. He asked me how my introductory class went, but since I was a little unsure of the details on that, I tried to distract him by telling him how much I missed him. We talked for another hour or so after I got home, before we got off the phone.

I wondered if he missed me as much as I missed him. Did he miss me at all? I wasn't sure. He said he missed me, but maybe he could live without having me around a lot better than I could live without him. I marked off the days on the calendar until I got to see him again. It was too long.

I kept trying to tell myself that being away from him for two weeks at a time would be worth it in the end, because I would be a very successful doctor. And then my family, my grandfather specifically, my friends, and even him would be so extremely proud of how much I achieved.

But yet, since having met him, I almost seemed just as content to forever be a doctor's assistant, if it meant not having to be away from him.

However, I was still in a sense the same stubborn girl I had been before I had fallen in love, because I still had a little voice in the back of my head telling me not to let him in the way of my future. And as I had always done in the past, I was listening.

I was extremely bored, Bella and Edward had left me a note saying they had went out and would be back later. So I was left in a strange new house, in a strange new place, alone, and I didn't know where to go or what to do for fun around here. I could go outside and chuck snowballs at the walls of the house, but that didn't sound like a very amusing activity. Maybe I wouldn't be as bored once all my classes started up.

How bored I was then on a Monday night got me thinking about how bored I could get over the weekend if Bella and Edward weren't here. That would be an absolute disaster. I'd probably talk to Dr. Cullen on the phone for so long that I'd lose my voice.

But that didn't sound like a bad idea, it did sound more fun than throwing snow at the house.

I groaned and flipped through TV channels, nothing was on. I was bored enough that I decided to attempt cooking, and I made myself a not-so-perfect omelet. The Cullens didn't have many groceries in here. I guess that made sense, due to the fact this was just a vacation house. Edward had gotten a few of the essential cooking items the night before while Bella and I unpacked.

I suddenly knew what I could do. I would drive into town and buy a lot of grocceries. The only thing is, I had no idea where to look for the store. So I figured that I'd just drive in circles around town until I found it, and if I didn't find it, well I guess I just wasted a whole bunch of money on a useless tank of gas.

So I put my coat back on and braved the cold on my way out to the car. I drove into town and only drove in two circles before I found the grocery store. I was very pleased with myself. I walked through the aisles of the store, filling my cart full of vegetables, canned goods, chips, cookies, and other food items. The look on the cashier's face was priceless as she scanned all of my food. I had to explain to her that we had absolutely no food whatsoever and that buying this much food was sort of necessary.

I loaded my purchases into the car, drove home, and placed all of the items into their respective locations in the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw that I had only managed to kill two hours of my time. Bella and Edward still were not back, and I still had a lot of time before the night was over. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, picked out what I was going to wear the next day, called Natalie, called Sandra, called my Grandfather...and that all killed an hours worth of time. I had never been so bored before. I was going to yell at Bella and Edward for leaving me alone like this.

I laid there on my bed starring at the ceiling, and my mind drifted to Dr. Cullen. It was right now at this moment that I missed him the most.

I really needed to make some friends here or something...or this was not going to be as enjoyable of an experience as it should be.

* * *

**Ehh...kinda boring...I know...but Carlisle's POV next chapter! Yea!**

**Thanks for reading! Please shoot me a review with your thoughts so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, here is Carlisle's POV as I promised you guys. It's kind of just going to give you some insight into how he's feeling about all this. I know I said I was going to have the whole chapter in his POV, but I thought about it and decided to switch over to Brooke in the chapter as well. But I will include a nice chunk of stuff from Carlisle.  
**

**Just a little future story note. I might skip around a little and pass by the boring stuff so that the drama that is only inches away can slowly unfold.**

**And yes I do know she has to find out about him being a vampire sooner or later, don't worry...I have plans...lol. ;) **

** I'm sorry, I've just had major writers block recently, and I can't type up anything that makes any sense. Oh well...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

_Carlisle's POV_

I don't think she understood how much I truly did miss her.

I didn't want her to go to Alaska, and leave me here for two weeks at a time...alone. But I tried to be strong and act as though it didn't bother me, so that way she would go. She only got to be human once, and I guess I was similar to Edward in the fact that I did not want her to miss any human experiences. She wanted to become a successful doctor, and this program was just the key to it. It wasn't something she could miss.

It was times like these when she wasn't with me that I thought about the biggest secret I had kept from her. She had no idea, no clue that I was not human. Sure, she consistantly stated she thought I was an angel, or a fairy tale prince, but she was looking on the hero end of the scale, when I was the monster.

I was surprised how much I had taken after Edward.

What would she think about my being a vampire? Would she be similar to Bella and just accept it all? Would she be kind of scared, but deal with it anyway? Or would she be so frightened, so afraid of me that she would leave me? I wasn't sure. Maybe that's why I hadn't told her yet, because I was far too scared that she would leave me if she knew, and then I would never see her again.

And then I would forever be stuck with Viviene.

How was I ever going to begin to get rid of Viviene? It's not so easy to kill a vampire by surprise...especially one like Viviene...who is young...maybe only twenty-five in vampire years. She surely would stand a good chance against me in a struggle, and I was not going to bring my kids into something like that.

But I had promised Brooke that I would get rid of Viviene. Then her and I could get married. Brooke was so worried that we didn't have any kind of a future ahead of us. She was afraid that we would still be like this in eighty years...us hiding the fact that we're dating because I'm still with Viviene.

Edward had told me about some of the things Brooke thought about. She didn't know I knew....but she apparently was having dreams about being attacked by a vampire...and this was why she had trouble sleeping at night some times. This really bothered me, because I didn't know how she would react then if I told her that _I_ was a vampire. She had thought about the trip to Alaska a lot. Edward said that she plotted Viviene's death sometimes...which made me laugh. He also said that she was constantly thinking about me, daydreaming about our future. She was picturing us married in a house of our own...with kids. This made me very upset because even though I someday may finally be able to get rid of Viviene in order to marry her, I could never give Brooke children...ever. The only children I had to give her were the ones I already had, and to the best of her knowledge...they were her age.

I wondered why she hadn't suspected anything yet. Bella guessed that Edward was a vampire very early in their relationship.

But I guess I hadn't saved Brooke from any speeding vans heading in her direction...that was probably the key for Bella. Edward's eyes, the way he spook, how he never ate, and his cold skin all would have probably meant nothing had he not saved her from the van.

And I had done a pretty decent job of keeping it hidden. I always tried to hunt often to keep my eyes the same color. I tried not to take Brooke on dates that included eating. I told my children to behave like humans...this was hard for them...especially Emmett.

The future worried me. So many factors played into what happened with our relationship. I was truly taking a gamble by giving my heart to her, but she was worth it one hundred and ten percent.

What worried me more than the future though was Viviene, because at any time she could decide to arrive back home. If she suspected anything she would stay true to her threats.

I had never told Brooke what Viviene had threatened to do if I made her mad. The only one who knew was Edward. He hadn't even told Bella. Alice hadn't even seen a vision telling her what it was. Just me, Viviene, and Edward knew what the threat was.

If I was to make Viviene mad, she would kill each and every one of my children...and I knew she was serious.

Which is why I hadn't even bothered trying to stand up to her...I was not willing to risk my children's lives.

But the thing is I knew that if Viviene found out about Brooke that she wouldn't only kill my children...but Brooke as well...and this worried me beyond anyone's belief.

It sounded very sick, and very wrong....but I almost hoped...almost prayed that while she was up there in Alaska she would forget about me and decide she enjoyed life without me better. Or I hoped she would find another guy...anything...anything to save her from Viviene.

We could only hide for so long, and when the one you're hiding from is a vampire....it's not very easy.

* * *

Work without Brooke was terrible. It wasn't like I had much more work to do or anything, but it was just very un-enjoyable. Brooke and I would always mess around and flirt with each other at work. She was the main reason I came here each day. Now I guessed the main reason I came to work every day was to see what kind of interesting stuff Gertrude was up to. And that was sad if the delight of my day at work was Gertrude.

It just so happend the first weekend she was gone that I had to work night shift, and work was very slow. There was nothing to do, and no one was coming in for anything. I didn't want to call Brooke, because it was late at night, and I didn't want to wake her up. So I did what anyone does when they go crazy, I decided to go talk to Gertrude.

Gertrude during night shift is more interesting than dancing, rainbow-colored unicorns. She was tired, and running on about a thousand cups of coffee and nothing but that. She was insane, and very amusing to talk to. I was watching her play solitaire, and she kept cursing at the screen. I had to shush her.

She turned around toward me, "Dr. Cullen have you seen my glasses anywhere?"

I laughed, "Yes Gertrude, as a matter of fact I have."

"Well where are they?" She asked.

I pointed to her face.

She blinked for a second and then grinned. "Oh yes, I'm wearing them....I'm so ridiculous."

"I cannot disagree with that Gertrude." I said.

"Awww Dr. Cullen you are so sweet...you know that?" She said.

"Thank you." I replied, wondering if that was really _coffee_ she was drinking.

"And soooooooooooooooooooo handsome." She said trying to wheel her chair closer to me.

"Thank you so much." I replied, hopping over the desk so I was standing on the other side. Now if she tried to get to me, the desk was between us.

She blinked, as if she had no idea what had just happened.

"Let me get you some more coffee." I said as I snatched up her empty coffee cup and dashed toward the cafeteria. There I was greeted by about five nurses, who were very excited to see me. Rather than be attacked by a pack of women, I decided to risk my chances with Gertrude.

When I returned with her coffee...Gertrude was cursing at the computer screen once more. I risked walking behind the desk in order to see what she was doing. Now she was playing pinball, and she was failing at it miserably.

"Can you help me win this?" She asked me.

I laughed, "Here, I'll show you how to play." I crouched down on the ground beside her and walked her through the basics before I started playing a game myself.

I finally lost a little over an hour later, and I had achieved a personal high score of over 10 million. Gertrude was fascinated and now she wanted to give it a try. So after entering my name in the high scores list on the computer, I decided to go work on some papers I was falling behind on. An hour later I returned, and Gertrude was still starring at the computer.

"Have you been playing the same game all of this time?" I asked her, looking over her shoulder.

"What? Oh...um..no...it took me a few tries before I got it. I've been playing this game for a while now though."

I nodded in recognition when Gertrude cursed again. "Oh I just lost!"

"Yes you did, but look Gertrude...you're second place on the high scores list."

Her eyes got as wide as saucers as she starred at the screen. "Well by golly I am! A score of three million and five!" She excitedly typed her name under mine. "I'm catching up to you Dr. Cullen!"

"You most certainly are." I said, with a smile on my face.

She turned to me, all smiles as well. "This is so much fun isn't it?"

I nodded, still trying to remain smiling. "Yes Gertrude, it is fun."

I missed Brooke.

* * *

_Brooke POV_

It was my first Saturday in Alaska, and I was very excited because I actually had plans. And the reason I had plans is because I did find a friend here, and that was Adam.

If we had any courses with one another we sat together, just because we had talked to one another. When we would walk out to the parking lot we'd share a quick conversation and head on our separate ways. But just in a matter of days that friendship connection seemed to be there, and I was so glad, because Adam even had shown me around town. One day when it was decently nice out, we had walked around town. He pointed out places like the cinema, restaurants, a bowling alley, and various other places. Now I knew where to find everything.

And I was adjusting better to life without Dr. Cullen. I still missed him terribly, but I was getting used to it. However, I was still counting down the days until I got to see him again. In the meantime I decided soaking up this experience while I had the chance was best.

Adam wanted me to meet him, his brother Lance, and his brother's girlfriend Lacey for pizza in town that day, since Lacey was up here for the weekend. He said according to the way I described Natalie, that I would probably like Lacey, because he thought their personalities sounded similar. I was all up for making any new friends while I was here. Being busy kept me distracted from missing Dr. Cullen too much, and having places to go kept me from bugging Edward and Bella too much. Besides, I had wanted to meet Lance...Adam had pointed him out to me a few times on campus, he seemed like a fun guy.

I had told Dr. Cullen about my plans, and he seemed very happy that I had met a few people that I could hang out with while I was here. Bella and Edward were thrilled because I wasn't begging them to play miscellanous board games anymore. They had left me alone about an hour earlier to go on a hike.

So I threw on a pair of light colored jeans, and a long sleeved pink blouse. I made my hair wavier, and pulled it up in my silver hair band. My locket still hung delicately around my neck.

Adam had shown me this pizza place on our walk, so I knew where to find it. Adam had told me that when I walked in, to just tell the hostess I was with him, and she would know who he was...so I took his word for it.

The pizza place was very sophisticated, for a place that served nothing but grease-soaked food. There was bright red paint on the walls, and the lighting fixtures were quite elegant. Music played from a jukebox in a room with a few pool tables.

"How may I help you?" The hostess, a girl with long brown hair asked me.

"Oh, I'm with Adam." I said, wondering if Adam's statement was truthful.

"Oh alright...he's right back here." The girl said, leading me up the two stairs that went into the room with the pool tables. "At his usual booth of course." She pointed in the direction of an occupied booth.

I saw Adam turn around and smile, motioning for me to come sit beside him. "Alright...thank you." I told her as I walked that way.

"Hey Brooke, how's it going?" He asked me as I sat down.

"Pretty good Adam, how are you?"

"Fantastic." He replied with a million-dollar grin on his face. He had on a short-sleeved, black dress shirt and a pair of nice jeans.

"You look nice." I told him.

"Thanks...you too." He replied, before motioning to the two people sitting across from us. "Brooke this is my brother Lance." He said, as he gestured to a guy with brown hair similar to his. He had brown eyes, and was tan too, like Adam...but he was bulkier. He wore a sports jersey and a baseball cap.

"And this is his girlfriend Lacey." He said, as he motioned to the girl sitting directly across from me. She had long, wavy black hair, and she too was pretty tan. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown. She wasn't very tall, but she was certainly taller than me. She wore a black tank-top, a torn up dark-jean mini-skirt, and tall black boots. She kind of scared me, she looked like she could beat me up. But when I shook her hand she smiled, so I guessed she didn't seem all that bad.

"What kind of pizza did we order?" I asked.

"Well the guys wanted something covered in meat, and I wanted veggies...so we did half and half." Lacey replied, eying Lance.

"What? We're guys...we want meat. Not peppers and olives and stuff."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Welcome to the group Brooke, prepare for craziness."

I laughed uneasily, because I didn't know what kind of craziness she was talking about. I was soon to learn.

For a while I sat and talked to the three of them, they were all getting to know me. They seemed nice, just like Adam. Lance and Lacey were freaking me out a little though, cause they kept starring at me with weird smiles on their faces.

Soon I got lost in conversation with Lacey, as if I had known her for years, and we weren't even paying any attention to the guys. Adam was right, once you got past the shell, Lacey was a lot like Natalie.

A few girls wearing far-to-tight jeans walked into the room and sat down at a booth in the corner.

"Yo Adam, check out them chicks." Lance said, smacking his bother gently across the table to catch his attention.

Adam turned around to look at the girls with a huge grin on his face.

"Dude, I bet you I can get all of their numbers in ten minutes flat." He said.

I glanced over at him, surprised...Lacey didn't even seemed phased. "There is no way you can do that." I said.

Adam and Lance laughed...Lacey even giggled a bit.

"Brother," Adam said motioning to Lance, "Can I do this?"

"Yes you can Adam. I mean come on dude...you pretty much own the place!"

"I pretty much own the town!" Adam said, standing up on the seat in the booth.

"Adam? What are you doing?" I asked, kind of freaked out.

"You pretty much own the state!" Lance called back.

Adam was still standing on the seat of the booth. "You're right brother...you are right! " He called as he hopped over the seat and on top of the table of the booth behind us.

"What _is_ he doing?" I asked Lacey.

"Getting girls' numbers. He's just showing off. Lance and him always do crap like this."

"And you aren't saying anything about it?" I asked.

"Heck no...gosh I've been friends with Adam since I was in diapers, and Lance and I have been dating for almost four years...I stopped asking questions a long time ago."

I looked over at Adam, who was standing with the girls, already entering their numbers into his contacts.

"If you and Adam remain friends...you'll stop asking questions too." She said, then hit the table...which scared me. "Lance...where's our freaking pizza?"

"No idea Lace...no idea." He replied, watching his brother hop back over booths to reach us.

Adam slid down to sit beside me. "Here we go, one, two, three, four...that's all their numbers." He said, shutting his phone and placing it back in his pocket.

"That is unbelievable." I said. "What is it...do you have some sort of natuarl charm?"

"Ahhh pretty much." He said leaning back in his seat.

"Dude!" Lance suddenly exclaimed as he jumped up on his seat. "We need some tunes."

Could these guys not sit down?

"You are right!" Adam called after him as Lance ran over to the jukebox. Adam stood back up again and jumped over onto the table behind us. "You know the song brother!"

"What now?" I asked Lacey, as Lance grinned and punched the jukebox which started playing high-paced pop music.

"Oh Adam's just going to dance and show off." She said, as if it was nothing.

I looked at her funny...and she sighed. "He always was a good dancer...I just had to teach him a bit more....now I regret it...they do this all the time." She said.

"Wait!" Adam called. "I need a fedora! Anyone got a fedora?" He asked.

"I do!" One girl called from the booth in the corner. She ran over to Adam with a black and white pin stripped fedora in her hand.

"Thank you." Adam said, as he took the hat from her and winked. The girl almost passed out at his feet. Adam was starting to remind me of a certain Doctor who could do stuff like that. Making girls pass out at their feet and all.

Adam started pulling various dance moves off on the table, using his fedora as a prop. He was pretty good, and I was interested enough to watch. Lacey played with her fork while she waited for him to stop his show.

Lance hopped up on top of the pool table and started cheering his brother on.

"Ugh...pizza is still not here yet." Lacey said, and I laughed.

Finally Adam finished with a flourish, taking the fedora off of his head and bowing right at me. Everyone clapped.

"Does he do this a lot?" I asked Lacey.

"Mmmm hmmm." She said, nodding, as she stirred the ice around in her pop.

Adam returned the fedora and sat back down beside me. "Is the pizza here yet?" He asked.

"A freaking...no." Lacey replied and yawned.

Lance returned, jumping over booths to take his seat beside Lacey.

"Wasn't that awesome Lace?" Adam asked her.

"Yes McRomeo, it was great."

"McRomeo?" I asked, looking at Adam for an explanation.

"Hey, don't all hot doctors need a nickname with a Mc in front?"

I shrugged in response to his question.

"Well mine is McRomeo...Lacey made it up."

"Yeah and if you ever become famous...I want credit for that." She said.

Lance looked around. "Pizza still not here yet?" He asked.

"Thank you captain obvious." Lacey groaned, but then she laughed. "Babe, you are so dumb sometimes."

"I know." Lance responded, chugging half of his water.

"Adam that was some pretty cool dancing up there...you are really good." I told him.

He grinned. "Why thank you Brooke...that's very kind. I sing too you know? And I write some of my own songs."

"That's pretty cool. Do you dance too...like Lacey?"

"Oh no...I was more of a sports guy in school. I was quarterback of the football team, basketball captain, baseball captain...couldn't run well in track...so I did field events. Broke the school record in discuss and shot. Won the school's talent show with my dancing skills four years in a row. Prom king, yearbook editor...and valedictorian...of course." He stated proudly.

"Oh gosh Adam please! Do you have to brag yourself up every time you meet a new girl?" Lacey said, with an evil grin on her face.

Adam gave Lacey a death glare. "I"m not bragging...just letting Brooke know what I did in school."

"Sure, sure, sure." She said. "It's not like your trying to impress her or anything."

"So where's that pizza?" Adam asked, taking a sip of his beverage. I was so confused.

"Yeah...where is the pizza?" Lacey asked as she looked at the clock on the wall. "It's been over an hour."

"You should go see what's taking so long Lace." Adam said.

She sighed. "Ahh...I'm gonna have to curse someone out tonight aren't I?" She said getting up and walking down the stairs into the main part of the restaurant.

"What?" I asked, looking to the guys for any explanation.

"Every time we get bad service we send Lacey to take care of it. She curses them out, shows them her cleavage and then we get our food for free...it's a nice tactic really." Lance said.

I sighed and shook my head. "Lacey is right...I shouldn't ask questions."

"No...you probably shouldn't." Lance said.

"You'll learn stuff you won't want to know." Adam replied, resting his arm on the head of the booth seat.

A few seconds later we heard a loud female voice shouting strings of profanities.

"Is that?" I asked.

"Lacey? Yes." Adam replied. A few minutes later, Lacey returned with a smile on her face.

"It will be here in a few minutes." She replied, and sat down.

I just shook my head and messed with my napkin.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, Adam only jumped up on the booth seat twice more before we left.

Despite her bad girl attitude...I liked talking to Lacey, and Lance too...he reminded me of Emmett in a sense. When we finished eating and walked outside, Lacey and Lance were exchanging phone numbers with me so we could keep in touch. I already had Adam's number...but it took him two days rather than two minutes to get mine.

Lacey and Lance left before me and Adam, and we walked out to our cars together. I noticed the girl that had given her fedora to him was following us. We said goodbye, and I got into my car with a smile on my face. When I drove by, Adam was standing there flirting with the girl...so I took the liberty of rolling down my window and shouting to him.

"Have fun tonight McRomeo!" I called, as I drove past, and the expression on his face was priceless.

I rolled my window back up..and I could not stop laughing.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please shoot me a review with your thoughts so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry guys! I really want to apologize for not putting up a new chapter here within the past few weeks. This week was my last week of school, and I was super busy with all sorts of activities, exams, and all the studying that goes with taking the exams. In addition, that nasty little monster called writers block had been knocking on my door for a very long time. Just when it went away on Tuesday, and I actually had an hour or so to sit down, I began to type, and then the computer just died on me when I had about one or two sentences started. It didn't re-boot until later that evening, and by then...writers block stopped around for another visit. So again, I am incredibly sorry.**

**I would say that I'd make it up to you in this chapter, but I have a feeling this chapter may somewhat stink. I just knew I needed to get something up here for you guys to read. I've still got writers block, so I'm trying to work through that and not think too hard, and that may or may not be a good thing...lol.**

**Anyway, in this chapter I decided we needed to get Brooke and Carlisle back together. Don't you think so too? Yeah...I thought so.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

It almost felt odd to be back in Seattle again, after finally getting used to where I had been staying in Alaska. Now the state of Washington almost seemed huge, something I had never thought before.

I was very excited to be back home though, because I would get to see him again. However at the same time, I almost missed being in Alaska. I had left Bella and Edward behind, so they could keep an eye on things up there, so I had taken the three and a half hour flight from Alaska to Seattle on my own. Since I wanted to be home as long as I could, I left right after my last class that Friday. Now it was around nine o'clock.

He had told me that he had to work night shift tonight, and that I didn't need to bother with coming over to see him until later tomorrow afternoon. He pretty much encouraged me to get some rest and not worry about going to see him.

Of course I was not going to listen.

I had purposefully slept a lot the day before, and tried to nap on the plane, just so I could go straight to the hospital and actually work while I was there. I hadn't told him my plan, because I wanted to surprise him. I didn't know how I would be able to pull it off once I got there though.

So on my way home from the airport I stopped at my apartment only for a few minutes, so I could gather up my work clothes and change. Then I left as quickly as I had come, super stoked to see him again.

As I drove down the dark, rainy road that took me into Forks, I thought about what I had left behind at Alaska. Really not much, except for Bella, Edward, Lance, and amusing-as-always Adam.

I really enjoyed spending time with Adam. He had an amazing personality, and he certainly was interesting. There was never a dull moment with him. Lance was a little bit more laid back and relaxed than Adam was, but if you put the two together and released them in public...it was dangerous. You just had to laugh when you were around them.

Lacey was cool too, even though I hadn't had as much time to spend with her as I had with the guys. The four of us did all catch a movie the Sunday after we went to the pizza place, that way we could issue Lacey our goodbyes before she went back to school in California. I unfortunately was not going to get to see her this weekend, considering I was in a different state than her and my new crazy group of friends.

Just thinking about the three of them made me smile, and I suddenly realized that I had forgot to call Adam and let him know I was ok. I made a mental note to myself to do that once I had the ability to fish my phone out of my purse, something that you shouldn't do while driving.

I didn't really have any set plans for the weekend, except to spend as much time as I could with Dr. Cullen and his family, before I had to turn around and leave again late Sunday afternoon. I was going to stop in and see my grandfather before I left, and make sure my cat didn't miss me too incredibly much.

I pulled into the Forks Hospital parking lot, and my heart immediately started to race when I noticed the black Mercedes. The parking lot wasn't very crowded, just a few cars were parked throughout the lot.

I ran quickly through the parking lot, not even bothering with an umbrella or rain coat. My only concern was to get inside and to see him as soon as I could.

Walking into the hospital lobby felt like returning home. The wonderful feeling of familiarity overwhelmed my mind. Everything seemed so right, as though I belonged here, as though this was indeed my home. Standing there I even realized that I had missed Gertrude's babbling as she talked on the phone.

I still had to call Adam.

Gertrude looked up at me, her eyes wide, as if she had no idea who I was. Knowing her, that was very likely. She quickly wrapped up her conversation on the phone as I approached the desk.

"Well Broo..." She got ready to announce at the top of her lungs, before I quieted her.

"Shush...Gertrude." I said in a soft whisper. "I'm trying to surprise Dr. Cullen...he doesn't know I'm here."

She nodded, as if she understood, but she still seemed confused as to why she could not tell the world that I was here.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked, still whispering.

"He went to room eighteen." She whispered...not so softly.

"Thanks...don't tell him I'm here...ok Gertrude?"

"Yes Brooke...I can be quiet...you can trust me."

"Thanks!" I whisper/called back as I went to hide in his private office.

If walking into the lobby had felt like home, walking into his office felt like being back in my own room.

Same plain walls, same desk, same untouched cup of coffee, same everything. Except there was an usually large stack of papers on his desk, something that would have been filed a long time ago if I had been here recently. Seeing as I had nothing better to do...I decided to work on that.

About ten minutes passed before I heard someone outside the door.

"Funny...I don't remember closing the door when I left."

The voice was all too familiar....because it was _his_ voice. My heart instantly started racing, and I swore I couldn't breathe. I quickly dropped the paper I was holding into it's respective folder in the filing cabinet.

He opened the door slowly, and when he saw me at first he looked confused, but then that same wonderful smile spread across his face as he realized that I was here.

I flung myself into his arms and he greeted me with a soft, passionate kiss. It felt so good to be in his arms again, so good to kiss him. If I had a choice, I would never have left again.

As we pulled away from our kiss, I looked at him...studying his face. He seemed more gorgeous than he ever had been before. Was that even possible? Could he in two weeks time...become even more perfect than he already was? I truly didn't care.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" He asked, still smiling like crazy. I couldn't stop smiling either...truthfully.

"I wanted to surprise you. Gosh did you really expect me to wait until tomorrow before being able to see you?"

He processed this for a minute and then laughed. "No...I guess not." His eyes drifted to the slightly smaller stack of papers on his desk. "Already at work?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Yes...that pile of papers in larger than a skyscraper...you let it get way out of control."

"Hence my need for a lovely, well organized assistant." He said, kissing my forehead. "I tend to neglect paperwork."

I sighed, resting my head on his chest as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Don't let me go back...please."

He laughed, like he usually did when I did something really stupid.

"What...I don't want to have to stay away from you for two weeks all over again."

"No one said that you had to go sweetheart." He replied, running one hand through my hair.

"Yes...someone did."

"Who?"

"You." I said, looking into his killer, topaz eyes.

He grinned. "Well I was very foolish for saying that....stay here." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Can you make up your mind?" I asked, closing my eyes, feeling his cool lips gently kiss my cheek once more.

Then he laughed again. "I'm just kidding. You should listen to me. You need to go to the program. It's only two weeks at a time..not two years."

"Seems like it." I mumbled, berrying my face deeper into his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too darling."

"Do you really mean that...or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Are you ridiculous?" He asked, moving my head so that I had to look into his eyes again. "Of course I missed you."

"Ok...just making sure." I replied, with a smile.

"Alice and Emmett have missed you very much as well."

"Not Jasper and Rosalie?" I asked, as I finally wiggled out of our embrace, and went back to organizing papers.

"Well they aren't as close to you...so they haven't said much." He responded, frowning for the first time in ten minutes.

"Anything new on Viviene?" I asked.

"No." He said shaking his head. "She hasn't called the whole time you've been gone."

I nodded, very happy to hear that.

He smiled again. "Brooke you really don't have to work on that."

"Yes...I think I really do...or you are never going to be able to find anything in here." I said, sorting through a small pile of papers on the side of his desk.

"I'm sure I can manage." He said, stopping me as he gently pushed me against the filing cabinet. "Look...if you must defeat these papers here on my desk...then do so tomorrow. I haven't seen you in two weeks...I'm sure you have a lot to tell me." He pushed a stray piece of hair out of my face and kissed me gently.

"No I don't." I said, shying away from his kiss.

He laughed. "And why would that be?"

"Well one...how in the world do you expect me to talk when you're in the middle of seducing me?"

"Seduction wasn't exactly what I was working for...I was thinking more toward the romantic end of the scale." He responded.

"Romance...seduction...it all is pretty much the same thing."

"Ahh...on the contrary...romance is usually what leads to the act of seduction."

"Alright... I understood absolutely nothing that you just said."

"What do you mean?" He asked, gently kissing my neck.

Sure _he_ wasn't seducing me. "You're using big words."

"I said contrary....that's not very extensive vocabulary."

"It is to me." I replied, as he kissed my cheek this time. "What was it that you said...canary?"

"No Brooke, canary would be a type of bird...I said contrary...which means, in opposition to what has been stated."

"Ok, can we have that translated into English please."

"Otherwise put," He said laughing, "It simply means the opposite."

"Ok." I said, as he kissed me, interrupting my thoughts."What point was I trying to prove again?"

"I don't believe you were trying to prove anything, and if you were, then you were doing a pretty terrible job at it."

"What were we talking about before we got on the subject of the word canary?"

"Contrary."

"Contrary, canary, blue berry...whatever...that is irrelevant."

"Irrelevant. And you become angry at me for saying contrary?"

I sighed....he laughed.

"You get far too much pleasure out of this."

"Give me a small ounce of credit here...I haven't been able to pick on you in two weeks time."

"What was I talking about McSex Hair?"

He shook his head, finally defeated.

I should have just called him McSex Hair five minutes ago...that would have saved a lot of confusion.

"You were trying to tell me why you don't have anything to tell me."

Now it clicked. "Oh yes. Reason number one was that you are seducing me."

"Which is utterly incorrect." He said, not exactly supporting his statement as he kissed me again.

"Reason number two is..." I said, trying to think. "That I've already told you almost everything over the phone."

"That is true. You seem to call me just to tell me the littlest details."

"Mhmmm..." I mumbled as he kissed me once more. Whether he was seducing me or not...at this point I didn't really care. I think anyone with common sense would be the exact same way.

Suddenly something went off in my head.

"Crap!" I said...which caused a very lovely confused expression to fan across his face.

"Um..I would ask for an explanation...but I'm slightly worried about what you have to say."

"I've got to call Adam."

His expression changed again, this time from very confused to an unidentifiable expression...one that was odd for him. "What reminded you of that?"

"You said something about a phone...that's it." I said, as I escaped his hold and fished my phone out of my purse. Sure enough, I had a few missed calls from him. "This will take less than five minutes..I promise."

"Alright." He replied, still looking at me with the unidentifiable expression on his face. He sat down behind his desk and started messing with the computer.

Adam was having a panic attack when he picked up the phone, but he settled down once he heard that I was indeed alive. Then he had to proceed and fill me in on every last detail about everything him, Lance, and Lacey had done right up to that moment. Five minutes turned to ten, ten to twenty, twenty to thirty, and thirty to fifty. The entire time Dr. Cullen sat there at his computer with the odd expression never leaving his face. When I finally convinced Adam I needed to go, the expression still hadn't left. I didn't really notice, and I proceeded to tell him everything that Adam had told me. He listened the entire time until I was finished. When I was, he sighed...almost sounding relieved that I was done.

"Alright...can we please not waste much more valuable time talking to people back in Alaska when we only have this weekend together until you have to leave for two more weeks?" He asked me, leaning across the desk.

I suddenly felt very bad for having spent that much time on something fairly unimportant at that moment. "Yes...I'm sorry about that."

His smile returned. "It's fine really..you don't have to start apologizing to me. I just missed you...that's all." He said, walking around his desk and heading toward the door.

"Yes...I could tell."

"How so?" He asked, leaning against the door in order to face me more comfortably.

I approached him, messing with the collar on his dress shirt. "I could tell by your acts of seduction."

"Romance." He insisted, for the thousandth time.

"On the canary, you are incorrect."

He laughed. "Ahh...on the contrary..you are incorrect." He said, opening the door.

"How am I incorrect?"

"Because you just said...On the "small finch" you are incorrect." He grinned, and then quickly dashed away from me.

I stood there, confused. "I don't remember saying anything about a freaking small finch!" I called after him...as I shook my head.

After all, I wasn't a walking dictionary.

Maybe if I was I could define that odd look on his face earlier.

I shook my head, and ran after him...making a note to tell him to stop confusing the crap out of me all the time.

Boy had I missed that man.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please shoot me a review with your thoughts so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ugh guys I'm being really bad to you huh?**

**Ok...I do have a logical explanation as to why I have not updated until now. Shortly after I typed the last chapter, my mom's laptop (which is the computer I use usually to type on) crashed permanently. Therefore limiting our household to one single computer. And trust me, at my house we are computer junkies, and that second computer was essential. So now, I'm lucky if I get a half hour computer time max, just because the demand for this computer is so high.**

**So that's why I haven't updated until now, and if I don't update for several weeks again, that's most likely why. Sorry again, and here's the chapter you've waited for.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Once I got back to Alaska, I started enjoying my time there even more. I was constantly busy and doing something, so it was becoming easier to be apart from Dr. Cullen and my family back in Seattle. If I didn't have any school work, I would hang out with Adam and Lance, and on the rare occasions Lacey would show up...her too. We were all becoming a pretty close knit group. I could call Lacey in the middle of the night to tell her about my day, and she'd listen and even put in her own input. It was like I had found the friends I had always wanted. Only maybe the friends I had dreamed of weren't as crazy as those three...but they worked.

Adam especially was an overall amazing guy. I had to admit, if I wasn't already taken...I would have been interested in Adam myself. He was certainly the stereotypical gorgeous California guy. And his personality was great, he always had me laughing, he was kind and sincere, and he was defiantly quite the romantic. The only downfall to him would have to be that he knew how great he was, because he was certainly full of himself. But hey, I guess if I could get a girl's phone number in less than 2 minutes, I'd be full of myself too.

He sort of had that same natural charm that Dr. Cullen had, but yet in no way was it similar. There was still something about Dr. Cullen I just couldn't figure out. But I knew whatever that was, it had to be the reason he was so appealing.

Adam apparently had been (and according to Lacey), still was quite the ladies man. He wasn't exactly known for keeping a relationship going for very long. Him, his friend Ned, and a few other guys ruled their school, and now their collage campus. And needless to say, they got into some trouble every now and then. Adam loved his ladies, and the ladies loved him. Lacey told me he'd have a girlfriend one week, then a different one for a few days, then someone else...it was a never ending process. This truthfully didn't surprise me, since Adam always seemed to try to pick up a date every time we went out in public.

I got so excited for weekends, just because I got to hang out, and really let loose. Being with them made me feel like I was gaining back some of the childhood I lost in high school. I was always studying and really didn't even try to make friends. I didn't even go to my senior prom because I wanted to study for a test. But now here I was at Alaska University's Medical Program, which was all I had ever worked for, and I was having so much fun it was crazy. I was finally a teenager...a few years too late.

* * *

I was in Alaska for one certain Saturday in April, and I was very excited to get to see Lacey again after so long. That night, the four of us were going to some restaurant, other than the pizza place...which shocked me, that Adam claimed to be amazing. It was a formal restaurant...so I was trying to pick out a dress to wear. While I was doing so, I was thinking about how much fun I would have shopping with Lacey the next day. It was rare if Lacey and I could get some girl time, one just because Lance and Adam followed us everywhere, and two because Lacey was not exactly a girly girl.

While I was in the midst of sorting through my dresses, my phone rang, and I recognized it immediately as his ring tone. I dove over my bed to get to my phone in time. If anyone had been watching me, they would have laughed, I didn't look too graceful. I reminded myself of Bella.

"Hello sweetheart." He said, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey." I replied, rolling onto my back. "How's work going?"

"Slow today actually...very slow since you're not here."

"I'll be back next weekend."

"Speaking of...would you strongly oppose of Alice throwing a birthday party for you when you come?"

I laughed. My birthday was next weekend, and tonight was my Alaska party with Adam, Lacey, and Lance...while next weekend I was going to spend it with my family and the Cullens.

"No...that's fine...let Alice do what she wants."

"Alright...I figured I would need to ask you...because Bella always did disagree with parties."

"No a party is absolutely fine."

"I'll make sure to tell her then."He paused for a moment. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh Adam, Lance, and Lacey are taking me out to eat at some fancy restaurant as a way of celebrating my birthday here, and then Lacey wants to take me shopping tomorrow."

"Oh..I see." He said, with that unidentifiable tone to his voice.

"Something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No...there's nothing wrong with that at all."

"You don't exactly sound too pleased about it." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Well you see...oh never mind."

"What?"

"Brooke I really do not feel like getting into some sort of an argument with you right now."

I was shocked. "An argument? What makes you think we'd get into some kind of an argument?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "It's nothing alright...just me being a little paranoid, that's all."

"Paranoid? About what?"

"Well...about that Adam guy."

Then it clicked for me. "Oh my gosh... you're not telling me you're jealous of him?"

"Well...darling..yes actually."

And then I burst into a loud fit of laughter. "Are you freaking kidding me!"

He seemed very confused. "No..I'm not."

I still could not stop laughing. "You are jealous of Adam? You don't even have reason to be jealous of _Patrick Dempsey_ for gosh sakes!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hello! Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror! Trust me...you have no reason to be jealous of anyone." My laughter was a bit more under control now. "Besides, Adam's nothing more than a friend to me. I'm probably never going to see him again after all of this is over anyway."

"I guess you're right. See...I told you what I had to say was utterly absurd."

I waited for him to translate his sentence into English.

"What I had to say was incredibly crazy."

"You've got to start speaking my lingo here mister."

"I'm sorry you can't understand every word I say."

"Ah..I really don't care. It's kinda hot."

"The way I speak is hot?"

"Haven't you came to the realization by now that everything about you is hot?"

He laughed. "Yes I have."

I looked over at my closet, realizing I still had a mission at hand. "Look I gotta go so I can get ready for tonight ok?"

"Alright." He replied.

"Don't worry about Adam...ok...I could never...ever...love anyone but you."

"Oh I know that."

"Adam won't try anything funny." I said as I got up and made my way toward the closet. "We're just friends."

"Yes you're right...just be careful alright?"

"Alright I will...I love you."

"I love you too Brooke."

We issued our goodbyes before I turned back to picking out my dress. As I replayed our conversation in my head I couldn't help but laugh again.

Why in the world would he have any reason to be jealous of anyone?

* * *

After hours of searching and debating, I finally chose a long black dress, that had long sleeves, with cutouts on the shoulders. Even though it was spring, I wasn't about to step out into the Alaska weather with a tiny little sundress on. I left my hair in it's usual way...part way up...part way down. I thought I was making them wait on me, because I was running ten minutes late. But after I told Edward and Bella goodbye and stepped outside...their car was not waiting there. So I stood out in the yard for at least five minutes, before Adam pulled up in his lavish sports car. He stepped out of the drivers seat, wearing a very nice black tux, and he walked around to the passenger's side door.

"Good evening Miss Brooke Jeffers...I will be your escort to your destination." He said with a smile.

I giggled, and heard a string of profanities yelled in the backseat.

"That is Miss Lacey, protesting her hunger." He said before leaning over and whispering in my ear. "May I say you look simply stunning tonight?"

I just giggled again as he made his way back to the driver's side.

I turned around to see Lance and Lacey sitting together in the back seat. Lance, in his own black tux, sat starring out the window. Lacey was smiling like crazy at the sight of me. I was smiling at the site of her dress. It was crazy...just like her. It was a short, little black dress with gold trim along the top. Only the bottom of the dress looked like a thousand angry cats with sharp claws had gotten a hold of it. It was classic Lacey.

The restaurant wasn't too far away, and I was surprised that we hadn't made some sort of a scene yet, even after we were seated. Lacey told me that sometimes they cool their show off tendencies while they were in a fancy place. Sometimes.

"So Brooke you're turning twenty next weekend?" Lance asked, shoving a huge bite of food into his mouth. Lacey smacked him.

"Yes I am."

"You're still younger than me though." Adam declared.

"Oh come on." I said giving him a gentle shove. "You turned twenty two weeks ago, so you're two weeks older...it's not a big deal."

"I'm still older." He claimed with a smile. I just rolled my eyes.

"Gosh when you and Ned turn twenty-one that will be a recipe for disaster." Lacey said.

"How so?" Adam asked, leaning back and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"You. Ned. Alcohol. Legally. Need I say more?" Lacey said, grinning.

"Ahh...we aren't into that stuff. Dew is much better."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Fine, I guess caffeine and sugar can be just as bad."

The rest of dinner was fairly quiet...just normal conversation was made. However Adam did declare the need to dance when some "cool song" played over the loud speakers. They had the waiters bring me some ice-cream covered brownie thing in celebration of my birthday...but I couldn't eat it all, so I gave it to Lance.

Lance and Adam went ahead and gave me their presents...Lacey said she would buy me something tomorrow when we went shopping. Lance's gift was a gift certificate to that pizza place we always went to. Lacey told me he couldn't think of anything else. Adam gave me a lot of little things, one of them being some really expensive-looking gold pen.

"To remind you of when we met." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

I simply laughed at the realization of that.

"There's one more thing I need to give you...but I'll have to give it to you later." He said.

"Alright."

Lacey suddenly jumped up, a very rare occurrence. "We should go back to the house and eat ice cream!"

"Lace...we just had ice cream." Adam said, as we got up to get ready to leave.

"Ahh correction...Lance and Brooke had ice cream...I got nothing."

"I dunno..." Adam said...before he was interrupted by Lacey screaming profanities at him.

Adam sighed. "Lacey do you want me to drop you off at home on the way to Brooke's so you can get ice cream?"

"Yes...that's what I'm implying."

"Fine...we'll do that then." Adam said looking at me and shaking his head. Lacey was pleased.

We drove to the Chandelier summer home and dropped off Lacey and Lance. It wasn't much more of a drive to get to the Cullen's house...so we sat in silence and listened to the radio.

When we finally arrived, Adam helped me carry my gifts up to the front door. It was getting a little cold outside, and I really wanted to get inside, curl up in my pajamas, and sleep until noon. However, despite the cold...it was very beautiful outside.

"Well I think that's everything you got." Adam said, eying the gift bags positioned by the front doors. "Does it look like you're missing anything?"

I peered in each bag, checking to make sure everything I had received was in them. "No...I have it all."

We stood there for a second before I spoke again. "Thanks for taking me out tonight..and for the gifts."

"Not a problem...it's what friends are for right?" He asked, sending that gorgeous smile my way for the thousandth time.

"Right." I said, before I remembered something. "Oh...you said you had something else you wanted to give me."

His face lit up as he remembered. "Oh yeah...thanks for making sure I didn't forget."

"Not a problem...that's what friends are for." I said rubbing the locket that still hung around my neck.

He smiled. "Ok...close your eyes." He instructed.

I laughed and did as I was told.

"Keep them closed...don't peek." He said.

"Ok." I said...laughing.

And then suddenly, I felt his lips gently meet mine in a kiss.

* * *

**Ok! I know it's a cliffhanger. Trust me...I hate them too! But this chapter was getting a lot longer than I thought, and I still had a lot more to type if I didn't cut it off now. Besides, I've way overdone my computer time now! I'm sure someone wants the computer.**

**Just for some disclaimers...I do not own Patrick Dempsey or Mt. Dew.**

**And if you want to see what Brooke and Lacey's dresses look like...there are links in my profile.  
**

**I'll try not to leave you guys hanging too long ok! **

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

I was far beyond shocked. I had no idea how to react, what to think, or what to do. All I really knew was that I should not be kissing him. So I tried to yank myself away from Adam's embrace the best I could. He noticed my struggle, and stopped kissing me.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked.

I smacked him across the face. "Are you kidding me? Of course something is wrong!"

"What?" He asked looking very confused at my reaction as he rubbed his face where I smacked him. "I thought you liked me?"

"Liked you? Why in the world would I like you! I have a boyfriend you jerk!" I yelled at him, completely enraged. Gosh if Bella or Edward had seen me kissing him...who knows what they would have told their father.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yes stupid I have a boyfriend! I told you that!"

He looked very confused now. "Um...no you didn't."

"Why wouldn't I tell you that I had a boyfriend?" I asked...a little calmer...and a bit more confused myself.

"I don't know...but you never did."

"Really? Never?"

"Nope. If you had told me that...I don't think I would have just kissed you."

I didn't respond as I searched my memory, trying to see if I remembered ever telling Adam about Dr. Cullen. And he was right, I had never mentioned that I was dating anyone.

"Oh crap." I muttered, shoving my head into my hands. "You're right."

"Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend?" He asked.

I tried to think about a reason for that myself. And then it came to me. Of course I hadn't told Adam I had a boyfriend, because I was so used to hiding my relationship with Dr. Cullen back at home, that I didn't even think about mentioning him to Adam.

"Ugh....it's very hard to explain."

"I'm here to listen." He replied.

I lifted my head out of my hands to look at him. "I think the more important question here is why did you kiss me?"

"Why did I kiss you? You wanted to know why I kissed you?"

"Yes, that's what I said wasn't it?" I answered, becoming frustrated.

"Well Brooke, I kissed you because I think you're an amazing girl, and I thought you liked me back."

"You like me?" I asked, now far beyond confusion.

"You didn't pick up on that?" He asked.

"Um...no I'm quite afraid I didn't."

"Gosh Brooke I've only been flirting with you the whole time you've been up here."

"I thought you were just being friendly."

"Yes Brooke I was...but I was flirting with you as well."

"So you wanna go out with me?" I asked, starring down and my feet.

"Yes I do." He replied. "I thought you wanted to go out with me to."

"What in the world makes you think that?" I asked, looking back at him...disgusted.

"Well you always flirt back, you laugh at my jokes, and you stare at me all the time." He said, grinning.

"I didn't even know that was flirtatious."

"Yes Brooke...it is. It sure seemed that way to me. And trust me...I'm in expert on this sort of stuff."

"Well I'm not!" I said. "Adam I know I told you that I haven't had much experience with guys...I don't know when I'm flirting and when I'm not."

"News flash darling...you flirt...with me..._a lot_."

"Do not call me darling!" I yelled.

He starred at me, clueless.

"Look I don't care what you think or don't think....but I do not have romantic feelings for you in any way! I am one girl that you are not going to get!"

He looked hurt at that, and his eyes drifted away from me.

"Adam I'm sorry...but I'm very happy with the guy that I'm with."

He turned his gaze back to me, but his eyes looked almost hateful. "Tell me about him...tell me about this guy you're with. How long have you been together?"

"A little less than a year." I replied.

"Physical description?" He asked, with a familiar tone to his voice. It sounded sort of similar to the tone Dr. Cullen had in his voice when I talked about Adam. I suddenly realized that Adam was jealous.

"He's tall, blond, pale skin, topaz eyes..."

"Topaz eyes?" He interrupted.

"Yes...his eyes are gold in color...it's quite unique...I've never seen anything like it." I said.

"What's his personality like?" He demanded.

"He's intelligent, kind, caring, compassionate, and he has a good sense of humor."

"Not as good as mine I bet." He bragged.

"You have a different sense of humor than he does."

"How?"

"Your sense of humor is much dumber." I said.

"What's he do for a living?"

"He's a doctor." I said, glaring at him to see if that met his approval.

"Is he rich?" He asked.

"Yes...but that doesn't really matter to me."

"Is he the doctor you work for?"

I bit my lip and sighed. "Yes, he is."

He starred at me for a moment in silence.

"Is that all you want?" I asked.

He nodded, then looked directly into my eyes. "So you don't like me at all huh?"

"Ugh...Adam." I said with a sigh. "You are a very nice, very funny, and quite attractive guy. But you're my best friend...and that's all you can ever be. Sure I might find some of your traits desirable...but I don't want to marry you or anything."

"If you weren't with this other guy...would you go out with me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Would you go out with me if you were single?"

"Possibly." I replied.

"Then why not do it now?"

"Why not do what now?"

"Go out with me." He said, his stupid grin spreading across his face. "Just while you're here. He won't ever have to know about it."

I starred at him open-mouthed, beyond disgusted. "What are you saying?" I screamed.

"Go out with me while you're here, then go back to him, and he won't ever have to know about me. What happens in Alaska stays in Alaska."

"Your asking me to CHEAT on my boyfriend?" I yelled at him, now far beyond disgusted. But then as soon as the anger came, it left, and was replaced with sadness...for I realized something.

"Yes if that's how you want to put it." He said.

"Adam that is not how I want to put it...because I do not want that to happen! Please leave, and do so quickly!" I yelled, as I opened the door and slammed it shut in his face. Bella was standing at the bottom of the staircase, starring at me, searching for an explanation.

I tried to fight off the tears threatening to fall. "I'll tell you in a minute Bella...I have to make a phone call."

She simply nodded as I ran past her on my way up the stairs. I threw down my gifts and picked up my phone, tears falling as I dialed his number.

"Brooke?" He asked...not at all seeming surprised I had called.

"I have a lot to tell you." I said in between my tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No..not really."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Look...uh...Adam kissed me tonight."

Again he didn't seemed surprised. "Did that upset you?"

"Well not so much the kiss as what he said." I proceeded to tell him everything that had occurred, except I left out the part that Adam had brought up about cheating on him.

"Well sweetheart...I guess I'm not too terribly taken aback."

"Why?" I asked, with a sigh.

"It was very obvious that this young man had taken a liking to you from the start. Who wouldn't? You are a very exceptional young lady."

I couldn't help but smile through my tears. "I really miss you now."

He actually laughed a little. "I miss you as well dear."

I bit my lip. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Why would I have any reason to be mad at you?"

"I kissed Adam." I said, yanking my hair down.

"You didn't intentionally mean to. The fact that you stopped it, and called me right after the fact shows me that you obviously weren't the criminal in this crime."

I just smiled, he was so understanding. "So what do I do about all this?"

"Let him cool off for a few days...then take it from there. But I would try and be careful around him and limit my contact with I if I were you."

"But he's my best friend...I can't stay away from him for too long."

"Just wait and see dear alright?"

"Alright." I replied...feeling a little better than earlier.

I tried not to talk to him too much longer, before I went downstairs to tell Bella what had happened. I was surprised, because her reaction to my story was laughter.

"How is this funny?" I asked her.

"It's not funny...it just seems very coincidental." Bella told me.

"Why?"

"Have you heard about my best friend Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I've heard his name mentioned every now and then."

"Do you know much about him?"

"Just that him and Edward don't get along very well."

"Exactly." Bella said with a smile. "When Edward's family..." She paused, frowning. "Moved for a few months...I was heartbroken. So I spent a lot of time with Jake. Needless to say when Edward came back, him and Jake clashed. And I had known that Jacob had some definite feelings for me...and I had feelings for him too, but nothing like the feelings I had for Edward. Jake did, and still does...try to win my attention."

I nodded in response.

"This situation with you, Edward's father, and Adam is just coincidental because it's like your Adam is my Jacob." She said grinning.

I didn't exactly see how this was funny, but I smiled anyway. After I talked to Bella a little more, I decided to go upstairs and go to bed. As I laid there in my room, starring at the ceiling...I thought about what really had upset me earlier. It wasn't Adam's kiss, or the fact he was so demanding to know about Dr. Cullen, or even what he asked me to do. It somehow related to that...but it wasn't entirely that.

Adam was asking me to cheat on Dr. Cullen. And I had yelled at him for asking me to do such a stupid and terrible thing...until it clicked for me.

I wouldn't cheat on Dr. Cullen with Adam...yet I willingly entered my relationship with Dr. Cullen knowing he had been, and still was cheating on me.

* * *

The next day's shopping activates with Lacey were not as enjoyable as either of us had planned. Lacey was crazy as always, if not more so...probably because she was trying to lighten the mood. It was kind of working...but not too much, and she caught onto that after a while. The whole day just seemed very awkward, and I was upset about it. I never got to see Lacey, and now here I had one-on-one time with her, but I was too upset over the previous day's events just to have fun. We left the mall earlier than planned, and Lacey decided to drive around for a while to "Show me some stuff" but I knew she just wanted to give me the chance to talk.

The first few minutes of the drive in Lacey's black pick-up truck were silent, until she turned on the radio to some punk-rock music and took a deep breath.

"Well baby cakes." She said looking at me. "I've already heard one side to this story...so I guess I need to hear the other."

I sighed and told her everything Adam had said, even everything about the cheating stuff, as much as it hurt me. She sat and listened the whole time, not even bothering to interrupt. When I finally finished, she growled in frustration.

"Ugh....I don't know what is wrong with that kid."

"Kid? Lace you guys are the same age."

"What? Oh yeah...I guess we are. I just have the tendency to feel more mature than him sometimes...I guess."

I nodded. "I could certainly understand that."

She sighed. "Look Brooke." Then she laughed. "Hey...that rhymed."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh sorry...I get easily distracted." She said, with a grin.

"I've noticed."

"Brooke, the dude is head over heals for you. Seriously...end of story."

"What?"

"I have never seen him so crazy over a girl before as he is for you. He talks about you all the time. He's really got the hots for you baby cakes."

"So he's got more than just a simple little crush on me."

"Ohhhhhhh yeah. Gosh if Adam had a little crush on you he would have been over you a thousand times by now. He's not the guy who hangs on to one girl for very long."

"I see."

"So that's why I know he really likes you....because he never looks for a serious relationship...never. The dude's so playa...it's crazy!"

"Playa?" I asked, confused.

"He's a player...play...er."

"That's not what you said."

"You're very right...I said playa...it sounds cooler...have a problem with that?"

"No I guess not."

"Good...I didn't feel like beating you up today."

I just laughed. "So Adam's a player?"

"Mhmmmm...big time. That's why it's so obvious that he digs you...because he hasn't been with anyone else since he's known you."

"Lace you aren't telling me that..."

"He's in love with you? Eh....I wouldn't doubt it."

I slammed my head against the dashboard. "No Lace...no...please don't say that."

"Well I did, and what the heck are you doing to my poor truck? If you want to beat something up...try Adam...he could use a good butt-kicking."

"What do I do about him Lace?" I whined. "I feel so bad that I led him on and didn't tell him about my boyfriend."

"I would suggest talking to him." Lacey said shrugging her shoulders. "But yet again...who knows."

"Is he mad at me?" I asked, looking her direction.

"Not mad at you...more so mad at himself for being such a butt head. Are you mad at him?"

"Yes...sort of."

"Why?"

"Lacey he asked me to cheat on my boyfriend! I think that's reason enough to be a little ticked."

She nodded in approval. "Yeah you're right...it is."

"I should talk to him." I said sighing. "Set everything straight."

"Good idea." Lacey said as she pulled into the Cullen's drive. "He should handle it ok. Possibly. Maybe not. Who knows...I can't read minds...if I could...I'd really like to know what Lance is thinking sometimes."

I laughed again....Lacey was so random...you had to love her.

"Thanks for the shopping trip Lace, and for the conversation...it was nice to talk to you one-on-one for once."

"Yeah it was nice." Lacey agreed. "Do you want me to give Adam a message from you?"

"Ummm." I said, looking at the ceiling of the truck as if it had my answer. "Tell him to meet me at the pizza place after class tomorrow...we can talk then."

"Alright." Lacey said as I got out of the car. "See ya later dude!" She called as she pulled out of the drive.

I smiled and waved, but my smile faded as soon as Lacey left.

I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok guys well guess what? In two chapters time...you're going to get a chapter from Carlisle's POV. And by chapter...this time I mean an entire chapter! Yepee! Lol...so now you have that to look forward to. ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

I didn't talk to Adam at all during class the next day, simply because I wanted to save all conversation for when we were at the restaurant later that afternoon. Adam seemed to catch onto this, because he didn't try to talk to me during the day.

I drove to the pizza place after class, and he was already there at his usual booth, waiting on me. Neither one of us talked to the other as we ordered our food and drink. It wasn't until both of us had sat and awkwardly starred at our cups of pop for about five minutes that Adam finally broke the silence.

"Brooke." He said with a sigh. "You have no idea how bad I feel about all this."

I just nodded, and let him talk.

"It's just that...gosh Brooke I like you a lot...and I really thought that you liked me too."

I just took a sip of my pop, listening to him.

"But now I guess it's obvious that's not the case."

"I guess so."

"Ugh...and what I said...about the entire cheating on your boyfriend thing...that was so stupid for me to say."

"Yes...that kinda was."

"You're more mad at me about that than you are about anything else huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I was being an idiot."

"Yeah." I agreed. "You were."

"Do you forgive me?" He asked, starring at me with those baby-blue eyes of his.

I sighed. "I guess I about have to don't I?"

He merely grinned in response. "So tell me more about this guy that you're with. What makes him so much better than me?"

I laughed. "Pretty much everything."

He snorted. "Ha. I've never met a girl that told me another guy was better than me."

"Well congratulations, you have." I said, shaking my head at his stupidness.

"What's his name?" He asked, watching me as I messed with my silverware.

"My boyfriend's?"

"No, that waiter over there." He said, pointing to one of the restaurant employees. "Yes your boyfriend's name stupid."

"If I recall, I think we agreed you were the stupid one here."

"That's beyond the point...what is your boyfriend's name?" He asked again.

"Dr. Cullen." I replied simply.

"Cullen, Cullen, Cullen...is that the last name of those Edward and Bella people you are staying with?"

I suddenly realized I just totally screwed up. "Yes it is."

"Is your boyfriend related to them somehow?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes he is."

"How?"

"He's um....their...father." I mumbled. "Well Edward's father...Bella's father-in-law."

"Father?" He asked, seeming quite taken aback. He starred ahead and I swore he stopped breathing. But it actually looked more like he was thinking about something, thinking about what he was going to ask next.

"Go ahead and ask me." I said, trying to snap him out of his trance. It worked, he blinked and turned his focus back to me.

"Ask you what?"

"I know you're going to ask me how old he is."

He shot me an embarrassed smile. "How did you know that?"

"You're not too incredibly hard to figure out Adam."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine...how old is this guy?"

I looked up at the ceiling for a minute to think. "He turned thirty-eight in January."

Adam spit pop all over the table...and me.

"Ok...I take it that came as quite a shock to you."

He coughed, as he used his napkin to wipe up his mess. "Yes...just a bit."

I sat and waited for him to recover while I wiped off my face.

"He's thirty-eight years old?"

"Yes he very much is."

"And you are going to turn twenty next week?"

"Yes, I am."

"So that makes him eighteen years older than you."

"Mhmmm."

"That's a little...wrong don't you think?"

Yes I did think it was a little odd. I was dating a man that could very well have been my father. However Dr. Cullen in no way looked to be 38, more like 23...or something around that. But I had sort of gotten over the age thing, and I had put it behind me. However, now siting here listening to Adam, it made my kind of re-realize the situation.

"Age is just a number." I said.

"Yes Brooke it is...but eighteen is a large number!"

"I take it you don't exactly approve of that...do you?"

"Ummm gee...what would make you think that?" He said, aggravated. "And this guy has kids?"

"Yes...five."

"Five freaking kids? He's a single father of five kids?"

"He's never been married before, he adopted all of them." I told him.

"How old are these kids?"

"They range in age from their early twenties to late teens."

"So his children are around the same age as you?"

"Yes...they are I guess."

"Ugh Brooke...that's kind of disgusting."

I didn't know what to say in response.

"So you are dating your boss...who's thirty-eight years old...who has five kids around your age?"

"Um...yeah that seems to sound about right."

He shoved his head into his hands. "Wow...just wow." He looked up at me, holding my gaze. "This guy has got to be some kind of angel if he can get you to date him after all of that crap."

"He pretty much is." I said.

"How?"

"He's got something about him that just makes him so incredibly appealing to others. It's like some sort of natural charm, or magical power, or something."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you have any pictures of him with you?"

"Actually yes." I said, digging around in my purse to get my phone. I scrolled through the photos until I found the only picture I had of him in my phone. I didn't want to have a hundred pictures of him in my phone and have someone see them and start asking questions. The one picture I had of him was taken at work, and he was standing in the main lobby, smiling at me as I took the picture.

"Here." I said handing Adam the phone. "That's him."

He was silent as he studied the picture, then he handed the phone back to me.

"Well?" I asked. "What do you think?"

"Ok..maybe now I see why you like him. I just don't get how he's better than me."

I sighed. "He is Adam. Look you are a great guy, but you're just not the kind of guy for me."

"Yeah, apparently you search for future husbands that are old enough to be your father."

"Apparently." I said, becoming disgusted with him.

"Do you have any other pictures of him?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No I don't."

He looked at me in a confused manner. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want people to see that I have a bunch of pictures of him in my phone and have them think things."

"Have them think things....what do you mean?"

I sighed. I figured I might as well tell him now. He was my best friend, and besides...he was going to have to know sooner or later.

"Adam...I think the reason I didn't tell you about my boyfriend is because I am not used to telling people that I have one."

If he looked confused before, he really did now.

"We kind of hide our relationship from the general public. There are very few select people that know about us."

"Hide your relationship? Why do you have to do that?"

"Well...you see..." I sighed, wondering if I should tell him this. "Ok listen...promise me you won't flip out on me and get all aggravated and stuff."

He looked even more confused. "Ok...I promise."

I bit my lip and tried not to look directly at him. "You see....even though he's dating me....well at the time he asked me out...he was also seeing...someone else." I waited for a response from him, but there was none.

"Her name is Viviene. She's always gone on trips and she uses his money to buy her all sorts of expensive things. She doesn't care about him or his family at all. He told me he wants to break up with her because he doesn't care about her anymore...but she won't let him. She's threatened him and she's just been very difficult to deal with. Him and I hide our relationship, because to the best of everyone's knowledge...he's happily dating Viviene."

He starred straight at me, in a trance-like state again.

"And that's it." I said, letting him know I had finished.

And then he exploded.

"Brooke! Gosh how freaking stupid are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised at his random outburst.

"You are dating some guy who is twice as old of you, who is dating another woman?"

"Yes."

"And when he asked you out, you just willingly decided to date him....knowing that he was already seeing someone else and everything?"

"Yes."

"Brooke! Gosh Brooke! Can't you see this guy is more than likely lying through his freaking teeth!" People at the tables around us tried not to stare in our direction as he yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, becoming angry with him.

"This guy tells you his girlfriend's terrible to him...and he tells you she makes him unhappy...when he really probably just wants two girlfriends! I mean the guy is pretty decent looking, and he probably knows it too! He's just taking complete and total advantage of you!"

I didn't speak, I just listened to Adam rant.

"I mean how do you know that Viviene woman isn't there with him in his house right at this very minute! You're not there! And you're not with him twenty-four seven! What if he wants you both! He's just going to end up hurting you in the end!"

I was having difficultly breathing. Sure, it wasn't like I hadn't thought about this before. It defiantly was a risk dating someone I knew was already with someone else. Adam was right, I didn't know for sure that everything Dr. Cullen said was true, and that he very well could just be taking advantage of me. But it was harder and more difficult to actually hear, and in truth it made sense. I just didn't want it too.

"And you know what I'm saying is true...because of that look on your face!"

I still could not respond.

"Gosh...you're such a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite? How am I a hypocrite?"

"Because I asked you to cheat on your boyfriend with me, and you flip out and get all ticked off at me....but no...you'll willingly assist your boyfriend in cheating on his other girlfriend."

Now I was the angry one. "Adam! Look...I've given him the benefit of the doubt! Sure our relationship is one-hundred and ten percent wrong....but I'm going to trust what he says is true. And you wanna know why? Because that's what you're supposed to do in a relationship! You're supposed to trust them! Yes, you're right...I willingly entered my relationship with him knowing that he was with someone else! And I also entered this relationship knowing it could totally blow up in my face...but for him...that's a risk I'm willing to take!"

I picked up my purse and my jacket, and slid out of the booth. "If you would excuse me...I'm going to leave now. Give me a call when you decide to stop being such a jerk and start being my best friend!" I stormed out of the pizza place and to my car, with tears rolling down my face.

I was so mad at Adam, and I seriously considered never talking to him again. But I soon realized I wasn't necessarily mad at Adam...nor was I mad at all. I was more so upset...and that was because I knew the hurtful things Adam said had a pretty high chance of actually being true.

I tried not to think about it too much as I walked into the house and headed straight to my room without bothering to tell Bella or Edward anything that happened. I collapsed onto my bed after throwing my purse on the floor. As I laid there, I starred at the ceiling and tried to relax...but I couldn't. I felt one single tear fall down my cheek, and I sighed.

Yes, my entire relationship with Dr. Cullen was beyond wrong. He was so much older than me, he was my boss, he had kids, and he was seeing someone else. All of that added up to equal something people would generally frown upon in a relationship. What I was risking by allowing myself to get so attached to him was stupid. There was indeed a very large chance that he could be using me. He could possibly like both me and Viviene. Maybe everything he had told me about her was a lie. I had just fallen for his charm and now I couldn't get back out.

However, like I had told Adam in the restaurant...I was still going to give him the benefit of the doubt. I had met Viviene myself, and she certainly seemed to be the way he described her to be. I was with Dr. Cullen most of the time, and when I wasn't....I was almost certain Viviene was in a foreign country at the time. Adam was right on the fact that I didn't know if she was with him right now while I was here in Alaska...but like I told him...I had to trust Dr. Cullen. I couldn't go through our entire relationship being jealous and not trusting him. And when I had agreed to give my heart to him...I had known the risks.

It was just hard to think about. It wasn't like I hadn't thought about the "what ifs" before, but it still upset me. I couldn't even begin to believe that he would ever be like that.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to just let my mind clear...and push all of my worries away for a while. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I probably laid there for hours, before I finally drifted off into sleep.

And for the first time in a while, my dream came back that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Again guys, I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I did indeed get a second computer, so now it is easier for me to come on here and type than it had been before. So last week I sat down to type up this chapter, intending to finish it that day, but I had a major family emergency later that afternoon, and I have been incredibly busy and stressed out for the past week. Everything is fine now though, so we can all finally relax. :)**

**If you remembered correctly...the next chapter is going to be _completely_ in Carlisle's POV. I'm sorry for the past few chapters being kind of boring...in 6-8 chapters however...some drama begins. *Insert Evil laugh here* Lol, so hang with me. ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

The rest of the week was incredibly boring. Bella and Edward left to go home early, so I spent the rest of the week alone. I still hadn't cooled down enough from my fight with Adam, and the two of us hadn't talked since our confrontation on Monday. Lance seemed cautious to approach me when he would see me walk by. I wasn't mad at him, but I avoided him as well for the rest of the week. Now more than ever, I was ready to go home. I sat on the plane, anxiously awaiting an announcement over the intercom to state that we were getting ready to land. And when it did come, I felt my heart start pounding insanely in my chest.

I walked off of the plane and through the tunnel, yawning as I went. Once I walked out into the airport...I really felt my heart pound, because he was standing there waiting for me. I felt this smile spread all the way across my face, as I ran toward him, flinging my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Well Brooke...love...I decided I would come pick you up so that way you didn't have to take a taxi."

I just smiled and inhaled his scent. I looked up and noticed he was still wearing his white lab coat. "You came straight from work didn't you?"

"Yes I did." He replied, wrapping an arm around me and leading me to baggage claim, and then to the parking lot. I got inside the Mercedes and starred outside at the rain as he drove in the direction toward my apartment complex.

"You know what." I said. "I just now realized that I actually missed the rain."

He merely laughed in response.

"It's been a bad week." I said with a sigh, not taking my eyes off of the outside world. I had told him the basics of what had happened. I had simply told him that Adam and I were not exactly getting along right now.

"Well try and forget about it ok?" He said, offering me his dazzling smile. "Your birthday is tomorrow, and that is a huge thing to celebrate."

I shrugged. Celebrating was the last thing I felt like doing right then.

"Alice told me that she wants to have your party on Sunday afternoon."

"Yeah she told me too." I replied.

"So tomorrow you can either come into work, or visit your family...whatever you please." He said. "I took Sunday off so that way I could attend your party."

"I think my family wants to have a party for me tomorrow." I said. "Sandra said something about gathering everyone into Grandfather's house."

"Then you can party with your family tomorrow, and party with my family on Sunday."

"Yeah, I guess that works."

"You guys will work this out." He said, and I knew he wasn't talking about parties anymore. "If he truly is your best friend, he will forgive you."

"Yes...but I don't know if I can forgive _him_." I said.

"People make mistakes. Sometimes you have to be willing to give them a second chance when they mess up."

"You're beyond intelligent...you know that?"

He laughed. "I've certainly been told that before."

"Don't forget it." I said, turning my gaze back to the window. Maybe I would have to talk to Adam when I got back.

* * *

"All grandpa has is yellow streamers. Is that ok?" Sandra asked me, walking out of the kitchen of my grandfather's house. Sandra and I were decorating the place for my family party later that evening while my grandfather watched TV in the living room.

"Yes Sandra...yellow's fine." I told her, as I jumped up to sit on the counter.

"Hmmm...I don't know if there's enough here to hang in the entryway." She said, before throwing the roll of streamers onto the counter beside me. "Oh well...I'll worry about that later." She walked over to the oven to check the cake she was baking. Sandra was an amazing baker....she had just been recently accepted into Seattle's school of culinary arts.

"So how's your senior year of high school going?" I asked her, as she closed the oven door.

"Ok. Gosh I cannot wait to graduate!" She said, sitting beside me.

I laughed. "That's exactly how I felt."

"I think that's how everyone feels."

"True." I said, picking up the roll of streamers. "You graduate at beginning of June...right?"

"Yeah, June 3rd." She replied.

"So you don't have much longer."

"I know...it's amazing!" She said. "I cannot wait to get to college and met some hot guy."

I laughed. "Is that all you care about?"

"Oh...and I'll get to move out and live on my own."

"What kind of guy are you looking for?" I asked her, setting the roll of streamers back down.

"Your's." She joked...elbowing me.

"Ouch San...jeez."

"Sorry....Brook-a-lyn." She joked with a smile.

"Sandra Nicole Jeffers...shut up."

"I'll shut up when you do Brooklyn Cassandra Elizabeth Jeffers....crap your name is long."

I laughed. "So you want to date my boyfriend?"

"Heck who wouldn't? He's so dreamy!"

"I guess I can't blame you...but you're out of luck, because he's with me."

"Ha! For now." She said, getting up and walking back over to the oven.

"The cake's fine." I told her as she starred inside the oven at my birthday cake. "And what do you mean for now?"

She bounced back over to her seat beside me. "I'm going to be his girlfriend soon."

"Good luck with that." I said, giving her a playful shove. She laughed and shoved back.

"Seriously." I told her after our shoving war was over. "What kind of guy are you looking for?"

"Let me think." She said, looking as though she was deeply processing something. "I want an older guy...one who's hot."

"I gathered that being hot was a quality you wanted in a guy."

She nodded enthusiastically. "And he needs to be either an actor, model, singer, lawyer, or doctor."

I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"So he's rich." She said, grinning. "And that's pretty much it."

I shook my head. "Sandra you are one crazy kid...you know that."

"Ahh...yeah I guess so." She said, resting her head on my shoulder. I laughed and laid my head on top of her's.

"Well this certainly takes me back." A very recognizable voice, the one belonging to my grandfather, said.

We both laughed as he entered the kitchen, starring at the two of us sitting on the counter. "When you two were little girls...you'd always ask me or your grandmother to set you up on the counter, and you two would sit right here..." He said, patting the empty counter space beside us. "For hours on end."

Sandra and I smiled....both remembering what our grandfather was talking about.

"You were about five Brooke...and Sandra...you were around three." He said, smiling. "Now today's you're twentieth birthday and Sandra turns eighteen in July." He said, the smile still not leaving his face. "Boy how time flies."

"Awww grandpa." Sandra said, bouncing from side to side. "If it helps any...I still act like I'm three years old."

We all laughed.

"That's certainly true Sandra...that's certainly true." Grandfather said, catching my gaze and smiling. "You both turned out to be very wonderful young women."

I jumped down off of the counter to hug him. I guess I had always been closest to my grandfather out of all of my family members. More than likely because of the sheer fact that I spent most of my life with him.

My whole family...as small as it was...meant the absolute world to me. I treasured every day I had with each one of them, because I never knew when they would be taken away from me, just like my parents and my grandmother had been.

"Your mother and father would be so proud of you Brooke." My grandfather whispered in my ear, so only I could hear. "And your grandmother too."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I couldn't respond, I just pulled away from our embrace and smiled at him.

Sandra still had a dumb grin on her face, and she too got down and hugged our grandfather.

I stood there looking at the two of them and couldn't do anything but smile, and I wondered why I was so incredibly lucky.

* * *

I was greeted by five happy Cullens at my party on Sunday afternoon. The sixth Cullen, Rosalie, remained seated on the love seat and did not say a word to me the whole time. Jasper even held a short conversation with me...a rarity.

Alice went overboard with everything, as usual. There were presents for me from everyone, and even a small cake. I was the only one that ate any though...which didn't completely surprise me.

Emmett would not shut up, and he tried to amuse me with his funny antics throughout the whole afternoon. When he would relax for a moment and sit down beside me, he decided to ask me a bunch of stupid and random questions. Dr. Cullen had sat down beside Rosalie, and was holding a conversation with her that I could not hear. Alice and Jasper sat together, and Edward sat beside me with Bella on the floor at his feet.

"So Brooke...is your full name Brooklyn?" Emmett asked me, when he decided to stop showing off for five seconds.

I laughed in response. "Yes Emmett...it is."

"Sweet." He replied, a stupid grin spreading across his face. "You fly back to Alaska tonight right?"

"Mhmmm."

"Are you taking Isabella and Eddie with you?" He said, causing both Edward and Bella to send him a death glare.

"Yes Emmett...I am taking Bella and Edward with me."

"You miss me while you're up there...don't you?"

I laughed. "Yes Emmett...I miss you tremendously."

"Even more than your lover Carlisle over there?" He said, pointing in his direction.

Bella giggled, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Of course I miss you more than him Emmett." I joked, which left Emmett fairly pleased.

"So Brooke?" He asked, hanging upside-down over the back of the couch. "Why do you have such a fear of vampires?"

This time I heard a lot of laughter in the room...laughs I could distinguish as Bella's, Jasper's, and Alice's. I even saw Rosalie smile. Edward made some sort of disgusted noise at Emmet's comment, while Dr. Cullen did not respond.

I shrugged. "I think that movie did it to me."

"Which movie?" He asked, smiling as if he was getting great enjoyment out of this.

"Blood Lust...it came out last October."

"Oh yeah...I know what you're talking about." He said.

I nodded.

"So why are you scared of vampires?" He questioned.

I laughed. "I don't know Emmett. I think I have major issues or something."

"What does being afraid of vampires have to do with having issues?"

I heard Edward mutter something about Emmett having some sort of issues.

"Because Emmett." I said. "I have to have issues if I'm afraid of vampires?"

"Why?" He asked, sitting upright.

"Well...because they don't exist." I said simply, which caused Emmett to burst into insane laughter. Edward groaned.

"Yes...of course vampires don't exist." He said, with a grin...before he finally left me a lone to go to the garage.

I noticed Dr. Cullen exchange a glance with Edward, and Edward simply shrugged and shook his head in response, as if he knew what his father was thinking.

Bella looked up at me from her spot on the floor and smiled, showing that she too understood what it was like to be an outsider in this family. I smiled back.

Suddenly the phone rang, causing me to jump out of my seat, which caused the entire room to burst into laughter. Dr. Cullen rose slowly, and made his way over to the cordless phone that sat on one of the end tables beside me.

"Hello." He said, motioning for the room to be quiet. I saw his facial expression change, and I immediately knew all too well who was on the other end of that phone.

"Yes Viviene. It's very nice to hear from you." He looked around the room, four pairs of topaz eyes, and one pair of blue ones....focused on him

"The whole family is here tonight." He said. "Yes I miss you very much. How's Ireland?"

His conversation with her didn't last too much longer, before he finally hung up. As soon as he set down the phone, his eyes turned to me. He looked at me apologetically, and whispered "Sorry" before gently kissing my forehead.

I didn't stay for much longer, before I left to go to the airport. I hadn't noticed it while I was in the Cullen's house...but it was raining heavily outside. Thunder crashed, and lightening struck all around me. I shivered in fear. If there was one thing I had always had a fear of...it was thunderstorms. Rain...I could deal with...but add the lightening and thunder to it, and it scared me out of my mind. Thinking about thunderstorms made me think of a dream I always had when I was little. Since I was three or four...until I was about ten or twelve...almost every night I would have the exact same dream. In this dream I would always see a younger, almost toddler like, version of myself...sitting in a car seat in the back of a car. Lightening would be striking all around me, and then the dream would just abruptly end. It always managed to scare me.

And now here I was in an almost similar situation, ten years later...only this time my dream was something completely different. Ever since I had fought with Adam, my usual vampire dream had came back almost every night. It seemed that the dream would return around times when I was stressed or worried. And the dream always seemed to appear after I had somehow had an encounter with Viviene.

I sighed as the lightening made me shiver once more...because I knew I was probably due to dream that night...since Viviene had called. I officially made a mental note to myself to make up with Adam immediately upon my arrival back in Alaska, and I tried to drive out of the thunderstorm without becoming to incredibly frightened.

And sure enough, just as I expected...while I was on the plane that night, I fell asleep, and I had my usual dream. I woke up to the soft voice of the flight attendant Kaylee...who asked me if I was alright. She told me I had been screaming, and wondered if I was ok. I simply nodded, and she smiled at me before walking away. I sighed and closed my eyes again, and the dream didn't come back.

But for the first time in ten years...my old one did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	21. Chapter 21

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

_Carlisle's POV_

I was really starting to become worried.

Brooke and I were approaching our one year anniversary in mere months, and I still had not gathered up the courage to tell her the truth about my family and I. I knew she had to be told soon, or else the situation would just continue to become even more incredibly difficult than it already had shown to be.

Perhaps it would be easier on me if she wasn't so extremely positive about her fear of vampires. I would probably handle this a whole lot better if she had never even said the word "vampire" around me at all. Of course, she didn't know how much I actually knew about her fear. Edward tends to come in handy in these sorts of situations. She hadn't dreamt her usual nightmare that she usually had for quite sometime, until after her and Adam had fought. Now she was dreaming about it again, and it on top of everything else was becoming too much for her.

I had thought for a long time about when I would tell Brooke the secret I had been hiding from her for the past year. At first I had planned telling her just a few months after we were together. A few months became a few more months, and a few more months turned into even more months. I kept putting it off in order to avoid the entire situation.

But I couldn't avoid it. I had to tell her...it was something that could not be put off any longer. It was not fair to her to keep this secret from her. I was going to have to tell her, and I was going to have to deal with the consequences afterwords. I had kept telling myself that if she did indeed leave me because she was so scared, then I would try to move on, and assume we weren't meant to be.

However I knew the way I felt about her, and I was not ready to lose her now...after falling so madly in love with her.

I also knew that I had to tell her we were vampires, so that way she could fully understand how dangerous Viviene truly was to her. Viviene, of course, was a vampire herself, and if she ever found out about Brooke, I knew that Viviene would make certain to get rid of her. I had to let Brooke know that we weren't simply talking about an over-jealous girlfriend here...we were talking about an over-jealous vampire girlfriend.

So I had finally made up my mind that I was going to tell Brooke my secret not too long after she would arrive back from Alaska. If I could tell her sometime in early or mid June...that would work.

Even if by some miracle, Brooke did indeed accept the fact that I was a vampire, we still faced another problem. Viviene was going to be even more of a difficult situation to deal with. I really didn't like to think about killing her, but after thinking of so many other plans that wouldn't work...killing Viviene seemed like the only option I had left. And that was not going to be very easy to do.

I knew I could not kill Viviene myself. She was much younger than me, so she had much more strength and energy. Taking her all by myself would more than likely result in my losing the battle. And I certainly was not going to get any one of my children involved in a fight against her either...the risk was too much.

So what did that leave me with? Forever dating Viviene and Brooke? Juggling two women when I really only wanted one? I would never be able to let the public know that Brooke and I were together. And Viviene would still be present on this Earth...so there would forever be problems.

Brooke had recently been thinking about a lot of things, specifically stuff her and Adam had been arguing about. She thought about a lot of stuff that she hadn't told me, because she was afraid some of the stuff she knew and thought about would hurt me.

Edward told me that apparently Adam had asked Brooke to cheat on me with him, and Brooke had become utterly enraged at Adam for saying such a thing. Only then did she realize that she was dating me, and that I was dating someone else...and she willingly decided to date me even when she knew I was already seeing someone. She trusted everything I told her and took a major risk by giving her heart to me. I was beyond ecstatic that she was willing to take that risk. I didn't know too many other girls who would agree to be in a relationship with someone who already was in a relationship. But of course, everything I had ever told Brooke was true. It was her that I loved, not Viviene...and I most certainly did not want Viviene in my life any longer.

Well apparently Brooke decided to make up with Adam after that weekend, and he was asking a lot of questions about me. He wasn't exactly pleased when he found out that I was so much older than Brooke, and that I had five children. I would love to go up to Alaska and explain to him that I am really twenty-three, and I'm actually only three years older than Brooke, rather than eighteen. But oh well, let the boy think what he wants.

Then Brooke decided since Adam was her best friend, that she might as well tell him the full story. So she told him about Viviene, and then Adam became very angry. The two of them fought again, and Brooke didn't want to talk to him for the rest of the week. All she had told me was that her and Adam had had another fight...she didn't give me very many details.

I will openly admit that I was indeed jealous of Adam. He got to spend all of this time with my Brooke...while all I had to connect myself to her were her two or three daily phone calls, and random text messages throughout the day. And Brooke enjoyed spending time with him. I knew all she was doing with Adam was purely innocent and she wanted to be nothing more than friends. But Adam wanted to be much more than only friends.

However I was also very grateful to him, because minus this recent episode, he had been a very good friend to her. She really seemed to enjoy the time she spent with him. She was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Of course, I didn't know why she couldn't have just settled for a few nice girls as friends...but that's beyond the point.

* * *

It was the evening before the party Alice was going to throw for Brooke the following afternoon. I had just left work around five, and I returned home to help my children prepare for the party.

Alice was head decorator, and she also instructed everyone else on how to do their jobs. Emmett appointed himself as "Co-Head Decorator Dude." The two of them hung up balloons and streamers. Well...Alice hung up balloons and streamers...Emmett stood on the ladder and tried to see if he could hit the balloons hard enough to make them pop.

He could.

Edward and Jasper were the Official Sanitation crew....in other words they ran the sweeper and cleaned the house...which took them all of two seconds. Bella sat on the floor and blew up balloons, only to have Emmett pop them. According to Emmett...I was officially deemed Doctor CC...meaning Doctor Carlisle Cake. Translated...I baked the cake.

Rosalie was head of sitting-on-my-butt-and-starring-at-the-tv-in-a-ticked-off-manner. Otherwise put, Rosalie wanted no part in the event.

I was just very glad to be in the kitchen by myself, because I did not want to go out into the living room and see how many popped ballons were now laying on the living room floor. I heard a loud "Pop" almost every five seconds.

Alice had informed me that Brooke liked white cake with white icing...something plain and simple. She had already bought a tube of aqua colored frosting, and she had told me to write "Happy Birthday Brooke." on the cake in with it. I had only baked a cake once before, so I knew this was going to prove to be interesting.

"How's it going in there Doctor CC?" I heard Emmett call. Pop.

I laughed. "Just fine Emmett. What's going on in there? It sounds like a war zone."

"No matter what they tell you....I most certaintly am not popping half the bag of ballons." Pop.

"Of course you're not Emmett." I replied, frowning as I discovered our milk was over a year old."Do any of you kids know if we have any more milk besides this really questionable looking gallon?"

Pop.

"I don't think we do Carlisle." I heard Edward shout as Rosalie turned up the TV.

"Rose can you turn that down please." I called. The TV quieted. Pop.

I heared footsteps coming toward the direction of the kitchen, and Edward appeared in the doorway. Alice started yelling at Emmett for busting too many ballons.

"Do you want me to run into town and get some more milk?" Edward asked.

"That would be quite helpful." I said, dumping the remains of the old milk down the sink. "I think we need eggs too."

Edward opened the fridge to check. Pop. Jasper and Bella started laughing insanely, I could even here Rosalie laugh.

"What's going on in there?" I asked Edward as he turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Ahh nothing, Emmett just popped a ballon right in Alice's face and it about scared her to death...if that was possible."

"Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming physcic girl!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Yeah and I bet you won't see it coming when I pop the tires on your jeep!"

Besides another loud "Pop" Emmett was silent.

"That's what I thought." Alice said, and then went back to instructing Jasper on how to properly hand her the roll of streamers.

Edward and I laughed. "I'll get those few things for you Carlisle." He said, leaving the room quickly.

In the meantime I hung around in the kitchen and listened to the sounds of my children, and of course the sounds of poping ballons.

Edward arrived back about fifteen minutes later with my nessacary supplies.

"Bella was human not too long ago, you'd think we'd still have some ediable food in this place somewhere." I said, as I went back to making the cake.

"Yeah you would think so..wouldn't you?" Edward said, leaning against the counter and looking out the window.

I heard Emmett swear in the other room.

"What's going on in there?" I asked, not even bothering to lift my eyes up from the directions on the box of cake mix.

"It didn't pop." Was the simply response Emmett gave me.

"Guess what Carlisle." Edward told me, walking over to my side.

"What?" I asked.

"Alice told me that she had a vision of the Volturi accepting a new member."

This caught my interest, and I stopped what I was doing to look at him. "Really? Tell me about it."

"She said it wasn't too detailed...just that the Volturi is accepting this new member sometime soon."

"What's so special about them that makes the Volturi want them to join?"

"Alice says that this particular vampire is female...a young one to be exact. She guessed she wasn't any older than nineteen. She said in her vision that she had long blond hair and that she was fairly beautiful."

"The Volturi simply wanted her based on her physical appearance?" I asked.

"No, Alice said that her vision showed that this girl has an extrodinary power. Apperntly she is able to grant one thousand wishes in her existance." He paused. "The Volturi think that she will be handy in any extreme cases. She'd be a very quick solution to a very large problem."

"Interesting." I said, turning my eyes back to my work. Pop.

He laughed. "I probably should go back out there."

"Yes please, try and keep everyone sane."

"Haha, I will try Carlisle, but I can't gurentee anything."

"It's ok." I said. "At least you're willing to try."

"I give you mad credit for wanting to live with all of his." He said. Pop. "Especially Emmett."

I laughed. "Who else would have been crazy enough to take in you five?"

Edward shrugged. "True...true." He said, before departing to the living room.

I smiled and shook my head. If Brooke wanted to be a part of this family someday...I wished her all the luck in the world.

Pop.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	22. Chapter 22

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

_Brooke's POV_

Even when Bella, Edward, and I arrived back at the Cullen's vacation home that same night, and we had all went to our separate rooms, both dreams still kept coming back. Every time I'd wake up screaming, and then Bella or Edward would come in to check on me. I would tell them I was fine, eventually go back to sleep, dream again, and repeat the process. I barely slept at all.

So as I was driving to class the next morning, I was fully determined to make up with Adam. I figured maybe clearing my mind of that would help with my random dreaming, and at least that way I wouldn't be so bored around here.

I hung around in the parking lot for what seemed like hours, when I recognized Lance's car pull into a parking space. When he got out of the car...Adam wasn't with him, which I found odd, because normally the two of them went everywhere together.

I took a deep breath and headed that way. When Lance saw me walking in his direction...he seemed surprised...but then he smiled.

"Wow Brooke...long time no see." He said.

I smiled as well, showing him that I was no longer aggravated. "Hey Lance. Where's your brother at this morning?"

"You want to know where Adam is?" He asked, seeming shocked.

"Yeah...that's why I asked. I want to talk to him."

"You actually want to talk to Adam?"

I laughed. "Yes stupid...I wouldn't tell you that if I didn't."

He laughed. "We had a minor emergency in the kitchen this morning. A piece of toast almost caught the freaking toaster on fire!"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Ok...the piece of toast that _I_ put in the toaster and forgot about almost caught the freaking toaster on fire."

"You just had to throw the freaking part in there...didn't you?"

"Um yeah I believe I did." He said, with a grin.

"So Adam's taking care of your inflamed toaster?"

"Well it's not completely on fire....just kinda." He said. "Besides...I have an early class this morning...so I made him stay behind."

"Ahh...gotcha."

"Speaking of my brother...here comes the little playa now." He said, pointing in the direction of Adam's car.

"Playa? Seriously...you too?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"That's what Lacey said as well."

He nodded as if he totally understood what I meant. "Oh yeah."

"Can't you guys just say player? Does it really make that much of a difference by taking off the -er and adding and -a?"

"It sounds cooler." He said with a shrug. "Player, Playa, Play-to-the-er-izzle....however you put it...that's Adam." He simply said, before leaving me there standing by his car.

I shook my head, trying to shake the utter nonsense out of it. I suddenly missed Dr. Cullen's highly formal and extremely confusing vocabulary.

I walked over to Adam's usual parking space just as he was getting out of his car. When he saw me standing there he looked even more shocked than Lance.

"Hey." I said, just like I would to him any other day.

"Hey." He replied, looking at me in a confused manner.

I sighed. "Look Adam...I'm sorr.."

"No Brooke." He said...interrupting me. "You don't need to apologize. I should be the one telling you I'm sorry...which I am."

I laughed a little.

"Look..everything I said was stupid..and it was wrong of me to go off on you like that."

"It was wrong of me to go off on you too." I said.

"Yeah...maybe it was." He replied, smiling at me.

"So you're seriously ok with everything I told you?"

"Absolutely not." He said, but he was smiling. "You're dating a freaking thirty-eight year old with five kids and another girlfriend. There's no way I'm ok with it. But I guess I kinda have to deal with it."

"Yeah...you kinda do." I said, as we started walking inside. "I've been bored out of my mind this past week, can we please go do something tonight?"

"Sure...what do you wanna do?" He asked, smiling at a group of cute girls.

I smacked him. "Lance and Lacey are right...you are a player."

"Ahhh they told you about that huh?" He said, further proving my point as he winked at yet another girl.

"Gee...no I totally came up with that one on my own."

"Ah...didn't know...didn't know." He smiled. "But you sadly are correct. Well at least at one time you would have been."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He laughed. "I don't um...do that kind of stuff anymore."

"Do what kind of stuff?"

"Player stuff ya know? Like dating five different girls at once, dating one girl one day then another the next. Making my "rounds" if you catch my drift."

He deserved to be smacked again, and since it looked like I was the only girl that would do it...I did.

"Ouch...jeez Brooke...cool your jets girl."

"You are terrible." I said, shaking my head at him.

"Hey...like I said, I don't do that stuff anymore."

"Anymore? When did you stop...like last week?"

"Hey give me some credit here."

I gave him an odd expression in return.

"Ok truthfully I should have no credit. I've never had a solid relationship, I'm scared of my brother's girlfriend, and I just had to put out a minor fire in a toaster this morning."

I laughed.

"Hey but I've probably gotten a lot further in a relationship than you ever had." He said, smiling as if that was something he should be proud of. I'm sure he was.

"I defiantly would not doubt that."

"Seriously though." He said, switching his books over to his other hand. "I haven't done that kind of stuff for...eh...about a month and a half now." He said, looking at me with a grin.

It clicked for me. "Oh gosh...don't I feel special." I said, but I smiled. "I'm the girl that benched the world's greatest player."

"Nice expression." He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "So you haven't done "player stuff" as you call it...since you've known me."

"Nope." He said, with a grin. "I think I'm in love." He offered me an even dumber grin, and took off running before I could smack him again.

"Adam Christopher Freaking Chandelier!" I yelled, chasing after him.

"Since when did I gain a second middle name, and it become freaking?" He yelled back.

"Since I started picking up Lacey lingo!"

"Ahh...I see." He called after me.

"Adam get back here right now!"

"What is that Brooke? You wanna met at the mall at five? Ok!" He yelled back, smiling at me over his shoulder before dashing into our classroom.

I stopped running, assuming I could smack him just as hard once I got into the classroom.

Simply assuming.

* * *

No surprise here, Adam and I met at the mall at five.

We really didn't necessarily shop when we went to the mall, we kind of just ran around all of the stores and really ticked off the clerks. It was even more fun when Lacey and Lance were with us..because...well does it really need any more explaining? It's Lance and _Lacey._

Adam and I had already wasted over twenty bucks in the arcade a piece, taken pictures in the photo booth, ate a really big freaking hamburger, and spilled a whole butt load of gumballs on the mall floor. We ran away from that situation before we got busted.

Now we were doing something a little more civilized...we were actually shopping. We had retreated to one of the clothing stores, and I had drug Adam over to a display of graphic tees that he really wasn't interested in. One because they were for girls, and two, because he was much more interested in the girl hanging up clothes in the men's department.

However we both got sort of lost in looking at the clothes on the rack, and neither one of us spoke for a while. The rack of graphic tees was located in front of a display of tank tops. Why in the world anyone needed tank tops in Alaska during the spring was beyond my comprehension...but I decided to look at the display anyway.

I was actually becoming quite interested in a light-pink tank top, and I was digging through the stack trying to find my size. Adam was still looking through the graphic tees, laughing at the ones with funny expressions.

I was having quite a problem trying to locate my size, and I was becoming aggravated. Then suddenly I heard something that froze me in place.

"May I take a look at that bracelet there please?" She said.

I felt the breath get knocked right out of me. That voice belonged to no one else but Viviene.

My first thought was to hide, so I immediately ducked behind the display of tank tops. When Adam walked near me I grabbed a hold of his pant leg and yanked him down there beside me.

Boy was he confused.

"Brooke what the he.." He started to say before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Adam..shush." I said in a whisper. I looked over at the jewelry counter, and there she was, wearing a midnight blue formal gown and a huge white fur coat. She was looking at a very expensive looking diamond bracelet, holding her credit card in the other hand. I removed my hand from Adam's mouth.

"She's supposed to be in Ireland." I whispered, causing Adam to become even more confused.

"Um...pardon my question here...but what the heck are we doing on the floor?"

"_She's_ here." I said, finding it very hard to form the words.

"Who is she?"

I sighed. "Dr. Cullen's other girlfriend Viviene...she's over there."

Adam peeked over the display to catch a glance at her.

"Holy hot chick." He said quickly before snapping out of it when he saw my ticked off/panicked expression. "Sorry. That's her?"

"Yes that's her."

"Well why are you hiding from her?"

"Because that lady scares the crap out of me!" I said.

"It's not like you're with your boyfriend right now...no reason to hide from her."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yes I know, but I am so terrible at hiding things, and she's jealous of me anyway."

"Why?"

"Come on Adam...do you watch TV? Everyone knows the hot doctor and his assistant always have something going on! She has more reason to be jealous of me than anyone."

He shrugged in agreement.

"Ugh...if only I could make her think I wasn't interested in him." I said, hitting my head against the display. Then suddenly I got an idea. "Adam...what was it you said a while ago?"

"I said why."

"No...before that."

"Um." He said, thinking. "Something like it's not like your with your boyfriend now."

"Exactly." I said, opening my eyes. "I can make her think I'm with my boyfriend now."

He looked very confused. "You're going to make her think that you and that Cullen guy are here together? Brooke doesn't that seem like the exact opposite of what you want to do?"

"No stupid." I said, laughing a little at his dumbness. "Look are you a good actor?"

"Well." He said, getting that stupid grin on his face. "I never did participate in any of our school plays."

"Can you lie well?"

"Heck yes I can lie well." He said, smiling even more now. "It's almost a necessity."

"Great..don't want to hear the stories." I said. "Listen...don't get any crazy ideas here...but I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Boy was he grinning now.

"Just make her believe that we're happily dating and such. This will possibly help me out. And please try to do most of the talking. I can't lie to save my life...which is exactly what I'm trying to do right now."

"Do you want me to like...kiss you or something?"

"No I've already experienced that...I don't think we need a repeat." I said. "Keep physical contact to a minimum."

"But we have to make her believe we're happily dating. Can I put my arm around your waist?"

"No."

"Shoulders?"

"No."

"Hold your hand?"

I sighed. "Ugh...fine...you may hold my hand."

"Yes!" He declared.

"Keep it under control McRomeo." I said as we got up. She was now buying the bracelet with her credit card. Well..._Dr. Cullen's_ credit card.

Adam took my hand, I took a deep breath, and the two of us started walking that way. That dumb grin still hadn't left Adam's face.

Viviene turned to walk in our direction, and of course, she saw me. Her face lit up in that evil sort of way.

"Ahh Brooke, what a surprise to see you here! Carlisle told me that you were up here in Alaska for the medical program...but I never thought I would run into you."

Yes and you told him that you were in _Ireland_ Viviene...so I certainly thought I wasn't going to run into you.

"I didn't know you were traveling in Alaska." I said...keeping my thoughts to myself.

"Ahh well you know I figured I'd check it out around here. I've only been here twice, I'm flying to Peru tomorrow morning." She said with a smile, then she noticed Adam for the first time.

"And who is this dashing young man?"

Just when I thought Adam couldn't smile any wider...he did. Just what he needed, an amazingly beautiful women hitting on him.

"This dashing young man would be Adam." He said.

I wanted to smack him, but I resisted the urge.

"Ahh nice to meet you Adam...I'm Viviene. I'm dating the doctor that Brooke works for."

"Really, because Brooke and I are dating." He said. Go Adam! Take over this conversation so I may panic in my head.

"Oh really? How long have the two of you been together?"

"Two years." He said. What? Ok...I said just to make it look like we were happy together, not like we were high-school sweethearts or anything. He was loving this too much.

"Two years...that's wonderful." She replied.

"Yes, my brother's girlfriend has family up in Seattle, and we went up there for a summer and I met Brooke. We totally hit it off. I actually live in California and then usually come up here for the summer. But Brooke and I still kept the relationship going." He said, trying to share a loving look with me.

Dang that boy was a good liar.

"How romantic." She said, looking at Adam as if she wouldn't mind dating him herself. "And now the two of you are both in the medical program?"

"Mhmm." I said, speaking for the first time in a while. "It's so nice to be able to see him again." I tried my hand at lying. I sucked. I let Adam talk now.

"Yes, we missed each other very much."

Yes Viviene, you must know what it's like to be away from your boyfriend for months at a time and miss him terribly. Oh wait, you only know what it's like to be away from him. Never mind.

"I'm sure you miss Dr. Cullen a lot." I said.

"Oh of course. Every time I'm away from him I just want to go back home and see him."

Sure don't look like it. It's been months since he's seen you. Yeah...you _really_ miss him.

"He misses you a lot too." I said.

"I'm sure he does." She replied, looking us both over and then looking directly at me. "Well you two, I best be on my way. Maybe I'll run into you guys again before I leave."

"That would be nice." I said, with a smile.

I'm locking myself in the house for the next two days.

"Nice meeting you Adam." She said to him, smiling at him and giving me one last evil glance before she walked away.

"You ok?" He whispered, when she was far enough away.

"Yeah...I think so." I said.

"Wow...Brooke now I think I kinda get why you're so afraid of her."

I nodded.

"And why that boyfriend of yours doesn't like her."

"Yeah. Can we go home now? It's been a big day."

"Sure thing." He said, releasing my hand and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I really didn't care. He drove me home in complete silence, and the first thing I did upon arriving in my room was call Dr. Cullen.

"Hello love." He answered, and my heart ached now more than ever at hearing the sound of his voice. I just wanted to see him.

"I got scared to death today." I told him.

"Why?" He asked, sounding concerned. "Did Adam do something to you?"

"No, no...me and Adam are fine, we made up and everything."

"Oh, then what is wrong dear?"

"Adam and I went to the mall, and Viviene was there."

"Viviene? But when she called yesterday she said that she was in Ireland."

"I know." I said.

He sounded angry. "I am really becoming tired of this. She lies to me, she uses all my money, and she treats you and my children like you are all specks of dust."

I was silent and let him rant for a while.

"Ugh, I'm sorry love." He finally said after a few minutes. "I just wish I could get her out of my life, for you...that's all."

"I know." I said, tears falling down my checks. "I don't exactly want her in your life either."

"I'll figure this out Brooke, I promise." He said. "Don't let it bother you too much alright? Bella and Edward are there for you even though I'm not...ok?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I love you Brooke, with all my heart...forever." He said.

Did he want me to cry? Oh well I was crying already anyway. "I love you too." I said, and then laughed through my tears. "You freaking sexy doctor you."

He laughed. "Goodbye Brooke, have good dreams tonight ok?"

"Ok." I said, even though I knew that was going to be hard to do. "Goodbye." I sighed after hanging up the phone, and spent the rest of the night working on homework, without much success. I was up until at least one in the morning before I finished, and even though I was exhausted...I couldn't sleep.

Two more hours passed, and I finally did fall asleep. But as I expected, my dreams kept waking me up, and of course they weren't good dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey guys! I want to apologize ahead of time for this chapter possibly being incredibly boring and random. I totally just came up with everything in this chapter off of the top of my head, barely any thought went into this chapter. **

**Brooke is going to leave Alaska permanently in the next chapter. I figured she needed reunited with our sexy vampire doctor. :) Just as a "heads up"...minor drama is coming in three chapters time that will kinda explain something you guys may have been confused about. Two or so chapters after that one MAJOR DRAMA! Haha. Then the drama ball will continue rolling for a while, and you won't have to read any more of this nonsense that I come up with when I don't really have anything to write. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

I gave up on sleeping for the rest of the week. Ok...well...not completely. I did sleep, just not _well._

Neither one of my dreams would go away, and it was becoming rather annoying. Bella and Edward didn't even bother to check on me at night anymore. I truthfully didn't blame them.

So I went ahead and planned my weekend with Lance, Lacey, and Adam. They picked me up at the Cullen's vacation house around six, and we left for our adventure.

Sitting there in the passenger's seat of Adam's car, I started to wonder if this was such a good idea. You see, the four of us had decided...well Lacey decided for us...that we were going to an indoor ice-skating rink. _Us four_...in an ice-skating rink.

I don't know why I agreed to participate in this activity...but I guess that's what any idiot...majorly lacking sleep would do.

I had only went ice-skating once in my life, and I certainly wasn't any good at it. Sandra got the crazy and random idea last year that we should go to the ice-skating rink in Seattle, so I agreed. Again I don't know what was wrong with me, I guess I was still an idiot then...I just don't remember being tired.

After both of us had fallen on our butts at least a hundred times a piece...we decided to leave. We went to my grandfather's house and Sandra baked cookies.

That was my only ice-skating experience.

On the car ride there Adam couldn't stop talking, Lance burped about every thirty seconds, and Lacey seemed as though she was either high or having a caffeine rush. Or both. She was even more hyper and crazy than usual. It was just a little scary.

I knew it was going to be quite an interesting night.

However I did come to the realization that I decided to become friends with these three long before I had trouble falling asleep.

Oh joy...I'm simply an idiot.

Lacey had brought her own pair of skates, because ice-skating was one of her favorite hobbies. She said it was similar enough to dancing, so she took up an interest in it as well. Lacey's skates were black with bright red laces...which of course wasn't anything out of the ordinary for her.

We were sitting in an area with a few chairs, and Lacey was helping me put my skates on. Lance and Adam took care of themselves.

"Please tell me that you guys have never skated before." I said, looking at Lance and then Adam.

Adam simply grinned and continued tying his laces....while Lance burped and then laughed.

"I take it that means they've skated before." I said, with a sigh.

"Ahh...yeah they have. A lot actually."Lacey said.

"Ugh."

"Hey if it helps you any...Lance has skated at least fifty times and he still isn't any freaking good." She said, with a grin. "Can't help you in the Adam department though. The little butt head is good at everything he tries."

"Yeah...so I've heard." I said, glancing at Adam...who remained silent...but smiling.

"Yes and then he just has to go and brag up how freaking awesome he is!!" Lacey said...glaring at him. "He's a loser..really."

"I beg to differ." Adam said. "I believe I'm quite the opposite of a loser."

"Alright...apparently he thinks he's not a loser. Don't know where he got that freaking stupid idea." She mumbled. I just had to laugh.

"Lace I was the most popular guy in school. People know me!" He called, and everyone in the rink turned to look at us.

"Yeah...it's because you always jump up on things and make a scene in public. When you walk by everyone's like "Dude look at the freak that can't ever shut up...or keep his pants on!""

I laughed in a shocked like manner...while Lance spit all over everything...uncontrollably laughing.

Adam stood there frowning...but you could tell he wanted to smile.

"That's right there McRomeo..I burned you...and it sizzled!!" She said, with a grin. You could tell Lacey was not really meaning to insult him. Well...maybe she was...but she was meaning to do so in a loving manner.

"Hey Lace?" I asked.

"Hey what baby cakes?"

I laughed at her nickname for me. "How did you come up with Adam's "Mc" name?"

"Ahhh." She said smiling. "Well you see Brooke...it's because Adam and Romeo are both very similar."

"And why is that?" I asked...looking at Adam to see if he knew. He shrugged and started sending a text on his phone, but you could tell he was listening to Lacey.

"Both Romeo and Adam rush things with a girl all in one night." She said with a grin. Repeat previous process. I laugh, Lance spits.

"That isn't what you told me the reason was." Adam mumbled.

"You're very correct. I told you that I gave you the "Mc" name McRomeo because you and Romeo both have a way with the ladies."

Adam rolled his eyes.

Lacey laughed. "Burn numba two."

"Again with taking the -er off of a word and adding an -a? Why Lace?"

"Sounds cooler." She said, with a shrug...as if it meant nothing. "There you go Brooke. You are now fit to skate."

"I doubt that." I said.

"Yo Adam!" Lacey called to him as she started tying her own laces.

"Do I want to answer you?"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because I said so...that's why!"

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I can kick your butt with both feet tied behind my back."

He looked at her funny.

"Just answer me you moron!!" She yelled, smiling.

"Fine." He replied. "Hey Lacey!" He said...trying to sound enthusiastic.

"That's betta." She said. I gave up on trying to edit her grammar. And I still didn't get how she could kick Adam's butt if she tied both feet behind her back.

"How does it feel to be burnt...twice?"

He sighed. "It hurts Lace...it really hurts." He said...sarcastically.

"Hmm...it's that bad huh?"

"Yeah Lace...it really is." He said...faking pain.

"Maybe you should see a doctor. Wait I know!" She screamed excitedly. And she was just telling Adam _he_ was loud? "We can call up Brooke's boyfriend...I'm sure he'll help you out!!"

Repeat. I laugh. Lance spits.

"Ok Lace...that was low." Adam said, but he was smiling as he put Lacey in a headlock. They fake fought each other for a few minutes...but they eventually stopped. I swore Lance peed himself...he was laughing so hard.

"Oh yeah...I've burnt you so much..the ice is melting!" Lacey said, pointing to the rink. She turned to me. "Ok...enough nonsense....let's hit the ice!"

"Yeah...I'm sure I'll be hitting the ice." I said, as Lacey lead me out into the rink. Lance laughed.

"Hey you watch it boy!" She yelled at him, holding up one of her feet. "Shut it or I'll stab you with this!"

"Lacey you really don't have to stab your boyfriend with your skate...it's fine...I'm not that insulted."

"Hmph." She said, then smiled at Lance. "It's ok..I love you baby." She said. "Now get the heck away from us! I wanna have some girl talk with Brooke."

Lance simply skated away to join Adam...who I could tell was trying to show off his skating skills for me. Lacey was right....he was a butt head.

"So Brooke...what are you going to do when you have to leave us three up here?"She asked.

Hmm...I don't know...gain my sanity back perhaps?

"I'm not sure." I said, as I started to fall toward the ice...but Lacey caught me.

"I gotcha back girl." She said. "Well you're going to have to come to Cali sometime and visit us. Bring the boyfriend."

"Yeah...because that will work out well."

"Ah..Adam can deal with it."She said.

"Well I'm not just worried about Adam. My boyfriend isn't exactly fond of _him_."

"I could see why."

"Yeah."

"That kinda sucks that your best friend and your boyfriend can't get along."

"Yeah...sort of I guess."

"If I were you I would so date your boyfriend over Adam."

"Lace you've only seen one picture of my boyfriend."

"Yeah I know...but that was enough to win me over. And I can't date Adam...he's like my brother...and if you date your brother...that my friend is called incest."

I looked at her funny.

"Incest in normally frowned upon." She said simply, as if I _didn't_ already know that.

This time I fell on the ice because Lacey wasn't able to catch me in time. She helped me right back up, and linked her arm tighter through mine.

"Is he as hot as he looks in his picture?" She asked.

"I assume we are now talking about my boyfriend and not Adam...correct?"

"Heck yeah we're talking about your boyfriend!"

I laughed. "No...he's defiantly much more attractive than he is in his picture."

I heard Lacey swear under her breath. "Wow...he must be really freaking smoking."

Smoking. I had never thought of using that word to describe Dr. Cullen.

"If that's how you want to put it...then yeah I guess."

"You must have a pretty nice love life then." She said.

I burst into insane laughter...but I could feel my cheeks turning five shades redder.

"What the heck? Why was that funny? Why are you laughing? Stop it!" She ordered.

I managed to get my laughter under control after a few seconds...mostly because I was worried Lacey was going to beat me up.

"Why were you laughing?" She asked again.

"Lace? Are you serious?"

"Yeah...I seriously want to know why you are laughing." She said.

"No...I mean are you serious about what you said before I started laughing."

She made a facial expression that showed she was re-tracing the words she had said. "Oh yeah...of course I was serious about that."

"Love life Lace?" Man..try saying that five times fast.

"Yeah I believe this is what I questioned you about."

Questioned...that was the biggest word I had ever heard her use.

"Me...have a "love life"...no way."

"Say what?" She said, turning her head to the side like a dog does when it has no idea what you're saying.

"I don't have a "love life."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because we haven't...done that stuff...ya know?" I whispered...almost embarrassed.

"Heck Brooke you're dating a guy that's as hot as the freaking surface of the sun and you're telling me that the two of you haven't sle.." I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Lace...shush! This isn't something I want advertised...ok?"

She nodded, and mumbled something that I couldn't understand since my hand was still covering her face.

"What Lace?" I asked, after removing my hand, and falling flat on my face.

She helped me up before she spoke. "I was trying to tell you to take your freaking hand off of my face."

"Ahhh." I said, brushing the ice off of me. Adam and Lance were laughing at me from across the rink. Brilliant.

"So why not?" She asked.

"I don't know Lace...because we really don't need to. Our relationship is just fine without it really."

"Hmph. You're very odd Brooke."

"What?" I asked. "The first thing I thought when I started dating him wasn't anything...in that nature."

"You sure?" She asked me.

"No the first thing I thought was probably... Aw crap how are we ever going to get rid of Cruella?"

"Cruella?"

"His other girlfriend."

"Ahh." She said, nodding her head as if she understood.

"And he's not really like that."I said simply.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like Adam." I said, pointing at Adam who was racing with his brother on the other end of the rink. "He's very slow with all the physical aspects of the relationship."

Lacey shivered...as if the thought of this freaked her out. "Are you guys ever going to get married?"

"Well we need to eliminate the other girlfriend first." I said.

"Eliminate? What are you gonna do...kill her?"

"No! No! Gosh no." I said.

"I can kick her butt." She said, grinning..then she frowned when she saw my expression.

"We plan on getting married sometime..yes." I said.

"You and the other girlfriend?" She asked.

"No Lacey! Me and my boyfriend."

"Ok...you had me worried there for a second Brooke."

"My _boyfriend_ and I plan on getting married once we find out how to get his other girlfriend out of our lives."

"So when you get married...you guys are gonna...ya know then right?"

I laughed. "Well it seems likely Lace. I do want kids ya know." I said.

"Hmm...funny...I always thought the stork brought those." She said, and we laughed as we proceeded to try and skate toward the boys.

I knew then I certainly wasn't going to be able to sleep that night. And it was for an entirely different reason. Now my mind was filled with very disturbing thoughts.

Thank you Lacey...thank you. May you burn up in your boyfriend's toaster fire.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	24. Chapter 24

**I tried to put up links to Brooke and Lacey's dresses in my profile, but it's not showing up for some reason...so if they are not up there yet, check back later and see if they are then.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

The rest of my time in Alaska passed quickly...too quickly...it seemed.

I graduated from Alaska University's Medical Program at the end of May, and it was a bittersweet experience. I was very happy that I had the opportunity to participate in the program, and that I was now going to get to go home and see my family and Dr. Cullen. But it was sad at the same time, because I knew in less than four days...I would have to leave my friends up here.

My grandfather, aunt, and uncle came to my graduation. Dr. Cullen and I had discussed for a long time rather or not he should come. He wanted to be there, and truthfully I wanted him there as well. However since we knew that Viviene had recently been in the area, and we didn't exactly know if she had left, if for some odd reason she would show up and see he was at my graduation...it could be dangerous. So we both reluctantly decided he shouldn't come. Edward and Bella attended the graduation though, and Edward caught the whole thing on video for his father to watch.

I tried to leave graduation quickly, because Adam was having a party for all of the graduates at his parent's vacation house. I wanted to stop at home and change before I went.

I changed out of the dress I had been wearing underneath my graduation gown and quickly put on the dress I had laid out for the party. It was white, with spaghetti straps, and multicolored polka-dots all over it. I had bought it with Lacey at the mall earlier in the month.

As I pulled into the driveway of Adam's house, I already saw a bunch of cars parked in the yard surrounding the house. I had only been to one other "Adam" party since I had been in Alaska, and it was certainly an interesting experience.

I walked up to the door, and before I could even begin to ring the doorbell, the door opened, revealing Lacey. I could hear loud music playing from inside the house.

"Hey girl!" She said, giving me a hug before closing the door. I looked around the house in total disbelief.

Adam had transformed his living room into a night club-like scene. All of the furniture had been cleared out, providing a large dance floor for the party guests. A lot of the guests were huddled in a group in the middle of the dance floor, cheering somebody on. It didn't take me longer than two seconds to realize that someone was Adam.

"You changed your clothes." Lacey said, eying my dress. "Oh I remember when you bought that."

I laughed as I really looked at Lacey for the first time. She was quite interesting looking. She was wearing a really nice-looking, short, strapless black dress that had a few ruffles at the bottom. But with it she wore a pair of torn up fishnet stockings, and a pair of untied black work boots that looked like they belonged to Lance.

"Lace um...what is this?" I asked motioning towards her.

"Oh this." She said looking down at her outfit with a smile on her face. "I've had this dress foreva...I decided to spice it up. I found these tights at some garage sale and I ripped the crap out of them so they'd look awesome!! And these..." She said pointing at her boots, "are Lance's."

I laughed. "You look awesome Lace."

"I know." She said, crossing her arms and looking out at the dance floor. "Idiot." She said, obviously referring to Adam.

"You got that right." I said, as I made my way out on the dance floor to join the crowd. Lance was working as DJ at a booth set up in the right corner of the room. That seemed dangerous.

The song finished just as I walked over there, and I could see Adam, who was wearing his traditional tux jacket, white t-shirt, and ripped up jeans ensemble. And of course...he had his black fedora. I had now learned you can't _ever_ dance without a fedora.

Adam was smiling at the crowd, obviously loving the attention he was recieving. As he was looking around, he saw me, and his face lit up.

He made his way over to me, placing the fedora on his head.

"Hey Brooke." He said, as the crowd dispersed.

"Hey Adam." I replied, looking up at him. "The party's been going on for less than half an hour and you're already showing off?"

"Of course...you should expect this kind of behavior from me by now."

"True." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Lance was playing a slow song right now, and he looked bored standing up there behind the booth. I saw Lacey run over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Haha." Adam said, looking over at Lance and Lacey, then back at me. "Hey Brooke."

"What?" I asked, knowing what to expect.

"Wanna dance?"

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"Nope." He said, taking my hand and leading me closer to the DJ booth.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he was very careful as to place his hands around the direct middle of my waist. Not too high, not too low.

We really didn't talk much while we danced. I was actually thinking, and as I was dancing with Adam...it really hit me that I was going to have to leave him behind when I went home, and who knew when I would see him again. According to the fact Adam actually wasn't smiling for once, I think he was thinking about the same thing.

The slow song ended, and Lance started playing a fast song, one that I recognized because I had seen Adam dance to it several times.

"Come on." Adam said, taking my hand and leading me over to a couch that he had pushed against the wall, over by a table with snacks.

I sat down beside him and looked out at the people on the dance floor, feeling tears sting at my eyes.

He released my hand and took the fedora off of his head. We sat in silence for a moment. I tried to keep myself from looking at him, while he spun the fedora around in his lap.

After a few minutes, he looked at me, and I forced myself to glance over at him. He smiled, flipped the fedora, and placed it on my head. I couldn't help but laugh, as I took it off and placed it back on his head.

He laughed as well after that.

"Brooke." Was all he said, as he shook his head. He had been smiling, but then the smile faded. He stared straight ahead, watching the people dance around us. "I'm really going to miss you."

I nodded in response, not able to speak.

He sighed. "Brooke...I've done some things in my life that I'm not very proud of."

I laughed a little. I didn't doubt that.

"I don't know why I'm the way I am. Well...the way I was." He said, looking at me. "I've been like this for...four years or so. I almost don't know any different."

I looked at him, listening to his story.

"I don't know why I think...why I ever thought that living that way, that treating girls the way I did, was the way relationships were supposed to go. And I don't know why I ever thought that was ok."

I shrugged.

"I never wanted to be like that. But I just couldn't stop following the patterens of my "player" life."

"You said it wrong." I said.

"Huh?"

"It's playa...it sounds cooler."

He smiled in response. "I never thought I would hear you say that."

"I just did."

His smiled faded again. "I knew I was gonna be one of those guys who got married and divorced a thousand times. I knew I'd be one of those guys that would have kids with fifty different women. And I knew I wanted to change that...but I couldn't. Then I met you, and it was like all the desire I had to do that kind of stuff faded."

This situation felt a _little_ awkward, but I listened anyway.

"I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you." He said, looking at me, then looking away. "And I guess that night when I kissed you...I acted the way I did out of player instinct. Then when you told me about your situation with your boyfriend...I got so defensive....because I've done that to a girl before. I've told her I loved her, and that I didn't want my other girlfriend. Then I end up breaking her heart...and I don't care." He said.

I looked over at him, this time allowing my eyes to meet his.

"I didn't want someone like me to do that to you." He said...then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But I see that you are very happy with him, and he sounds ok."

I laughed. "He's really great."

"Yeah." He said, taking the hat off of his head and twirling it around. "I don't want to be that way anymore."

"You don't have to be." I said, moving closer to him. "Look Adam I may not be the girl for you, but someone out there is. You shouldn't waste your time on me. Find that girl that will be the one for you."

He was silent.

"What kind of girls do you like?" I asked.

He laughed. "Are you playing matchmaker for me?"

"No...I'm just asking a question."

"Umm.." He said as he thought. "I don't really have a type."

"Come on!" I encouraged.

"Ok." He said. "Umm...well I like girls to be shorter than me."

"You don't like tall girls?"

"Heck no...that's weird." He said. "I really don't have an eye or hair color preference. I do like a girl with a nice tan."

I laughed.

"Hey players don't really care so much about what the girl looks like, just what they get out of the girl." He said.

He got smacked for that one.

"Ouch! Anger management classes...they'll work wonders." He said, rubbing his arm. "I like smart girls. Dumb girls annoy the crap out of me. And she's gotta have a good sense of humor..that's a necessity."

I nodded, and then we both started to laugh.

After we stopped laughing, I placed one of my hands on his arm. "You'll find someone Adam...you're a wonderful guy, and any girl that doesn't want you is incredibly stupid."

"In that case...you're incrediably stupid." He said, smiling at me. He got smacked for that one too.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you too...McRomeo." I said, smiling.

He smiled as well, and placed the fedora on my head again. I laughed and proceeded to take it off of my head.

"No." He said, stopping me. "I want you to keep it."

"What?" I asked, over exaggerating how shocked I was. "But this is _your_ fedora."

"I can get another one." He said, as he stood up, offering his hand to me so I could get up as well.

"Will this fedora give me the ability to dance like you?" I asked.

"Umm..." He said, stopping his progression toward the DJ booth. "About that."

I offered him a ticked off expression.

"Brooke sweetie...my dance skills are my dance skills. And I'm sorry to break it to you babe...but you can't dance."

I glared at him.

"I'm getting smacked...huh?"

"Of course." I replied, as I smacked him, and we both laughed.

* * *

_All people flying first class on flight 134 to Seattle, please begin boarding the plane in five minutes._

I re-realized I hated loudspeakers.

I stood there waiting to board my plane with Bella and Edward, and I felt a very familar feeling. It was the same feeling I felt about three months ago, only this time I had to tell a completely different place, and a completely different group of people goodbye. I had been holding up ok, until right as the announcement came over the loudspeaker.

As soon as I heard the announcement...tears started stinging my eyes. I took a deep breath and hugged Lance.

"Bye Lance." I said simply, choking on the words as I said them.

"Bye Brooke." He replied, letting go of our embrace and looking at me.

I turned my attention to Lacey, and she was bawling. I had never seen Lacey cry before...so this was kind of weird. Her mascara was running down her face, and she looked _very_ funny.

I hugged her longer than I had hugged Lance, and neither one of us said anything, we just cried. When we finally let go of each other, she placed her hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"We're gonna come to Seattle and see you sometime, and you have to come see us in California."

I nodded.

"Gosh girl I don't want you to go! I'm gonna be the only girl now!"

I laughed. "Lacey you dealt with them for twenty years before I came along."

"True." She said, wipping her eyes with a tissue. "I'll still miss you baby cakes."

I nodded, and looked over at Adam.

I flung my arms around his neck, holding him close, not wanting to let him go. He ran one hand over my hair, and I felt one single teardrop roll off of his face and hit my shoulder.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Brooke...and thank you."

"For what?"

He laughed. "For showing me how to really care about a girl."

I smiled through my tears and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome." I replied. "Goodbye Adam."

"Bye." He repeated.

"Brooke." Bella said, gently taping my arm. "We gotta go."

"Bye guys." I said, waving at the three of them. Bella wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my back, trying to keep me calm. I took a deep breath and sighed, looking out the window at the first, and last part of Alaska I would ever see.

Bella and Edward walked ahead of me into the tunnel. I stood there at the entrance and allowed myself one last glance at my three morons. Lance stood there looking all tough, Lacey's makeup was a mess, and Adam looked like someone had just killed his dog. Lacey smiled at having seen me look back at them, and she waved, holding her wet tissue.

Adam looked over at Lacey and gently hit her arm, and then they did something that couldn't help but make me laugh.

All three off them jumped up on the chairs they were standing by, and waved at me causing everyone in the airport to give them weird looks. I laughed at this, and waved my final goodbyes, before finally allowing myself to walk away.

When I had left for Alaska three months ago, I thought that leaving it was going to be the easiest part. But now I discovered I was very wrong....

Leaving was defiantly the hardest part.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	25. Chapter 25

**A question will be answered for you guys in the next chapter...I actually already have it typed up and ready to go for you guys. In this chapter it's just going to be some Carlisle/Brooke stuff at the hospital...expect something...steamy. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

The following evening I walked through the doors that lead into the Forks Hospital waiting room.

I had not yet had the luxury of seeing Dr. Cullen since my return. Bella, Edward, and I had arrived late from Alaska, and I was too exhausted to do anything. So I went straight to sleep upon my return home.

That morning I had visited my grandfather, and picked up my cat to take her back to my apartment. While I was there, my grandfather and I made arrangements to meet for lunch on Thursday.

Dr. Cullen had to work the night shift that night, so I was going to work as well. He knew I was coming, so I wasn't surprising him by showing up.

I noticed Gertrude sitting at her desk, and she noticed me as well. She looked up from what she was doing at the computer and smiled at me.

I decided to enter the danger zone and approach her.

"Hello Gertrude." I said, putting a smile on my face. "How are you?"

She squealed in delight. "Just wonderful Brookie...just wonderful! It's so nice to have you back for good!"

"Thank you."

"Gosh you really don't know how much you were missed around here. Especially by me. I've gone crazy with all of these files." She said, throwing a few papers behind her. I wasn't sure how that helped the filing situation.

"Yes, I guess I usually help you with those...don't I?" I said.

She nodded. "You truly are a lifesaver Brooke."

I laughed. "Have you been working on your high score?"

She grinned. "Yes...still haven't beat Dr. Cullen out though. Darn him for being so perfect."

"Yes, it's not very fair that he's so perfect...is it?" I said.

"Gertrude." A nurse said, approaching the desk. "These are all clean now." She said, setting a stack of bed sheets on the desk.

"Alright...thank you Quinn." Gertrude said, pushing some papers aside to make room for the sheets.

I looked around the waiting room and noticed it was empty.

"Is business a little slow tonight?" I asked.

"Oh yes." She said, taking off her glasses to polish them for a moment. "Which in our field...I guess very little business is a very good thing."

"Yes...it is." I said, nodding my head in approval.

"You should see the emergency room! There's no one in there!"

"No one?"

"No one...not one person."

"Wow, that is good...I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes I suppose it is." She replied, replacing her glasses to their respective spot. "Speaking of the emergency room...that's where those sheets need to go."

"I'll take care of them." I said, lifting the stack of sheets into my arms.

Gertrude smiled at me. "I absolutely love you Brooke."

I laughed. "Thank you Gertrude!" I replied, as I disappeared down the hall that led to Dr. Cullen's private office.

I stopped in there only momentarily to put on my lab coat and drop off my purse, then I picked the sheets back up and began my hike to the emergency room.

Gertrude certainly was right...there wasn't a soul in the emergency room. The light wasn't even on. However I didn't bother to turn it on, since I knew that was going to be a hard task to accomplish while holding a large stack of sheets. Besides, there was enough moonlight streaming in from the room's one sole window that I could see well enough.

Two beds on the right side of the room, near the back wall, were not made, so I assumed that was where the sheets belonged.

I walked over to the bed closest to the wall, which was also directly under the window. As I was making the bed I looked outside and noticed there was a full moon out that night.

I moved over to the second bed, and finished making it quickly. When I was done, I stood back with my hands on my hips and admired my handy work. While I was standing there I thought I saw a hole in the curtain that separated the bed from the bed beside it. I walked over to the curtain to investigate, and sure enough, there was a baseball-size hole toward the bottom of the curtain. I made a mental note to tell Dr. Cullen about that.

I turned around and looked out the window again, simply admiring the beauty of the moon. I walked back over to the right side of the bed and sat down, that way I could look out the window better. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but I was very content to simply sit there and let my mind unwind.

All of a sudden, I heard a noise, so I turned around to see what it was.

_He_ had entered the room, and the noise I heard was the sound of the doors opening. The sight of him was enough to instantly send my heart racing. His white lab coat was flowing behind him, and he appeared as though he was walking on air. His angelic smile was plastered all over his face, and the moonlight streaming into the room hit him just right.

This all made me remember what I thought when I first met him, that every time he moved it was like a choir should be singing somewhere behind him.

"Hello my dear." He said, looking down at me, his smile never leaving his face.

I didn't respond...I _couldn't_ respond.

He laughed and sat down beside me on the bed. He leaned over and gently kissed my cheek.

"I am very glad that you are back." He said, resting one of his hands on my knee.

I nodded, still unable to speak.

He laughed again. "Gertrude told me that you were probably in here. But in the dark?"

I looked down, feeling my cheeks turn hot. "I didn't feel like turning on the light."

"Ah." He said, smiling at me. He obviously noticed the not-so-normal expression on my face. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" I said, laughing a little myself. "Oh I'm just peachy. I simply cannot breathe, my heart's racing at an erratic pace, and I swear I nearly wet myself...but other than that...life is great."

He laughed, this time a little louder. The sound was heavenly, and I would compare it to the sound of church bells ringing.

"You cannot do that to people!" I said.

"Do what?"

"Just enter a room like that and expect people not to immediately develop heart problems because of it."

He laughed. "You didn't actually urinate...did you?"

"No! Gosh no! I have a little bit of bladder control."

"Just wondering." He replied...a smile creeping onto his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing...it's just that I never knew that I caused females to lose such control of their bodily functions simply because I entered a room."

I shook my head. "No I believe you are fully aware of that."

He shrugged. "Ah, perhaps I am." He removed his hand from my knee and moved to lay down on the bed.

I looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

"Laying down. That _fantastic_ entrance knocked the wind out of me as well."

I laughed and decided to lay down beside him. "So you do plan your entrances?"

"Well of course." He replied, wrapping an arm around me. I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest. "Brooke dear...you should know by now that I am slightly full of myself."

"Slightly...that's an understatement."

"Maybe it is." He said, shifting his gaze to the window. "You know...it's a very...sexy in here."

Did he just say sexy?

"I didn't know sexy was part of your vocabulary."

"It is my love, it is." He said.

"How is it sexy in here?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied, still looking out the window. "Just the dark, and the moonlight coming in from the window...it makes it a very seductive atmosphere." He turned his gaze back to me, and I starred right into his brilliant, topaz-gold eyes.

Any female with common sense would be turned on by Dr. Cullen simply by hearing his voice. I of course...was no exception. However, I had never really pushed the physical side of our relationship. Like I had told Lacey, we really didn't need to. Whenever we would make out, it never was anything too steamy or over-the-top. We were both always very careful with how far we took things. In the whole year I had been dating him, I had never really thought about expanding the physical side of the relationship even farther.

But here recently I was thinking about him in that way more. I didn't know if it had to do with the fact that I had missed him a lot while I was in Alaska, and now I wanted to be even closer to him, or if it had to do with the talk I had with Lacey about a month ago, or if it was related to a comment Emmett had made to me on the phone earlier that afternoon...asking me if his father and I had ever "Played doctor." Yet...to quote him.

I had always been one to believe in waiting after marriage..and in truth I figured I still was that way.

Starring into Dr. Cullen's eyes wasn't making the situation any better.

Then I thought about something. Why was he bringing up the seductive atmosphere? What was on _his_ mind? Was he thinking that way as well?

"What are you implying?" I asked him, not moving my eyes from his perfect face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, almost whispering, as he moved closer to me.

"What are you implying...about the atmosphere being seductive and all?" It was very hard to form complete sentences when he was so close to me. "Are you trying to say that we should get it on in the emergency room?"

He laughed again, but softer than before. "No Brooke. Gosh you are so wrong."

"Oh." I said, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"Everyone knows the doctor and his assistant get it on in his private office."

A grin instantly appeared across his face.

"You are terrible." I said, shaking my head in disbelief...but I was smiling.

He placed one hand on my cheek. "Really? Am I really so terrible?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Well..." He said, moving his face even closer to mine...if that was even possible. "Let me see if I can change your mind."

And with that he kissed me, this time much more passionate than ever before. I felt something different in this kiss, something different than I had felt in any of our kisses before. I found myself simply wanting to get closer to him.

Both of his hands slid down my side to rest right along the middle of my waist. I secured my arms around his neck, placing one hand higher than the other...as I pulled his head closer to me. I pressed my lips harder against his in an effort to get everything out of this that I could.

After some time he moved to kiss along my neck, and this allowed me to catch my breath for a moment. He would always return back to my lips though, each time kissing me a little more passionately than before.

It was almost odd, kissing him in a sense. His lips were hard, and cold. But yet at the same time it was so enjoyable, and such an overwhelming sensation that none of those oddities seemed to matter.

I don't know why...but I had this insane desire to take this a little further than I normally wanted it to go. I found my hands reaching up around his shoulders, trying to remove his lab coat. I succeeded, and much to my immense pleasure...he didn't protest.

At some time I became aware that I was no longer laying on my side, and that Dr. Cullen was over top of me. Realizing this only made me more excited, and I soon found my hands moving to remove his tie.

The whole time he still continued kissing me, and I swore I was in another world. I had almost managed to remove his tie, when all of a sudden an announcement blared over the loudspeaker.

_"Dr. Cullen, you are wanted in room 73."_

He stopped kissing me then, and I groaned in response. He got up and fixed his tie while I muttered random curse words under my breath.

His eyes drifted to the floor, where he noticed his lab coat. "What is that doing there?" He asked.

I was still laying down, because I did not feel like I was able to do much at that moment.

He picked it up and laughed as he put it back on. "Well you obviously were the culprit there."

"My bad." I said, closing my eyes as I tried to remember how breathing worked.

He laughed. "I'll see you in a minute my dear." He said, before leaving the room. Lucky for him his hair wasn't messed up, poor Gertrude would come to so many crazy assumptions.

I wasn't sure how he could walk after kissing me like that, and I wondered if I would be able to walk myself. I doubted it, since I was still having difficulty performing basic tasks such as breathing.

I remained where I was for a little longer, before I gathered up enough strength to somehow make it to his office. He was already in there when I came in.

"Stupid loudspeakers...they deserve to be shot." I said, collapsing into the chair behind his desk.

"Yes you never really have been fond of loudspeakers...have you my dear?"

"They suck."

He laughed. "I guess I could understand where you are coming from." He looked over at me, and laughed again when he saw the expression on my face. "I bet that affected you much more than my entrance into the emergency room."

"I won't fight you on that one." I replied as he walked over to where I was sitting. I turned the chair around to face him.

"So tell me something Brooke."

"Alright."

"Do you believe that the phrase "hiding our relationship in public" means "remove my clothing in the hospital emergency room.""

"Um...no." I replied, smiling. "And hey...you weren't arguing against it."

He smiled. "You are very right...I was not."

"Then you shouldn't be pointing fingers at me."

"Of course...of course." He replied, walking toward the door. "Come on...I know you would rather be doing something else, but we unfortunately have work to do."

I blushed as I got up and followed him down the hall. As I was walking, I looked up and noticed one of the speakers that the announcements could be heard over.

"I hope you tell your inventor that they are a terrible, terrible person." I said to it , and according to the sound of angelic laughter...I knew that Dr. Cullen heard me.

* * *

**Well I hope you like that one. Haha...that was very fun to write. ;)**

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: This chapter will explain a question you guys may have had for a while, then it presents another question for you to think about as well. This chapter also sets the stage for the major drama, which is coming up very, very soon! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

My grandfather and I went out to lunch as planned on Thursday afternoon. Grandfather payed for the bill, as always...and I didn't even bother to fight him on the issue.

We were getting ready to leave, and I was preparing to tell him goodbye, but he stopped me before I spoke.

"Brooke dear, would you like to stop by the house for a little while? I need to talk to you about something." He said.

I didn't know what he would want to talk to me about, but I certainly wasn't going to avoid it, whatever it was.

"Of course." I replied. He merely smiled and got into his car.

I followed him into the driveway of the house I had spent most of my childhood in. We both walked through the front door in silence.

"Go in the living room and sit down." He told me, before disappearing into the kitchen.

I wondered if something was wrong, since my grandfather didn't exactly act like what he had to tell me was going to be very good news. I sat down on the couch, smoothing out the wrinkles in my skirt.

I didn't have to wait long before my grandfather returned with two glasses of water. He handed one to me and set the other one on the end table beside his armchair. He sat down, sighed, and leaned forward to talk to me better.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I'll get to that in a minute." He said, playing mind games with me, like he always did.

I shook my head and laughed at him.

"You really like that boyfriend of yours...don't you?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, I do...a lot."

He chuckled to himself. "Never in a million years did I ever think that you would have a boyfriend before you turned forty. Not because you aren't beautiful...because of course you are...but because of how stubborn you were about boys all throughout high school."

I blushed. No matter how close I was to my grandfather...boys were the one topic of conversation that still seemed awkward around him.

Ok...maybe not the _only_ topic.

"And I never...ever..ever thought that you would be dating someone twice your age with five adopted children."

I laughed nervously, not knowing what else to do.

He smiled though, indicating he was merely teasing. "He seems like a very wonderful young man."

"He really is." I said, a smile beginning to form on my face.

"He makes you very happy." He said.

I nodded in response.

"I'm very thankful for that." He said. "He really seems as though he cares about you."

"Yes, I think he does."

"Brooke you know...at first when you told me you were dating a thirty-seven year old man, I was sort of concerned."

"He's thirty-eight now." I randomly threw in.

He grinned. "I know." He said, before continuing on. "But now I realize that you are probably better off with him than you would be with a boy your own age."

I thought about the boys I had gone to high school with and decided that my grandfather was very right.

He laughed. "Well Brooke as nice as this talk is, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

I felt very relived that this topic of conversation was now going to die away.

"Brooke do you remember that dream you always had when you were little?"

I remembered it far too clearly...since I had been having it again. "Yes, quite vividly." I said, pausing for a moment.

"Actually grandfather, I don't think I told you yet, but I started having that same dream again."

"Hmph." He said, looking as though he was thinking. "You somehow must have known I was going to talk to you about it."

I wasn't sure how I would have ever known if my grandfather was going to bring up the nightmares I had as a child.

"Tell me about that dream again Brooke...just in case I forget some of the details. Besides...you were very hard to understand as a screaming little six-year-old."

Normally I would have laughed at my grandfather's joke, but since this particular dream scared me so much, laughing didn't seem appropriate.

"Well it's always raining...always. And it's not just rain...you know? It's like a full out thunderstorm. Lightning flashes all around me..and the thunder is really loud."

"Yes I remember you telling me about all that. Go on."

"And I know it's me in the dream...but it's a younger me. It's like I'm a baby...or a toddler or something." I said, closing my eyes, trying to pull out every last detail of the dream.

"I'm defiantly a toddler." I said. "I have way too much hair, and I'm way too tall to be a baby." I opened my eyes and looked over at my grandfather, who looked lost in thought.

"I'm in a car...in some sort of a car seat...and I'm starring out the window at the storm. Then all of a sudden there's like this..." I paused, trying to think of a word to describe it. "Jolt, almost, and then the dream quickly fades to black."

His facial expression still hadn't changed.

"Then that's where I usually wake up screaming, and then I can't sleep for the rest of the night."

He remained starring straight ahead. "And you just started having this dream again?"

I nodded, and he sighed in response.

"You are very perceptive." He said. "You've always been able to pick up on things."

I didn't know what this had to do with anything we had just been talking about, but I listened to him regardless.

"I never thought when you were little that this dream of yours had so much meaning...that it was...telling you something...almost."

I was completely lost now.

"You unconsciously know a lot more about things that have happened, and will happen to you than you could even begin to conciously know about right now." He said, turning his gaze to me.

"I guess I don't understand what you're saying." I replied.

He sighed. "Brooke, that dream you have...it's trying to tell you something."

"What is it trying to tell me?" I asked, and as soon as I asked my question, the heavy punch to my stomach told me I knew the answer.

"No." I said, shaking my head in disbelief. I felt the tears sting my eyes. My grandfather waited for a futher response from me.

"I was two...right?" I asked, referring to my age at the time of my parent's accident.

He nodded.

"The car...." I said, trying to form the words. "The road was wet...from the storm...dad...lost control...and...crashed."

He nodded again.

"They died." I said, trying to make myself say the words that were causing so much pain inside of me. "And...I...lived."

"Yes." He said simply.

"I was in...the car."

"You were."

I shook my head in total disbelief, feeling the tears roll gently down my face. I had no remembrance of this at all, but yet my dream had been telling me what I needed to know all along.

"And you didn't...tell me."

"You were so young." He said. "You had just lost your parents...and you weren't old enough to know why. We were planning on telling you much sooner than this."

"We?" I asked.

He sighed. "Your grandmother and I. After she died...I put off telling you because I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

I starred at the wall, trying to sort everything out.

"I figured now you were old enough to know."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head quickly. "What happened? I mean how did I...? Tell me."

A faint smile played across his lips. "The accident occurred the exact way you've been told. The roads were just too slippery, and your father..." He stuttered over the word father...and I could see the pain in his eyes over the death of his oldest son.

"Couldn't regain control. The car crashed right into the woods...both of your parents were dead on arrival."

I nodded slightly, remembering this part of the story.

"I was...called out there." He said. "From the hospital...and I just had this feeling...I just knew it was you three." He said.

This part of the story, I did not know. I knew my grandfather had been called to the wreck, but I didn't know he was called there as part of _work._

"When I got there they told me that your parents were dead. And as deeply upset as I was by that...I was very worried about you." He looked at me, and I saw tears were forming in his eyes.

"The back part of the car was completely crushed, and I remember looking there and just knowing there was no way you could have surrived. You were so little, so fragile...and it tore me apart knowing that you were back there."

I looked down at the floor, trying to absorb everything he was telling me.

"Then I walked over to the car, to look at the wreck...just to see. I told myself not to get my hopes up."

I noticed a tear roll down his cheek and hit the arm of the chair.

"I looked through the broken glass of the backseat window, and there you sat...very much alive. You must of heard me or something, because you turned around real fast, and those little blond curls of your bounced when you saw me. And then you smiled such a sweet, innocent little smile, and I felt such an overwhelming sense of joy."

I found it difficult to breathe as I tried to digest all of this information.

"They handed you to me, and although you were a little scared of the thunder and didn't know what was going on...you were alright. Not a bruise on your body."

He smiled a little. "I'll never forget when your grandmother came driving to the crash site, and she jumped out of her car in her nightgown and curlers...with that hideous night cream...or whatever that stuff was...all over her face." He laughed at the memory, and I tried to imagine my grandmother like that.

"She had heard that your parents were dead, but she didn't hear anything about you. And before she could even say my name to ask me where you were, you turned around and saw her...and shouted "Grandma!" As loud as you could." He smiled. "Your grandmother burst into tears."

We were both quiet for a long time after he finished his story. I still couldn't believe everything he had told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why me?" I asked again, looking at him. "Why did mom and dad die...but I didn't?"

He sighed. "You must have a very important purpose here on Earth. Perhaps that's why you've never wanted to be anything more than a doctor."

I tried to think about that, but it was still hard to handle. "They both had so much life left to live." I said.

He leaned closer and rubbed my hand. "But you my dear had even more."

Another tear fell down my cheek.

"I know it doesn't seem right, and believe me...I was very upset over the death of both your father and your mother...but I was probably even more excited about the life of _you_."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You obviously have something to give to the world in the time you spend here. Rather it be four hours, four days, four months...or forever." He smiled and gently patted my leg. "I figured you should know."

I nodded, and tried to wipe the tears away.

"It's alright...I'm glad I know." I said, hugging him tightly. "I love you grandfather."

He gently rubbed my back in an effort to comfort me. "I love you too Brooke."

I spent the rest of the day in shock, and I was unable to remember anything I did. I was so exhausted, I went to bed at eight o'clock. I fell asleep quickly, and at first my sleep was dreamless. No dreams about vampires, no dreams about thunderstorms, not even a dream about Dr. Cullen.

But after what may have been a few hours, that changed. My old childhood dream began again, the same way it always did. However, instead of stopping abruptly like it usually did, my toddler self faded, and suddenly I saw my adult self in the driver's seat of a different car..a black one. There was rain pouring all around me, lightning flashed, thunder roared. But the car wasn't moving...yet. Then I took a deep breath, and turned the key to start the ignition, and I quickly speed forward.

The last thing I saw was a forest full of trees...and then something that appeared to be flames, and after that I woke up screaming like I always had done before.

* * *

**I'll tell you something, this chapter and then the chapter before this one were two totally different chapters to write. **

**Well this chapter at least now answers the questions you guys had about her thunderstorm dream. When I first wrote this story I hadn't intended on making Brooke be in the car with her parents when the accident occurred. That changed recently however, because of a plot change somewhere else. I'll tell you guys about that later as to not spoil further chapters. ;)**

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am on a freaking roll here with chapters! The creative juices have been flowing like crazy for me, and I've just been typing chapters for the past few days. I never know when writer's block will hit, so I've taken advantage of this sudden urge to write. :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the song "I Do Not Hook Up."**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

The last week of May and the first week of June were fairly uneventful. I spent most of my time at work or with Dr. Cullen and his family.

Sandra graduated from high school on June 3rd, as planned, and she had a huge graduation party the following weekend. She made all of the food and everything. I swear she's crazy.

I wasn't really missing Lance, Lacey, and Adam _too_ much yet, maybe it had to do with the fact that they called me every thirty minutes.

Viviene still had not made an appearance in Forks, but she did call...once. She asked if she could talk to her "boyfriend" and I told her she could. Dr. Cullen tried to end that conversation as soon as possible. When I asked him what she said, he simply told me that Viviene was going to be traveling around Africa for the next month, and that she wouldn't be home.

Needless to say, I had my vampire dream that night.

I was handling the information my grandfather had told me about the accident a whole lot better than I had at first. It was still quite a shock, but it probably didn't bother me as much as my new version of my childhood dream. It didn't seem to make any sense. I wondered if it was telling me that I was going to die soon, and that was how. I wasn't sure.

All of these things were flowing through my mind as I walked into the hospital one particular rainy morning about a week after Sandra's graduation party. I went straight to Dr. Cullen's private office, and tried to avoid conversation with Gertrude. She was lost in whatever she was doing on the computer, which I assumed was a game of pinball.

Dr. Cullen was in his office, and he smiled at me when I entered. I had told him everything that my grandfather had told me a few weeks before, and he was very good about comforting me over it.

"Hey there handsome." I said, with a smile on my face as I hung up my soaking-wet rain jacket. I picked my lab coat up off of one of the chairs and shrugged it on.

"Hello Brooke." He said simply. His voice sounded different than usual, as if he was tired...or worried about something.

"Everything alright?" I asked, looking at him in a concerned manner.

"What?" He asked, turning his attention to me and then shaking his head. "Oh...yes of course. I just have had a lot on my mind here recently...that's all."

"I know what you mean."

He ran one hand through his hair and sighed. "Alright...um...let's see here." He said, looking through a stack of papers on his desk.

"Do you want me to file those?" I asked, coming over to his side.

He paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked again.

"Yes I'm sure." He said, turning to me with a slight smile on his face.

"Are you worried about something?" I asked.

He laughed a little and placed his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "I...um...guess you can say that."

"What is it?"

"Nothing of your concern my love." He said, gently kissing my forehead. "I'll be right back...I need to check on some things."

"Alright." I replied, still a little worried about him.

He left quickly without saying another word.

I was a little worried about his behavior, but I figured it was probably nothing. We had a lot of patients in the hospital right now, and I was sure that was probably what was bothering him.

Maybe Viviene had called again and he was upset about something she might have said. Regardless of what it was, I wasn't going to push the issue any further.

He didn't have many papers to file, so I was done with my work in less than thirty minutes. I thought about tracking Dr. Cullen down so that I could follow him around the hospital, but I decided to let him have some time alone.

There wasn't much to do in the office, so I sat down at the computer and started playing solitaire. I had just begun my game when the phone rang.

I rolled the desk chair closer to the phone so that I could answer it.

"Hello. Dr. Cullen's office...this is his assistant Brooke speaking...how may I help you?"

"Hello Brooke." I heard a very familiar male voice say. I could easily distinguish it as Jasper.

"Hey Jasper." I said, sort of surprised. I still couldn't believe it whenever I heard Jasper speak to me.

"Is my father anywhere nearby?" He asked. I heard a lot of noise in the background.

"Um, I'm not sure Jasper." I said, looking out the door to see if Dr. Cullen was standing there. "He was going to check on a few things around the hospital."

"Alright." He said, and he paused for a moment. I could hear whispering, so I figured someone was telling him something. I heard two other male voices, which I asumed were Edward and Emmett, talking to each other somewhere in the background as well.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

He laughed a little, and my heart raced at the sound of it. Did all of the Cullen boys do this to women?

"Not exactly." He said. I heard someone swearing in the background...and I easily identified that voice as belonging to Emmett.

"What's wrong?"

"We just um...need to talk to my father...if that is alright. Do you know when he will be back in his office?"

"No Jasper, truthfully I don't." I said.

"Okay." He said, and then I heard Emmett yelling in the background.

"Yo Bella! Are you still talking to that stupid wolf on the phone?" He called.

This comment obviously caused me to become _quite_ confused.

Jasper laughed again. "Would it be easier if we simply came to the hospital to talk to him in person?"

"It might be." I said, hearing someone whisper something to Jasper again.

"Alright, we'll be there shortly." He said. "Thank you Brooke."

"Sure thing." I said, and with that he hung up.

I shook my head in confusion and turned my attention back to the computer screen.

In less than five minutes I heard the sound of Emmett's booming voice out in the hospital waiting room. I dashed out of the office and ran to the end of the hallway.

The three boys were there and so was Alice. She was leading them toward the hallway in my direction.

"Hey guys." I said, examining all of their faces. Edward looked as though he was deeply concentrating on something, Emmett had a dumb grin on his face, Alice smiled at the sight of me, and Jasper was emotionless.

"Hello Brooke!" Alice chimed, and I led the four of them into Dr. Cullen's private office. His office was small, so cramming all five of us in there was a tight fit.

"He's still not here yet?" Edward asked, glancing at the empty chair behind his father's desk.

"No...he's not." I said, looking at all of their faces to see if I could understand what was going on.

"Well he needs to get down here!" Emmett said simply, crossing his arms.

"Relax Em." Jasper said, leaning up against the wall.

"I'll be right back." Edward said, leaving the room and walking down the hall toward the waiting room.

Alice walked over to join Jasper at his side, while Emmett sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Where's Bella and Rosalie?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Rose stayed home." Emmett said.

"And Bella is talking to her friend Jacob on the phone." Alice added.

So was Jacob the "wolf " that Emmett had been referring too? Was that his nickname or something?

Edward returned, and I wasn't expecting him to be back that soon. Like his father, he knew how to make an entrance, and his sudden presence made my mind go a little fuzzy.

"I talked to Gertrude. She got a hold of him..he'll be here in a few minutes." He said.

The other three nodded, but no one spoke.

Alice lifted her head toward the ceiling and closed her eyes. Jasper remained nearly motionless where he was, except he raised one hand to rub Alice's arm.

Emmett sat in the chair beside me, whistling a tune that sounded like "I Do Not Hook Up." Edward paced around the room, then he would stop and stare out the doorway, and then pace again.

I didn't know what to do, so I just kept looking at all of them. None of them responded to my gaze, except for Emmett...who would smile anytime I caught his attention.

A few minutes later Edward stopped pacing and dashed out into the hall without warning. He returned seconds later, with his father right behind him.

Everyone moved at once. Edward shut the door, Emmett turned around in his chair, Alice opened her eyes and dashed to the front of the room, and Jasper moved from his spot against the wall.

"What is it?" Dr. Cullen asked simply, studying the faces of each one of his children.

"Jazz." Alice said, nudging him forward. It was then for the first time that I noticed Jasper was holding something, a newspaper.

"Look at this." Jasper said simply, handing the newspaper to his father.

Emmett remained seated where he was, and I decided to stay out of the way and allow them to look at whatever they wanted him to see, so I sat down in the seat beside him. Alice, Jasper, and Edward followed their father behind his desk.

Dr. Cullen spread out the newspaper on the desk, and his facial expression completely changed from one of confusion to pure fright as soon as he saw the front page.

The children all looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

He didn't say anything...he simply starred at the front page shaking his head. Then he did something that really confused me. He looked up from the newspaper and starred at me for a moment, before turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"No." He whispered quietly.

I jumped up from where I was sitting and pushed my way through the three kids to stand by Dr. Cullen's side. Alice moved out of the way and stood beside Emmett.

"What is it?" I asked, as Edward stepped to the side to allow me through. I took one glance at the front page and gasped.

**SERIAL KILLER BACK IN SEATTLE: TEN DEAD SO FAR**

"No way." I whispered, now understanding everyone's concern. I remembered when the serial killers were in Seattle a few years ago. That had been a very scary experience. Everyone in the city feared that they would be the next victim. I knew the police had never caught a suspect, but once the killings stopped, we figured everything was ok.

I glanced over at Dr. Cullen, who remained starring at the paper. "No...not now." He whispered. He looked at the worried faces of each one of his children and then at me.

"Not again." I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Hmph...you got that right." Emmett whispered.

Dr. Cullen glanced up at Edward, as if he was trying to tell him something. Edward nodded in response to whatever his father was trying to say to him without talking.

"Brooke love...would you mind stepping out for a moment?" He said.

I looked around the room, shocked that Dr. Cullen didn't want me in there. I figured that this issue would concern me much more than them.

"It's nothing personal." Edward said, offering me his dazzling crooked smile. "We would just like to talk with our father in private for a moment."

Alice smiled at me as well, but her smile seemed more forced than Edward's.

"We'll only be a minute love." Dr. Cullen said.

I nodded. "Alright." I said, as I left the five of them alone.

I began walking down the hallway to go into the lobby and see if Gertrude needed me, but I changed my mind. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to know what was going on. I snuck back over by the office door and leaned up against the wall to see if I could hear what they were saying.

Dr. Cullen sighed.

"This doesn't make any sense." I heard Jasper say.

"Yeah! I thought we got rid of them the last time." This time another male voice...Emmett's...said.

_"Got rid of them? What...did they kill the serial killers?"_ I thought.

"We did." Jasper said. "Nothing was left behind."

"When did this come out?" I heard Dr. Cullen ask.

"We just got it this morning." I heard Edward say.

"Where are Bella and Rosalie?" Dr. Cullen asked them.

"Rosalie thought it was best to stay at home. Bella was still talking on the phone to Jacob when we left." Edward said.

"Ah." Dr. Cullen said. "So the Qulietes are aware of this?"

I shook my head in confusion. _"Why was this issue of concern to the people in La Push?"_

There was a pause for a moment, and then I heard someone snort...who I figured was Emmett.

Dr. Cullen sighed again. "She's out there...isn't she?"

"Yes." Edward said. "I thought I heard her."

_"Ah screw you Edward."_ I thought.

I heard Edward laugh.

"What?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Ah it's nothing." He said, his tone turning serious again. "Just be careful what you say."

"Alice dear...have you seen anything?" I heard Dr. Cullen ask.

_"What the heck? Is Alice a secret agent in Seattle or something?"_

"No not yet, but I'm staying tuned in." She replied.

_"Ah...no...she apparently is the Cullen family official news watcher or something."_

There was a pause again for a moment.

"No...I don't think she understands." Edward said.

_"Were they referring to me? If that was the case, then yes...I certainly didn't understand."_

"I'm sure she's just worried." Dr. Cullen said.

"She has every reason to be." Edward replied.

"Do you want me to calm her down?" I heard Jasper ask.

"That might be a good idea Jasper." Dr. Cullen said in response to Jasper's question.

_"What the heck? Out of all five of them in there...they are going to send Jasper to calm me down?"_

Edward laughed again.

"Why now?" Dr. Cullen said again. There was another short pause. "I was going to wait until next week sometime."

"Say what?"

I yawned and shook my head. I was suddenly feeling a lot calmer than earlier.

"That may need to change." Edward advised.

"Yes." Dr. Cullen said, sighing. "I've realized that now." There was another pause. "Tomorrow...the sooner the better."

There was yet another pause, and it seemed as though they all silently agreed on something.

"Well thank you all for coming." I heard Dr. Cullen say.

"Alice dear, please stay tuned in...alright? Let me know if you see anything. Edward..just scan around...see if you hear anything new. Jasper...try and keep her calm as long as you are around."

"What about me daddy?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Emmett you can..." He paused for a moment. "Emmett why are you even here to begin with?"

"Ahh you see..I was bored, and Rose has been ticking me off today."

"Why is that?" His father asked.

"She's just...not in the mood...and it's making me mad, and then Jazz won't seduce her for me, and it goes on and on and on."

_"Ok...what? Emmett was mad because Jasper would not seduce Rosalie for him? Why would Emmett want Rosalie's twin brother to seduce her?"_

This whole conversation was making less sense by the _second._ Edward was laughing again.

I heard a loud smacking sound, which I assumed was Dr. Cullen's hand smacking his face. "That's... so fantastic Emmett."

"No it's not...it sucks." He said.

"Alright, you four head back home. I'll be back as soon as I'm off work." There was a pause. "Yes more than likely."

Either Dr. Cullen was answering one of his children's unasked questions...or they were whispering very softly so that I couldn't hear them.

The door opened, and Alice bounced out first, hugging me tight in her arms.

"Bye Brooke dear!" She said, trying to sound chipper as she released me from her embrace and smiled at me.

"Bye Alice." I said, as the three Cullen boys walked past us into the waiting room.

She proceeded to bounce away without another word, but I stopped her.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why does Emmett want Jasper to seduce Rosalie for him?"

She grinned. "Um...Emmett's strange. Very...very strange."

"I knew that." I heard Edward laugh again out in the lobby. "Ok then." I said, still confused.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes...for now I guess."

"Be careful Brooke!" She called as she skipped down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

I ran a hand through my hair in confusion. This had to go down as one of the _most_ confusing days of my life. I turned around and walked back into Dr. Cullen's private office, where he was standing behind his desk.

"Sorry about that." I said. "I just wanted to know what was going on."

"It's alright dear." He replied. "You have a perfect reason to be concerned."

I noticed the paper was gone, so I figured the children had taken it with them. "So what exactly is going on?"

"Oh there have been ten murders in Seattle all within the past few days...they think it might be similar to that situation a few years ago."

I shivered. "Why were you guys so concerned about it?"

"Hmm?" He said, looking up at me. "Oh..the children were just worried about you...that's all."

"Ah, I see." The sense of calm I had a few minutes ago seemed to be fading, and I was worried again.

"Brooke love...it would make me and the children feel a whole lot better if you would stay with us until the police sort this all out."

I knew he was going to say that. "What about playing it safe?" I asked.

"You can...um...go to your apartment during the daylight hours...but only if you have one of the children or myself with you. When you leave work, just drive home and pick up whatever you need, I'll follow you there and then you can follow me back to my place."

I nodded.

"Is this what you were worried about earlier?" I asked.

"What? Oh no...I was worried about something else." He said, running both of his hands through his hair.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, hugging him close.

"I love you." I said softly, resting my head on his arm.

He sighed in response and gently rested his head on mine. "I love you too Brooke...always."

It didn't matter how scared I was....I knew I would be safe as long as I was in his arms.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long one...lol. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	28. Chapter 28

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

I arrived at the Cullen house around seven o'clock that night. I had went to my apartment to pick up some clothes and feed my cat. Dr. Cullen had followed me there...and the worried look on his face still had not left.

When I walked into the living room all six children were sitting there, and all six of them jumped up to greet me at once. I received hugs from Alice, Bella, Emmett, and Edward, while Jasper shook my hand. Although Rosalie had joined her siblings in their parade toward the door, she did not rush to make contact with me.

The news was on TV, and once all of them took their respective seats I noticed they all seemed very intrigued in what was on the screen. They were watching the news, and it was broadcasting the latest news on the Seattle killings.

Dr. Cullen left the room soon after our arrival. He said he had to go to his office to look over a few things. I was still worried about him because he just wasn't acting right.

"So Brooke?" Alice asked me, bouncing in her seat. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually yes." I said, looking around the room at the six pairs of topaz eyes.

"Come on Brooke...I'll find you something to eat." Rosalie said, offering me a smile.

I was beyond shocked. There really had to be something wrong if Rosalie was talking to me...and offering me help. Maybe she wanted to posin my food.

"Ok...thanks Rose." I said, following her into the kitchen. Emmett jumped up and followed behind us.

"We don't have much." Rose said, motioning toward the kitchen cabinets. "We don't really like to keep too much food in the house at once."

Emmett opened a cupboard, which was empty, and proceeded to model it.

I laughed.

Rosalie walked over to the fridge and opened one of the doors. "Um...we have one of these frozen pizza things." She said. "Do you like those?"

"Yeah Rose, that's fine." I said, as she closed the freezer door.

"Em how do you make these?" She asked him, flipping the pizza over to look at the back.

"Gosh babe...you don't know how to make a frozen pizza?" He asked, taking the pizza from her hands and pointing to the back of it. "The instructions are right here."

"Oh...ok." She said, walking in the direction of the oven. She hit a few buttons to make it start pre-heating.

"Rose is normally a good cook." Emmett said, with a grin. "But yet she doesn't ever know how to make anything simple."

"Like what?" Rose asked, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Like toast for example." He said.

"Toast? I made toast for Bella that one time."

"Yes and babe...what happened to the toast?"

"It burnt." She muttered under her breath.

"She probably can't even pour a bowl of cereal." He said.

"I don't like cereal." She said plainly, as she ripped the plastic wrap off of the pizza.

"I"m not going to be able to eat all of that." I said. "You guys can have some if you want."

They both laughed.

"Thanks for the offer Brooke, but we're not hungry." Emmett said.

"Why not?"

"We just ate." Rosalie replied. "About an hour before you came."

"Oh." I said.

I heard a noise out in the living room that sounded like a cell phone ringing.

"Hey Jake." I heard Bella say, so I assumed the sound belonged to her phone.

Emmett grinned. "Yo Bella! Are you going all Team Jacob on me?" He called.

There was laughter from the living room.

"You know she's Team Switzerland dude!" Jasper called back.

"Yeah...which is beyond stupid!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett shut up!" Bella responded.

He laughed.

"Em..dear...can you please stop being such an idiot?" Rose asked.

"Sure thing babe...whatever you say." He winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Ugh! Fine...I'll freaking play Monopoly with you!" She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You playing?" Emmett said, ignoring my question as he pointed at me.

"Um...sure...I guess." I said in response.

"Sweet!" Emmett declared, before leaving the room.

"He's...odd." I said to Rosalie.

She laughed. "Yes...he is."

I still wondered why Rosalie was willing to talk to me, but whatever the reason...I didn't really care.

"Hey Rose?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"What has been wrong with your father recently?"

She smiled. "He's been worried about a lot of things here for the past few weeks. The recent news from Seattle has just made it worse."

"Why?"

"He's worried about you." She said, looking at the pizza in the oven to make sure it wasn't burnt. "You mean a lot to him...to all of us."

"Even you?" I asked.

She sighed. "Brooke...I know I haven't exactly been very friendly to you...it's not you personally...it's..." She shook her head. "Stuff I can't explain."

She didn't say another word to me for the rest of the night after that. However she would occasionally look over at me and smile. I didn't know if that meant we had made peace with one another or what.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, and I played Monopoly. Emmett forbid Edward and Alice from playing because he claimed it wouldn't be fair that way. When I asked him why...he said it was because Edward and Alice were ace at Monopoly. I didn't bother asking further questions.

Jasper ended up winning, which Emmett was completely enraged about. He claimed that he won because Alice was helping him. I wasn't sure how that made any sense, because Alice and Edward had been sitting clear across the room watching TV, and neither one of them said a word to any of us the whole time we were playing the game.

"Another round...right now!" Emmett declared, clearing the game board and redistributing money. I really didn't feel like another game, since the first one had lasted over four hours, and it was going on midnight.

"I'm out for this one guys." I said, turning in my game piece. "Unlike all of you...I have to work in the morning."

"When do you leave?" Bella asked me.

"Around nine or so...I'm going to leave a little later than Dr. Cullen so that way it doesn't look suspicious."

Bella nodded.

"Do you want one of us to wake you up in the morning?" Jasper offered.

I thought about that for a moment, since I didn't have an alarm clock in my "room." Really it was the Cullen's old guest room that they turned into a place for me to stay.

"Yeah that would be good." I said. "Do you guys get up pretty early?"

They all laughed.

"Yes we do." Jasper replied.

"Seven o'clock is fine." I said. "You can send anyone in I guess."

As soon as I said that, Emmett grinned.

"Except Emmett." I said, which caused him to frown.

"Would you like me to come upstairs with you and sing you a lullaby?" Alice asked me.

I laughed. "No thank you Alice."

"Alright." She chimed, smiling at Edward, who was sitting beside her.

"Ok then. Now you six don't stay up too late...you hear me?" I said, walking toward the staircase.

Edward laughed. "Brooke...may I ask what that was about?"

I laughed as well. "I dunno..I guess I'm trying to practice my motherly duties for future experiences...it isn't working so hot."

"Why not?" Jasper asked, a smile spreading across his face.

I shook my head. "It's...weird. Some of you are older than me." I shivered. "This will take getting used to."

They laughed.

"Goodnight you guys!" I called as I walked up the stairs.

As I was walking into my room, I noticed the light was still on in Dr. Cullen's office. I went into my room first, and changed into my pajamas...which consisted of an aqua-blue tank top and white shorts. I pulled my hair into a sideways ponytail and took out my contacts. I tried walking around without my glasses, but that proved to be dangerous...so I put on my black-rimmed glasses so that I could see.

I walked back out into the hall and over to the door of his office. I knocked gently on it, hoping he would let me in.

"Come in dear." He said, and I wondered how he knew it was me.

I walked into his office, where he was sitting behind his desk, with all sorts of books surrounding him.

"Hey there." I said, standing in front of the desk.

He offered me a smile. "Hello."

"You okay?" I asked, jumping up so that I could sit on the desk.

He turned his chair around so he could look at me better. "Ah..yes. I'm just worried, and nervous..that's all."

"Do you have a big day ahead of you at work tomorrow?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I guess you could say that."

I yawned in response.

"I have something very important I have to do tomorrow."

"Oh?" I said, yawning again.

"Monopoly tournament knock all of the steam out of you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Apparently Jasper won."

"Gee..how would you have ever guessed that?"

"I'm not sure." He said, smiling. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Emmett was screaming. "You freaking constipated looking moron!" at the top of his lungs."

I laughed. "He does look kind of constipated..or like he's in pain...or something."

He laughed as well.

"It was funny to hear you say moron...you don't say stuff like that very often."

"Yes? And that is funny why?"

"I don't know." I said, yawning again. "Just like when you swear...that's incrediably funny."

"I guess I don't swear very often..do I?"

"No..the only time I hear you swear is when you are quoting Emmett or when Vivivene makes an unexpected visit."

"Well that is a fairly good reason to curse." He said.

"True, true." I yawned once more.

"Brooke love...you need to go to sleep."

"I know."

"Well go ahead. I'll still be up for a while."

I turned around and dangled my legs off of the back side of the desk, so that way I didn't have to turn my head to look at him.

"I'm worried about you." I said.

"Worried about me?"

"Yes...you're acting all odd. You have been for the past few weeks now."

"Tomorrow is a very big day, I'm nervous about it." He said. "The thing in Seattle isn't helping much either."

"Yeah." I said, as I jumped down off of the desk. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You are very welcome. However you do know that you had no choice whether you were going to stay here or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even if you didn't want to stay...I would have forced you to." He said, placing both his hands on my cheeks and gently kissing me. I merely smiled in response.

"Get some sleep my dear." He said.

"Alright." I said, yawning as if to prove his point. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said, kissing me twice more before I departed for the door.

I was just getting ready to walk out in the hall before I stopped.

"I love you." I said, smiling at him.

He smiled as well. "I love you too Brooke."

I closed the door to his office and quietly walked to my room, just in case any of the children did decide to go to bed. I could tell Emmett hadn't...since I could hear him yelling downstairs.

I walked into my room and shut the door in hopes of drowning out Emmett's voice. It helped some, but not completly. I yawned again as I wrapped myself up tightly in the blankets.

Despite Emmett's loud yelling, I fell asleep almost instantly. Much to my dismay however, my sleep was not dreamless.

This time it was obvious it was my vampire dream I was dreaming. It was the same way it always was...me in a red dress, laying on a couch, watching the fire burn as a thunderstorm raged outside.

But instead of my dream ending in its usual manner...which was when the unidentifed vampire would attack me, it was different.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked the unknown vampire. I could not see his or her face, but I knew they were there.

The vampire merely laughed in response, and leaned over me, as if he or she was going to kiss my neck.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

More laughter came from the vampire. "Don't worry Brooke...you will find out soon enough." The voice said, and it was very obvious it was a male voice.

No surprise to me, I woke up screaming. I sat up instantly, and looked over at the clock. It was a little after four in the morning.

Nearly seconds after I woke up, all seven Cullens burst into my room.

"Brooke are you alright?" Edward, who was in front of everyone else, asked. None of them were wearing pajamas.

"Yes..I'm fine...it was just my dream again..that's all." I said.

I noticed Dr. Cullen usher his children outside of the room, and the rest of them left without saying a word.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said, noticing he was still wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing early that evening. "Have any of you went to bed yet?"

"What?" He asked, looking down at his outfit. "Oh...I don't know about the children...but I haven't yet."

I frowned. "Go to bed." I instructed.

He smiled slightly and walked over to me. I didn't even speak, I yanked him to me, kissing him passionately. He laughed after a few minutes.

"Brooke dear, I cannot go to bed after you do something like that to me."

I blushed. "Sorry...I couldn't resist myself."

He laughed. "You have a thing with making out with me on beds..don't you?"

"It's only happened twice." I pointed out.

"Yes...it has." He said, gently kissing me again. "Go back to sleep."

I nodded, and yawned as if to assure him that wouldn't be a problem. "You go to sleep too."

"That might be a hard thing for me to do." He said.

"Try." I said simply.

He laughed. "Alright."

He walked over to the door, preparing to leave, before he stopped. "Brooke..which dream was it that you had tonight?"

"The vampire one." I said, and it appeared as though he stiffened. "But it was different this time."

"Different? How so?"

"He talked to me."

"He?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"I asked him why he was doing that to me, and he didn't respond. Then I asked him who he was and he told me I'd know soon enough."

He frowned. "Goodnight Brooke...I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and he quickly left.

I took a deep breath and sighed before I laid back down and fell asleep once again.

* * *

Dr. Cullen was even more odd acting the next day at work. He tried to remain away from me by giving me little odd jobs that kept me running all around the hospital. He was also trying to avoid conversation, and when he did talk to me he seemed as though he was in a rush to get away.

I was now becoming worried myself, because I thought maybe he was acting this way because he wanted to break up with me. However after panicking about this for a few hours, I realized that didn't make much sense.

He wanted to stay at work a little later than his usual hours, so I stayed as well just in case he needed my help. I still didn't see what it was that he had been so worked up about the night before, since we hadn't had any major surgeries or anything that day.

We were just finishing up things around the hospital at six thirty that afternoon. The plans for the rest of the evening were for me to once again stop at my apartment to pick up some things, and then for me to stay at the Cullen's that night.

I was in Dr. Cullen's private office before he was, so I was gathering my stuff around in order to prepare to leave. I checked my phone, and noticed I had a missed message from my grandfather, so I called him.

"Hey grandfather." I said, turning off Dr. Cullen's computer. "You need something?"

"No Brooke, I'm fine...I was just wondering if you were still staying with your boyfriend tonight."

"I am." I replied, filing a stray paper that had been thrown on the desk. "Why?"

"Ah I just wanted to know where you were going to be at tonight. And Sandra's coming over later for pizza. She thinks she's going to stay the night."

"Well you guys have fun." I said, setting down in one of the chairs.

"Ok Brooke...we will." He said, laughing.

"I probably should be going." I said, hearing Dr. Cullen's voice out in the lobby.

"Alright Brooke...you be careful ok? I love you."

"I will be grandfather...I love you too." I said, and the two of us ended our conversation just as Dr. Cullen entered the office.

He immediately closed the door, like he always did when we got around to leave at the end of the day. He sighed a few times, and nervously moved some things around, before he finally turned to me.

"Brooke...I need to talk to you."

My heart instantly sank, and my mind flooded with all sorts of things that he could have to tell me.

"Brooke dear." He said, sighing as he placed his hands in his pockets. "I've put off telling you something for a very long time."

I simply starred at him, waiting for him to continue.

"There's something about me that I haven't been one hundred percent truthful about."

"What?" I asked, wondering if he was going to tell me something along the lines of the fact that he did still want Viviene.

"You are not going to believe me, and you are going to think I'm crazy...but I have to tell you."

"Ok...tell me...what is it?" I demanded, wanting to relieve the tension.

He sighed, and looked away from me for what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds. When he turned his gaze back to me...the sight of his brilliant topaz eyes was completely overwhelming.

"Brooke...I'm a vampire."

* * *

**Finally! The long awaited vampire confession! Lol. Sorry for ending it at a cliffy, but it makes it a bit more dramatic. I'll update soon so that way you guys aren't left hanging for too long!**

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for not updating! I really wanted to make this chapter good, so I was thinking about what I was going to do with it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

I laughed hysterically.

"There is no way that you can be a vampire!" I said, in between my laughter.

"What is it about me that makes me incapable of being a vampire?" He asked.

I still could not stop laughing. "Because you're not ugly!"

"Thank you for the compliment, but what does being ugly have to do with being a vampire?" He asked, seeming serious.

"Come on..don't you watch any movies? The vampire is always ugly. I have never once seen an attractive vampire."

"Hmph." He said, looking over at one of the walls.

"And besides, " I said, simply smiling now...rather than laughing. "vampires don't exist."

Now he laughed.

"Look." I said. "I can see that you're just trying to mess with me. You're trying to be funny, or freak me out or something...so congratulations...you did...can we please go home now?"

He shook his head no.

I sighed. "You can stand here for hours and try to convince me that you are a true, genuine vampire, but I still will not believe you."

He starred directly at me, and his usual smile was not present on his face.

"I would not joke about something like this Brooke." He said in a very serious tone.

I didn't respond to his comment.

"Have you not noticed anything odd about me or my family?" He asked.

"Well of course I've noticed something odd about all of you."

"Then tell me."

I leaned back in the chair and starred at the ceiling. "Well for starters...all of you have the same strange eye color. It's like topaz, or gold in color. I've never seen anyone with eyes that color before, and it's a little strange that all of you have the same eye color, especially when none of you except Rosalie and Jasper are blood related."

He nodded. "Anything else?"

"You all drive incredibly fast. A lot faster than I would ever think a doctor would drive, let alone allow his children to drive. None of you seem concerned about it." I tried to think about anything else that was odd about his family. "You guys never eat. Well at least, I've never seen you eat."

"You are right, I would certainly assume that you have not seen us eat." He replied.

"Um." I said, seeing if there was something else I could come up with. "Bella."

"What about Bella?"

"Well when I first met her she...looked different."

"How did she look different?" He asked.

"She almost didn't seem as...beautiful...maybe?" I said, not sure which word to use to describe Bella's odd transformation last summer. "And I swore she had brown eyes. Now they're topaz too."

He nodded once more. "So is that all? Our eye color, the speed we drive our cars, the fact we never eat, and Bella suddenly seeming different in appearance?"

"Yes." I said simply. "I think that's all." But then I realized something else.

"Oh..there is one more thing I guess."

"What is it?" He asked me.

"None of you look your age."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well like Edward for example...he's twenty isn't he?"

He laughed a little. "Yes."

"He doesn't look it at all. He looks more like he's in his late teens or something."

He laughed again.

"And you." I said. "There is no way in the whole _freaking_ world that you are thirty-eight years old."

"Yes and what makes you say that?"

"My uncle is thirty-eight years old, and not to sound gross, but my uncle is fairly attractive, and he has gray hairs and a mid-life crisis and everything. He looks thirty-eight. You do not."

"So Brooke my dear, if you had to guess how old I was solely on my physical appearance, how old would you guess I am?"

"If I didn't know how old you were?"

"If you had never even talked to me before, if you simply saw me walking past you on the street, how old would you think that I would be?"

"Gosh I don't know." I said, trying to think. There was no way by looking at him, that he looked as though he was two years away from turning forty. He didn't even look like he could be _thirty_.

He laughed in response to how long I was taking to answer his question.

I finally came up with a reasonable guess. "I don't know...I would guess that you were somewhere in your early twenties."

"How old precisely would you guess I am?"

"Based on physical appearance only?" I asked.

"Based on physical appearance only." He said.

I shrugged. "I don't know, twenty three."

He smiled. "You are correct."

"I am correct? What do you mean I am correct?"

He merely smiled again.

"Oh my gosh." I said. "You are twenty-three years old?"

He nodded.

I was excited about that. If he was twenty-three, that meant the age difference between the two of us wasn't as large.

"So you would have been twenty-two when we first met?"

He laughed. "No, I was still twenty-three."

I was confused by this. "But it's already been over a year, you would have had to celebrate your birthday by now."

He looked at me, and then I suddenly remembered why we got on this topic of conversation in the first place.

My hands flew to my mouth. "Oh gosh." I said, for some reason feeling tears sting my eyes. "You are still twenty-three years old because...you don't age." I said, finding the last three words hard to say.

"Correct." He said, watching my reaction.

I kept shaking my head, not knowing what to think.

"Brooke." He said. "Let me tell you a short story."

I still did not speak. I swore I blinked a thousand times, trying to see if all of this was real.

"I was born in London. I told you that right?"

I nodded.

"I was born in London...sometime in the 1640's."

"1640's?" I said, even more taken aback now.

"Yes." He said, and the smile that was on his face a few minutes before was not present right now.

"That would explain the way you talk." I said, not knowing what else to say.

He laughed slightly. "My father was a pastor. He believed in many mythical creatures, and vampires were one of them. He led hunts to see if he could find any of these creatures. My father put me in charge of these killing sprees. And sometime in 1663 I was lucky enough, unlucky enough, however you want to think of it, to find a coven of real vampires."

I gasped a little, even though I still didn't believe anything he was saying, it was just that the thought of him having to battle a coven of vampires was frightening.

"And I was attacked by one of them." He said, not making eye contact with me. "I knew what was happening to me, so I hid in a potato cellar until my transformation was complete. I did not want my father to find me, because I knew he would kill me."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "I did not want to be a monster. I did not want to kill people. So I tried to kill myself thousands of times."

This made me shiver.

"But I would not die. I tried to starve myself, but even that did not work. So one day when a herd of deer passed by, I killed one." He paused, and sighed, looking down at the floor. "After I drank its blood, I discovered that animal blood satisfied my thirst. That made me realize that in order to be what I was, I didn't have to harm people. So that's when I decided to go to medical school, and save lives rather than take them."

I continued listening to his story.

"I developed an immunity to human blood. It does not appeal to me what so ever. Gertrude could run in here right now, bleeding profusely, and I would not be the tiniest bit tempted to kill her."

I found this odd, well I found this whole story odd, but this one fact in particular. A vampire immune to human blood? It sort of made sense. If he was indeed a vampire, he would have to resist human blood as a doctor.

"After two hundred years, I was growing lonely. And that is when I discovered Edward."

I had forgot about the children. I didn't even think that they too, could be vampires.

"Edward was suffering from the influenza epidemic in Chicago in 1918. His mother and father had both passed away, and his mother wanted me to do everything I could to save Edward. So I changed him."

"You changed him?" I said, speaking for the first time in a while.

He sighed. "People are generally changed into a vampire by accident, like myself. Very few vampires are actually able to plan the changing of a person into a vampire. You have to bite the person to inject the venom that changes them, and very few vampires have enough control to stop."

I closed my eyes and shivered again.

"But I did." He said calmly. "I changed Rosalie after that, and then Emmett. Alice and Jasper were changed by others, they were the most recent to join our family. And all of us follow my original diet. Animal blood, not human blood."

"And now Bella is one too?"

"Yes, Edward changed Bella on their honeymoon last summer."

I shook my head, opening my eyes so that I could look at him. "None of this makes any sense. None of you seem like you could be vampires."

"The vampires you see in movies are not anything like the real thing." He said. "Real vampires are incredibly attractive, and we don't burn up in the sunlight. None of the myths are true."

I didn't respond.

"Well except most vampires do drink human blood."

"Most?"

"My family and one other is the only two groups of vampires that we know of, that follows a diet of animal blood."

"So let me get this straight." I said, still trying to process everything. "You and your whole family are vampires?"

"Yes."

"And Viviene?"

"She's a vampire as well."

"Does she follow your diet?"

"She didn't before, but yes...she does now." He replied.

"And I know you said that you have never killed anyone, but has anyone else in your family?"

He sighed and paused for a moment before answering. "Yes."

This really sent shivers up my spine. "And you are forever twenty-three years old, you will never die, and you were born over three hundread and sixty years ago?"

"Yes."

"And you can completely resist the temptation to drink human blood?"

"You are correct."

I really did not know what to think. Part of me did not believe any of this at all. Vampires were not real. They were scary monsters that children dressed up as for trick-or-treat, and famous characters in horror movies. They were not gorgeous doctors. And my gorgeous doctor could _not_ be one of them.

Another part of me could not help but believe him. I knew he wouldn't make all of this up just to scare me. He was not like that.

Then the final part of me was frightened out of my mind. What if he was indeed telling the truth about being a vampire? I was scared to death of vampires. And what if his family really did not follow the diet he claimed they followed?

"So why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Well Brooke...because I love you, and I figured you deserved to know the truth."

"The truth?" I said, finding myself becoming a little angry. "Why did you have to wait over a year to tell me the truth?"

"Because of your fear Brooke, I was afraid that you would react negatively."

"Then you were right!" I yelled...not really knowing why. "Look...I really don't want to believe any of this. But you make it so believable."

He looked shocked.

"I am so terribly frightened of vampires! And now you tell me that you are one? How is this supposed to help my fear?"

He shrugged.

"I mean what if you are lying about something!"

"Lying? About what?"

"Your diet!" I snapped. "How do I know that you simply haven't been keeping me around all this time so that way you could take advantage of me and have me for breakfast!"

He looked truly hurt by my words.

"I have seen the movies. The vampire makes the girl fall in love with him _every_ time. The movies are the reason I am so afraid of vampires to begin with. And I don't think that you could be that much different than our stupid mythical vampires, so to say."

He still did not speak.

"And I know how the movies end!" I yelled again, tears falling down my face. "I'll end up dead, and you'll just move on to your next innocent victim!"

I suddenly started gathering up my stuff, quickly throwing on my raincoat in the process.

"Brooke." He said, his voice sounding hurt. "I would never do that to you."

I cried more, realizing that I had terribly upset him. "I'm sorry." I said, sighing...but still not looking at him. "I'm just very shocked."

"Of course." He said.

I turned around to look at him. "I have to think on this." I said, heading toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Brooke where are you going?"

"Home." I said simply. "I think I'll be ok there tonight. I just need some time alone."

"Brooke no!" He said, gently grabbing my arm. "I want you to stay at my house tonight."

I shook my head. "I really need to think about this, alone." I said, and he released his grip. "Goodbye." I said, before quickly walking down the hall, into the lobby, and out into the parking lot.

As I drove home, a series of emotions raced through my head. There was so much to think about, so much to process, it was overwhelming.

I pulled into the recently rain-soaked parking lot of my apartment complex, and quickly went inside my apartment. Serial killers were the last of my concerns when I was dating a freaking _vampire._

I took a long, hot shower to help myself relax. I had to think about what I was going to do with him. Would I breakup with him? Move to another state? Stab him with a wooden stake?

I finished showering, and I took a long time drying my hair. I went out into the kitchen to eat something, but I didn't feel hungry. My cat was hungry however, and I could tell she was, because she was standing right in front of her food dish, and she kept meowing.

"Alright Fluffy." I said, getting some food for her. "Eat up."

She immediately began devouring her food, and I sighed as I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. The news was reporting another recent killing in the area. I quickly changed the channel, because death was the last thing I wanted to think about at that time. I paused on the cooking channel, and watched it for a moment, until the chef presented her steaks that were cooked "medium rare." I groaned and changed the channel over to some cartoon, before I heard a knock on the door.

"One minute." I said, turning down the volume on the TV and walking over to the door.

I unlocked the door, and then opened it, and standing there in the hallway was a rain-soaked Sandra, with tears flowing down her face.

"Sandra...what's wrong?" I asked.

"Brooke!" She choked, in between her tears. "It's grandfather...he's been killed."

* * *

**Well..what do you think? Think about that one for a while...kay? Lol...don't worry, I'll try and update soon for you guys!.**

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	30. Chapter 30

**First off, I have just got to say Congratulations to the cast of Twilight for their ELEVAN teen choice awards. Woo hoo!**

**Secondly, guys I'm sorry for not updating. I start school next week, and I've had band camp for the past few weeks from 9-12 in the morning, then I have show choir practice from 7-9 in the evening, on top of everything else I have to do to prepare for school (like summer Spanish homework, ugh) so I haven't found the time to update. I'm going to try and get chapters up at least once a week, which will usually be a Saturday or Sunday...so look out for that. Sorry again!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

I didn't know how it happened, but I somehow put on my raincoat and tennis shoes and locked the door, running after Sandra down the stairs that lead to the bottom floor of my apartment complex.

"What do you mean he's been killed?" I shouted after her, as we ran through the parking lot. My face was already soaking wet from the rain...and my tears.

I could hear Sandra crying too as she ran ahead of me. "I went over there..." She said, coughing. "And he wasn't around...so I went upstairs..and...and."

"What Sandra? What?" I screamed, just as I arrived by the car at her side.

She sniffed. "I saw him laying there on the floor...and he was gone."

I didn't say anything else, I just burst into tears as I jumped in the passenger's seat of Sandra's car. Sandra sped out of the parking lot quickly, going at least eighty miles an hour.

I didn't know what to think, or how to feel. There was no way any of this could be real. My grandfather could not be dead. He just _couldn't_ be. I just talked to him a few hours ago on the phone.

Thinking about that made me cry anymore, because I remembered the conversation my grandfather and I had on the phone, shortly before Dr. Cullen confronted me with his news. My grandfather and I had a normal conversation, nothing different than normal.

And I remembered that the last thing I told him was that I loved him.

I was crying uncontrollably, and so was Sandra, so neither one of us really talked. I think we both had so many emotions running through our minds at the time that we couldn't find ourselves physically able to talk.

When my parents had died, I was only two and didn't remember anything about it. I only had a vague memory of my grandmother's death, since I was only ten at the time. But now, I was twenty years old, and I knew that my grandfather's death would always stand out vividly in my mind.

I didn't exactly understand why Sandra had told me grandfather had been _killed_. Who would want to kill my grandfather? He was a wonderful man, and when he was a doctor, he helped so many people and saved so many lives. Who would want to harm him?

Then I remembered the serial killers, and I knew that my grandfather must have been their latest victim. He was just a senseless killing. Now more than ever, I wanted the people responsible for all of these deaths caught and locked up behind bars.

When we pulled into the driveway of my grandfather's house there were at least fifteen different police cruisers parked around the property. Several policemen had tracker dogs sniffing the perimeter of the house, other police officers were searching for trace evidence. It all seemed like something you would see on TV, not in real life.

I jumped out of the car before Sandra even turned off the ignition, and I ran over to where my Uncle Todd was standing, talking to some police officers.

"Uncle Todd...what's happened?" I asked him, choking through my tears as Sandra joined me at my side.

I could tell he had been crying. "Brooke, it seems as though your grandfather was targeted by the serial killers."

I nodded my head slowly, already knowing that.

He sighed. "They are guessing that he hadn't been dead for very long when Sandra showed up."

As if on cue, Sandra coughed, and then burst into tears again.

"All the basic evidence looks comparable to the other killings recently." One of the officers said.

Uncle Todd wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve. "Officer Dresden and Officer Summons, this is my daughter Sandra...she was the one that called you." He said, resting his arm gently on Sandra's shoulder. She hugged her dad tightly, crying into his arm.

"And this..." He said, pointing toward me. "Is my niece Brooke."

I shook their hands, and both of them smiled softly at me. "Sorry to hear about your loss miss." One of the officers said.

I merely nodded again.

"Young lady." The other officer said to Sandra. "Would you mind answering some questions for us?"

She nodded and released her dad, before following the officers over to one of the squad cars.

I looked over at my uncle, and he wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve once more.

"I was the last person that ever talked to him." I said randomly, not knowing where it came from.

My uncle looked at me. "When?" He asked.

"Around six thirty." I said, remembering the time.

He nodded in response. "That might be good for the police to know."

"Of course." I said, crossing my arms and biting my lip, trying to keep my emotions under control. Then I thought of a question I wanted to ask him.

"Have you seen him?" I asked.

Uncle Todd sniffed, and nodded once. "Yes."

"Can I?" I asked, not knowing why I wanted to see my grandfather's body. But for some reason I felt like I _needed _too.

"Brooke, it's...pretty bad." He said.

"What? Is the crime scene really..." I choked on the word. "Bloody?"

"No...in fact there's barely any blood at all." He said. "But he just looks so, well...awful really."

"I don't care." I almost snapped. "I want to see."

"Alright, I'll see what the police thinks." He said, leading me out of the rain and into my grandfather's house. I slipped on the floor on my way to the staircase, and my uncle helped me up.

Once we got to the second floor, I saw that the door to my grandfather's room was roped off in caution tape. There were about four police officers in there. One of them came over to the door to great us.

"Mr. Jeffers." He said, nodding towards my uncle.

"Officer Thomas, this is my niece Brooke." He said, gently rubbing my arm. "She lived with my father for most of her life when my brother and sister-in-law were killed in a car accident."

The officer shook my hand politely. "Hello Miss." He said.

I smiled very softly in response and muttered a soft, "Hello."

"She um...wanted to see my father's body." My uncle said, looking down at the floor.

"Miss it's not exactly a pretty sight." The officer said, repeating the words my uncle had told me minutes earlier.

"I really don't mind." I said.

The officer sighed. "Alright, be very careful, and don't touch anything in here." He said, moving the caution tape so I could walk inside my grandfather's bedroom.

My uncle was right, I did not see one drop of blood anywhere. Not on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the bed, nowhere. That seemed very odd to me. Shouldn't all murders be bloody in some manner? Unless the killers did a very good job of cleaning up afterwords. The thought made me shiver, and I coughed...realizing that I was crying again.

The officer led me over to the right side of my grandfather's bed, and I gasped at the sight of his body. Everyone's warnings certainly had been correct, it was not a very pretty sight.

He looked nothing like my grandfather. He was just skin and bones, it was like all the blood had been drained out of his body.

And then suddenly an alarm went off in my head.

I bent over, so that way I could get a closer view of him. Even though it hurt me more and more every time I looked at the body of my now deceased grandfather, I knew I had to investigate something. I didn't know what exactly it was that I was looking for, but I knew once I saw it...I'd know.

After a few minutes of looking up and down my grandfather's body, I'm sure the police officer thought I was crazy. But I really didn't care. Something inside my head had put two and two together, and it knew that this was not the work of no regular serial killer.

I was just about to give up on looking for my proof, when I suddenly noticed something I hadn't seen before. On my grandfather's neck, there was a small, silver, half-moon shaped scar.

And the scar appeared to look like teeth marks.

Now what I had known since seeing my grandfather's body had became very obvious to me. He was killed by a _vampire_.

I was now finding it even harder than ever to be able to control my emotions. Even though I somewhat believed that Dr. Cullen was telling the truth about his diet...still...something like _him_ killed my grandfather. It was almost too much to bare.

"Do all of the victims have scars like these?" I asked the officer, pointing to the scar on my grandfather's neck.

He nodded. "Yes they all have had the same scars. Every victim."

I didn't say anything else, I simply turned away and walked out of the room.

The rest of the night passed very quickly, and by the time my Aunt Molly picked Sandra and I up to get some sleep at their house, it was four in the morning.

Neither one of us thought we would be able to fall asleep, but Sandra was snoring within minutes, and I drifted into a deep, dream-filled sleep not too long afterwords.

And this time my dream was worse than ever before.

_I was laying on the couch once more, watching the fire burn. I was wearing the same dress, and looked the same way I always did, only I had tears rolling down my face. Then just like always, I became aware that I was no longer the only person in the room, and I felt someone's cool breath fan across my neck._

_"Why are you crying Brooke?" The vampire said, and his voice was so soft and smooth._

_"My grandfather. " I said, not daring to move. "He's dead."_

_"Aw...that's quite a tragedy...isn't it?"_

_I nodded, and I felt his cool lips kiss my neck. _

_After a few minutes of silence, I spoke again._

_"What do you want with me?"_

_He laughed. "Why Brooke...what makes you think that I want to do something to you?" He said, kissing my neck again._

_"You won't leave me alone." I said, through my tears._

_He merely laughed._

_My breathing became quicker in pace. "Who are you?" I asked, with more fire to my words than before._

_He laughed again, and this time his laugh sounded so wonderful, it sent shivers through my whole body. "Brooke love...how can you not know who I am?"_

_"I don't know." I said, feeling my heart pound in my chest. I felt his cool breath fan across my neck once more.  
_

_"Brooke, I am truly hurt that you don't even recognize your own boyfriend." He said, and I turned around just in time to see Dr. Cullen's gorgeous face, and he smiled right at me...that same smile that I had fallen in love with over a year ago._

_And then he bit me._

_

* * *

_

I couldn't sleep anymore that night. After my dream, I woke myself up screaming, and everyone in the entire house came running to see if I was alright. Even the neighbors came over, wondering if everything was ok. I sat up for the rest of the night and forced myself not to fall asleep. I did this for two nights, before I finally became so exhausted that I allowed myself to sleep. I didn't dream at all that night, and I was very thankful for that.

We had a viewing for my grandfather, where friends and family could stop in and pay their respects to the surviving family members. The viewing was supposed to last from one in the afternoon, until seven that evening. Many people had come in to mourn the loss of my grandfather. It was a closed casket...something my uncle and the rest of the family had agreed on.

Even though it was a sad atmosphere, Sandra was a little bit more cheery than she had been a few days ago. She was really trying to keep all of us together, and keep all of us strong, and she was doing a pretty good job at it. I looked over at her from across the room, and she smiled softly at me. She looked very pretty in her one-shoulder strap black gown, that flowed all around her. I chose a simpler look, wearing a black dress that was fairly form-fitting, and was about knee length. There was a small black belt around the waist, and I kept picking off random white cat hairs that clung to the skirt.

I had not spoke to Dr. Cullen since our conversation on the day of my grandfather's death, although I had talked to almost every one of his children. They all were obviously aware of the situation, and I think the were debating how to address it.

I was not mad at Dr. Cullen in any way, but after everything that had just occurred, I was so shook up about everything that I was certain what to do.

It had actually been sunny that day, so I knew if the Cullens were going to show up at all, it would be during the evening. Even though Dr. Cullen claimed they didn't burn up in the sunlight, I didn't know if anything he said was true.

It was later that evening, around six, and the sun had disappeared behind the clouds for the day. The flow of people had been slowing, so us few family members drifted away from our line at the front of the room, and walked around to talk to the few people that were still there. Sandra was sitting beside our Great-Aunt Bertha, and she had been talking to her for the past two hours. Well, Bertha had been talking to Sandra for the past two hours, I think Sandra was asleep.

I had just finished issuing my farewells to a few former patients of my father, when I turned around toward the entry way and saw Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett walked quickly over to where I stood, and wrapped me up in a huge bear hug.

"Hey Brooke." He said, sounding more serious than I had ever heard him sound. "Sorry about your granddad."

"Thanks Emmett." I said, smiling softly at him, then turning my attention to Rose.

She looked stunning as usual, but more stunning than ever. She was wearing a long, flowing, black, spaghetti-strap dress and she smiled in return when I looked at her.

Then she did something that surprised me. She hugged me as well, not for very long, but she still hugged me none the less. "Sorry Brooke." She said simply, looking over at Emmett.

The two of them moved to the side to reveal Jasper and Alice. They each hugged me, Alice a little longer than Jasper. She looked adorable as always, in a short, strapless black dress.

Then came Bella and Edward. After I finished hugging Edward, I turned to hug Bella, and for some reason I started to cry. She simply stood there, never breaking her embrace, and she waited on me to finish crying. When I did, she smiled at me.

"Everything will be okay." She said, before moving along with Edward. She too, looked beautiful in her dress, although she chose a little less revealing number than Alice and Rosalie. Her dress had long sleeves and a bow around the middle.

I knew he was there, but I didn't want to look up. However, I did anyway, and when I did I instantly found my heart racing.

Whenever I was away from him it was like I seemed to forget how stunning he was. He was just wearing a simple black tux, but he looked so perfect.

He smiled softly at me, and broke his number one rule for our relationship. He kissed me softly on the lips, before hugging me close.

I instinctively looked around us, seeing if anyone had noticed our kiss, but no one had. And I assumed if anyone did, they wouldn't run away and tell Viviene.

"I know what did it." I said, again not knowing where my words were coming from.

He released me from his arms, and sighed. "You do?"

"Yes." I said. "So that is why you were worried about the killings. You knew what they were."

"And I wanted you to be kept safe."

I nodded.

"I was going to tell you in a few weeks Brooke, about my family." He said. "But the situation in Seattle called for you knowing sooner."

"I understand." I said. "Thank you."

He nodded, placing his hands in his pockets. "I am terribly sorry about your loss."

"Thank you." I repeated, starring at my grandfather's casket, and remembering my dream. I shivered.

He looked at me with concern, but said nothing.

I turned around to see Sandra bouncing in our direction. "Hey Brooke." She said, smiling at me.

"Hey San." I said, smiling in return, before gesturing toward Dr. Cullen. "You of course remember my boyfriend Dr. Cullen."

"Of course." She said, grinning at the mere _mention_ of him.

He shook her hand. "A pleasure to see you again Miss Jeffers, I'm terribly sorry to hear about your loss."

"Thanks." She said, before she groaned in response to something Bertha was yelling. "I gotta go." She said, before running away.

I laughed softly. "Poor Sandra." I said.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Introduce me to people like that?"

"Like what?" I said, becoming slightly aggravated with him.

"Why do you introduce me to people as Dr. Cullen...instead of by name?"

I paused for a minute, trying to think of a response. "You noticed that?"

He laughed slightly. "Yes Brooke, how can I not notice it? You don't only introduce me to people like that, but you call me that in casual conversation."

I bit my lip and starred at the floor. "And your point?"

"My point Brooke is that you do not have to call me by title. I am your boyfriend, you should refer to me by name." He whispered, just in case anyone was listening.

"I mean, in public, like at work and such when we are in front of people, then I could see your reasoning for calling me by title, but when it's just you and me alone...you still call me Dr. Cullen."

"I guess I do." I said. This didn't come as a total shock to me. Truthfully, I knew all along that I never called him by name.

"Do you even know what my name is?" He asked me.

"Yes I know what your name is." I said.

"Then what is it?" He asked, his topaz eyes starring deep into mine.

"It's..." I sighed. "Dr. Cullen."

"That's not it." He said, looking away from me, then shifting his gaze back again."Why don't you call me by name?"

I walked away from him, and starred at the wall. I heard him take two steps so he was standing directly behind me.

"I don't know." I said. "I guess part of it is because I want to be careful in public...like you said. And I guess I don't call you by name in private because it just....doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

I turned around to face him. "Employees aren't supposed to call their _boss_ by their first name."

He sighed, and turned away from me in slight frustration. He ran one hand through his hair, before turning back toward me again.

"Brooke...I want you to register this right now...okay?"

I nodded.

"I am not, and never will be your boss...I am your boyfriend, and I don't ever want you to think that you are nothing more than another employee to me." He stepped forward, and took one of my hands in his. "You are the love of my life, and you mean so much more to me than just a simple assistant."

I felt my heart immediately start beating faster at the sound of his words. I could not help but be pulled deeper and deeper into his spell. But I still needed time to clear my head.

"Can I take another couple weeks off of work?" I asked him, looking down at our interlaced hands.

"Of course." He said. "Take all the time you need."

"I just need some time to relax, calm down, and think." I said, now looking into his eyes, and I think he knew what I meant. "This has all been a very difficult situation."

"Yes...it has been." He said.

I sighed, and shifted my gaze away from him again. "I need to go do something fun." I said, and laughed slightly.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He said. "Go catch a movie with Natalie, have a slumber party with Sandra, go shopping with Melody and Destiny, try and have fun with your friends and family to help ease your mind a little."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay." I said. "I will...thanks."

He gently kissed my cheek, as Edward approached us.

"We should probably be on our way." Edward said, nodding in my direction.

"Alright." I said, waving at all of the Cullen children. "Thank you guys for coming."

They issued their goodbyes, and Alice hugged me quickly once more before darting away, clinging onto Jasper's arm.

He smiled at the sight of all of them.

"Thanks again." I said to him, once all of his children had made their way out the door.

"Of course." He said, and he gently pulled me to him. I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you ok." I said. "No matter what."

"I love you too Brooke." He said, and he softly kissed my forehead. Then he left without saying another word.

I watched him leave before I walked over to join Sandra and Great-Aunt Bertha.

The next few days passed quickly, and I finally gathered up enough courage to stay in my apartment alone one night. I having my dreams, so I was sleeping better than before. But I was becoming bored being cooped up in my apartment while it rained. I remembered that in order to help take my mind of of things, and to help myself relax, I needed to have some fun.

So I got dressed, fed my cat before I left, checked to make sure all of the appliances were off so that nothing would catch on fire, gathered up my things, and ran quickly through the rain to get to my car in the apartment complex parking lot.

After driving forever through the incredibly powerful rainstorm, I finally got out of my car, and walked up to the house's front door. I rang the doorbell once, before the door opened.

"Hey." I said and I smiled slightly, although I could feel tears stinging at my eyes.

* * *

**The series of cliff hanger chapters...lol. Hope you guys enjoyed that one!** **Now you finally know the reason behind the whole Dr. Cullen thing.** **But don't worry, there is more to it.**

**The links to the girls dresses are on my profile page. Check them out if you want!  
**

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	31. Chapter 31

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

"Hey Brooke." Adam said, giving me a friendly hug.

I let my tears fall as I hugged him closer to me. Out of all the places that I could go during a time like this, I knew I wanted to be with him. I felt really bad about it though, because Dr. Cullen had no idea I was here. It's not that I came to Adam for romantic reasons, but I still felt bad being with him and not with Dr. Cullen.

"I'm so sorry about your grandfather." He said, releasing his arms from around my waist. I could tell he was trying to be careful about physical contact.

I wiped a few stray tears off of my face. "Thanks."

He picked up my suitcases and brought them into the living room. "So what are you doing here in Alaska? I figured you'd want to relax at home."

I sighed and sat down on the couch, my face obviously indicating that everything wasn't exactly fantastic at home.

"Boyfriend troubles?" He asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Ugh...kinda. It's sort of a complicated situation."

"Did you guys break up?" He asked, almost too eagerly, but he seemed concerned.

I actually laughed. "No Adam, much to your dismay, we didn't break up."

"Oh." He said, looking disappointed. "Well, that's good, I guess."

"You guess?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

I groaned and rolled my eyes at him. "No, we didn't break up. We kinda had a...well a fight I guess. But not like a bad fight, more like opposite views on a subject."

"What subject?" He asked.

"I can't say."

He nodded. "Alright then."

"Just the combination of that and everything else that's been happening lately really made me just want to get away, and have fun. And when I think about fun the first thing I think about is you, Lacey, and Lance."

He smiled. "Do you think of me before the other too?"

I laughed again. "Yes Adam, of course."

"Good." He said. "I really missed you Brooke."

"I missed you too." I said, and I smiled at him. It felt good to be around him and actually be happy for the first time in a while.

"Of course you did."

"Speaking of the other two morons...where are they at?"

"Ah, Lance went camping with some of his friends, and Lacey was on her way to the mall, until I called her and told her that you were flying in, so she turned around and should be back any minute now."

"Lacey didn't have to do that."

"I don't think she really cares." Adam said.

I shrugged. "True."

As if on cue, the front door opened, and Lacey came running into the living room. Before I knew it I was wrapped up in her tight embrace.

"Brookie! Heck yeah...I'm saved!" She cheered as she released me.

"Yes Lacey, I came here to save you from the wrath of Adam and Lance."

"It's about freaking time." She said, smiling at Adam, who was giving her a dirty look.

"Lacey...I don't think we're that bad." He said.

"Um..yeah my brotha...you are." She replied.

Is it weird that I missed the way that she never put -er on the end of her words and just replaced them with an -a? Yeah it probably is weird.

"I'm not your freaking brother." He mumbled.

"Sorry about you grandfather Brooke, that really stinks." Lacey said, now turning her focus to me.

"Thanks Lace, it means a lot to me."

"No problem." She said, and then she punched Adam in the arm. "So McRomeo, now that Brookie decided to show up..what are our plans for tonight?"

"I haven't thought that deep yet Lace." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Good, because I have!" She said, jumping up and down. "We are all gonna go get pizza, and then we are gonna come back here, and play video games all night, while we eat fudge."

"Fudge?" Adam asked. I just stood there and watched. This scene could be very comparable to going to the zoo.

"Yeah! I've been wanting fudge for so freaking long, but Lance is a freaking crap face, and he won't get me any!" Lacey exclaimed.

"I could see why, the last thing you need is more sugar." Adam replied.

She smacked him across the face. "You shush your mouth boy!"

"Ow Lace. Jeez, fine, we'll get you some fudge."

"That's what I thought." She said, smiling, then she looked over at Adam. "Aw suck it up. For gosh sakes you got sacked by a three hundred pound dude once while playing football and you were just fine...but the second a girl smacks you across the face, bring on the tears."

"Lace, does it look like I'm crying?" He asked, pointing to his face.

"No, it doesn't...but you should be...because dang...I smacked you hard!"

"Yes you did." He said, looking over at me and shaking his head. "I think I'm the one that needs saved here."

I laughed. "I don't know why I missed you guys so much, but I did."

"It's cause you love us." Lacey said. "Well at least me."

"What makes you think she loves you Lace?" Adam asked.

"Well cause...whoever doesn't love me is a freaking idiot, and Brooke is a smart girl, therefore she's not an idiot, therefore she loves me."

"That made no sense, but whatever." Adam said.

"Your face doesn't make any sense." Lacey said, and she laughed at her own joke for a minute before she continued. "She really doesn't give a crap about Lance...none of us do."

"Lacey, how can you say that, you're his girlfriend!" I said.

She laughed. "I'm messing with you guys. Well, maybe not...I'm not quite sure."

I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"And McRomeo, babe I'm sorry...but Brooke has made it quite clear that she is defiantly not in love with you."

Adam frowned and rolled his eyes in response to Lacey's comment, while I stood there with my mouth wide-open, shocked she just said that.

"Lacey that was kinda..." I began, but she interrupted.

"An awesome burn!" She exclaimed, jumping in place as if that proved her point. The she looked over at Adam. "Sorry dude, didn't know that one would hit so below the belt."

He shook his head and smiled. "It's fine Lacey, you were just telling the truth after all."

"Awww, Adam...I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine." He replied, exchanging a quick glance with Lacey. "If it's not meant to happen it's not gonna happen." He walked away from the two of us and headed upstairs.

"Hmm...maybe he could use some fudge." Lacey pondered, watching him.

"Lace, now I feel bad." I said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Ah..don't. He'll get over it."

"I know, but I still feel bad. I wish I could help him somehow."

"Baby cakes..I'll tell you something." She said, sitting down beside me with a very serious look on her face. "That boy is far beyond anyone's help."

I laughed.

"Don't feel bad about Adam being a moron, it's not your fault." She said.

I nodded in response. "Yeah I don't think I caused Adam to be a moron."

"Adam was born a moron." Lacey said, standing up. "It's a fact of life."

"Is there any way I can help him get over me?" I asked.

"Um...give him some drugs?" She said.

"Lacey! Something legal please."

"Oh..ok." She thought for a minute. "Crap Brooke I can't think of anything legal."

I laughed at her. "Like is there anything I can say to him, anything I can do?"

"You could make him some fudge."

"Lacey, you just want me to make fudge so you can have some."

"Yeah, but then if I have fudge, I'll be happy, and if I'm happy, then everyone in the world is happy."

That was probably true. As long as Lacey was content, the people around her stayed that way as well. If Lacey was mad, people got cursed out.

"I don't think fudge is the answer, Lace." I said.

"Hmm, that's odd. I always thought it was." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. "You could try and hook him up with someone else."

"You want me to play matchmaker? Lace I'm having my own relationship issues right now...I don't think I could set up another one."

"Well, give it a shot. Adam basically got me and Lance together."

"Lacey you and Adam have been best friends for years, you were due to encounter Lance sooner or later."

"True. Crap..I never could have avoided him." She said.

I laughed again. "Fine Lacey, I'll try this matchmaking thing, but it's gureenteed to stink."

"That's the spirt!" She said, before quickly dashing upstairs herself.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"I'm gonna go take a freaking relaxing bubble bath!"

"Awesome."

"You got that right." She said, and then I heard her bedroom door close.

I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the couch.

Great, now in addition to mourning over my grandfather's death and my boyfriend being a vampire, I had to try and make Adam happy with someone else and get him off of my case. And I thought I came here to relax and have a stress-free week to clear my mind. Now it was appearing to be quite the opposite.

Just as I was getting ready to get up and take my suitcases to the guest room, my phone began to ring. I dug around in my purse until I found it. The caller ID said it was Sandra.

"Hey San." I said, picking up my suitcases and slowly making my way up the stairs. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." She said, and I could tell she was eating something.

"What are you eating?" I asked.

"French fries." She mumbled.

"Ah, stopped for fast food huh?"

"Yep. I love these things." She said, and I could tell she had another handful of fries in her mouth.

"So are you in the car right now?" I asked, placing my bags on the floor so that I could open the door leading into the guest room.

"Mhmm." She said, and I heard the sound of crinkling paper.

"Where are you going?" I asked, closing the door behind me and making my way over to the bed so that I could sit down.

"Dance class." She said. "I didn't go all last week with the funeral and all, and I figured I might as well go back now so that I don't get too rusty."

"Sandra I highly doubt that would ever happen."I said, and I heard the door to my room open. I looked up and saw Adam standing in the doorway.

"You're probably right." She said.

"So what are you doing there today?"

"Well, I'm gonna take my class, and then Miss Wilkins wants me to teach that one group that I've been teaching for the past few years."

"Aah, the thirteen to sixteen year old group?"

"Yeah, them."

"How much do you get paid for that?"

"Quite a bit actually. It's a decent amount of money."

Adam seemed curious about who I was talking to, and he came and sat down beside me.

"If I didn't want to go into the culinary stuff, I would so try and be some kind of dancer." She said.

I laughed. "You always have been pretty good at it."

"Yeah, I think it's a lot of fun." She replied.

I looked over at Adam, and suddenly something clicked for me. "Alright Sandra, I probably should be going."

"Okay Brooke. I guess I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Yes, defiantly...have fun at dance class ok?"

"Gotcha. I love ya Brooke!"

"Love you too San...see ya later." I said, before ending our conversation. Just as I was expecting, Adam was looking at my with a very curious expression on his face.

"Was that your cousin Sandra that you talk about all the time?"

"Yeah, she's like a sister to me." I said.

"And she was going to a dance class?"

"What? Oh yeah. She's been taking some dance classes in Seattle for like the past...twelve years or so."

"What kind of classes?" He asked, obviously interested.

I couldn't help but laugh. "She took ballet when she was younger, but now she does more of the hip-hop/freestyle stuff."

"Is she hot?" He asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said, surfing through my phone until I found a picture of Sandra and I from a few months ago while we were at her house one night.

"Wow." He said, taking the phone from me so he could look at the picture better. "You look really hot."

He deserved to be smacked, so of course..I smacked him.

He laughed. "I would say I was kidding, but I'm truthfully not." He said, looking over at me with a dumb grin on his face. I gave him a dirty look, but the dumb grin still did not leave.

"No, she's really pretty." I said, handing the phone back to me. "She's two years younger than you?"

"Yep." I said.

"And she dances?"

"She loves to dance." I said. "Kinda like a certain show-offy playa I happen to know." I said, elbowing him.

"Ok, ok, I catch you drift. Your trying to hook me up with your cousin."

"Not necessarily." I said, putting the phone in my pocket. "I'm just trying to point out that you guys have a similar interest."

"No, I think you just want me off of your case." He said, quickly kissing me on the cheek as if to prove his point.

"Adam, now just because I said I'm having boyfriend troubles doesn't give you an excuse to kiss all over me."

"Crap." He said, but he smiled, indicating he was kidding.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Can I kiss all over you?"He asked, the dumb grin reappearing.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No way."

"Pretty, pretty, please." He begged, starring straight at me with his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright." I said, leaning forward, acting as though I was gonna kiss him. I got really close to him before I gently smacked his face with my right hand. "Keep dreaming McRomeo."

He actually laughed instead of yelling at me, which I found suprising. "Brooke, you cannot do crap like that to me!"

"Why?" I asked, laughing myself.

He laid down on the bed, and covered his eyes with his hands. He muttered a few curse words under his breath, which made me laugh again.

"It's not funny!" He said, but his smile indicated otherwise.

"Oh I believe it is." I said.

"Yeah, toying with people's emotions to make them think that their gonna get a little satisfaction in their lives is so funny."

"A little satisfaction? What did you think I was going to do? Sleep with you?" I asked him, smacking his chest lightly.

He laughed. "I was hoping for it."

"You are unbelievable!" I said, but I was laughing too.

"Brooke, I am Adam Freaking Chandelier, the world's ex-biggest player, you should expect me to think that way."

"Oh I never said that I didn't expect you to think that way."

"Then don't act so shocked when I talk about wanting to sleep with you." He said, sitting back up.

"Adam."

"Yes?"

"Whether I do or do not know about your player tendencies, your talking about wanting to sleep with me will always cause reason for me to become shocked." I said.

He laughed. "Fine, I'm not gonna bother arguing my point."

"What point? You don't even have a freaking point."

"That's why I'm not going to bother arguing it." He said, getting up and walking back over to the doorway.

I walked over there to join him. "That's probably a good idea."

"Yeah, probably."

"Adam have a good idea my butt!" I heard someone, I was obviously assuming Lacey, scream.

We both laughed.

"So you want me and your cousin to date one another?" He asked.

"No I never said that, I'm just saying the two of you seem slightly compatible."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll think about it." He said, then he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "But I already have my heart set on a different Jeffers girl." He quickly kissed me on the cheek again, and then dashed down the hallway before I could smack him.

"Your such a freaking moron!" I called after him, and I heard him laughing in response.

"Wooho! Go baby cakes!" Lacey called.

And I walked back into my room, actually happy for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**A little bit of a boring chapter, but it had to be done. Seriously...who else would she go to but Adam? Lol.**

**I guess to kind of briefly explain something here, I want to tell you guys the background behind Adam's character. When I first planned on writing this story, Adam did not exist in my mind.(A lot of the stuff that's happened in this story didn't exist at the time I decided to create it.) But after I came up with the idea of sending Brooke to Alaska, I figured she needed a "Jacob" figure, so to say. So that's when Adam's character was created, but he was nameless for a very long time. I actually came up with names for the characters of Lance and Lacey months before I came up with Adam's.**

**When I write a story and make up characters, I generally try and base some of the characteristics off of someone famous, just so I can give myself a mental image of that person, and it makes it easier to write the story. Brooke is an exception, because I really have no person I refer to as a reference for her. However, for characters such as Lance, Lacey, and Sandra, they are all somewhat based off of real-life celebrities. Lance and Lacey where named after my favorite Dancing With The Stars couple two seasons ago, Lance Bass and Lacey Schwimmer. In Lacey in particular, I try to bring out a lot of her real life characteristics in this story. Sandra is named after a character in my school's musical last year, but when I physically picture her, I picture her as Selena Gomez. I'll explain the reasoning behind that choice later on. ;)**

**So Adam was a nameless character with no definite physical description. I wanted him to be hot, and I had his personality all mapped out, but I was in need of a name and a face to finally throw him into the story. I tried so many names, and was running out of ideas, until one day I heard a friend of mine talking about a friend she knew from another school. And she said his name was Adam. It clicked for me then, and the name Adam stuck, and I soon came up with his funky last name of Chandelier.**

**Now that he had a name, he needed a face, and it was getting close to the chapter where I knew I was gonna put Adam in the story, but I still didn't have a reference for him. I was becoming aggravated with myself, and put off updating. Then a few days later, my sister rented the movie "Another Cinderella Story" and I watched it with her. And watching that movie gave me my reference for Adam. When I picture Adam now, I picture Drew Seeley...exactly. So then I threw in the dancing and such to make the two of them similar, and tada...there was Adam!**

**It's kind funny, but my sister (who reads every chapter before I post it) is actually going Team Adam on me...she says it's because she thinks Drew is hotter than Peter.  
**

**I think she's a little crazy...don't you?**

**Lol, anyways, there's just a little background on how Adam and some other characters came about, maybe that helps you guys some.**

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Guys I am super sorry for not updating! Schoolwork, extracurricular activities, my county fair, and a case of writer's block don't mix very well. Plus I have been on one heck of an emotional roller coaster here recently...but we're not gonna go into that..lol. Actually I am updating today because yesterday was kind of a stinky day for me, and I decided to relax myself through writing. That always seems to help me.**

**So I know the last chapter was a bit boring for you guys...but don't worry..this one is gonna be a lot more interesting.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

When I had remained in Alaska for a week longer than planned, I started to feel slightly guilty about what I had done. I had told Dr. Cullen that I merely wanted a week off of work, and he said that would be good for me. He told me to relax at home and hang out with my friends and family. Little did he know that I was already planning on catching the next flight to Alaska so I could hang out with my best friend...who also happens to be madly in love with me.

I didn't tell Dr. Cullen where I was going because I guess I thought he wouldn't let me go. I hadn't even called him once since I was here. And even though I figured he was smart enough to know where I was, I still thought he deserved to know.

Even though I was having fun hanging out with Adam, Lance, and Lacey...I was really starting to miss Dr. Cullen, and I think that made me realize that no matter who or _what_ he was, I was always going to love him.

So I knew I had to call him, I knew I had to tell him that I wanted to come home, that I wanted to see him, and that I wanted to talk about this and work it all out.

I waited around in the morning for everyone in the house to leave. Lacey had plans with some friends, and Adam and Lance were going on a hike together. I told them I'd pass on that one because I was tired and I wanted to relax at home...which wasn't a lie. Adam seemed reluctant to leave me...but he eventually did.

Once everyone was out of the house, I went to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I sat at the table, starring out the window, trying to think of what I would say to Dr. Cullen on the phone. I wondered if he would be mad at me. If he was, then I guess he had enough reason to be. I left the state without warning and I was hanging out with a guy that would make out with me instantly if I told him to. Or didn't tell him to.

I washed the bowl and spoon and slowly made my way upstairs to my room. I ran one hand through my hair before I collapsed onto the bed. I picked up my cell phone off of the end table beside the bed, and I tried to think about where Dr. Cullen would be at right now. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was a little past ten in the morning. It would be a little past eleven in Washington. If he had to work normal shift today...he'd be at the hospital, and probably walking around somewhere. If he had to work night shift, then he was at home. If he wasn't working at all today...then who knew where he was.

I threw the phone down on the bed and got up to look at the weather in Washington on my laptop. I knew that if it was sunny outside, that Dr. Cullen's cell phone would be the best method of contact...since he goes "hiking" on sunny days with the kids. But when I looked at the weather, it said it was cloudy and rainy. Which of course for Forks, that is expected.

So now I was back to square one. I sat back on the bed and picked up my phone again. How was I supposed to know when he worked? That would make all the difference in finding out how to reach him. I really didn't want to call every phone possible and have to talk to someone else about it, such as one of the children. I wanted to talk directly with Dr. Cullen, and only Dr. Cullen.

I tried to think of how I could figure out where he was at. Then I remembered something. I practically jumped off of the bed and ran over to where my suitcases sat in the corner of the room near the windows. I dug through each one of them until I found my planner. I always wrote my shifts down months ahead of time. And since I was Dr. Cullen's personal assistant...I of course worked the same time he did.

I squealed in excitement as I ran back over to the bed and sat down. I flipped through the pages of the planner until I found that week's shifts. If I had been in Forks at that very moment...I would be in Forks hospital from nine in the morning until five in the afternoon.

I threw the planner half way across the room and I quickly dialed in his cell phone number, not even bothering to use speed dial. I bit my lip as the phone rang, suddenly becoming very nervous. It rang twice, three times, and then finally he answered.

"Hello Brooke." He said simply, and I almost fainted at the sound of his voice. I missed him so much, and I was ready to run to Forks if I had to.

"Hey." I said, kind of wondering how he was going to react to me.

I heard a noise in the background, which I assumed was the door closing, before he spoke again. "I've missed you very much my dear. Are you alright?"

I was so stupid to think he could ever be mad at me. Here I was thinking I was going to get yelled at for running away to Alaska for two weeks, and he wanted to know if I was alright. I realized that this whole situation was so messed up, and it really needed to be fixed.

"Yes I'm fine." I replied, feeling very, very guilty.

"That's good then...I was very worried about you."

I sighed. "I'm um...sort of, kind of in Alaska right now."

He actually laughed a bit...which surprised me. "Sort of, kind of? So what...are you laying on the Alaskan border or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself. "No, I'm sort of, kind of with Adam."

"I sort of, kind of knew that." He said. And even though I could tell he was slightly hurt, I could also tell by the sound of his voice that if I was standing there with him...he'd be smiling.

"You did?" I asked, feeling really bad for what I had done. "I mean I know you're smart and all...but I didn't know if you could figure it out."

He laughed again. "Brooke I know you well enough to know that's exactly where you were going."

I didn't say anything.

"And besides, Edward and Alice told me."

"Edward and Alice?" I asked, surprised. "I never told them where I was going."

"You didn't need to."

"Say what?" I asked, very confused at that moment.

His musical laughter rang on the other line again. "Didn't I tell you about their special powers?"

"Special powers?" I asked. "So what now...you guys are vampires with super powers?"

"I can conclude I didn't tell you about that then."

"I really didn't give you the chance to. I sort of, kind of yelled at you a lot."

"Sort of, kind of?" He said.

"Ok...I did yell at you a lot."

He laughed. "Yes...yes you certainly did. You went a little insane on me that day Brooke."

"Hey in my defense...I had a good reason to. You told me you were a freaking vampire!" I said, and although I was talking loud, I wasn't angry with him. In fact..I was laughing some myself.

"Yes and I certainly could tell that came as quite a shock to you."

"No duh."

"You have been hanging out with Lacey a bit too much there my love."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well just a second ago you threw the word freaking into a sentence, and now you are saying phrases like "No duh."

I laughed. "It sounds so funny to here you say that."

"Yes, I thought it sounded funny myself."

"It did, I wish I could have recorded that."

"Ok, beside the point." He said, trying to turn the conversation around to its previous direction. "I really didn't tell you about Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper's special abilities?"

"Jasper and Bella are superhero vampires too?"

"Superhero vampires...no. Vampires with special abilities...yes."

"If you haven't figured it out yet, no you did not tell me about their superpowers."

"Special abilities."

"Whatever, same basic difference." I said.

"Brooke my love?"

"Yeah?"

"You just made no sense whatsoever."

"Now you know how I feel when I am around you." I replied.

He laughed. "Yes, I guess I do."

"Mr. Walking Dictionary."

"Give me just a small ounce of credit. I come from a completely different time period, and country than you. My way of talking is going to be complicated and odd to you."

"That's something I didn't already know." I said sarcastically.

"I'm loving your sarcasm."

"Thank you."

"So I never told you about them?" He asked again.

"Um, I think we established this already."

"Yes, we did, but I'm surprised I forgot to mention them."

I sighed and looked out the window. "Well you can talk to me about it when I get home."

"When are you coming home?" He asked.

I turned my gaze away from the window. "The next time I can find a flight to Seattle."

"There's one leaving today at four o'clock your time."

"May I ask how you know that?"

"I've been keeping track of the flights from Alaska into Seattle to know when you might be coming back."

Now I felt _really_ bad. He had been waiting to see if I would return. Every time a flight from Alaska came in and I wasn't on that plane, he probably felt so hurt, so betrayed.

"I am so incredibly sorry." I said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I left the state without even telling you, I was gone from work longer than I said I would be, and then to boot I'm hanging out with a guy that is ready to date me the second I'm single."

He laughed slightly. "Yes, that is true."

"And I want to let you know that we didn't do anything. I didn't come up here to kiss all over Adam."

"I know that Brooke. You don't have to tell me that."

"Yes I feel like I do."

"Brooke I know that you are better than that." He said.

I didn't respond. Even though I hadn't done anything with Adam...well at least at my own will...I still felt bad.

"If you had to cheat on me with somebody I know you'd go to someone better than Adam." He said.

I couldn't believe he just said that, but I laughed hysterically for probably five straight minutes.

"Speaking of cheating...where's Viviene at these days?" I asked.

He laughed. "Oh her? She's in "Sweden" right now..but knowing her she could be anywhere."

"Well how long is she staying in "Sweden"?" I asked.

"She said two months."

"Wow, let's hope she's telling the truth."

"Yes...let's."

"I miss you so much. I'm getting on that plane this afternoon." I said.

I could detect the excitement in his voice. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Hey, could you pick me up at the airport? I didn't leave my car up there, I just took a taxi."

"Certainly. You can come to my house tonight too if you'd like"

I laughed. "I think you would like me to do that wouldn't you?"

"Well yes. I mean you and I have a lot to talk about."

"I think you'd just like me to come to your house so I don't get attacked by hungry vampires."

"Haha, that's sort of ironic...isn't it?"

"What is ironic?" I asked.

"That I want you to come to my house so you won't be attacked by vampires...when my house is full of vampires."

"Ah, but you see you are good vampires who only feed on animals and have super powers."

"Special abilities."

I laughed. "Fine, special abilities."

He laughed as well. "But I do think we should talk about everything that's happened recently."

I groaned. "Ugh can't we just make out on the desk in your office instead."

"Alright, I now know you've been hanging out with Adam too much as well."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because like him, you only seem to have one thing on your mind."

I laughed hysterically for five minutes once again. I don't know why I found it funny when Dr. Cullen, my boyfriend, insulted Adam, my best friend....but it was hysterical! Especially since Dr. Cullen doesn't seem like a person who has a mind full of insults.

After I finished laughing, and I was absolutely positive Dr. Cullen thought I was a nutcase, I managed to speak. "No, it's just that I've missed you a lot, and when I get back...talking is not gonna be the first thing on my list to do with you."

"But making out with me is?"

"Why not?"

He laughed. "I don't know."

"Ok...I might say hi to you first."

"Oh wow, I get a hello before you try to seduce me. That's so much better."

I started giggling like a little girl, and I had no idea why. "I'm coming home today..I've officially made up my mind."

He laughed at me. "Alright, I'll pick you up at the airport, I'll be waiting for you outside the gate."

"And I will come to your house tonight so that way I am protected, and we can talk." I said, trying to fake sounding mad.

"Maybe if you are good and you cooperate...I might even let you make out with me."

"Score!" I shouted, feeling like such a moron. I had been around Adam too much.

"Ok, I'm just going to ignore that comment." He said, with an edge of laughter to his voice.

I was giggling again. I was starting to wonder if my cereal had been spiked with something. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess you will." He replied.

"I love you." I said, without giggling...thank goodness.

"I love you too Brooke. With all my heart."And with that we ended our conversation.

I felt tears sting at my eyes. I was considering the option of running to Forks again.

* * *

When Adam came home and I told him I was leaving to return to Seattle, he wasn't very happy. Ok..wasn't very happy is an understatement. He was really ticked off, and he walked around the house shouting random profanities for at least two hours. When Lacey came home she joined him, but just so she had an excuse to curse. She really had no idea why Adam was angry...she just wanted to shout curse words at the top of her lungs too. Which wasn't any different than normal.

When Lacey did find out why Adam was swearing like crazy, she decided that her and Lance wouldn't go with me to the airport, just to make things easier I guess. They both hugged me goodbye and told me that I should visit them in California sometime that fall. I promised that if I got the chance I would.

Adam took me to the airport, and we didn't talk at all on the car ride there. It was a very awkward sort of situation. Especially since Adam is always talking. I didn't necessarily think he was mad at me...rather he was upset I was leaving. However I knew it was going to be easier to say goodbye to him this time than it had been the first.

We pulled into the parking lot, and sat in silence for a moment, before he decided to break it.

"Do you want me to come in there with you?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute, then shook my head no. "I think I'll be ok."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm sure." I replied, allowing myself to look over at him. He was starring straight ahead, trying not to make eye contact.

"Adam, I'm really sorry." I said.

"You don't have to apologize to me."

"I feel like I do."

"But you don't"

"I still feel like I do."

"Brooke!" He yelled, which kind of scared me. I think he could tell that, because he softened his voice. "Brooke, gosh Brooke, how many freaking times have I told you that none of this is your fault?"

"A lot." I said simply.

"Yeah..a lot." He said, running his hands slowly through his hair. "It is not, and never will be your fault that I am such a freaking moron, that can't realize you're perfectly content with someone else."

"It is my fault that I led you on to begin with though." I said.

He laughed a bit. "Well, maybe that is your fault."

I laughed too.

"Brooke...I'm just gonna have to suck it up and be a man. I'm gonna have to get over you. I'm just finding that very hard to do...you understand?"

"Completely." I said.

He laughed a little again. "It really didn't help matters much that you came up here to be with me because you had boyfriend troubles."

I suddenly realized that my visit here didn't only hurt Dr. Cullen...but it hurt Adam too. He probably thought since I was having problems with my boyfriend, and I came up here to be with him, that I was possibly going to break up with Dr. Cullen and date him instead. Which was never my intention.

"Oh Adam...I'm really sorry about that." I said. "I guess I didn't even think about that."

He sighed. "It's alright."

"No Adam it's not alright." I said, leaning over closer to him. "I keep toying with your emotions, and that is not fair to you at all."

"Yeah, and your kind of toying with them right now." He said, pointing towards me.

"Huh?" I asked, slightly confused. Then I looked down and noticed that the top I was wearing was a lot more low-cut than I thought.

"You freaking pervert." I said jokingly, as I pulled up my top. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you are checking out my chest."

"What do you expect?" He said, offering me his gorgeous smile.

I did have some feelings for Adam...I would admit that any day. He was beyond gorgeous, he was incredibly funny, a blast to hang out with, and he was such a romantic. A very sexually craved, perverted romantic, but a romantic regardless. If things between Dr. Cullen and I were to for some reason not work out, Adam would be my second pick.

But I was not in love with Adam, and I was pretty certain I never would be. Right now I was merely his friend, and I wanted to help him in any way I could so that way he could be happy and stop worrying about me.

"I guess your right." I said. "I should have known."

"Yeah, you should have."

I laughed and pulled my top back up again just for safe measure.

"You um..better get inside so you don't miss your plane." He said.

I nodded. "Ok."

We both got out of Adam's car, and he helped me get my suitcases out of the trunk. He set them down on the ground beside us, before closing the trunk up.

We were quiet for a moment, when a couple at a car beside us caught our attention. The two of them were telling each other goodbye, and they hugged one another, and kissed each other passionately before the girl walked into the airport.

I didn't even have to look at Adam to know what he was thinking....but I felt really guilty for not thinking about the same thing. Seeing the couple only made me think of Dr. Cullen, and how excited I was to see him.

"Sorry." I said looking over at Adam, who was leaning against the car.

He laughed. "Thanks...but you don't need to apologize."

I starred at him for a minute, feeling so torn about this whole situation.

He sighed. "Are you um...gonna be able to handle these by yourself?" He asked, pointing to my suitcases.

"Oh yeah." I said, looking at them. "I'll be fine."

"You really should get going." He said, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah I guess I should." I said. He didn't respond, so I walked over to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him, hugging him close.

Adam wrapped his arms tightly around me too, and hugged me tight as he softly ran one hand through my hair. I rested my head on his chest, and I felt him rest his head on top of mine.

We probably stood there forever, just hugging, not saying anything. I was very surprised I hadn't even started crying yet.

Finally when I figured we had been there long enough, I spoke.

"Adam, I really should be going."

"Yeah, of course." He said, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. He wasn't the happy Adam that had been starring at my cleavage a few minutes ago.

I looked up at him and starred into his bright blue eyes. Any other girl would instantly start kissing him at that moment. Even I would...if I was single. But when I starred into his baby blue eyes, I only saw topaz ones starring back at me. That is what I wanted, and that is where I belonged, and I think both Adam and I knew that.

He kissed me softly on the top of my forehead. "Goodbye Brooke...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Adam." I said, the tears now falling softly down my cheeks. "Goodbye."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, before loosening his grip. "Be careful alright? And call me as soon as you land so I know you are ok."

"I promise." I said, still wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"And come see us in California when we go back in the fall. You'll love it there. And then you'll get to see me in action on my home turf."

I laughed through my tears. "I already told Lacey I'd try to come down there to see you guys."

"Well Lacey's a butt face, come down there to see me." He said, with a smile...a bit of the Adam I knew shinning through.

"I will." I said.

"And do not tell Lacey I called her that, or she will beat me up."

I laughed. "Ok, I won't."

He smiled, but it quickly faded again. "Goodbye Brooke." He repeated.

"Goodbye Adam." I said, turning my head away from him for a moment so I could rest it against his chest again. He hugged me close once more.

"I love you." He said shakily, and I felt my heart break at the sound of his words. I so desperately wanted to make him happy and give him what he wanted...but I couldn't.

"Adam." I said, feeling more tears roll down my cheeks now. I heard him sigh. "You're making me feel _really_ bad now."

"Sorry." He said. "But it's the truth."

I sighed too. "I know it is." I looked up at him again. "Adam I do love you, I always will love you, just not exactly in the way you want me to love you."

He nodded. "I know that."

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you."

"Hey you couldn't control it. I couldn't even control it. You can't control who you fall in love with...it just happens."

I thought about Dr. Cullen, and how I had tried so hard to keep myself from falling in love with him at first, and how it didn't work. "You are so right on that one."

He smiled softly. "Get going, don't mess with me anymore. You have a plane to catch and a boyfriend that will be really ticked at me if I keep you here."

I laughed a little as I released myself from his embrace. "Goodbye Adam, and thank you so much for everything."

"Not a problem...goodbye Brooke." He said, watching me as I picked up my suitcases.

I turned to walk away, but I only made it about five steps before I turned around again. Adam was still leaning against the back of the car.

"Hey Adam." I said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He called.

"Get going...don't mess with me anymore." I said, repeating the words he had said seconds ago.

He turned around to look at me better, resting one arm on the back of the car. "You're kidding me right?"

"No Adam, I'm not." I said. "You can't wait for me your whole life when the girl who may be for you is right in front of your eyes."

"Yeah...she is." He said, motioning towards me.

I groaned in fake disgust. "Lacey's right...you are an idiot."

"True, so true." He said with a grin.

"I'm serious." I said, trying to make him listen to me. "I don't want you to hurt anymore. Forget about me."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to do that, but I guess I'll try." He said, walking around to the driver's side door.

"Ugh...you are so unbelievable!" I said, fake angry at him, I turned around and stormed away toward the airport.

I could hear him laughing, and I turned around to see that he was standing on the side of the car so that way you could see him over the top of it.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Goodbye McRomeo!" I said, indicating he could leave now.

"Goodbye my Juliet!" He called back, with a stupid grin on his face.

I shook my head in disgust, and he laughed.

"That should be your Mc name." He said. "McJuliet."

"Yeah my boyfriend is gonna be so happy with me if you and I have matching Mc names!"

"Too late...that's your Mc name."

"Ok then." I said, laughing at him. "Get outta here!"

"Will do." He said, getting into his car and quickly driving out of his parking spot. He drove right past me with the window rolled down, and he blew me a kiss goodbye.

I laughed at him and blew a kiss back, just to satisfy him, and I heard him shouting "Score!" as he drove away.

I knew he wasn't going to give up on me anytime soon.

* * *

When I arrived in Seattle and I saw Dr. Cullen standing there at the gate waiting for me, I basically flew into his arms. Thank goodness he is a strong vampire, because he caught me. I don't know how many times I kissed him before he encouraged me to go out to the car and start breathing. Maybe it was something around five hundred...five thousand...something like that.

We didn't bring up the topic of vampires at all on the car ride to his house. Instead we talked about what the past few weeks without one another had been like. His two weeks had been fairly uneventful, and he didn't have much to say, but I had so many stories about the trouble Lance, Lacey, and Adam got into that it filled up the conversation space.

It was dark outside, and a full out thunderstorm was getting ready to start. I was so glad that I was staying at the Cullen's that night, because with my fear of storms and my creepy dreams...I wanted to feel as safe as I could.

The rain started pouring about half way through our trip, and I couldn't see anything around us, it was that bad. The thunder shook the car, and the lightening was flashing almost continuously.

I was beyond frightened at that point in time, and Dr. Cullen could tell I was, so he tried to keep me distracted by telling me a story about Gertrude. It wasn't working too well though, because I was becoming really scared.

I also had no idea how Dr. Cullen could even see the road to be able to drive, but when I recalled he was a vampire and he probably knew what he was doing, I felt better. Even if he was driving at _least_ eighty miles an hour.

The rain still hadn't let up as we entered the driveway leading to the Cullen house..in fact it had probably gotten worse. The drive up the long, winding driveway seemed to take fifty times longer than usual. Every time the thunder roared, I'd scream...and Dr. Cullen would always look at me to make sure I was ok. I felt so stupid acting this way after seeing him for the first time in so long, but I couldn't help myself.

As we were a little less than halfway finished with our trip up the Cullen driveway, I noticed Dr. Cullen's facial expression had changed. He looked confused, and maybe slightly worried. Maybe he was trying to think of ways to help me through this storm tonight.

I returned my attention to the front window, but it didn't do any good since I could barely see anything through the rain. As I was starring straight ahead however, I felt myself shiver...which I found odd because I wasn't cold at all. Dr. Cullen noticed, but he didn't say anything, he was still too busy concentrating on something.

I looked straight ahead again and suddenly found this extremely unusual feeling of worry. Maybe the effects of the storm were really starting to get to me.

"No!" Dr. Cullen suddenly yelled incredibly loud, bringing the Mercedes to a quick halt in the middle of the driveway. His outburst had scared me even more, and I quickly turned my attention to him.

"What?" I asked, searching his face for clues. His head was buried in his hands, and he kept muttering something.

"What!" I asked again, louder this time.

"No, no, no, no!" He chanted again, finally looking up at me. The look in his eyes instantly told me what was wrong.

My hands flew to my mouth and tears stung at my eyes. "No...it can't be..she's not."

"Yes." He whispered. "She's here."

"She's supposed to be in Sweden!" I said.

"Yes well Brooke if you've learned anything in the amount of time you've been with me it's that Viviene is a liar."

Hearing her name caused me to shiver again, and I realized that when I had done that earlier, that was my way of letting me know that Viviene was around.

"Does she know I'm here?" I whispered softly.

He sighed, and took a very long time to respond. "Yes, and I don't think we are going to be able to talk her out of this one."

My heart was beating at a very rapid pace, and I shook my head in disbelief. "This can't be happening."

"It is." He said, looking up through the windshield. "And it's happening right now."

I looked up and at first saw nothing, but a few seconds later a huge bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, giving me just enough time to see Viviene standing in front of the Mercedes with an evil grin spreading across her face.

* * *

**Well? Haha...again a cliff hanger. I am incredibly sorry for that, but it makes it more dramatic. Just wait until the next chapter...talk about your drama. I'm really excited for it, because the next chapter has been planned and re-wrote in my head so many times that I am in love with it, and I don't even have it written down! I will try to come on again sometime soon and update so that way you guys can know what happens next. I hope this chapter was much more exciting for you!**

**Thanks for reading...please shoot me a review with what you think so far!  
**

**~Hazl~**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Well guys...this is THE chapter. All the other chapters before this one have really just been the building blocks to this very chapter. After I finish it, I'll tell you a little background story behind this particular chapter, how it came about, and why some other things that have previously occurred...did occur...lol.**

**So please enjoy. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33**

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything. Here I sat in the passenger's seat of Dr. Cullen's Mercedes, looking death straight in the face. Because I could tell that Viviene was going to kill me. And I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her.

The whole year of hiding and lies had all come down to this. Like I always knew it would.

Dr. Cullen let out a heavy sigh and opened the door to step out into the rain. The wind immediately blew water into the Mercedes...spraying all over me. I didn't know whether I should stay in the car, or get out and brave the storm, and a angry vampire.

"Viviene." Dr. Cullen said, his voice shaking just a bit. It was very obvious that we were not going to be able to keep our cover up anymore.

"Well Carlisle." She said, reaming surprisingly calm. "This is certainly quite a surprise."

"Not as much of a surprise as you being here. Why aren't you in Sweden?"

"Well Carlisle, you always say I never come home enough to see the children...why not come home now?" She asked, a devilish grin spreading across her face as she looked in my direction.

"Ok, before you start questioning me...I'm simply bringing her home from the airport." I heard him say, as he ran one hand through his rain-soaked hair.

"And you are bringing her _here_?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I am." He said, trying to see if he could come up with any kind of believable excuse for that. I think him and I both knew that was never going to happen.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to open the passenger's side door quickly. The wind nearly blew it shut, but I used all the strength I had in me to push it open. I was instantly drenched with rain, and the noise from all of the thunder and the wind made it impossible to hear. I quickly ran around the back of the car to join Dr. Cullen at his side.

He looked at me with such sorrow, as if he knew what could happen to me in a matter of moments if we didn't talk our way out of this.

"This is your assistant...correct?" She asked him.

He starred at me standing beside him and nodded once. "Yes, Brooke."

"That's right...Brooke." She said, taking a step forward and smiling at me. It was if the rain didn't bother either one of them at all. "I thought you had a boyfriend up in Alaska? What are you doing with mine?"

Dr. Cullen now looked at me with a very confused expression on his face. This was obviously something his children's "superpowers" hadn't picked up on.

"I um..." I said, trying to think of the words I wanted to say, but nothing would come out.

"Tell me honey...I don't bite." She said smiling at me evilly once more. However I don't think she knew that I got her joke.

"She knows Viviene." Dr. Cullen said simply, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and hugging me close.

I don't know if it was Dr. Cullen's words or his actions that made her mad, but regardless, she seemed furious now.

"She knows? What do you mean she knows!" She yelled.

I shivered and buried my head in Dr. Cullen's shoulder.

"I told her about us."

"You...told her...about us?" She laughed again. "Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. I thought you were such a law follower. Why would you tell our secret?"

"She deserved to know." He said simply.

"She deserved to know...or you wanted her to know?"

He thought for a moment. "Both."

Viviene didn't say anything, she stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Ok Viviene, this obviously cannot be avoided."

"Obviously." She said, still not taking her eyes off of me.

Dr. Cullen remained silent, and I could tell he was thinking about how to explain this with as few details as possible.

"I'm waiting Carlisle." She said.

"Yes, Viviene I'm cheating on you!" He screamed, which frightened me just a bit. I was not used to hearing him yell.

"I knew that." She said, venom biting through her words.

"And you're cheating on me as well." He said simply.

"So? Your point?" She asked, looking at him for an explanation.

He moved his arm from around my shoulders and took a step forward. "You do not love me. You never have loved me."

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes Viviene...it really does." He said. The lightening struck behind me, and I screamed in fright.

"Why?"

"Maybe because when you are in a relationship with someone, you are supposed to love them. You should care about them, and be there for them, and support them, and care about them no matter what. Not take all of their money, never stay around, cheat on them with other people, and threaten their lives." He said, calmer than before.

"You love me though." She said, stepping closer to him.

"I did." He said, starring down at the ground. "That sort of changed when you started doing the last four things I mentioned. You have done nothing but take advantage of me the whole time we have been together."

"You're a liar Carlisle Cullen!" She yelled, but all three of us knew what he said was true.

"I would never lie."

"But you did about her!" Viviene said, walking far too close to me for my comfort. She pointed right at me. "What do you even see in her? She's a skinny, tan, frizzy-haired, blue eyed, short legged freak! She's nothing in beauty compared to this!" She said, motioning at herself.

I was truly hurt by her words, because I knew that they were true. Even soaking wet and really ticked off, Viviene was gorgeous. Her short black hair gleamed against her pale skin. She was tall, and perfectly proportioned. I never had understood why I was Dr. Cullen's choice.

"She is the definition of beautiful in my book." He said, not moving from where he stood. "Both _inside_ and out."

I starred straight past Viviene and directly at him, and our eyes met in a very intense and passionate stare.

Viviene was silent as Dr. Cullen continued.

"She is one of the most intelligent people I know, she has such a kind and caring heart, she's always thinking about others before herself, she's sweet, she's funny, and she is more beautiful than anyone or anything that I have ever seen in my three hundred plus years."

I remained starring at him, my mouth wide open in disbelief. He had always said that he thought I was beautiful, but he had never talked so highly about me before.

"And she loves me for who I am, vampire and all. She is twenty years old..nineteen when I met her, and she was willing to date me when she was still under the impression that I was thirty seven. She still wanted to be with me when she knew I had five vampire children her age. Most importantly she still wanted to date me when she knew I was a _vampire_!" He actually laughed a bit.

"Which is quite surprising because she's terrified of them." He said, his laughter quickly fading.

"Oh and she's certainly going to be after tonight!" Viviene said, taking another step closer to me. I took a step back, and Dr. Cullen stepped forward to be at Viviene's side.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked me.

"Us?" He asked, motioning towards me.

"Yes." She said.

"A little over a year or so now."

"That long?" She asked, looking surprised. "I should have known. That's the way it always works on TV. You cute doctors always sleep with your assistants."

"Oh we haven't slept together." He said, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. The storm was becoming more intense by the second.

"You haven't?" She asked, and laughed once more. "Ha! I wouldn't believe that for one second."

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Well because...look at you gorgeous! For heaven's sake she's practically a teenager! She wouldn't be able to resist herself if she was around you every second of every day!"

I almost felt embarrassed as I listened to Viviene rant.

"She does a pretty good job at resisting herself then, since it has _never_ happened." He said, a small smirk spreading on his face.

"Do you watch TV?" She asked him. "Gosh Carlisle."

"How come whenever someone talks about Brooke and I's relationship...they automatically refer to television?" He asked.

"Watch TV and maybe you'd know!" Viviene yelled at him.

"I watch the news." He said, looking down at the ground.

"Ugh!" Viviene screamed. "You are such a freaking nerd!"

"Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad that my intellect is higher than yours." He said.

"You are not helping your case Carlisle." She said, turning her attention back to me. "Did you ever think about how you would die...Brooke?"

"Actually...um...yes...a lot." I said, shaking uncontrollably due to cold and fear.

"Did you ever think you would die sometime soon?" She asked.

"Not until about fifteen minutes ago..no." I said, hugging my arms tight around my body.

She grinned evilly and took another step towards me.

"Please don't!" He said, resting a hand on Viviene's shoulder.

"We had an agreement, Carlisle." She said simply.

"I never wanted to agree to it, I was forced to, remember?"

"It was still an agreement none the less. You were not supposed to cheat on me...or else." She said.

Dr. Cullen looked in the general direction of the house.

I noticed his gaze shift in that direction, and I remembered the words he told me on our very first "date" in the coffee shop over a year ago.

_"But she even made me sign a contract saying that if I ever tried to break up with her, question her, cheat on her, etc...there would be problems."_

And since then I had learned those problems were that she would hurt one of the children.

I didn't want any of the Cullen children to have to die for me. I didn't find that hardly fair. Something that did kind of surprise me though, was that none of them had came out here yet and tried to help their father. Did they somehow know he didn't want them in this mess too?

Viviene laughed. "Oh don't worry Carlisle. I won't harm any of the children."

He seemed very shocked. "You won't?"

"Of course not." She said, with a smile on her face as she took a step closer to me. "Why hurt one of them when I could hurt someone much closer to your heart?"

"No!" He screamed, jumping for me, but Viviene suddenly dragged me into her arms, and dodged out of the way.

I was completely taken aback by their incredible speed. I hadn't been able to witness it before that moment. It would have been much more impressive if I didn't have an angry vampire at my throat, literally.

Viviene laughed again, and I now remembered why I secretly called her Cruella Divel. They laughed the same.

"Viviene...what good would you get out of killing her?" Carlisle said, quickly getting up and coming in our direction. Viviene released me, and took a step closer to him.

"What do you mean by...what good would I get out of killing her?"

"You are a vegetarian...killing her would just cause her to go to waste." He said, as if it was nothing.

I was slightly shocked by Dr. Cullen's words. I had no idea where he was going with this.

"It would...wouldn't it?" She said, turning towards me with her evil grin plastered on her face. "Ah, not really."

It was then for the first time that I really starred into Viviene's eyes, and I noticed something. Her eyes were not as bright a topaz color as Dr. Cullen's were. They weren't even black like Jasper's seemed to be quite frequently. In fact they were almost a orange-red color.

Red.

"Oh no!" I screamed, my hands flying to my face.

"What?" Carlisle asked, rushing up behind Viviene. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do nothing you moron!" She said, looking him in the eyes. And I could tell he noticed too.

"Viviene?"

"Yes Carlisle...can we get with the program here?" She asked.

"Your contacts have dissolved."

"Oh thank you." She responded, then she realized what he said. "Crap."

"So you're not a vegetarian...you lied about that too?"

She laughed again. "Yes Carlisle...I did. I lied about my diet. You wanna know where I really was when I was on my "trips"? Out hunting in other states, other countries...so you wouldn't know. I only just recently took my search into the city of Seattle...because I knew that's where _she_ was." She said, looking at me.

"Seattle? So you are responsible for the killings up there?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

Tears stung at my eyes. So Viviene was the one that killed my grandfather? I despised her now more than I _ever_ had before, and I didn't even know that was possible.

"You were looking for Brooke?" He asked.

"I could tell there was something going on between you two! I wanted her gone! Out of the picture!" She laughed once more, and then suddenly lifted me up by the wrist. "And I'm going to take care of that right now!"

I suddenly heard a loud crack as her grip on my wrist tightened. According to the instant pain, I knew it was broke. Tears stung at my eyes as the wind ripped at my hair.

"Put her down this instant!" He screamed, dashing our way.

"Ok." She said smiling. "I'll put her down."

Before I knew it I was basically flying across the driveway, watching the treetops surrounding me fly past at an incredible speed as the thunder continued to roar and the rain poured harder. I had no idea what was going on until I slammed against something hard, and felt this immense pain in my head.

I suddenly realized my eyes were closed, and when I opened them as much as I could, I saw I was sitting on the ground beside the Mercedes. There was blood all over my clothes, and it was smeared on the rocks around me. I couldn't identify what the sharp pain in my head was until my hand hit the side of the Mercedes. I turned around and noticed a huge dent, about the size of my head, in the Mercedes's perfect exterior. I reached my uninjured hand back to feel the area of my head with the most pain, and when I pulled it back...my hand was soaked in blood. I was finding it hard to breathe, and everything was starting to get really fuzzy and unclear.

All of a sudden, I was aware of Viviene being near me once again, and my eyes fluttered open instantly. She looked at me with the same evil grin on her face, and wiped one hand across my forehead. She looked at the blood dripping off of her fingertips, and then she gently licked her hand. Afterwords she laughed...and it sent chills up my spine.

"Time to finish the job I started." She said simply, as she leaned forward towards my neck.

I closed my eyes again and prepared for her to bite me. This was it, I was going to die, and there was no stopping it.

But after I heard a loud cracking noise that did not sound like thunder, I opened my eyes again. Viviene was no longer at my throat. In fact she didn't even bite me.

I tried my best to lean forward and see what was going on, but it hurt too much to move, let alone breathe. Finally I saw what had caused all of the noise.

Him and Viviene were fighting not to far up the driveway from where I sat beside the Mercedes. And they were in a full out vampire fight. It was a matter of life or death. And according to the looks of it, he was not winning.

I didn't know what to do...I just sat there, watching them fight. The rain continued to beat down around me, and I swore it was raining even harder than before. It was like anyone's worst nightmare come true.

All of a sudden I saw Viviene pick him up and throw him at least fifty feet into the nearby woods. He smacked against a tree and fell hard against the ground. Viviene was at his side once again in less than a second, and she was pinning him up against the tree by his jacket collar.

And I was just sitting here, watching this, because I couldn't do anything to stop it. He tried to fight back by trashing around and kicking at her legs, but nothing was working. Viviene held him tighter by the throat and leaned forward to start tearing him apart with her razor sharp teeth.

But suddenly he regained his strength, and he managed to push Viviene off of him. She flew a few feet in front of him, giving him enough time to run to her in order to continue the attack. They fought for several minutes longer when Viviene threw him to the ground in a similar way that she did with me. I could tell that he was becoming weak, because he was finding it difficult to get up. I knew this was going to be a battle he would loose. Viviene was younger, stronger, and she had a natural will to kill. He wouldn't fight _anything_ unless necessary. And I wasn't sure why he found _me_ necessary.

Viviene rushed to his side laughing, as he continued to try so hard to get up. She stood there looking at him for a moment, before he finally rose. But as soon as he got up, she threw him to the ground again, and this time he found it harder to move.

I starred at him trying to get up...and I felt like I had to say something, anything to get his attention and give him encouragement to keep going. So I said the first thing that I could think of at that time...just to see if it would help.

"Carlisle no!" I screamed as loud as I could, and I noticed that he looked up at the sound of my voice. Viviene did too, and that distracted her long enough to give him time to tackle her to the ground.

They continued their fight, as if my words had given him more strength. But I knew that wouldn't be enough. I had to do something, and fast.

My parents and my grandparents had all passed away in my twenty years on earth. I loved all four of them unconditionally, all four of them passed away, and all four of them shouldn't have.

And I couldn't have done anything to save my mom, my dad, my grandmother....or my grandfather.

But now here I was, watching the absolute love of my life die right in front of my eyes, and I _could_ do something about it.

And I certainly was going to do whatever it took, even if it meant giving up my own life for him. Because I would have given my life up for my parents or grandparents if I had been given the chance.

I was not going to watch him die and not even try to do anything to save him.

But there was a slight problem. Viviene was thousands of times faster, stronger, and more powerful than me. Even if I tried to hit her with all of my strength, which wasn't much at that moment, it wouldn't do any good. I was even weaker than he was, and I would be even more likely to loose against her.

I needed something powerful, something that could do the damage for me. Hitting her with a stick wouldn't work, neither would throwing a rock at her head, and there wasn't a bulldozer around...so that cut out those options.

Something with power. Where in the world would I be able to find something with power in the middle of the Cullen's driveway?

I was just getting ready to give up, and I was becoming very exhausted. I gently rested my head against the side of the Mercedes and closed my eyes, trying to think through the pain.

Then suddenly it hit me.

The Mercedes.

It sounded so stupid...but I knew it just might work. The Mercedes had a whole butt load of power. Maybe, just maybe...if I got in the Mercedes and drove at Viviene full speed, it might knock her over or something long enough to let him regain the upper hand and finish her off. It sounded dumb..but I had to try. It was all I had, and at least I would feel better knowing that I had tried.

But there was one tiny catch. Driving the Mercedes full speed could result in me easily loosing control, or crashing into the trees not far beyond the house. What if I couldn't stop in time? Surely at an impact of that magnitude, I would die.

However I knew I had to do it, if it meant saving him.

I turned myself around so that I was facing the Mercedes, instead of having my back pressed to it. I reached my one good hand up and tried my best to open the driver's side door. But it was very difficult to accomplish, between my lack of strength and the power of the wind.

Much to my surprise, I managed to open the door, and I somehow also managed to pull myself up into the driver's seat and slam the door shut behind me. I didn't know what good it would serve me, but I even buckled my seat belt.

I rested my head against the headrest for a minute, trying to focus on my plan. All I had to do was punch the gas, and hope I hit Viviene in the process. Then quickly slam on the breaks.

I knew the likelihood of me surviving this experience was not very high. But I just had to save him...I had to. I loved him, and I was more than willing to give my life up for him.

I bit my lip as tears stung at my eyes, both due to pain and to worry. I opened my eyes and looked through the windshield...finding it hard to see anything through the pouring rain. This was not going to be easy at all. An occasional flash of lightning would shoot across the sky, and I would see the two vampires just for a moment, before they disappeared into the dark and rainy night once again.

I fumbled with the keys and placed them into the ignition. I placed both hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

Then suddenly this really odd feeling of familiarity hit me. It seemed like I had done this before.

And then I remembered why I felt that way.

This was my dream.

The night after my grandfather had told me that I had been in the accident with my parents, I had my usual dream about being in the car with them, but then it changed over to me today...in the driver's seat of a black car during a terrible rain storm. And just like I did right at that moment, I had put the key in the ignition and took a deep breath, right before I went speeding towards the trees.

That was the last thing I saw in my dream before it all went black.

Now more than ever I knew that what I was getting ready to do was not going to have a positive result on my part. But it still had to be done.

I sat and waited for what seemed like decades before a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, giving me the chance to spot him and Viviene fighting several feet ahead of me. I encouraged myself to carry on with my plan as soon as the next bolt of lightning appeared.

That moment seemed to arrive all too soon...because just seconds later several lightning bolts lit up the thousands of clouds in the sky.

"For you." I said, and then pushed the pedal down all the way to the floor, and before I knew it I was speeding ahead at an incredible pace.

I didn't even have much time to think, the adrenaline pumping through my body was completely taking me over. Even though I didn't see them, I knew I had hit one of them...but I wasn't sure which one, and I feared it was him. But I didn't have much time to think about that, because just seconds later I was flying towards the trees at the edge of the driveway.

I tried to move my foot over to the brake as quickly as possible, and I punched it as hard as I could, closing my eyes as I did so, knowing there was no way I could stop in time.

Moments later, my eyes opened again...much to my immense surprise. I looked through the windshield and saw that I was just mere _inches_ away from the trees.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I rested my head against the seat...when suddenly something told me to open my eyes again. My eyes quickly flashed open, and I noticed some kind of orange light appear in my mirror. At first I thought it was lightning...but then it registered with me....

It was fire.

And I didn't know _who_ was in that fire.

It was then I finally gave into the pain, and everything went black from there.

* * *

**Well? Sorry for the cliffhanger again. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter...because I gave every ounce of literary experience I had into making this chapter dramatic. This is THE most important chapter in this story to date. Everything else that has happened before this has been because of this very chapter.**

**Just a little background info on this particular chapter. It has changed so many times in my head, it's ridiculous...because I wanted it to be as perfect as it could be. **

**I had originally planned that Carlisle would tell her he was a vampire, and she would react in the same manner she did. I also had planned on her grandfather being killed by a vampire, and Brooke knowing about it, but that vampire wasn't Viviene. I then thought that Carlisle and Brooke would kind of get into a semi-intense fight at her grandfather's viewing, and Brooke would walk home. Carlisle obviously would not approve of this, knowing the danger in Seattle.**

**I was thinking that would Brooke would be walking home that she would be attacked by the same vampire that killed her grandfather (but he'd just be a random vamp), and Carlisle and the boys would come and save her. I then figured they'd make up after that, and move on.**

**Then I planned for Viviene to stop by the hospital a few weeks later and simply question Carlisle about Brooke, and eventually bring about the truth about their relationship. Viviene and Carlisle were originally going to fight in Carlisle's private office, Brooke was going to be hurt again, and Carlisle would save the day once more.**

**This was all before Adam and the trip to Alaska had ever been created. Once that all did come about...I changed the plot a little, eventually cutting out the attack by the random vampire all together, and just planning on having Brooke go to Alaska, eventually come back and make up with Carlisle, and then have the same hospital scenario with Viviene and Carlisle.**

**But that did not sit right with me, and I tried to think of so many directions I could take the situation.**

**Then I thought of the idea of Viviene catching Carlisle with Brooke at his house, which eventually developed into the idea of her catching them in his car on their way home from the airport. It was a good idea, but it didn't have solid background to it.**

**So that's when I started throwing in Brooke's fear of thunderstorms. I decided that a massive thunderstorm should be going on during this fight to add dramatic effect. But I still needed something else.**

**In all of my previous plans...I had made Carlisle the hero. But what if I made Brooke...the human...the weak fragile one...the hero? I toyed with so many different ways that she could save Carlisle in my mind until my head hurt. And then the Mercedes idea hit me..and it all flowed and pieced together from there.**

**Now remember a few chapters ago how I said that I had never originally planned for Brooke to have been in the car with her parents when they were killed? Well after I came up with the solid idea for this chapter...I thought maybe that would add a bit of dramatic effect...her being in the car. And then I thought...hey...since she has semi-physic dreams and all, why not foreshadow what is going to happen in the fight chapter? (If you refer back to chapter 26 at the very end, that is where it is mentioned)**

**So that is how everything changed and finally came together to make the chapter you just finished reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**

**Thank you for reading, and please shoot me a review with what you think so far!**

**~Hazl~  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well guys...here's the chapter I've kept you waiting a little too long for. Lol, sorry about that. I haven't been able to find any time in my crazy life here recently to sit down and do anything on the computer. Even my weekends are crowded with activities! So without further ado, here is the long-awaited chapter. BTW make sure to read the author's note at the end.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

White walls, white floor, white ceiling, white curtains.

Everything seemed so plain, so bright in appearance. The darkness I had remembered was not present.

It seemed to piece together for me rather quickly. I was in the hospital...where else would I be?

And I was alive.

Suddenly my blurry vision grew sharper, and I was extremely aware of my surroundings, and the events that put me in them.

I heard the soft beeping of the monitors attached to me, and I felt something heavy on my arm, a cast possibly.

My head hurt beyond any type of description. But my heart hurt even worse....because I knew he was gone.

There was no way he could have survived, even with my attempt at saving him. He was just no match for Viviene.

I felt tears sting at my eyes, knowing the love of my life was gone, and I survived.

Out of the two of us, I thought he deserved to live so much more than me. He was such a wonderful person, vampire, whatever he was, and he had "children" that were counting on him to guide them through the rest of their eternity.

The love of my life was gone.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing and maintaining composer...but it wasn't working so well. I just couldn't piece together why I had to survive instead of him. The whole reason I did what I did that night was to save him, even if it meant loosing my life in the process. Why him?

Why not me?

Everyone I had ever loved and cared about always seemed to pass away when I could have done so in their place. What was so special about me? Why did I still deserve to be on this earth? Why did I deserve it more than my mother, my father, my grandmother, my grandfather...and him?

I never thought that my life would ever be able to fill with more pain then it already had. But now it became very obvious to me that it surely could.

What was I going to do with my life now? I would never be able to move on and just get over him. I loved him, and I would never love anyone more than I had loved him. But I had to make something out of my life, rather than just sit on the couch in my apartment, crying as I watched Grey's re-runs. I had to finish college, go to medical school, get a job, and...possibly start a family.

But I knew that would be impossible. I would not feel right walking down the aisle with someone else when I so desperately wished I could be with him instead.

I opened my eyes again and turned my head around to look beside me. Much to my surprise I noticed I wasn't alone. Gertrude was sitting in a chair beside my bed, working on a book of crossword puzzles.

She must have noticed me, because she looked up from her book with a huge grin on her face. I tried to offer her the most sincere smile I could, but smiling was the exact opposite of what I felt like doing at that moment.

"Hey Brookie." She said, walking over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

I just kind of shrugged my shoulders. I really couldn't find much strength to talk.

"You had us kind of worried there for a while dear." She said.

I offered her a puzzled expression, hoping that was enough for her to know what I was trying to say.

"You've been unconscious for quite a while. You hit your head pretty good." She said, smiling. "You've had so many people here for you. They're all worried sick."

I smiled a much more sincere smile then, it felt good that people were worried about me.

"Some boy keeps calling here saying he's going to fly down here soon if you don't get any better." She said, looking at me to see if I would tell her who he was.

I actually laughed a little. "Adam." I said softly.

"Adam? Oh yes! That's who it was. And there was some girl cursing at me in the background. I told her that wasn't very lady-like."

"Lacey." I said, laughing a little more.

"Your cousin Sandra was in here a little while ago while I used the bathroom." Gertrude informed me, which was information I could have lived without knowing. "But they all went home."

"They?"

"Your aunt, uncle, and cousins." She said.

I nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go call that boy so that way his girlfriend will stop swearing at me." She said, with a slightly disgusted expression on her face.

"She's not his girlfriend." I said. "She's dating his brother."

"Oh." Gertrude said, obviously not processing this. "Very well then. I'm gonna go find someone to come sit in here with you Brookie."

I simply nodded my head again, suddenly feeling very exhausted from my short conversation with her.

Gertrude walked toward the door and pointed her finger at me. "Don't you dare die on us now...you got it?"

I just nodded again as she bounced out the door and into the hall.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, before I closed my eyes to try and hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. It was wonderful to know so many people were worried about me, but the only one I really cared about being here, couldn't be.

One single tear rolled down the right side of my face, followed by several others. There was really no use in living without him. He was the reason I woke up every morning, the reason I went to bed every night, the reason I laughed, the reason I breathed, the reason I lived. Whether I was actually dead or not, without him I was not alive at all.

The feeling of sleep was becoming quite friendly with me, and I wasn't too reluctant to greet it. At least if I slept I wouldn't be so aware of the pain.

I slowly let it overcome me, and soon I was in a very relaxed state, very close to reaching a state of unconsciousness once more.

As I was resting, I heard someone talking outside my door, which shook me out of my almost sleep-like state. I wasn't aware enough to be able to distinguish who was talking, and their voice was very soft, so I assumed they were walking away.

I sighed again, trying to force myself back to sleep, but it wasn't working. I heard a soft squeaking noise, which I assumed was the door, and my eyes fluttered open.

And there he stood, with the most beautiful smile plastered on his face. He had never looked more gorgeous, more perfect in all the time I knew him.

His smile grew wider when he saw that I was awake. "Hello darling." He said, closing the door as he walked my way.

I wasn't sure if I should scream or cry, so I did both. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and he laughed at me.

"That bump to your head must have affected you a lot more than I thought." He said.

I tried to sit up the best I could, and I gently rested my good hand on his face. Now all I could do was cry.

"Brooke dear...what's wrong?" He asked, placing his hand on mine.

"I...thought...you...were...gone." I said softly, unable to speak clearly through my sobs.

He smiled at me before he gently kissed my forehead. "Well my dear, I am very much alive."

I just shook my head in disbelief.

"Thanks to you." He said, lifting my chin up.

"Thanks to me?" I asked, trying to wipe some of the tears off of my face.

"Yes." He said, his gentle smile still present. "If you hadn't done what you did, I surely would have been killed. But what you did was just enough to distract Viviene long enough to allow me to get the upper hand."

I just starred at him as I continued wiping tears off of my cheeks.

"What you did was very brave." He said.

I nodded. "So Viviene is..."

"Gone." He said. "She'll never bother us again."

I burst into another fit of tears, and he sat there and watched me for a while.

Finally I regained some composer and I looked up at him, not wanting to ever take my eyes off of him again.

"Surely we'll have to hide this just a little longer won't we?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, just a little longer."

"That's fine with me." I said. "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Me too dear..me too." He said, kissing me very cautiously. "You were much closer to death than I was, it's a surprise you were able to stay conscious as long as you did."

"What all happened to me?" I asked, examining the cast on my arm.

"You broke your wrist, a few ribs, and you suffered a pretty nice concussion. Other than a few cuts and bruises, that's basically it. It could have been so much worse."

Thinking of how close I was to those trees, I knew how much worse it could have been.

"You should be just fine." He said.

I smiled at him. "So for the record, what is the story of what happened to me?"

He laughed, knowing that we couldn't just walk around telling people a vampire had beat me up. "You were getting out of your car at your apartment complex, and you slipped on the wet parking lot, causing all of your injuries."

"And how did you happen to be there?" I asked, assuming he was the one that brought me to the hospital.

"You called me on your way home from the airport, cause you wanted someone to walk with you into your apartment due to the recent murders. You couldn't get a hold of anyone else, so that's why you choose me. I came across you after you fell and brought you in here."

I laughed. "Nice story. And people believe it?"

"Yes they do." He said, laughing a bit himself.

"Ok...now what's the real story?" I asked.

He laughed again at my curiosity. "After you drove past us, Viviene was distracted enough to allow me to take advantage of the situation. The kids caught on to what was going on and came outside to help me. We made the fire and once I was sure everything was safe and underway, I came to you."

Much to my surprise, his smile faded.

"I thought you were dead at first, because you're eyes were closed, and you were covered all over with blood from all of your injuries. I wasn't sure if you had hit the trees or not. But I checked your pulse, and I saw that you were breathing...and I knew I had to get you to the hospital...and fast. So I left the children to attend the fire and I brought you in here."

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"A few days." He said.

I was surprised. It really didn't seem like it had been that long, but yet again...I was asleep.

I just shook my head and smiled. His smile returned as he leaned forward and softly kissed me again.

"I love you Carlisle." I said gently running one of my hands through his hair.

His smile grew wider, but he didn't say anything in response.

"What?" I asked, unsure of his reaction.

"It sounds so good to hear you say that." He replied.

"Say what? That I love you?"

"Well yes...that too. But that's not what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about?" I asked, defiantly confused.

He laughed softly. "My name."

"What about your name?"

"I didn't know you knew it." He said gently placing his hand on mine.

"Of course I do."

"Well I thought you didn't like to call me by name. Am I not just Dr. Cullen to you?" He said, smiling.

I suddenly caught his point, and I laughed. "Oh gosh...I guess I didn't even notice that I did that."

"You did, and that's not the first time you've said it either."

"It's not?" I asked.

"When you were over by the Mercedes, Viviene had thrown me down or something, and you called out my name. I thought I was just hearing things, but regardless...it seemed to give me the strength to get back up."

I smiled.

"How did you not notice you said it? You've only called me Dr. Cullen since the day we first met." He said.

"I guess at that moment I wasn't thinking of you as my boss....just the man I loved." I said, with a smile spreading across my face.

"You are a wonderful girl Brooke." He said, softly kissing me again. "Why am I so lucky to have finally found the perfect girl for me?"

I laughed and shook my head before I gently kissed him myself. "Oh Carlisle....I don't necessarily think you're the lucky one in this situation."

* * *

**Well guys, how did you like that?**

**I have an announcement for you all. This chapter was officially the next-to-last chapter in this story.**

**I did not originally plan to end the story this soon. (I never originally planned to do a lot of things with this story...lol). But it's already 30+ chapters long, and I was intending on extending it probably 20-30+ more chapters. Now this alone wouldn't seem like much of a problem, but it kind of is. You see, after this chapter, the drama is basically gone. Viviene was my main source of drama, and she's dead now. Don't get me wrong, there was indeed more dramatic stuff planned, but the next few chapters were going to be filler chapters with nonsense until I could get around to dramatic stuff once more. It was going to be sort of boring to put it in other words...ha ha.  
**

**So here's how this is going down. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter, and it's kinda gonna be like an Epilogue. It's just kinda gonna go over everything that's happened, and then I'm gonna close it off. **

**Now don't panic! Lol...cause you see...Carlisle and Brooke's story _does not_ end here. There is so much more to tell about them. I _promise_ and _swear_ on this very computer I am typing on...that _there will indeed be_ a sequel to this story.**

**I had planned on writing a sequel to this story regardless of when or where I ended it. But I just think for story flow (and to give me some time to think of some more drama..lol), cutting it off now and then writing the sequel to it is the best idea.**

**At the end of the next chapter, I will have a long author's note, just over viewing the story and what it's meant to me, asking you guys some questions, and of course offering my thank yous.  
**

**After I finish this story, I do indeed plan on writing another story. I have several story ideas planned out, but I know which one I'm going to write. My next story is going to be an Edward/Bella pairing, and the title is going to be called Just Acting. I don't know how long it's going to take for me to put it up after I end this story...but it will be soon. Once I finish that story (unless I come up with another amazing idea I just can't wait to write), then I will write this story's sequel. So if you want to read more of my stuff, wait for Just Acting. If you really would just rather wait until I write the sequel to this story, keep checking my page and I'll make sure to let everyone know when it's up.**

**This makes me very sad as well, but I just feel it's what's best for the story.  
**

**Thank you guys so very much for reading! Please shoot me a review if you have the time!**

**~Hazl~  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Well everyone, this is it. The last chapter of Medical Miracle. I'm going to include a much longer author's/thank you list at the end of the chapter, so make sure to please check that out! I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

The rest of the month of June and the first part of July seemed to fly by so fast.

I managed to recover quickly from all of my injuries and head back to work in no time at all. I still had to keep the cast on my wrist for about another month, but I was managing.

Even though Carlisle and I were still trying to hide our relationship from the general public just a little longer, everything in our relationship seemed to be a lot less stressful knowing that Viviene was gone.

The story we had made up to tell everyone about Viviene's disappearance was that Carlisle finally confronted her and managed to break up with her over the phone one night. She was so deeply saddened that she permanently moved to Guatemala and said she never wanted to see his face again. We also made sure to advertise the truth about how she cheated on him, lied to him, and stole a lot of his money, that way Carlisle looked like the good guy in the break up. Which he was.

However there's one little catch to his newly "single" status. So many women are showing up, asking him on dates and flirting with him. He's being quite the gentlemen about it though, he simply shrugs it off as if it's nothing. I'm sure he's used to it. It's only been happening for over three hundred years.

After just a little longer, we had a plan to reveal we were going on a date. Not that we were dating, quite yet...just that we were going to go on a date. After a few more of these "dates" we would then let everyone know we were together, only they would think we had just been together for a few weeks, rather than a year. This kept Carlisle protected from being called a cheater. It was a very well-thought out plan...in all respects.

My Uncle Todd uncovered my grandfather's will one day, and he called me over to their house to discuss what was in it. My grandfather had left one million dollars a piece to Sandra, Melody, and Destiny. He also left three million dollars for Todd and Molly to share. When Sandra found out that she alone was now a millionaire...she started planning her various shopping trips within seconds.

But what surprised me, was that my grandfather left even more for me then he left for Todd, his own son. My grandfather left me over five million dollars alone. And what surprised me even more, is that my grandfather left his house, the home that I grew up in, to me in his will...which was worth several million dollars in itself.

I didn't need five million dollars, or the mansion that I had grown up in as a child. Money didn't mean that much to me at all. I was always used to being the "rich girl" but I truly could deal without all the riches. Besides, I was with Carlisle, who probably had accumulated even more money than that over his life time. I figured money wise I was set for life, or for eternity.

At first I didn't know what to do with the house. I really didn't want to live in it all by myself. Using such a large house for one person and one furry white cat seemed like such a waste. I knew I wasn't going to sell it, but I also didn't want it to just sit there, gathering dust. I also knew that in a few years time, the likelihood that I would even be living in the area was very slim. Carlisle said they probably wouldn't have to move for a couple of years still....but it was getting close to time. That time would be even sooner if I made the decision to be changed in the near future.

Carlisle encouraged me to live in my grandfather's house. His philosophy was that it was a lot safer than my apartment in downtown Seattle, and even though it was farther away from college, at least it was closer to work. I was still opposed to the idea, until I came up with a solution.

I took Carlisle's advice, and I moved into my grandfather's house. But I wasn't alone, as I had previously worried about. Instead, I asked Sandra to come live with me. She couldn't have said yes fast enough. Sandra just never seemed like the apartment sort of girl to me, and who better to ask to live with me than my very own "sister". The arrangement is working out quite well actually. I just made her promise to keep her music down and bake a cake at least once a week. She made me promise to stop using such big words and to invite Carlisle over more often.

Everyone else is doing alright as well. Rosalie has finally accepted me as a part of their family. In fact, out of all of the Cullen children, she seemed the most excited about Viviene's death...which came as quite a shock to all of us. Alice is already making wedding arrangements for Carlisle and I, I don't know why...because we aren't even engaged...but oh well, let Alice do as she wishes. Jasper has seemed to open up to me a little more than he had before, Bella and I are becoming even closer, and I still think Edward is amazing. Emmett is just Emmett. He hasn't changed a bit. He does keep nagging me to know if I'm ever going to "get it on" with Carlisle...to put it in his words.

I didn't think I was going to get the chance to see my group of Alaska morons again that summer. But I swore on the pizza place (Adam's idea), that I would spend at least a week with them in California that fall. I still kept in constant contact with all of them through e-mails, texts, and phone calls. Lance hasn't done anything new or exciting recently...which didn't surprise me. Lacey was now starting to think that maybe getting engaged to Lance was a good idea, so she's trying to force him into asking her to marry him...but he "won't get off his freaking lazy butt and do any freaking thing", to quote her. Other than that...she's still same old Lacey.

I still felt terrible about everything I had put Adam through, but he still claims that everything's fine and that he's doing ok. I asked him if he had a girlfriend yet...and he just laughed and said that "the day a certain girl changes her mind about me, then I'll have a girlfriend. Until then...the answer is always going to be no." I told him he had to come see me sometime...which he immediately shrugged off. I think he's just afraid of Carlisle. I wouldn't blame him truthfully...Carlisle has a very good reason to want to beat Adam up. I don't think he will though, but Adam apparently thinks otherwise.

Carlisle seems to get more amazing by the second. More so now than ever before, I will try to process why I had to be the lucky girl that won over his heart. He could have had any girl he ever wanted, and he choose me.

I'm not quite sure on my plans for my future yet. I know that in order to stay with Carlisle forever, I have to become one of them. I have to be changed into a vampire. However, I'm not ready for that yet. I still need time to emotionally heal from the death of my grandfather, and time to recover from all of the events that have recently occurred. I truthfully am not really favoring the idea of being changed, because it will take me away from my friends and family. He isn't favoring the idea either, but I think he knows it has to be done in order to keep us together.

I'm not going to worry about that for the time being, however. There's something else I want first.

I want to marry him.

I know that he will certainly approve of this idea, but I haven't approached him with it yet. We technically aren't even "dating" yet according to the general public. To suddenly jump into a marriage would defiantly cause reason for the public to suspect something. So if I want to become his wife, I have to wait a little longer. I can easily make myself be patient, because he is certainly worth waiting for.

When I first walked through the doors of Forks hospital, I never planned on falling in love. I only wanted a job, not a future husband. But all of that seemed to change the second I opened the office door and saw him. I didn't want to fall in love with anyone. I tried to stop myself from developing feelings for him, but it was impossible. His charming smile, his velvet voice, his bright topaz eyes, and everything else about him drew me in deeper and deeper. When he told me he loved me I didn't believe it at first, but time has now taught me that I have never been loved more by anyone in my life.

Our relationship was tough, constantly having to hide our feelings for one another. We had so many obstacles in our relationship, such as long distances, jealous best friends, evil girlfriends, different ways of life, even death. One of us was human, the other a vampire. Our love was not something that was going to prove to be easy. But it survived through all of these things.

A little over a year ago when I first saw him, I gave my heart to him for eternity. I may not have known it at the time, so I tried to stop myself from falling in love with him, but I failed.

And I am so glad I did.

Why I'm so lucky...I don't think I'll ever know. When I first saw him, I compared him to an angel, and even though he actually may be the exact opposite, I still see him as an angel in my mind. How someone so amazing, so wonderful, and so perfect could ever begin to love anyone like me is beyond my comprehension. I know without a doubt, that I am the luckiest girl in the world.

I will forever be grateful to whoever changed him that dark, spooky night in London, England over three hundred years ago. If he had never been changed, I never would have known him. I never would have loved. Who knows where I would be right now without him.

So many people throughout the world would have died if that one vampire hadn't changed him that night. He has saved so many lives, and enriched the lives of so many people. He took his so called "curse", and decided to make the best of it. He changed Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, allowing them to all meet their soul mates, years down the road. He is a miracle worker, and a miracle himself...just because he too, could have died that one night...but he didn't, he was changed instead, and through that he has done so much good for the world.

I am, and forever will be in love with the most amazing man in the world.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my own personal medical miracle.

* * *

**That's it. That is the end of Medical Miracle. Guys, I'll let you know that this story is to date my most planned, most thought out, most successful, and my favorite story I have ever written. I started out small in the world of fan fiction. I wrote High School Musical fan fiction on a forum where one review was good. I then transferred over to another forum, and maybe would get five reviews for every two chapters if I was lucky. Then I came here, and switched gears into the Twilight fan base, not sure how well I'd do. Writing Twilight stories almost seems more "mature" so to say, than I am used to. It seems to focus on deeper topics. And there is SO MUCH more you can do with Twilight, just because there are so many misc. couple pairings. Writing a Twilight story was a little difficult to me at first, because the style was so different. But now I love it so much.**

**This story like I mentioned before, started it's planning process last June/July. It came about just because of a small comment mentioned by my sister. I then took it into my mind and played with it, until I got this story. I went so in-depth as to actually research names for characters, one major character that was a result of this was Viviene. I thought for hours trying to visually picture my characters in my mind. The title changed three times. And as you all know, so many of the planned chapters changed as well. **

**I didn't know at first how successful this story would be. Most people tend to like and read the traditional Edward/Bella, Jacob/Bella...etc. But I have always been one up to writing something different and challenging. I absolutely love Carlisle, and I felt as though I had to tell Brooke's story. It's a very common plot in the Carlisle realm...assistant and him fall in love...etc. But I tried to add some twists to make it not so common. I was beyond shocked with the success of this story. I was used to getting a review a chapter at times ****and now here's this story...with 213 total reviews! For a non-Edward centralized story...I think that's fantastic!**

**Since I love you guys so much...lol...I'm gonna give you a little preview of my upcoming story...Just Acting. This isn't the actual summary of it, rather just a description I'm going to give you.**

**Just Acting is going to be a Bella/Edward centralized story. Everyone in the story is all-human. It has been in the making since this June/July (funny huh?). This story is really going to be a highly combined project between my sister and I. We have talked so much of this story out...it's crazy. We walk around quoting ourselves and our parents think it's odd. Haha.**

**In this story, Bella and Edward are high school seniors in Phoenix. Edward and Bella have always had an intense dislike for one another. Sounds pretty traditional right? Well...you see that's not all there is to the plot. Edward is the world's greatest movie star, and he's dating one of the world's most famous actresses. He left school when he was sixteen to pursue his career, and he managed to climb up the box office record to take the number two spot for best-selling movie world wide. He comes back senior year with the plan to film a new reality show. Bella, even though she really despises Edward, has secretly admired him for a long time. The story will centralize on the two of them quite a bit. Bella will slowly start uncovering some secrets that Edward has kept hidden, and learn that maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all. **

**This story is going to be so funny...because Edward is not going to be like himself AT ALL. He is going to be far beyond full of himself, and that alone is going to add a very humorous element to the story.**

**So keep your eyes open for Just Acting...it may be up as soon as next weekend. ;)  
**

**I have a few questions to ask you guys real quick. You can choose to answer all of them, some of them, or none of them.**

**What did you think about my take on the very common doctor and his assistant plot?**

**Who were some of your favorite made up characters, besides Brooke, and why? (Adam, Sandra, Gertrude...etc.)**

**Did you like my slightly different take on Carlisle in this story?**

**What would you like to see in the sequel to this story?**

**What were some of your favorite lines/quotes from the story? (Funny, romantic..etc.)**

**What was your all-time favorite chapter and why?**

**Could you really visually picture what was going on in the story, and fell a lot of the emotions that the characters where feeling at time time?**

**Lol...and now for a team question...because I know how my sister would answer this..haha.  
**

**Are you Team Carlisle, or Team Adam? (Concerning Brooke)**

**Ok, now for the thank you's.**

**I first off want to give a huge, gigantic thank you to my sister. Even though she never actually comes on here an reviews my story, she is my number one fan. Every chapter that goes up is first read out loud to her while she sits on my lap. (This was easier three years ago when she was much smaller. She still demands it happen though...lol) She gives me advice on what to change, what to keep the same, and she also offers me a second grammar check to each chapter. When I have an idea for a story, I can sit for hours and talk it out with her. We put our ideas together and sort of act them out almost, before I transfer them into the story. She'll tell me things she thinks are funny, and let me know what she wants to see. I write for everyone on here, but I specifically write for her. She's been an amazing help. Thank you so much sis for making this story so great! I love you!**

**And now you guys. This has been the funniest, most helpful, and most awesome group of readers I have ever had for a story! I smile every time I read your reviews. It makes me feel so good as a writer to know that I write something that so many people enjoy. I first started fan fiction over three years ago, and I never in a million years dreamed I would be so successful. You guys were the driving force behind each and every word in this story. Thank you so very much for your continued dedication to me and my writing. It means so much to me. You guys are amazing...and a million thank you's would never be enough to express how grateful I am to all of you! Thanks so much!**

**Medical Miracle may be over for now...but don't forget...Brooke and Carlisle's story doesn't end here.  
**

**~Hazl~  
**


End file.
